Feudal Journey
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: During the Feudal Era, a war between humans and yokai raged. A young Buddhist monk must travel across Japan and defeat all the yokai to save the humans, but what would be his true thoughts on the war after being accompanied by a mysterious young boy?
1. The Beginning of a Young Monk's Journey

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! My name is Pinkshuchan but you all can call me Shu. Have any of you had that moment when you have a few stories you need to finish but you can't come up with anything involving them and you end up having a new idea? Well, that's what's happening to me. It's sad and it'll mean I'll have a lot on my plate but I have a new story here for you. This came to me while I was watching some anime involving demons. And I thought 'I should do this.' This included lots of studying too. And of course, this story is starring Yuki and Shuichi, but Shuichi won't come in until later. You'll know when. I don't own Gravitation or its characters. They belong to Maki Murakami. So without further adieu, I give you Feudal Journey. Enjoy!**

Prologue

The Beginning of a Young Monk's Journey

The Feudal Era; also known as the Japanese Medieval Era. It is a time where militaries were controlled by samurai and creatures called yokai roamed the land. Humans and yokai had been in peace with each other for many centuries, but one day, the yokai suddenly turned on the humans. Humans tried to reason with them, but after the yokai destroyed many human villages and kidnapped the most beautiful of women to be their wives, it came to the point where humans and yokai were against each other. Every yokai seen by a human would be killed. Even the yokai that had not done anything involving the war were killed. Eventually, humans were too weak by themselves to defeat the yokai and came to the point where they believed that the yokai could never be defeated. That was until that day.

There was a powerful yokai in the form of a snake called a hebi that many were afraid of and that would never challenge him even if their own lives were threatened. The yokai's name was Yuki. One day, Yuki decided to attack a Buddhist temple and kill every monk that lived there. Of course, none of the older powerful monks would fight him but he knew he would still have some fun. But then, a young monk in training who was no older than 16 stood in front of the yokai and challenged him. The yokai laughed at the young boy and decided to accept his challenge. Both yokai and monk fought to the death. It seemed like the yokai would win until suddenly, the young monk threw a paper scroll at the yokai and began to chant. The chant and the paper scroll caused great pain and suffering to the yokai and he plummeted into the nearby lake and into his death. The other monks cheered for the boy and thanked Buddha for giving them a gift.

Word of the boy's victory had spread across all of Japan. The humans began to see the light and knew there was hope for them all. They began to believe that the boy was destined to save the humans from the yokai and from extinction. And so, because he defeated the most powerful yokai of all of Japan, the young monk was named after the yokai; Yuki.

When he became six years older, he was well trained and ready to go out and cleanse the country from darkness. The monks prayed for his success and wished for the best. And so, this is how our story begins. The young monk may have learned that he must destroy all evil, but is the evil really all the yokai or something else?

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope that was a good way to start off this story. How will this story go on? You'll find out soon. Read and Review everyone!**


	2. The Crossroad

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan again! I see a few people may like Feudal Journey so far. That's good. And now, I give you an actual chapter; not an introduction. Now, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Crossroad

It had been three days since he left the Buddhist temple. Eiri, a young monk with blond hair and pale skin was currently traveling through all of Japan in order to eliminate all the yokai in the world. He was taught that yokai don't deserve to live if they wished to destroy humans. And so because of all the teachings he was taught, he was willing to end the race of the yokai. Along with his golden Buddhist staff and his silver horse the other monks gave him as a present, he continues his journey only to be stopped by a crossroad.

"This isn't my day." Eiri sighed "It's been three days and not a single sign of a yokai. And now I've reached this crossroad? What now?" Without warning, rain began to pour heavily on the land. Eiri knew he couldn't continue going in this weather. Suddenly, he saw a hut ten feet from the crossroad. Eiri swore he never saw it there before but it didn't matter. He needed shelter. So he ran to the hut and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an old woman in a worn out kimono. Her face was completely wrinkled and covered with warts and only had three teeth in her mouth. Her hair was competely grey and all over the place. In her long bony hand was a long wooden cane.

"Oh, why hello." she greeted him in a creepy voice that gave Eiri shivers "How can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am." said Eiri "May I please stay at your home until the weather calms down. I promise you no trouble."

The old woman just smiled. "But of course. Please come in." And so, Eiri accepted the old woman's invitation to come in. The hut looked very cozy. He was very please with himself in deciding to stay there for the night. It would've been completely perfect if the old woman who owned the hut wasn't so creepy. He sat down on a cushion near the fire and warmed himself up until the old woman gave him a cup.

"It's green tea." she said "It's good for your health."

Eiri took the tea and began to drink it. The old woman sat on the cushion across from him and smiled. Eiri couldn't help but feel a little creeped out about her. After he finished drinking it, he gave the cup back to the old woman. They sat in silence for a while before the old woman spoke up.

"So tell me." she said "From your robes, I can guess that you are Buddhist monk yes?"

"That's right." said Eiri.

"Your head isn't shaved."

"I refuse to ever have my head shaved. I'd rather drink blood before doing that."

"Actually blood is very good. The taste of copper is healthy for you." Eiri looked at her a little grossed out. The old woman gave an eerie chuckle. "I'm just kidding you. No one likes the taste of copper. Hehehehe." She put some more wood into the fire to make it bigger. "Can I ask why a Buddhist monk is out here when he should be back at a Buddhist temple?"

"I'm heading off to eliminate all the yokai in Japan."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Why do keep asking these stupid questions?"

The old woman stood up and walked over to him. "When your elder asks you a question, you answer without question." Then with her cane, she whacked him on the head. It was hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to knock someone out.

"What the hell is that for?" Eiri asked as he was massaging his head.

"Apparently for a monk you have not learned disipline." She hit him on the head again before she sat back down in her seat. "Now, will you please answer my question?"

"I'm going to eliminate the yokai to rid the world of evil. Now it's my turn to ask questions."

"Oh?"

"You live here at this crossroad right? Which way is the best way to find yokai?"

"Why do you need to ask me that?"

"I said it was my turn to ask questions Old Hag. Do you mind?" She whacked him in the head with her cane again. "OWW! And would you stop that?"

"You have a lot to learn young monk. When finding your own way, you shouldn't ask others. No one can understand you but you. If there is one person to ask which way to go, it is you. You are the only one who can choose which path you want to take."

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"An answer you should take for consideration young monk." Again, she hit him in the head. "Well anyways, it's getting late. You need your rest young monk. You have a big day tomorrow." And so, the old woman dumped some water onto the fire to light it out and set up a couple of futons. Eventually, morning came and the weather was good enough for Eiri to continue. He grabbed his horse and walked on the path he came from. He looked at which direction he would possibly want to take. He could choose to go north, west, or east. He remembered the words the old woman told him.

"_You are the only one who can choose which path you want to take."_

Eiri began to think. Which path did he want to take? He closed his eyes and began to think. Suddenly, he felt something. There was a strange aura right across from him. It was the same aura he felt when Yuki was attacking the temple but it was weaker. He knew which way he had to go. He turned to look at the hut to notice that it just mysteriously disappeared. That was wierd. Wasn't it there a few moments ago? What happened to it? It was real right? Well he was dry and the bumps from all those times the old woman hit him on the head still hurt. So then what happened? He decided to forget about it and began to move north. It wasn't as if he was going to see her again right?

**Pinkshuchan: Well what do you think will happen next with Yuki? And don't worry Shuichi will come into the story eventually. I'm not telling you when though. Read and Review!**


	3. The Boy and the Spider

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! In the last chapter of Feudal Journey, Eiri chose which path he would take for his journey. Where would it take him? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Boy and the Spider

Eiri continued on through Japan to eliminate all the yokai. He believed that he was going north until he realized one night while traveling, he saw the north star and realized that he was going east. He realized the map he was using all that time was wrong. Nonetheless, he decided to keep going the same direction he was going in the first place; the direction that led him to Edo. He rode on his horse for many days and many nights until he managed to reach a village in Izu. It was a very beautiful place. The village looked very tranquil and it had a perfect view of the Suruga Bay. However; even though the village looked peaceful, he could feel the presense of a yokai here. The question was where was it. Eiri walked around the village to see if there was anything suspicious lurking around. Unfortunately there wasn't any. That didn't mean he was going to give up. Maybe someone could let him stay with them until he took care of the yokai. He searched around and knocked on every door asking to stay until a nice middle aged couple agreed to let him stay.

"Stay here as long as you like dear monk." said the couple "We will let you stay here until you have finished with your business here."

Eiri was thankful of the couple for letting him stay. He began to think that maybe they can explain the village to him. "Has there been anything unusual in this village recently?"

"None that I could think of." said the man.

"Actually, there _is_ something dear." said his wife "Don't you remember that sweet young boy that just came to the village with his father?"

"Oh yes. Of course. How could I have forgotten?"

"What young boy?" Eiri couldn't help but ask.

"A couple years ago, a young boy and his father came to this village to settle down here. The boy's mother was said to have died while giving birth to him. His father on the other hand was a woodsman who travelled around all of Japan to sell different kinds of wood to villages that needed to repair their houses. He decided he wanted to settle down because he was tired to continue on and his son was at an age where he should find a bride and start a family. Half a year ago, the woodsman went over to the Joren Waterfall that's nearby this village. It was the last time anyone had ever heard of him. The boy; worried about his father, went to the Joren Waterfall to find him. Unlike his father, he had managed to return but he would continue to go to the falls to look for him. However, it seemed like his body is getting weaker and weaker. We don't know what is wrong. He's never even caught a cold before and now he looks like he's about to die anytime soon."

Now Eiri _knew_ there was a yokai near the village. But what would it want with a young boy? This was something he was going to have to look into. He decided to go to the Joren Waterfall to see if the boy is there and talk to him. But just as he was going to leave, he heard some screams. He ran to the direction of the screams until he found the entire village circling around something. He moved closer to see that it was a boy. Eiri could only guess that _this_ was the boy the couple talked about.

The boy was very young. He looked like he was only in his early twenties; a little bit younger than Eiri. His skin looked very pale and clammy. One could guess that he caught a fever but Eiri knew that wasn't the case. He could easily tell that a yokai had done this to him. He asked the villagers if he could keep the boy with him for a while until he's fully recovered. The villagers understood and accepted Eiri's request. The middle aged couple that allowed Eiri to stay with them helped him bring the young boy into the house and placed him in a futon in the guest room that was supposed to be set up for Eiri. The couple looked worried.

"Will he be alright?" The woman asked.

"I'm no doctor ma'am." said Eiri "However, I'm sure he'll be fine as long as he stays away with what's taking away his strength. That means he can't leave to the Joren Waterfall. I'll leave in the morning to take care of it."

"Please do young monk. Lots of people enjoy going to the falls very much, but we are afraid to go there after what happened to the woodsman. All we ask is that you'll be careful when you go."

Eiri nodded and thanked the couple for their consideration. He knew he had to find this yokai fast. If this is the work of the yokai, the villagers wouldn't be safe unless he did something. However, he he knew it was best to prepare himself first and then leave to defeat it in the morning.

That night, Eiri was sitting in the guest room; meditating. The boy on the other hand was still asleep in the futon. It was unknown how long he was going to sleep, but Eiri knew he'd get better after defeating the yokai. As he sat there meditating, the boy woke up. However, Eiri was unaware of it. The boy looked at his surroundings, stood up, grabbed a broken table leg in the corner, and walked over to the monk; ready for impact. What he didn't know was that Eiri could feel the boy's presense around him and rolled to dodge the attack. The boy kept trying to attack him while Eiri kept dodging. Some of the attacks caused the wall of the room to collapse; leading the monk and the boy outside. After a few attacks, the boy became faster than Eiri and was able to hit him in the face. Eiri was knocked down to the ground in front of the boy. He didn't get what was going on. Why was the boy attacking him? It didn't make sense. That was until he saw that the boy was being held by what looked like threads of silver silk. Eiri saw what was going on. The boy was being possessed. He knew it had to be the work of the yokai. He got up, took out a paper scroll, threw it, and tried chanting. Unfortunately, the boy was able to pull the paper scroll off him before any damage happened to him. Eiri realized that Buddhism wasn't going to help him this time. If he couldn't use Buddhism, how could he help the boy? It was then he got an idea. If he cut the threads, the boy could possibly be free from the yokai's possession. The question was how he was going to do that. Then, he saw an axe left in a stump in use of woodcutting. Eiri kept trying to dodge the possessed boy's attacks until he managed to reach the axe. Then with all his might, he swung the axe and slashed up the threads until there were no more holding onto the boy. The boy fell down to the ground; returning to how he was before. Eiri ran over to him and gave him a checkup. The boy was still at a high fever and his skin was still sweating. Suddenly, he noticed eyes fluttering open. The boy was awake. Right away he noticed the monk and looked up at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were possessed by a yokai." said Eiri "If I didn't do anything, you would still be a slave to a yokai."

Eiri helped the boy sit up. The boy placed his hand onto his head and tried to remember what happened to him. "I don't remember much." he said "All I remember was that I was going to the Joren Waterfall and then..." His eyes widened at realization. "Oh no! Jorogumo!" He was about to stand up and leave until he collapsed. Luckily for him, Eiri caught him.

"You're still not well from the yokai." said Eiri in the most calming voice he could use as he helped the boy sit back up. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to snap at someone if they're not at full strength. "Tell me. Who's Jorogumo?"

The boy avoided any eye contact with the monk. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised her I won't."

"Her? It's a woman?"

"I won't tell you."

Eiri sighed. He had the urge to strangle the boy but then that wouldn't solve anything. It would just make things worse. "You need to tell me. I can't help her if I don't know anything about her."

The boy looked up at him; thinking whether or not he should tell the monk. Well, he did save his life and he said he'd be able to help Jorogumo. However, they had only just met so he wasn't so sure if he should really trust him. Nonetheless, he had to help Jorogumo and this was the only way. He gave a huge sigh before he began to speak.

"A couple of years ago, my father and I came to Izu to settle down and live a better life. There were times when I would get worried about him. After all, he was a woodsman and he would always try to cut down wood in forests inhabited by yokai. But he made me make a promise to him. If he didn't come back in a few days, I'll rush to wherever he went off to and try to rescue him. I made that promise to him and kept it ever since. Half a year ago, he went to the Joren Waterfall and he never came back. And so, I followed my promise and chased him to the falls. That's where I met Jorogumo.

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Dark black eyes like a midnight sky and long raven hair that felt like silk. I had completely forgotten about my father for a moment until she asked me what my business here was. I told her that I was here to look for my father. I described him to her and she seemed to recognize him. She told me that she saw him near the falls and he fell in; causing him to drown. It didn't sound like my father for he is an excellent swimmer, but then she showed me the only thing left of him; his axe. No doubt it belonged to my father. I wept for a long time and she held me close to her. She stroked my hair and whispered gentle words to me. I left the falls to go back to the village and bid her farewell. However, she made me promise that I would never say a word to anyone about her. I promised, but yet here I am breaking it."

"The villagers said you kept going back to the falls ever since. Was that because of Jorogumo?"

"I couldn't stay away from her. Everyday I'd go to the falls and she would be there; singing and playing her biwa. It was so beautiful. And so I didn't make all the villagers worry, I kept coming home every night. Everytime I'd leave to go back to the village, Jorogumo would walk over to me and give me a kiss. However, her kisses would always move from my cheek down to my neck and she'd bite it. I don't know why. I just guessed she was very playful."

"Can you show me where she'd bite you?"

"Yes." He moved his hair from the spot so Eiri could see where this 'Jorogumo' bit him. He was surprised to see that the spot where he was bitten had lots of skin ripped off. Not only that, but there were what looked like silver spiderwebs woven onto his nape. He was starting to think that Jorogumo was not really woman, but a yokai who took the appearance of a woman to hide the fact that she was a yokai. Eiri knew it wouldn't be a wise idea to tell the boy that she was a yokai. He looked like he had become smitten with her. Instead, he thought maybe he could lead him to the yokai. Whether they had gained a lover or not, they were still yokai and from what Eiri was told, all yokai are evil. At least he believed so. Though they were so many thoughts in his head that said otherwise.

"Can I ask you one last question? Where can I find Jorogumo?"

The boy backed away. "No. If I let you see her, she'll know I broke my promise."

"But it's the only way I can help you and her."

"Can't you save us from here? You don't have to go where she is do you?"

"It's the only way."

The boy sighed. "As long as you promise you not to show yourself until I tell her."

"I promise as long as you don't keep me hiding for too long."

"Alright. Follow me."

And so, Eiri followed the boy to the direction of the Joren Waterfall. By the time they made it, it was already morning. As promised, Eiri kept himself hidden until the boy talked to Jorogumo. She looked exactly like what the boy described her to be. It was hard to believe that she was really a yokai. The boy looked like he was crying and he rested his head on the girl's shoulder. Eiri could see that he told her and that she was looking his direction. He knew that that was his signal to come out from his hiding place and reveal himself.

"You are Jorogumo am I correct?" he asked.

"That's right." said Jorogumo "And you are the nosy monk that had to come see me?"

"I'm sure you know why I'm here. You're the yokai that killed this boy's father and tried to use the boy himself as a slave."

"That's not true!" yelled the boy "Jorogumo is not a yokai. She is a beautiful woman who lives here at the falls." He looked over at her. "Right Jorogumo?"

Jorogumo had her head down and remained silent. It wasn't long until he began to laugh maniacally. "So you figured it out huh? That's right. I'm the yokai here in Izu. I'm the one that used this boy by making him my puppet and I'm the one that killed his father. I used my threads to pull him in." Before anything could happen, silver threads came out of the water and grabbed onto Eiri. They tried to pull him into the water, but then using a sharp stone that was nearby, he cut the threads. However, it didn't seem like they would stop until they pulled something in the water. When the threads tried attacking again, Eiri managed to grab them and attach them to a stump. The threads then pulled the stump into the water. Eiri heard Jorogumo clap.

"How clever, how clever!" she replied "But don't think that you've won just yet." Suddenly, her body began to change. The kimono she wore was torn off her body; revealing her nude. Her lower body grew longer and furrier until her abdomen was bigger than the rest of her body and she grew six extra legs. Giant fangs grew from her mouth and she gained another pair of eyes on her face. It was then that Eiri saw. She was a spider yokai. Without warning, she summoned more threads from the water. This time, they came after the boy. Eiri was unsure if his chants were going to work, but he knew it was worth a shot. Before the threads reached the boy, Eiri began to chant. To his surprise, they managed to work. He figured it was because Jorogumo was getting weaker. He was close to defeating her. He just knew it. He pulled out some prayer beads, held them in his hands, and began more chanting. Jorogumo began to feel pain within her chest and fell onto her side with her eyes and her mouth still wide open. Eiri walked over to her and was about to stab her chest with his staff until the boy ran over to him with tears in his eyes.

"Stop!" he cried "I won't let you hurt her."

"But she is a yokai." said Eiri "She tried to kill you."

"I don't care! I love her! And I won't let you lay one finger on her." He turned around and kneeled down beside her. "Jorogumo. Are you ok?"

Jorogumo looked over at him. "Yes... I'm alright... Although... I feel so weak..."

The boy held onto her hand. "Jorogumo. I want you to know that I love you whether you are human or yokai. In fact, I love you more looking like this; as yourself, then I ever have felt before."

Tears fell down her eyes. "I'm glad... I had never meant to hurt you... Something evil has been controlling me... using my body to bring chaos to Izu... ... This was not what I was born to do... ... ..."

"What were you born to do?"

"I was born... to protect Izu... from any darkness that lies ahead... However... I'm afraid my time is up..."

"No!" He held her hand tighter. "You'll make it. I know you will. You just can't give up."

Jorogumo just gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry... but I must go... but know that even though my body will be turned to dust... my soul will forever stay here at the falls... ... ... There's something I want you to do when I'm gone..."

"Anything."

Jorogumo looked over at a tree where a sack made of silver thread was hanging. "That there is my egg sack... it holds all my babies in it... however... only one of the millions of spiders that reside in there will stay here... when she is born... I want you to take care of her... I want you to... keep her safe until... she's all grown up... and she can take care of herself... This may mean that your children... and their children... and their children's children... will have to stay and take care of her..."

"How long would it take?"

"Four hundred years... would that be a problem?"

"No. I will do it, even if I have to die trying."

Jorogumo smiled and looked over at Eiri. "Young monk... I thank you for what you've done... If you didn't do what what you did... I would still be... a servant of darkness..." She looked back at the boy. "Goodbye... and take care... Itsuki... ... ... ... ..." And so, she closed her eyes and went into an eternal sleep.

The next day, it was time for Eiri to go. There were still so many yokai he had to eliminate. He packed his stuff, put it on his horse, and was ready to leave until...

"Wait!"

Eiri turned around to see Itsuki there. "What is it?" Eiri asked in an annoyed voice. He had to leave before the humans became extinct.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you've done." said Itsuki "When I first saw Jorogumo dying, I thought that you did it to be cruel, but now I see that you were just keeping your promise. You really saved her."

"This wasn't what I meant when I said I'd save her."

"But you still did. And I thank you for that."

"Whatever." Eiri was about really leaving until Itsuki stopped him again.

"Wait! You don't look like you really care for yokai."

"I don't. I've been taught that all yokai are evil."

"Jorogumo wasn't evil."

"Maybe she was and she pretended she wasn't. Who knows. Her babies might be evil."

"They wouldn't be if they're like their mother. But are you sure it's not _all_ yokai that are evil? Hasn't there been a time when you were really close to a yokai? Just once?"

"That's none of your business. If that's all you've got to say, I'm leaving." And so Eiri continued on his journey to eliminate all the yokai. However, the question Itsuki asked him had been bothering him. The truth was there was one yokai that Eiri was close with, but he knew full well that his little friend was gone from the world. Like Jorogumo, his little yokai friend was dead and he knew that no matter what, there was no way to bring him back.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was some chapter wasn't it? And I know you are all waiting for Shuichi's appearance. He's coming. I promise you. You'll just have to wait and see when. Just gonna warn you all ahead of time that the next chapter may take a while so please be patient. Read and Review!**


	4. A Sweet Happy Family

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! It seems that Eiri's journey is going aroud smoothly except for the hard battles against the yokai. What's going to happen to him next? I'm just going to warn you this next chapter may be a little scary. At least _I_ thought it was scary. I was scared by it and I'm the one that wrote it. And it didn't help that I was listening to scary Inuyasha music while writing this nor the fact that I was writing this at night. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

A Sweet Happy Family

Eiri continued moving up north to find and eliminate all the yokai in Japan. However, he found himself in a bit of trouble. He ended up getting himself lost and there was not a single village around. His horse was tired of moving around all over the place with Eiri on her back and so Eiri had to help her walk further. Further and further they walked until they reached a house standing alone in the middle of nowhere. It seemed a little odd but Eiri knew that it was the only spot he'd be able to rest up at until he's find another village. He walked to the house and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman opened it.

"Yes?" she asked "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon ma'am." said Eiri "My horse and I have been travelling quite a while and it has become exhausting. Is it alright if I could stay here for the night and rest. I promise you no trouble."

The woman shook her head. "Oh no young man. Please come in."

Eiri took her kind offer and allowed himself in. As he entered the house, he saw an entire family sitting near a fire. The woman walked in front of him and gestured her hand at Eiri to her family with a smile on her face.

"Everyone?" she announced "This young man is going to stay with us for the night. I want everyone to make him feel at home like we do with other visitors that come here."

Her family immediately greeted him. Eiri took a seat with the family and joined into their conversation. He had never felt like this before. Talking with people, laughing, having a great time; he never experienced it before. Everyone at the temple would always be too serious and quite the bore. The feeling of being with them made him feel warm inside. It was a feeling he had never felt before. He looked at them. They seemed to be so happy with each other and they never brought each other down. Was this what a family was supposed to feel like? He didn't know. He was taken away from his mother when he was only 6 years old. His father was a monk in the temple he was raised in, but never once had he been a real father. Well he was in a way, but Eiri had read that fathers were supposed to be good to their children and with the mother, show the children how much they were loved. Eiri never once had felt the feeling of love, and he feared that he never would. Suddenly, he felt like someone was starring at him.

And there was.

Sitting across from him was someone who looked like a young teen. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. The person looked very feminine by face but very flat chested. Why was that person starring at him like that? Was there something on his face? Maybe it was his hair and eyes or maybe his skin tone. Either way, he felt really unconfortable, but he didn't want to sound rude to a family that was letting him and stay and so he just decided to ignore it. It went on for a while until Eiri decided he wanted to take a small walk about the place. He never noticed it before, but the house was beside a small pond. He walked over to the pond and began to wash his face until he heard some splashing noises close by. He looked over to see the child standing there; skipping rocks into the pond. Eiri walked over beside him or her.

"Hello there." he said. Maybe talking to him or her might help him figure out if he or she is male or female.

The child looked over at him. "Hello." he or she said. His or her voice didn't help. It sounded like a mix between a man and a woman's voice. Maybe if they went into actual conversation, then maybe he would see.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm skipping rocks. It always cheers my soul whenever I do so. Of course, everyone else says that it's too childish but I don't care. I want to stay as young as possible."

"Do you mind if I try?"

The child nodded and handed him a rock. Eiri threw the rock but it wouldn't skip. He tried again and it still wouldn't. The child shook his or her head and brought Eiri's hand into his or hers. "Don't just throw it." he or she said "Flick your wrist." He or she helped flick Eiri's wrist as he let go and the rock skipped. "See? Now try it on your own." Eiri did just that and the rock skipped again. He never knew how fun it was just to see a rock skip. Then again, at the temple he wasn't allowed to have any fun as a child period.

"You seem like you're a really sweet guy." the child continued "I don't even know your name."

"It's Eiri, but I seem to be called Yuki nowadays." said Eiri

"Wow! They're both such good names. Eiri means crystal and village and Yuki means snow. Both names are beautiful."

"And what about you?" Eiri knew that if he knew the child's name, he can tell what gender he or she is. That is unless of course he or she has a unisex name. If he or she did, Eiri knew he was going to kill himself.

"Sora."

'Damn it!' Eiri thought 'It _is_ a unisex name. Alright! That's it! I've already played polite. Time to get the truth.' "Sora I'm just gonna go out and say it. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"You can't tell can you?" asked Sora as his or her face came close to Eiri's "Well to tell you the truth, I'm neither."

Neither? "What do you mean?"

"I'm neither male or female. I don't have breasts like women do and I don't have a penis like men do. So I'm neither."

So that's why Eiri couldn't tell what gender Sora was. Sora was neither. But then what would Eiri call Sora if not him or her. Well, maybe just using Sora would be enough.

"You don't think different of me, do you?" Sora continued. Eiri looked into Sora's eyes. It seemed like Sora never had a friend. He decided to just play along and keep Sora happy until he had to leave in the morning.

"No." said Eiri "Gender matters at times but it doesn't always have to be. There are creatures that still reproduce without gender."

"Like what?"

"Well, there are earthworms. They have no gender and yet there are millions of them. And plants. Plants like a flower or a tree or grass. They don't have gender. There are others that have that pattern but I can't really name them at the top of my head right now. But all I can say is being genderless isn't really common but not rare either."

Sora was speechless. "Wow." said Sora after a while of silence "You're the first person to say something like that to me and treat me nicely."

"What about your family? They seem nice."

"Not to me. They're ashamed of me. They say I'm not good enough for this family."

That was wrong. Eiri never had a family but even he knew that families were supposed to care about one another. For parents to treat their offspring like they didn't belong was wrong. Eiri didn't like to seem like he was a sweet guy. He never showed any caring emotion ever since the death of his little yokai friend. But nonetheless; just once, Eiri decided just to be a caring guy and he held Sora close to him. Sora's arms moved up Eiri's back and held onto him as tightly as possible. It seemed harmless enough. That was until Sora's hands moved back down and began to caress Eiri's butt. Eiri moved himself farther from Sora. He knew what Sora was thinking and knew that he had to explain things. "Sora, I have to tell you the truth, I..."

"It's already sunset."

Eiri looked up at the sky to see that it was indeed sunset. "Yes it is and it's nice but..."

"You should go and get some sleep. You'll be leaving in the morning right?"

"Yes but..."

"I really wish you wouldn't leave though. It's nice finally meeting someone who understands me. And you are so beautiful. I've never met a man as kind and beautiful as you. I'd wish for you to stay with me for eternity. I wish the day would not end and we would be with each other forever."

Things didn't feel safe for Eiri. He felt trapped with Sora looking at him with hungry eyes. He kept backing up as Sora moved closer to him until his back hit a tree. He was completely trapped between Sora and the tree. There was nowhere to run. Eiri was unsure of what to do. So there was only one option. He pushed Sora out of his way to escape. Doing so caused Sora to fall to the ground. Eiri was shocked of what he just saw.

Sora's head and body were no longer attached to each other.

The body and head lied down on the soft grass. Eiri was unsure how it happened. There was no way a head and body would detach from each other just by being pushed. It wasn't like it was slashed off. Suddenly, the head began to float; the eyes glaring at him. Eiri knew that meant one thing.

Sora was a yokai.

"You've been very bad my beautiful beautiful boy." said Sora's head "I will have to show you what it means to mess with a nukekubi."

Without warning, other floating heads came. They were the heads of the rest of Sora's family. The mother's head moved close to Eiri cheek and began to lick it. "This monk has a powerful aura in him." she said "He would make a delicious meal."

"I don't want to eat him mother." said Sora "But if he doesn't become mine, I'll have to."

"What do you mean 'become yours'?"

"I mean exactly that. Now get him. I want to make him mine so he will become my slave."

Eiri knew there was no way he was going to succumb to a yokai no matter what and so he made a run for it. He would've tried to eliminate them like he did with the other yokai but there were two problems. One, there were too many of them. He knew he'd have to take them out one by one. And two, his paper scrolls, prayer beads, and his staff were still in the house. He'd have to obtain them if he was going to get rid of the nukekubi. He knew he'd have to be quick at getting them back because the nukekubi were after him. He hurried to the house, went into the guest room, and grabbed all the supplies that would be enough to eliminate them. All the nukekubi tried to bite at him, but Eiri was too swift for them to catch. Eiri tried the paper scrolls and prayer beads but they all had no effect on them. He was in trouble like when he had to break Itsuki free from Jorogumo's possession. He just had to think of a quick plan. Then an idea popped into his head as he noticed a celler. He kept dodging their bites until he managed to lead them to the celler door and lead them down there. After they all went inside, he ran out and locked the door on them. It seemed like he had escaped from the nukekubi.

But he had spoken too soon.

Floating right in front of him was Sora's head who managed to escape Eiri's trap. "You thought you could get away from me that easily, did you?" asked Sora "Well guess what. You can never escape me Eiri. No matter what. So you have a choice. Become mine or become eaten."

Eiri just grabbed Sora's head, threw it at the wall and ran. As soon as the nukekubi was no longer suffering from headache, it unlocked the celler door and freed its family. The entire nukekubi family was after him again. Eiri kept running until he was at the pond again and tripped over something. It was the rest of Sora's body. He was afraid that it would start to attack him until he realized that it was inanimate. Then Eiri began to wonder. What would happen if he got rid of Sora's body? Would Sora be destroyed? It was worth a try. He tried to burn it but it wouldn't burn. He tried to cut it but it wouldn't break. No matter what Eiri did, the body would stay in perfect condition. So then how can he destroy it? He knew he only had one other choice. He'd have to drown it. He picked up the headless body and was about the throw it into the pond until.

"STOP!"

It was Sora's head. "Put that body down! Don't you dare throw it in that pond!"

"Why should I?" asked Eiri "Is it important to you? Will you let me go if I keep your body safe?"

"Never! If you throw that body into the pond, I'll turn you into dinner."

"Really? Turning me into a meal, is that the only threat you have for me? Because you'll have to do better than that if you want me to keep this body in one peace."

"Go ahead then. Throw my body into the pond. That is if you have the guts to do so."

"Are you saying I'm weak? In case you didn't know, I have fought lots of yokai more powerful than you and won. And you have the nerve to say that I'm weak?"

"I can see it in your eyes. There's fear there. You may not think it's there but I know it's there. You're afraid of a yokai more powerful than you who could come and take away your own life. You're afraid of all the yokai in all of Japan to gang up on you. You think it's not going to happen but it will. The moment the sun comes up, my family and I will be gone but my words will forever ring through your head. When you think you're safe, you'll feel uneasy. When you're in a cozy village, you'll feel like someone watching you. And guess what? I'll be there haunting you for the rest of your life. You will never be free of me until you're dead. And then it will be me who wins. You will belong to me through all of life and death and no one could ever free you from me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And just as Sora said, the sun rose and the heads and Sora's body turned to dust. But as Sora's head was about to be fully gone like the rest, it moved closer and got absorbed into the young monk. Eiri knew he was safe but yet he felt uneasy. Nonetheless, he had to keep going. He wasn't going to let what Sora said keep him going. He packed up his supplies, got it on his horse, got on his horse, and rode off; the feeling of uneasiness still deep within his chest.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I think it's good to add a little bit of horror into a story. What did you think? I know the title didn't match the chapter but I thought it sounded perfect. And I know what you're all saying. Enough with all this other stuff. Bring in Shuichi! He's coming. I won't tell you which chapter he's coming in but I do promise you it won't be after Chapter 10. Cross my heart and... well you get the idea. He's coming guys. Read and Review everyone!**


	5. Bride of the Oni

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm in a bind here. I've gotten myself addicted to some online games. Not one, not two, but four online games! And yet I was still able to finish this chapter. Well, I can't let you guys down so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Bride of the Oni

Sora's curse ran through his head as Eiri continued riding through Japan. He was uneasy but he knew it wouldn't be for long. His travels led him to a village in the middle of Musashi. It looked very peaceful by area, but the looks on people's faces said otherwise. They looked frightened about something; something that Eiri was not sure what. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out. He walked through the village and looked around. Everyone appeared to be working. Eiri could only guess that they were a busy community. As he walked through the village, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. It was just as Sora said he'd feel in a cozy village. Before he managed to look around, a man wearing nice robes walked over to him.

"Welcome young monk." he said "You must be very tired after travelling so far. Come, you can stay at my house for the night."

Eiri knew full well that if someone offers someone a place to stay they want something. He crossed his arms and glared at the man. "What is it that you want and why is it me?"

"What do you mean? Can I not be generous to people who enter my village?"

"Your village?"

"Yes. I am the village leader. Please follow me to my house and I'll explain everything to you." And so Eiri followed the village leader to his house. Little did he know that someone really _was_ watching him and it wasn't from Sora's curse.

Eiri was surprised when he and the village leader made it to his house. It was huge. It looked like something an emperor would live in. How could a mere villager live in something that big, even if he was the village leader? As they moved in, Eiri noticed the village leader whispering to one of the men standing there "Make sure no one comes to disturb us." Eiri wasn't sure why this was. Was what the village leader wanted supposed to be a secret? He couldn't help but feel like it was a bad idea to come to this village. Yet he and the village leader continued moving through the house until they reached a nice room that looked perfect to sit and chat. When they walked in, the village leader closed the door behind them and offered the monk to take a seat. After Eiri was seated, the village leader sat down in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked over at him.

"You were right when you said I wanted something." he said "I just can't say it out loud because I don't want anyone to panic. Have you ever dealt with any yokai in your travels."

"Of course I have." said Eiri "Why do you want to know?"

"You see there is this yokai that has been terrorizing this village for a really long time. We've never known how to deal with him for a long time until now."

"Let me guess. You want me to take care of him right?"

"No, I don't want you to kill him. It'll just make the situation worse."

"What do you mean? I've defeated lots of yokai before coming here."

"I don't want to take that risk. Suppose you fail. What will happen?"

"I won't fail. I promise you that."

"DON'T MAKE A PROMISE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP! This yokai is no ordinary yokai. He's an oni; an invincible oni. He can never be defeated no matter what. This is what I want you to do. The oni told me that he'll stop terrorizing our village if I give him a bride."

"So you're going to give him a girl."

"Not just any girl. He has already chosen the girl he wants to be his bride and he's chosen my beautiful daughter. What I want you to do is to deliver my daughter to the oni."

"So you're going to give up your daughter just to satisfy a monster?"

"You don't know how many lives this oni has taken from us. This is the only way. And this is why I don't want anyone knowing just yet. Everyone in the village loves her. Her beauty shines through the entire village like as if she's the sun. The only thing wrong about her is that she'll never speak to anyone. She'll laugh and sob so we know she still has a voice, but she won't speak to anyone in the entire village. But everyone would still be disappointed if she ever left. Especially me."

"Yet you don't look like you do."

"That's because I realize that it's for the best. Who knows? Maybe she'll fall in love with the oni. Then I wouldn't have to be completely miserable."

"Why don't you just let me kill the oni? He can't be that invincible."

"But he is. No one has ever fought against him and live to tell the tale. Anyways, it's getting late. You should rest young monk. You have a big day tomorrow."

And so Eiri was escorted to his room where he would sleep until the morning would come. But there was one problem; sleep would not come to him. He just couldn't sleep in such a big room and he kept feeling like someone was watching him. He knew full well there was no one there but the feeling still lingered. He then decided he was never going to sleep so he got up and went to take a walk.

As he walked, Eiri couldn't help but admire how beautiful the moon looked in the sky. The crescent moon shined so brightly yet left some darkness over the land. Eiri kept staring at the moon until he heard a voice singing through the wind. Was there someone else there who couldn't sleep either? Eiri followed the voice until he saw a silhouette leaning against the tree. He couldn't tell who it was but judging by size and appearance he guessed it was a girl with shoulder length hair and wearing a long kimono. The girl was singing a song that weighed onto Eiri's heart. Why was it so sad? Did she lose someone very improtant to her? Was it because of the oni? Without thinking he moved closer until he stepped on a broken branch. The girl turned around and stared at him; her dark colored eyes filled with tears. Before Eiri could make a single move, she ran. He stretched out his hand to tell her to wait before she ran off but she already disappeared into thin air. Who was that girl and why did she look so sad?

The next morning Eiri had got everything ready to take the bride of the oni over to him. The village leader was pacing around; waiting for his daughter to come out. After a few minutes, she came. The village leader grabbed Eiri and made him look at her.

"Look young monk." he cried of joy "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Eiri's eyes widened the moment he saw her. She looked like the girl he saw singing that night. Well almost. The only difference was that the girl he saw that night had shoulder length hair while the village leader's daughter has really long hair. They couldn't be the same girl yet the feeling just wouldn't go away. The village leader walked over to the girl.

"My beautiful daughter." said the village leader "You don't know how happy I was and still am to have you in my life." He began to circle around her. "That red furisode perfectly shows your lovely figure and your hair is soft enough for any man to want to touch." He was about to hold her in his arms until she walked away; her long brown hair swaying with the wind. The village leader's face fell at the sudden movement. "You are still upset of me. What else can I do? If there was any other way, I would choose it over giving you to that monster."

Eiri couldn't believe that shit. He had suggested to the village leader that he could just kill the oni to help the village and the village leader said he prefered to give his daughter away. And now he's saying he'd have wanted to do something different? Now he could understand why she was angry at him. Eiri helped her onto the horse, grabbed the reins, and pulled the horse north.

"Don't forget young monk!" the village leader called out to him "The oni lives in a cave in the mountains up north. You must bring her there before the new moon or he will try to kill us all. Please don't forget."

Eiri knew he wouldn't forget. He just wasn't sure if he'd really go there just to deliver the girl or to kill the oni. Even though the village leader said not to, Eiri still had to kill it for his main quest; to eliminate all the yokai. He and the girl travelled up north for a couple of days until both the horse and Eiri couldn't continue on. He knew they had to rest so they didn't collapse before they reached the oni. Eiri was about to turn around and tell the girl they were stopping for a bit until he noticed that she wasn't on the horse. He began to panic. Where could she have gone? Suddenly he heard trees russle. He rushed to where he heard the sound and saw the girl climbing up a tree. Why was she up there? _How_ can she climb up there? Many women Eiri had met were very ladylike and would never in their lives climb up a tree yet this girl was different. Then he noticed that she was climbing down with somethin in her arms. What was it? He looked closer to see that it was a brown cat. As soon as her feet were on the ground, the girl put the feline down and stroked its fur before letting it go. As it ran, the girl giggled. Eiri just watched her. She was an unusual girl indeed. When she noticed he was there, she tried to avoid any eye contact with him. Everything was silent except for bird chirps and trees rustling from the wind.

"We should probably rest." said Eiri after that moment of silence "I have to make sure you make it to the oni safely."

The girl faced him for a little while before she began to walk away. Eiri followed after her only to encounter a slimy looking yokai that had its giant eyes looking at the girl. However before it managed to attack her, Eiri pulled out his prayer beads and began to chant; causing the yokai to explode. Some of it got splattered on Eiri. The girl was shocked by the whole thing that she began to lose her balance. Luckily Eiri managed to catch her just in time. They just stood there for a while with the girl in Eiri's arms and Eiri began to be clouded with nostalgia. It felt like he had held her before but where? And when? He leaned his face into her hair. Even that felt familiar to him. Her hair smelt like fresh herbs and recently bloomed flowers. Why was this so familiar to him? Suddenly the clouds darkened and rain began to fall on the two. Eiri helped the girl up, took her hand, and took her to shelter. They heard the horse whinny and saw that she found a cave. Eiri and the girl followed the horse into the cave and dried themselves off. The cave was dark and cold; certainly a place Eiri knew a girl shouldn't stay in for long. He grabbed an umbrella and an axe in the supply bag tied to the horse and went outside to chop some wood. However it was kinda hard to do so when you have to hold the umbrella to keep yourself dry yet need both hands to use the axe. He kept struggling at both until he felt someone take the axe away from him. It was the girl.

"You shouldn't be out there." he yelled through the rain "You'll get soaked."

But the girl didn't care. She moved in front of him and stretched her arm to tell him to step back. Then the most unusual yet amazing thing happened. The girl was able to chop the entire tree down in one giant swing. Then with quick shorter swings she cut the tree into millions of different pieces. Eiri couldn't believe his eyes. He had a feeling that was why the oni wanted her to be his bride and not just for beauty. She had incredible strength as well. Eiri followed her back into the cave with the wood that was cut up and got ready to set up a fire. After the fire was ready, he and the girl got themselves warmed up. Eiri wiped the leftover slime residue from the yokai off him with his sleeve only to find himself scratching. The slime was causing rashes to form over his skin. He knew that if he didn't stop scratching himself and get the rashes off he'd be in big trouble. Then, he saw the girl walk over to him and tried to do something Eiri didn't expect. She tried to strip him of his clothes.

"What are you doing? Why are you...?" But before he could say another word, the girl placed his index finger on his mouth and calmly shushed him. The next thing he knew, Eiri was left wearing nothing but his fundoshi. Then the girl stood up and gave a signal to stay where he was. She grabbed some empty bowls and brought them outside to be filled up with water. After the bowls were full she brought them in one by one. First, she ran her finger in the water only to gain a chill afterwards. Then she brought the bowl over Eiri's head and pourred it. Eiri jumped at the shock.

"What the hell's that for?" he yelled. But that didn't stop her from dunking all the water filled bowls over his head. She kept repeating the same action until Eiri had stopped scratching himself yet felt completely cold sitting in a cold cave covered in cold rain water in nothing but his fundoshi. He glared at the girl. "You couldn't use another way could you?" He was about to stand up until he realized that his body was being frozen. The girl covered her mouth at the sudden reaction but that didn't stop her from laughing as hard as she could. It was to the point that she was rolling on the floor; losing breath.

"Yeah yeah it's funny." said Eiri "Now help me over here." The girl's laughter reduced to giggles as she helped him move a little closer to the fire. Then she ran her fingers across Eiri's skin and began to give him a massage. He couldn't keep his anger as she started to loosen the knots in his shoulders. As she rubbed his shoulders, she began to sing a tune. Eiri's eyes widened. She's the girl. It was a different song from the one she sang that night but it was still the same voice. But then why did she have short hair that night and long hair now? His mind told him maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him and he imagined she had short hair but his heart said otherwise. He wasn't sure how she could've had short hair and then grew it fast enough to have it long the morning after. Those thoughts ran through his head as he began to fall into a peaceful sleep; one he hadn't had in a while.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow. That girl seems to be very special. Who is she? And why is she such a mystery? Read and Review!**


	6. A New Companion

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Eiri had to bring a young woman to the cave of the oni. However as they travelled, he began to wonder who she actually is and why she feels so familiar to him. Maybe we'll find out in this chapter. And yes the chapter title is A New Companion. Cross your fingers it's who you want it to be. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

A New Companion

The next morning Eiri felt relaxed; something he had not felt in a long time. Wasn't Sora's curse supposed to prevent him from any relief? Then again, it was when the girl was giving him a massage that he forgot about all his troubles. Speaking of the girl, where was she? Eiri looked around. She was nowhere in the cave. He got up, put his robes back on, and walked out the cave. Now that he thought about it, his horse was gone too. Eiri began to think. Did she do all those things like cure him from his rashes and relax him just to steal from him? He believed it was the case until he heard singing. Was it...? He followed the voice until he saw someone.

It was the girl. She appeared to be picking something from the bushes. When he took a closer look, he noticed they were wild berries. They appeared to be fresh. The girl had picked some and then she walked over to the horse who was holding the basket in her mouth. The girl looked in the basket to see that it was full. She took the basket from the horse and gave her a few berries to eat. Eiri moved forward and cleared his throat to show that he was there. The girl looked over at him. Her dark eyes looked like they were worried. She walked over to him and stared into his eyes. Eiri felt a little unconfortable with her so close to him. She brought her hand close to his cheek and caressed it. It was obvious it looked like she wanted to cry. Did something happen?

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl just continued to look up at him; not answering his question. "Tell me. I won't be able to help you if you don't." She was about to open her mouth to speak and Eiri was prepared to finally hear what she really sounded like, but then she closed her mouth and shook her head. "Why won't you tell me? Isn't there something bothering you?" She slowly nodded. "Then what is it? Is it about the oni?" She shook her head. Eiri was starting to get annoyed. "Then what?" The girl moved her hand to Eiri's chest where his heart was supposed to be. "Is it about me?" She nodded. "What is it?" She closed her eyes as she kept her hand on his chest; as if she had fallen asleep. She then opened her eyes wide. He didn't know why, but he seemed to understand what she was trying to say. She was telling him that he had a nightmare while he was asleep and it worried her about what was going on. Eiri took her hand into his and held it tight.

"I'm fine." he assured her "Really. Don't worry." The girl gave a sad smile. She knew he was only saying that to make her feel better but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to continue the conversation. She turned around and looked over at what looked like a mountain. Eiri guessed that it was the mountain where the oni lived. He knew they had to hurry. The new moon rises tomorrow night. He got himself and the girl on the horse and they rode to the mountain. It took them a while but eventually they got to the cave where the oni dwelled. Eiri helped the girl off the horse and escorted her to the inside. They walked deep within until they knew they were in the oni's home.

"Hello?" Eiri called out "Is this the cave of the oni that's terrorizing the village in the middle of Musashi? I've brought the girl to you."

Suddenly, giant footsteps were heard in the cave. A blue oni stood before them with a giant iron club known as the kanabo in his hands. "You say you brought the girl?" he said in his loud booming voice. Eiri nodded and bowed as he backed away and let the oni have a closer look at the girl. "Ah yes. She is indeed the one who will be my slave and serve me on my every command." He looked back at Eiri. "Thank you human. You have done something that will help lots of people. However, I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of you before you do anything rash." Before Eiri could make a move, the oni grabbed him; his grip tight. "You know, monks are my favourite meal." He licked his lips with his green tongue which made Eiri feel nauseous at the sight. The oni was about to eat him until something hit the oni in the head; causing him to drop Eiri. It turned out that what hit him was a pebble. There was only one person who could've thrown it.

It was the girl.

"You!" yelled the oni "What the fuck do you think you're doing throwing a rock at me? You shall be punished." The oni tried to grab her but she was too quick and she managed to jump right out of the way. Her jump was followed by a backflip before she landed. Both Eiri and the oni were dumbfounded. However, the oni realized the truth. "You're not the girl. Who are you and why did you pretend to be her?"

The girl glared at the oni. "For as long as I can remember, you've been terrorizing the village where I was born." she said, her voice cold and sharp "You've killed many people and broken the hearts of many families. But now it ends here. I won't let you hurt any innocent people anymore." She grabbed onto her hair and furisode and tore them off. Her appearance was different but Eiri was sure that she was the girl from that night. The long brown wig was taken off to reveal shoulder length pink hair tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Underneath the red furisode she was wearing was a short sleeveless sky-blue kimono that was up to her thighs and a white obi around her waist. Her entire appearance made her look more boyish for some reason. Before Eiri and the oni could blink, the girl pulled out a dagger from out of nowhere. She then began to rush to the oni.

The oni was big but the girl was fast. As soon as the oni tried to smash her with his kanabo, she jumped as high as she could and stabbed her dagger into his right eye. Before she could do anything else, the oni smacked her with his hand and hit her to the wall. She was fine but blood was flowing down her face. Eiri didn't know why he was just standing there and letting a girl almost get herself killed. The oni walked over to her and was about to hit her with his kanabo until Eiri threw a paper scroll onto the yokai's back and began to chant. Unfortunately though, it had no effect. The oni felt weak but he was strong enough to pull the scroll off his back. He turned around and looked at Eiri; deep anger shown on his face.

"You want to take me down huh?" said the oni "Well that's not gonna work. Why? Because I am an invincible oni. I can't be defeated that easily. You are naive to think of such a thing." He brought the kanabo up and was about to smash Eiri until, in a flash, the girl came and managed to stab the oni in the heart. When the oni pulled away, blood sprayed all over the girl and Eiri yet they watched as the oni fell onto his back with his eyes and mouth open; lying there as if he were dead. The girl was about to check until they felt shaking. The oni's fall was causing an earthquake within the cave. Eiri grabbed the girl's hand and ran out the cave. Rocks were collapsing as they ran. They knew that if they didn't make it soon they'd be trapped or worse, killed. Suddenly, Eiri looked up and noticed a giant rock as big as his head was about to hit the girl. Quickly, he pushed her out of the way and took the impact; leaving him unconscious. The girl saw what happened and tried to pick him up. She brought his arm around her shoulder and helped hold him up by his obi. She was able to run fast enough to avoid anymore impact from the rocks, even as she's carrying Eiri who was twice her size. They eventually made it out where the horse was waiting for them. The girl got the unconscious monk onto the horse, made sure he wasn't going to fall, then she got herself on and got the horse to move.

They managed to get off the mountain in time before the entire path to the cave collapsed. They rode until they reached the spot where they rested before they left to the mountain. The girl carried Eiri to a soft patch of grass where she knew it would be comfortable for him. She looked down at him. His face was just so beautiful while he slept. The girl didn't know how a monk could look so damn gorgeous while doing... anything. She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"You have helped me save my village from deep dispair and ruin and for that I thank you." she whispered "Now it's my turn to help you in anyway that I can." She thought about what to do until the horse brought her a loose cloth and gave it to her. The girl took it and pet the horse on the head. "Thank you. You are a very kind horse." She took the cloth and one of the bowls she used before and took them to a nearby river. She filled up the bowl with water then she put the cloth into the bowl as she walked back to Eiri who was still unconscious. She took the wet cloth out of the bowl and began to dab Eiri's forehead; trying to help ease the bump from the rock.

Eiri regained consciousness as he opened his eyes and looked up at the girl. She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alright." she said softly "I don't know what I'd do if you suddenly died on me."

Eiri sat up with his hand on the bump and looked around. How did they get there? He then remembered when the girl was able to chop the tree in one swing and knew that she carried him back. "Why would you help me?" he asked "I don't understand why."

"Because you helped the village by defeating the oni." said the girl "Although it wasn't what was requested, you still helped them. Now no one would ever have to deal with him again. And I wanted to thank you for that."

"Yeah whatever. I'm guessing that the village leader knew about this all along?"

The girl gave a big HAH! "That bastard would've stopped me if he knew. He said he would've wanted to have another option then give her to the oni but in reality he's just a big dumb coward. If he really cared about her, he wouldn't care if he may fail to kill the oni or not. He would try to persevere and keep her safe. And since he wasn't going to do that, someone had to."

"What if you failed?"

"At least I would fight for what I believe in. But thanks to you, the village is safe." She stood up and looked at the direction of the mountain. "The mountain is the quickest way to continue north, however the path to the cave was the only way to get through it. We may need to look for another route."

"I see, then... Wait we? Who said you're coming along? You're going back to your village."

"Yeah right. If I go back I'll be killed."

"That's the price you pay for disobeying your village leader's orders."

"Hello! You did it too."

"I'm not part of their village so their rules don't apply to me. Besides, I had to kill the oni. It's part of my quest."

"Oh and you don't think it was my quest to help my village and go to the oni's cave in my sister's place to defeat him?"

"Yeah well... Back up... Sister? The village leader's daughter is your sister?"

"Yeah. How else would I look like her?"

Eiri was confused. "So that means the village leader is your father?"

"Yeah. Though I don't really give a damn about what happens to him."

"And why's that?"

"He's hated me ever since I was born. I don't know why but he did. That's why he never mentions me whenever travellers come to the village. So in time I've learned to hate him too."

"What about your mother? I haven't heard anything mentioned about her."

The girl looked away; looking like she was ready to cry. "I don't know. No one's seen her for ten years. It all happened so suddenly. One moment she was there beside me and comforting me whenever I cried and then the next she was gone. I'm not even sure if she's still alive after all these years."

Eiri lowered his head. "I'm sorry about that. However that doesn't change my mind. I'm not taking you with me."

"Too bad. You have no choice. After what happened with the oni, I don't think you'll be able to make it to wherever you want to go on your own. You need."

"Right, like I need help from a little girl."

The girl glared at him. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Little girl. Got a problem with that?"

Before Eiri could do anything, the girl grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him close to her. "Who the hell are you calling a 'little girl'?" she said with her teeth clenched "Are you blind? I'm no little girl. I'm an 18 year old boy!"

Eiri fell back and looked up at the girl... boy with big wide eyes. He couldn't even tell that it was a boy. But then... "Wait just one moment! You're a guy? So then what was with the feminine attitude before we went to the oni's cave?"

"So that way you wouldn't find out I was a guy and not my sister and you would take me back to the village."

"What about what you did this morning? When you look like you were worried about me? That sure didn't look like an act."

"That's because I _was_ worried about you. That's the reason why I want to come with you."

"Sorry kid but I'm not into men."

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm not worried about you in _that_ way. I'm worried about you like a man who worries about his friend or comrade."

"Except we aren't friends nor comrades."

"Not yet but I'd like us to be. C'mon. Please take me with you. I may prove very useful to you."

"Yeah right. The only use you'd be is a boy who can't even fight." He began to walk away. The boy followed him.

"Hey that's mean! It's true but it's mean."

Eiri stopped; causing the boy to smack into him and fall down. He looked over at him. "You mean you've never fought before?"

"Nope."

"And yet you were able to take on an oni? An oni; known to be one of the most powerful yokai in existance?"

"Uh huh."

"You serious?"

"Yep."

Eiri stayed silent as if he was thinking. "Nope. Still not taking you with me."

"NO!" The boy wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist. "I may not be a really good fighter even after fighting an oni but I can do lots of other things. I know how to heal wounds and I'm strong enough to carry anything heavy. So please. I just want to help you."

"Why? Why do you want to help? Is it so you won't return to the village? Or maybe you want something that I have?"

"It's none of those things." The boy looked up at him "The truth is I don't know. I don't know why I want to help you. I just... do."

Eiri couldn't believe this kid. Did he seriously not know why he wanted to come? He looked into the boy's dark violet eyes. They sparkled of innocence; something he'd seen before. Where had he seen those eyes from? His eyes, his scent, everything about the boy felt so familiar. Eiri began to wonder. Maybe the boy _could_ prove useful to him. He _is_ strong, he _was_ able to defeat an oni, and he _did_ know how to heal. Besides, he couldn't just let the boy go knowing there was something familiar about him. He sighed.

"Alright." he spoke "You can come, but only if you keep up your word."

The boy let go of him and clasped his hands together. "Oh thank you!" he cried "You won't regret having me here. I'll be your hands, your eyes, your ears, your..."

Before he could continue, Eiri covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "Okay, I get it. You'll help me. Now let's go before I change my mind."

"Ok." said the boy as soon as Eiri moved his hand "By the way, I don't think I know your name."

"It's Eiri, but nowadays people called me Yuki."

The boy began jumping up and down in excitement. "No way! You're Yuki? As in the same Yuki who defeated the demon Yuki?"

"I'm guessing you've heard about me." said Eiri in a flat tone.

"I don't think there's _anyone_ who doesn't know you. You're a hero in Japan. Anyone who hasn't heard about you must be an idiot."

"No, I'm sure idiots have heard of me too. You've proved it."

"Well I... Hey was that an insult?"

"Very good. Maybe there's hope for you after all, moron."

"Shuichi."

Eiri stared at him in a confused way. "Huh?"

"My name. It's Shuichi."

"I don't really care what your name is."

"But you have to call me by something."

"I already have. How does damn brat sound?"

Shuichi sighed. "Why does the hero of all Japan have to be such an ass?"

"Would you rather go back to your village or away from me?"

"No way! Ass or not, I'm sticking to my word and follow you wherever you need to go."

"Alright then." Eiri got onto his horse. "Try to keep up." He then rode away. There was no way Shuichi could catch up to him on his horse. It would be impossible. However, impossible Shuichi was for as Eiri was riding to his destination, Shuichi was running after him in the same speed. Eiri couldn't believe his eyes. How could a human run so fast? He knew that he was going to have to figure out who Shuichi was.

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! Shuichi's in the story! I've finished teasing you all on when you think Shuichi would be coming into the story. Question is, when will they get romantic? It won't be right away but they will soon. Read and Review!**


	7. Forgotten Curse and the Loving Granny

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey guys it's Pinkshuchan! Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy and I've been going through severe Writer's Block so I haven't been working on any of my stories for a while. But I'm back. Last chapter, Shuichi came into the story. Will he and Eiri get along? I think Eiri may be a little OOC here but I thought it would be kinda funny. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The Forgotten Curse and the Loving Granny

Eiri continued moving north with his new ally Shuichi trailing behind. They did not stop since that time with the oni. They continued to move until it became too tiring for them. Shuichi helped relax the horse so she didn't freak out and he brought her lots of food to replenish her energy. Eiri on the other hand went off to chop down some wood. Though he wasn't as strong as Shuichi, he could chop enough to make a bonfire. When the camp was all set up, they sat there and ate. Shuichi managed to hunt down some meat so he and Eiri had something to eat. Eiri couldn't remember the last time he ate really good food. Except for the rustle of the trees and the calls of some nocturnal animals, things were really quiet. Shuichi did start talking about random stuff at first but stopped the moment Eiri told him to shut up. They just sat there by the bonfire until Shuichi stood up.

"What is it?" Eiri spoke in an annoyed manner.

"I feel like having a swim," said Shuichi, "I found a pond while looking for some water for the horse."

"And you didn't check to see if it was poisonous first?"

Shuichi didn't listen. He began to walk away in the direction of the pond; leaving Eiri by himself. Eiri had thoughts about abandoning the boy here but had second thoughts the moment a familiar feeling came upon him. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of uneasiness.

The feeling of being watched.

He sat there as the feeling started to surround him. A part of him wanted to follow Shuichi and join him while another part of him didn't want to look weak. He hated to admit but he knew it was true. He was suddenly afraid to be by himself. Why? He was able to do such a thing since he began his journey. Why all of the sudden is he afraid to be alone? He just sat there; pondering in his thoughts until he heard a scream. It was Shuichi. He picked up his staff and ran in the direction of the scream. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Over the misty blue pond was a bubble no bigger than a head floating there with glowing yellow eyes firing light beams. Shuichi was in the water, trying to defend himself. He tried to throw some rocks at the bubble but it was either too fast to hit or it would get hit but the rock would go right through. Any type of physical attack wouldn't hit it. Which meant that spiritual attacks would have to be used. Eiri looked up his prayer beads and began to chant. Luckily it worked. The beads were able to defeat the giant bubble and it fell in the pond. However, it caused some of the pond water and Shuichi to be splashed onto Eiri. The splash pushed them enough to knock them off of their feet; the bigger of the two on the bottom and the smaller of the two on top. Eiri was ready to give the boy a piece of his mind until he felt like a part of his robe was wet. That's when he noticed. Not only was Shuichi wet, he was naked. He felt a burning blush of crimson red cover his entire body. He pushed Shuichi off of him and turned around.

"What the hell were you doing in the water naked?" Yuki yelled.

Shuichi tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he asked, "I didn't want to get my clothes wet so I just took them off. Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"The only time you should be naked is either when you are bathing or if you are having sex. You must be fully clothed at all times otherwise. Now put your clothes back on!"

Shuichi began to smirk and moved closer to Eiri. "Yuki? Are you saying you've never seen another man naked before?" He began to laugh.

Eiri glared at Shuichi. "Shut up. I am a monk and we weren't allowed to bathe with others so..."

"Are monks really that uptight?" Shuichi brought himself even closer to Eiri. "Or maybe you're hiding the fact that you _do_ like men."

"That's not it. Your body just looks like it would be more for a girl than a boy."

Now it was Shuichi's turn to glare at him. "I do not look like a girl."

Eiri smirked at Shuichi. "Really? Cause when I first saw you I really thought you were a girl. Your body screams femininity."

"IT DOES NOT!"

"Really? Do you want me to continue?"

Shuichi saw what was going on. Eiri was saying those things to make him self-conscious with his body and put his clothes back on. The worse part was that it worked. He sighed. "Alright you win. I'll go put my clothes back on."

Eiri was pleased that he convinced Shuichi, but something appeared to have caught his eye. Shuichi's back was completely black and red all over. It was covered with many scars and bruises. How did Shuichi get all of that? He walked over to him.

"What the hell is with those marks?" he asked.

Shuichi looked behind him to see his marks. "They're nothing," he said "They're something I gained just because I exist. You don't have to worr..."

"Lie on your stomach!"

Shuichi looked up at him. Eiri looked really serious. "But..."

"NOW!"

Without another word, Shuichi moved onto his stomach. Eiri walked over to the horse, grabbed an ointment from the bag, and poured it onto the boy's back. With his hands, he rubbed the ointment all over Shuichi's back; trying to get all the wounds. As Eiri was moving his hands upwards, he felt something on Shuichi's neck. It looked like some kind of necklace made entirely out of pearls. The pearls were so perfectly white it looked like they were glowing. Shuichi sat up.

"I see you noticed my necklace," he said as he grabbed the necklace to his line of sight without taking it off, "This necklace was the last thing I ever got from my mother before she disappeared. She told me to always keep it around my neck no matter what. I've asked her why but she only responded 'It's to keep you alive'."

"So you'd die if this necklace comes off?" asked Eiri, "I've never heard of someone dying just from taking off a necklace."

"I don't think she meant it that way. I think she planned her disappearance this whole time and this necklace was meant to be the last thing I ever get from her. So I guess she meant that if I take off this necklace, I may lose the only thing I have left of her," He let go of the necklace. "But then why has she been gone for ten years?"

"Maybe she was tired of you and snuck away so she wouldn't have to deal with you anymore." Eiri joked. However, it caused Shuichi to start crying. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No," Shuichi cried, "You might be right. Why else would she not come back after ten years?"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you if she cares about you so much. Who knows? She might have not come back because she's dead." That did not help the situation. Instead, it only made Shuichi cry harder. He sighed again. "Look, it's not that big a deal if your mother is not with you. After all, I was taken away from my mother when I was at a very young age. I've never seen her since."

Shuichi sniffed and looked at him. "Really?" he asked, "I thought you would've had a mother to be with you whether you were a monk or not."

"Well, I'm sad to say that's not the case," Eiri explained, "My father took me away as soon as I was a young boy. After that, I considered that the monks were to be my new family. However, they weren't very fond of me. At that age, I wanted to play games and follow dreams but my father and the other monks wouldn't allow it. They said it wasn't the proper attitude for a monk to have. Also, I never had any friends. If I tried considering it, my father would abuse me until I had those thoughts out of my head."

Shuichi's eyes widened at the last sentence. "Your father really abused you? Same with my father. He only started it the moment my mother disappeared though. He said that as long as my mother was there with me, he couldn't touch me. But then after she disappeared, he was able to hit me as much as he wanted. It was always on my back though. It's the rule in the village. If a parent has to disipline their child, they are to only do it on the back. But my father would always hit me there no matter what I did. Even if I said just one word in front of him, he would hit me," He looked down at his lap. "I'm glad I left that village. I never want to go back there for as long as I live. I was not loved there. The only people that ever cared for me was my mother and my sister. But then my mother disappeared and Father ordered my sister to stay away from me. Everyone else treats me like I'm some kind of monster. But I'm not, right? I'm the same as everyone else, aren't I? Sometimes I just don't know."

Shuichi just sat there in silence; his eyes welling with tears. He was ready to cry again. He couldn't help it. Suddenly, Eiri pulled him closer to him and held him in his arms. Shuichi was shocked.

"Yuki? Why are you holding me?" he asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Eiri yelled, "I just don't want you to keep crying on me."

Shuichi snuggled closer to him. "I didn't ask you to hold me." he said; his voice muffled as it hid in Eiri's chest but was still clear enough to make out.

"Then why are you getting comfortable?"

"Because you're so comfy." Shuichi felt like he was ready to fall asleep in Eiri's arms. Eiri on the other hand kept having the urge to stroke the boy's pink locks. However, he kept refusing to. He didn't want to look like he _liked_ Shuichi's company. But that was far from the truth. They had only met a few days ago but Eiri felt like he had known Shuichi for a longer time than that? Why? Suddenly, a familiar voice ran through his head.

"I can't believe you!" the voice raged, "Why would you like this stupid boy more than you could ever like me? I'm far more powerful and superior for that matter than that brat. I tried to destroy him but you had to interupt me. You bastard! I'll make you pay! I'm the only one for you!"

The voice in his head hurt so much. He brought one of his hands to his temple and tried to rub it but it wouldn't ease the pain. He tried to rub them with both hands but it just wouldn't go away. Shuichi looked up at him; his eyes full with worry.

"Yuki?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"JUST SHUT UP BRAT!" Eiri yelled. The pain in his head and his voice was too much for him and so it caused him to become unconscious. Shuichi was far from worried. He didn't know what to do. He was too terrified to think of anything. But he knew he had to do something. Eiri could be killed if he didn't do anything. But what could he do?

"Is something wrong?" a voice called to him from the trees.

Shuichi looked around. "Who's there?" he called out, "Show yourself!"

The next thing he knew, a mysterious hooded figure stood in front of him. The hooded figure looked over at the unconscious monk. "Ah, that young monk has gotten himself into so much mischief. He should've known better than to get himself cursed by a yokai."

"He's cursed by a yokai?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. A nukekubi from the looks of it." The hooded figure turned and faced a pathway. "My hut is close by. I'll give him the best treatment possible."

Shuichi wasn't sure if he should trust that mysterious figure, but he knew this person was his only chance to save Eiri. And so, they headed to the figure's hut.

Eventually Eiri woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the place. His sight was blurry at first but then it got better. He continued looking around until he saw a familiar shade of pink. Shuichi sat there beside him.

"Yuki!" he cried out, "I'm so glad you're alright. Are you ok? That yokai didn't hurt you did it?"

Eiri cringed at the volume of Shuichi's voice. "Would you not be so loud?" he snarled, "I just woke up. I don't need you screaming in my ear."

Shuichi covered his mouth. "Sorry Yuki," he mewled, "I didn't mean to. I was just so happy to see you're ok. She said that you were cursed by a nukekubi and she did her best to destroy it without killing you in the process."

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Good to see you're awake young monk." a familiar eerie voice called out. Eiri looked over at screamed at who it was. Why out of all people did it have to be her?

There in front of him was that mysterious old woman from the crossroad.

"YOU!" Eiri screamed, "How did you find me? Why are you here?"

The old woman glared at him and walked over to him with the cane in her hand. "It's too early in the morning for you to be screaming," she yelled before hitting him on the head with her cane. She sat back down. "I was here on my own personal business in case you're wondering. That's when I noticed you and this young boy and decided to help you out. You're lucky! This boy never left your side for a moment. He's a very strong lad. He reminds me of my own son. Well, except the fact that my son was always the fat little boy," She chuckled her eerie chuckle. "I'm guessing you are travelling together to defeat all the yokai, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," said Shuichi, "Though we've been having some trouble along the way. By the way, I don't think I caught your name ma'am."

"Well, I am not the type of person who likes names but if you must need a name to call me, you may call me Granny."

"Hold on!" Eiri interupted, "You said I was cursed. By a nukekubi right?"

"You still haven't learned your manners," She whacked him on the head again. "And to answer your question yes. The nukekubi Sora, am I right?"

"How do you know that?"

"I met that stubborn child many years ago. Sora's family tried to eat me like they did with everyone else, but I managed to escape with the help of my dear son. It was during hard times for me but it was quite entertaining to be chased by nukekubi for once. Hehehehe. You were quite unfortunate to be cursed by Sora. Then again, you have a very handsome face by I can understand why they would want you. But I suggest you watch yourself carefully from now on. Who knows what other yokai may want you. But I don't think it should be a problem. After all, you have this sweet young boy beside you."

"Ma'am?" Shuichi interupted, "Sorry to interupt but I can't help but wonder. Before. you said you didn't like names. Why's that?"

Granny chuckled. "You're quite the little sweetie aren't you?" she asked, "Well, it just annoys me that everything is given a name to be considered different from all the rest. We are all given different names when really we are all the same. And what really angers me is the fact that we are judged based on the names we are given. Does that clear up any confusion in your head?"

"Yes," Shuichi spoke brightly, "Thank you Granny."

"Wait just one moment!" Eiri interupted again, "How come when I interupt I get a whack on the head and then the brat gets nothing?"

"Because he uses proper manners," she yelled as he whacked him with the cane again, "And I just don't like you. You are a disgrace to monks everywhere."

Shuichi noticed that the aura around Eiri and Granny was starting to get dark and knew what he had to do. "Well anyways we should get going," he spoke up, "Yuki and I still have to find all the evil yokai and destroy them before they cause anarchy in Japan."

Granny smiled her creepy smile at him. "Oh that's quite alright," she said, "If we ever cross paths again, don't be afraid to come speak with me."

"Of course." Shuichi bowed before the old woman. "Thank you ever so much for your hospitality Granny. I really hope we'd encounter each other again someday."

And so Eiri and Shuichi left the hut and went over to the horse who followed them there. Eiri looked back at the hut only to see that it disappeared. That was the second time it happened. First at the crossroad and now this? He decided not to let it bother him and the two continued moving north; unaware of the events they would encounter.

**Pinkshuchan: FINALLY! I didn't think I'd ever be able to get it together. Well, I just needed to give myself a good kick in the ass. Read and Review!**


	8. Betrayal of the Inugami

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Shuichi and Eiri met Granny, a mysterious old woman, and she helped save Eiri from Sora haunting him forever. What other events are about to happen? When I began writing this chapter, I had no idea it was going to be as long as it is but it happened so this may require a lot of free time. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Betrayal of the Inugami

Eiri and Shuichi continued on their journey up north to defeat the evil yokai. They were determined to make it around all of Japan even if they would die. However, there was something that was distracting Eiri. Shuichi appeared to be thinking as the two were travelling. Was there something weighing on his mind? Whatever it was, it was disturbing him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice loud enough to snap Shuichi out of his thoughts.

Shuichi looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're completely quiet," Eiri answered, "You being quiet is far more annoying than your chatter."

Shuichi understood. "Sorry Yuki. I've just been thinking about what Granny said."

"If it's the fact she thinks I'm a disgrace to other monks, I don't really give a fucking damn."

"No, not that. The other thing. About why she didn't like names."

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Didn't you listen to her? She said that everyone and everything is judged by the names they are given. That includes yokai right? Maybe it's her own way of saying that maybe not all yokai are evil."

"HAH! What gave that conclusion?"

"She also said that we are all given different names when in reality we're all the same. And my mother did always tell me that humans and yokai have been friends in the past. But then after a few yokai attacked humans, they believe all yokai are evil. I'm sure there are still some yokai that are good."

"You just want it to be true," said Eiri, "If there _were_ yokai that still cared for the humans, why don't they come up to us and tell us?"

"Maybe because they are afraid humans would try to kill them."

"I don't believe it. All yokai are evil. I've seen it with my own eyes."

Shuichi glared. "I don't believe _all_ the yokai you've met are evil," he growled, "I'm sure out of all the yokai you met there was one that was good to you; one maybe you might've considered a friend."

Eiri stopped his horse, got down, grabbed a bit of Shuichi's kimono, and pushed him to a nearby tree so his back was against it. "You act like you know a lot about yokai. You act like anything you think about yokai is true but you're wrong. You've never even left your own village before all this. I've been fighting yokai since I was 16 and none of them have proved to me that they are really good inside. So don't tell me I don't know anything."

Shuichi forced Eiri to let go and walked away. Eiri took a while before he got back on his horse and followed. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the way. Eventually, they made it to a village. The village looked really calm; too calm. Eiri felt uneasy being in this village and by judging Shuichi's glance at everything, he felt so too. However, before they made any moves an old woman who looked like the village leader walked over to them; a giant grin on her face.

"Welcome my friends!" she greeted them, "You look like you've been walking a really long way. Please. Stay at our village for as long as possible."

Eiri didn't feel like it would be a good idea. He didn't feel any evil aura surrounding the village so there was really no reason for him to stay. He knew Shuichi didn't want to stay either. However, Eiri knew that it would be rude to decline the village leader's offer. "Very well," said Eiri, "But we will stay for only one day."

"Wonderful!" said the village leader, "One day is perfectly enough. You both can stay at my house for the night."

Eiri had a feeling. Maybe it might've not been such a bad idea to object the offer. After all, he remembered the last time a village leader allowed him to stay at their place. And that's what gave him the pink haired pest named Shuichi. He was about to ask if she wanted them to do them a favour but Shuichi asked before he could. "Miss Village Leader?" asked Shuichi, "Sorry to ask this but is there any reason why you want us to stay at your village."

The village leader's smile changed to a frown. "I see you both know this isn't because of hospitality. It's true. There is something I ask of you."

"Then forget it!" said Eiri as he began to walk away, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Shuichi followed after him and grabbed onto the monk's sleeve, stopping him from walking, "Come on Yuki. We can at least listen to what she has to say. Don't be such a bastard."

Eiri looked over at Shuichi. Violet pools were wide as they looked up at him. He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Alright. I'll listen to what she has to say."

"Wonderful!" cried the village leader, "Please follow me to my house! I don't want the other villagers to hear. They won't like what I must tell you about." And so, the monk and the boy followed the village leader to her house. Along the way, they noticed there were a lot of statues of dogs. The sight of the statues caused Shuichi to hide behind Eiri and cling onto his robe. They eventually made it to the village leader's house. It was big but not as big as the house the village leader from Shuichi's village lived in. When they got inside, they saw lots of carvings and more statues of dogs. Shuichi almost completely lost his balance at the sight but he was able to keep standing with his hold on Eiri. They then sat down on the floor when they reached the sitting cushions. The village leader sighed.

"Many years ago, our village had been attacked many times by thieves and bandits. Everyday, they would come and take our riches away from us. If we never gave any to them, they would kill a few people everyday until we got it. It continued until one day, our ancestors who lived at that time had enough of them. They knew they had to get rid of the bandits. They just didn't know how.

"Then one day, an old woman took her treasured dog outside and buried it in the ground but leaving the head above ground. When the other villagers asked what she was doing, she explained that last night she had a dream and the dream told her to bury her dog in the ground with its head above ground and bring it food everyday in a spot it can't reach until it died. The other villagers believed she was crazy and just let her go on with what she was doing. Everyday she gave the dog food in a spot it couldn't reach and it continued this way until it died."

The village leader stopped to notice Shuichi shaking as if he was in fear. "Young lad, are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine!" Shuichi squeaked. He then realized how he sounded and cleared his throat. "I mean yeah I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Honest." The village leader seemed to believe him but Eiri knew there was something going on.

The village leader continued her story. "A few days after the dog died, the bandits came for our riches again. Unfortunately the village had become broke. It seemed as if the village would reach its end until a giant black dog came and killed the bandits. The dog was recognized as the dog the old woman buried. From that day forth, the dog was called the inugami and the old woman was called the inugami-mochi or the owner of the inugami.

"However, the villagers feared that the inugami wouldn't last for long. So they asked the old woman to create more inugami. It seemed safe enough to make more inugami to protect the village. But I'm afraid it wasn't that simple."

"How come?" asked Eiri. He seemed to be interested in the inugami. Shuichi on the other hand wanted nothing better than to run away from the village as fast as he could.

"In return for protecting the village, the inugami began to haunt the old woman for the rest of her life. She died a couple months after but she had a young daughter. From that day, whenever the women from the old woman's family reached an old age they are to become inugami-mochi. I am the current inugami-mochi and I have already summoned my share of inugami."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Shuichi who was still a little shaky, "It's not like we can stop them from haunting you. I mean, they are d... d... dog spirits."

The village leader looked worried. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Never better. Why do you ask? Am I doing something wierd or something?" His speech was rapid as he spoke.

Eiri glared at him. "She's asking because you're shaking stupid." he replied.

Shuichi noticed and tried to stop himself from shaking. "It's actually really cold in here. That's why I'm shaking and not because of dogs or something like that."

The village leader just continued on. "Actually, one night the inugami came to me. They explained that they were tired of being killed just for human greed and they warned me that if the village creates anymore, they will destroy the entire village. But the villagers want me to create more. I don't want them to feel unprotected without anymore inugami but I don't want to scare them to tell them that the inugami will destroy the village if there are more. What I ask of you is to destroy the inugami by any means neccessary. I want to make things right before I die and let my village live for many more years. Will you help us?"

"Sure why not?" Eiri replied, getting a squeak out of Shuichi, "After all, these inugami are quite interesting yokai in more ways than one. However this may not take only one day so..."

"Oh well," Shuichi interupted, "We really would've like to help you ma'am but we have to move as fast as we can to..."

"So we're going to stay for as long as it takes to help," Eiri spoke what he was gonna say until Shuichi interupted, "We'll rest tonight and start getting rid of the inugami tomorrow." The real reason why he wanted to stay was because Shuichi was acting strange for some strange reason. He was determined to find out what it was. Why did Shuichi want to leave so badly? What did this village have that all the other places don't? He was determined to find out no matter what.

"That's wonderful," said the village leader, "Our village will provide you with the best hospitality one can only give to travellers such as yourselves. You may use our hot spring. It will help relax your muscles."

Eiri thanked the village leader and was escorted by one of the villagers with Shuichi close behind. When they got to the hot spring, the villager left and Eiri and Shuichi took off their clothes. Eiri took his stuff off with ease but Shuichi was a little shaky with trying to take his clothes off. Eiri walked over to him as soon as he was completely naked. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked in a rude manner.

"Nothing," Shuichi responded, "There's nothing wrong with..." Before he could continue, he looked over at Eiri and saw that he was completely nude. His face became as red as a tomato at the realization.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Eiri, "You've seen me naked before when you striped me of my robes and tried to stop me from scratching myself from the slime residue of that one yokai."

"Not completely naked!" Shuichi announced with his face even redder, "You were still wearing your fundoshi. But now you're... you're..."

"Turn around."

Shuichi looked up at Eiri. He didn't know what he wanted but did as he was told anyway. Eiri brought his arms around Shuichi and brought his hands close to Shuichi's obi. Shuichi grabbed his hands to stop them. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't go into the hot spring with your clothes on," Eiri responded, "Besides, I'm curious if the ointment worked on your scars and bruises," He brought his face close to Shuichi's. "What, do you think I was thinking of doing something else? You're more nervous around me naked than I was around you. Are you hiding something?"

Shuichi just looked away and let go of Eiri's hands; allowing him to untie the obi and take off the kimono. Eiri looked at Shuichi's back. It wasn't completely black and red anymore and it looked like his skin was returning to his original colour. The only thing was that three new black scars had formed on Shuichi's back. They almost looked like stripes the way they were scattered on his back. They reached horizontally from one side of Shuichi's back to the other without a single bend nor crossing each other. When Eiri touched them, Shuichi didn't feel any pain but he was wondering why Eiri was carressing his back. The thought of Eiri wandering his hands across his back caused Shuichi to blush a really dark shade of red. Eventually, all thoughts of the scars left Eiri's mind and after Shuichi was completely nude, they went into the hot spring and relaxed.

"This feels so good," said Shuichi, "This has to be the most calming place in the entire village."

"Although I agree with you, I don't understand why you were so shaky while in the village leader's house." said Eiri.

Shuichi tried to avoid eye contact with Eiri. "It's nothing." he replied.

Eiri didn't believe it one bit. "Tell right this minute or I'll leave you here in this village!" he threatened Shuichi.

Shuichi squeaked. He didn't want to be left at the village. He sighed. "Please promise you won't tell anyone," he asked, "And promise you won't laugh."

"Tell me!" Eiri repeated himself.

"I HAVE A REALLY BIG FEAR OF DOGS ALRIGHT?" Shuichi yelled.

Eiri was dumbfounded. Shuichi was afraid of dogs? He tried to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing but he couldn't keep it in. He began to roar with laughter as the thought processed through his head. Shuichi moved over to him and kept smacking him in the chest.

"You big jerk!" he yelled, "You promised you wouldn't laugh. Besides, it's not like I can help it. It's in my family's genes."

His laughter was dying down but Eiri still continued to laugh. "You idiot. Fear isn't something you get from your genes." he laughed.

"It is in my family," Shuichi replied, "I have a fear of dogs, my mother has a fear of dogs, and it's been going on in my family from my mother's side for a long time."

Now Eiri's laughter had completely died down. "Your entire family on your mother's side has a fear of dogs?" he asked, "It doesn't sound like mere coincidence. But I don't think it's something that comes from genes. I had a feeling you had something against dogs but I didn't think it was something this ridiculous."

Shuichi turned away. "Yeah you're right," he spoke in a sad quiet tone, "You were right that I have something against dogs. You're always right about everything. You may even be right about all the yokai being evil."

Was Shuichi upset? That seemed to be the case. Eiri knew that Shuichi didn't know the truth. If he didn't tell Shuichi the truth, waterworks would begin. Eiri sighed. "No," he responded, "It was you who was right about the yokai. There are _some_ good yokai out there. I know it, but I was ordered by the other monks to destroy every single yokai no matter what. Eventually the thoughts of killing them all got clouded in my head."

Shuichi looked back at him, his eyes filled with sorrow. "How do you know there are some good yokai out there?" he asked, "It's like you said. If there _were_ still yokai that cared for humans, why don't they reveal themselves even if it means risking their life? Besides, you said you never met any good yokai."

"I lied," said Eiri, "There was one yokai I knew that was good. I know he was. He was my best friend; my only friend, and I loved him more than anything in the whole world. However, I lost him. It really hurt that day I lost him."

Shuichi brought his index finger to Eiri's mouth. "It's okay," he replied, "You don't need to tell me if it's really that painful."

But Eiri took Shuichi's hand into his own and lowered it down away from his face. "No. I want to tell you. I want you to know all this. It's important that I tell you. After all, it's like you said. You're going to follow me wherever I go no matter what. So if you're really going to be sticking around, then you should know this to understand me better."

Shuichi remained silent from Eiri's words. The fact that Eiri was beginning to trust him made him feel so special. There might've not been anyone else who would've known the truth about the yokai Eiri was friends with. He sat there and gave full eye contact to Eiri; preparing for what was to come. Eiri took a deep breath and began his story.

"It all started twelve years ago when I was still new to being a monk. The training and punishments were so hard on me that I ran off to the lake near the temple during the night of a full moon and cried. I was still only a child and I had needs like any other child would have. I wanted time to play, I wanted to feel like I had parents who loved me, but most of all I wanted a friend. I sat by the lake and left out all my emotions until I heard something that sounded like someone screaming. I followed the scream, wondering where and what is was. When I finally got there, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"It was a fox with silver fur and it looked like it was still only a baby kit. He was trapped in a rope trap that I never saw before in my life. At first I was afraid to go near him because I was afraid he would bite me, but then when I saw the fear in his eyes I knew I had to help him. It took a while but I managed to free him and the moment I did, he began to lick my entire face. I knew from that moment that I had found a friend. As we spent time together, I saw that he was no ordinary fox. He was able to fly and breathe fire. I realized that he was a kitsune but I didn't care. I was just happy to have my new friend.

"And just by looking at him, he was so beautiful. His fur was completely silver except on the tips of his ears and his paws which were black and it shined so bright under the light of the full moon. And his eyes, they were such a beautiful colour. They were as dark as the night yet sparkled of such radiance. I wished our time together that night would've lasted forever but it didn't. The moment the night ended he ran off. I wanted to see him again so much that I came back to the lake the next night but he never came.

"Night after night I continued to go to the lake to see him but he was not there. Then I wondered. The time I saw him was during the full moon. Maybe he would come back during the next full moon. So I waited and waited and waited until finally, the night of the full moon came. And believe it or not there he was; ready to play with me.

"Since that night I would always go to the lake every full moon to see him and play with him. I would even hold him in my arms if I needed his comfort and he would just snuggle his fuzzy little head into my chest. It continued on like this until two years later. I was 12 years old and I was ready to become a monk even though I was so young. However, the monks began to get curious as to why I would always sneak out of the temple every night of the full moon. One night they followed me and saw me playing with the kitsune. They were furious of this and they pulled me away to bring me back to the temple. They held me down while they brought out some dogs to kill the kitsune," Eiri began to cry. "I begged them that if they let him go I would never go see him again but they didn't listen. They released the dogs and a few of the monks followed them. I tried to stop them but they were too strong. Then, I heard a familiar cry; the cry of the kitsune. Its cry always wears heavy on my heart to this day. When they came back..." Eiri paused to calm himself down and to make sure he was able to speak properly. "When they came back... the dogs were completely covered in blood."

Eiri couldn't take it anymore. Remembering the entire thing made him break down. He couldn't hold back the fountain of tears in his eyes anymore. He didn't care that Shuichi was there in front of him and he didn't care that he was showing a vulnerable side of him. His best friend was dead and there was no way to bring him back. Shuichi pulled him close to him and held him close. Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist for comfort.

"Yuki?" Shuichi spoke after a long silence, "We should probably get out of the hot spring before we faint from all the heat."

Eiri realized that Shuichi was right again about something. They would pass out if they stayed in there for too long. For some strange reason, Shuichi managed to surprise him everyday. They got out, dried themselves off, and put their clothes back on. When they both were fully dressed, Eiri looked over at Shuichi.

"Hey," he spoke up in a soft calm voice, tears no longer welling up in his eyes, "You better not tell anyone about what just happened at the hot spring. If you do, I'll kill you."

Shuichi just looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry," he replied in the same tone, "Your secret is safe with me," He walked over to him. "After all, you and I are comrades now right? And we need to stick together if we're going to defeat all the evil yokai in the world."

Eiri looked down at him and smirked. "By the way," he continued, "You never gave me a good answer to my question before."

Shuichi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What question?"

"The day you decided to join me on my journey you said you didn't know why you wanted to come along to defeat yokai. Have you found one?"

Shuichi lowered his head. "I'm not really sure. Maybe it was because I had so many questions in my head."

"Such as?"

"Well for example, sometimes I'm not sure who I really am and I have these thoughts and feelings I know I've never had yet at the same time, they feel so familiar. The day we first met was one of them. I know we've never met before but yet whenever I'm close to you, both my head and my heart just feel so dizzy and excited at the same time. So I wanted to join you to find all these things out myself."

"_That's_ the reason why you wanted to come?"

"No, there's one other reason. There had always been times while we've been together that I noticed something that's not right. You always seem like you're ok and that you don't have a problem but when I look up into your eyes," Shuichi pulled himself closer to Eiri. "I see so much sorrow in them; the feeling of losing someone precious to you, the same feeling I feel. I want to get to know you better Yuki. I want to be able to show you that you don't have to be alone in the world. That sometimes it's good to have a friend to help you no matter how hard things get. I know I may not be like the kitsune you became best friends with in the past but I'll try to be there for you just like he had. I'm sure he would've wanted that."

Eiri's eyes melted from its usual cold exterior from that one simple comment. "Do you really think he would've wanted that? For me to have someone there beside me?" he asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Why wouldn't he? If he was really your friend then he would want nothing better than your happiness. I'm sure that's all he wants from you."

"I never thought about that. He was always there for me every full moon. Never once had I thanked him for being there for me. Maybe if I did that, maybe I wouldn't feel the way I feel now. Great, now I'm speaking nonsense."

"No you're not. He was really special to you. I can tell. Sometimes we all have something we regret saying or doing and it brings us down. If I'd known that my mother would disappear that day, I would've told her that I loved her and wish her luck on where she was going." He turned around. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"At this time?" Eiri asked.

"Don't worry," Shuichi replied with a big grin on his face, "I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to take care of myself. After all, I _did_ manage to defeat an oni right?"

"Just don't get carried away. I don't want to be in charge of burying your dead body."

Shuichi rolled his eyes at Eiri before he left. He looked up at the sky. It was a dark shade of blue that almost looked black. Stars glittered in the dark blue sky making it look so peaceful and tranquil. A crescent moon shined brightly on the village, giving light through the wide darkness. Shuichi noticed something about the moon. A few more days and it would be a full moon. He began to wonder. If the kitsune was alive, would he look for Eiri? He shook off that thought as he continued walking. He couldn't believe that Eiri would tell him something that personal to him. He knew it was a sign; a sign that told him that Eiri now fully trusted him. He wasn't going to let Eiri down. He never planned on it. But the feelings in his heart continued to flutter at the thought.

There was one other reason Shuichi wanted to join Eiri on his adventure. From the very first moment he saw him, he felt something. It was a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling that made him at times really nervous around Eiri. His heart would beat faster whenever he was near Eiri but the moment that Eiri tried to help him undress, his heart ran faster than a cheetah. It almost felt like he was going to die just from him. He realized now that he was in love. He was in love with Eiri. But he couldn't tell him. The time they joined up, Eiri said that he didn't like men. If Shuichi told him his feelings would Eiri abandon him? Either way he didn't want risk it. He would rather hide his feelings from Eiri and just be known as friends than tell him his feelings and never see him again for the rest of his life. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice anyone in front of him and bumped into someone.

It appeared to be a man. His face was dark while covered with lots of scars and he only had one arm. He looked down and smirked. "Well well well," he slurred, "What do we have 'ere? A cute lil' girl has lost 'er way."

Shuichi glared at him. "Who the hell are you calling a little girl?" he yelled. He was about to punch him until another man who didn't have as many scars as the first guy grabbed his arms and held him down. Shuichi looked around. There was an entire group of these guys. What did they want?

"Look at this fellas!" the first guy laughed. He appeared to be the leader. "The lil' girl thinks she's as tough as a man."

"That's cause I _am_ a man dumbass!" Shuichi yelled out.

The leader laughed as he used his only hand to lift Shuichi's head up to face him. "You a man?" he laughed, "That's ridiculous. You don't even look like one." He moved his hand down Shuichi's body. "But I guess the only way we'll have to find out is by taking off your clothes and seeing for ourselves."

Shuichi knew he had to get away from them but the man holding him down was bigger and stronger than him. He didn't know how he couldn't push this man away. After all, he was able to chop a tree down with one swing. So why couldn't he push him away? He clenched his eyes shut. It seemed like he was a goner until he heard grunts and screams. He even felt the grip of the man holding him loosening. Was it Eiri? Did he come just in time to save him? He opened his eyes and looked around. All the men were completely slaughtered with their blood dying the ground. A man stood in front of him. He wasn't Eiri but he didn't look like he was one of those men.

He was a young man that looked like he was in his twenties with shoulder length raven hair tied up in a high ponytail. His brown eyes were slanted and were filled with so much anger and vengence. His eyes were pointier than a human's and his teeth looked like fangs. His clothes were the wierdest thing Shuichi had even seen. He wore a black fur loincloth where the middle of each side reached his knees and a necklace of old rotting dog fangs. He walked over to Shuichi and lent him his hand. Shuichi looked at the man's hand. He wore black furry fingerless gloves over his hands and his nails looked long and sharp. Shuichi hesitated before he took the unusual stranger's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked though his voice did not show any compassion, "Were you not told in the village to stay in your house?"

"I didn't know it was bad to leave," Shuichi explained, "I just wanted to take a walk to clear my thoughts on something that was bothering me and I seem to have gotten myself lost."

The man smirked. "Well, it was a good thing I showed up when I did or you would've become their plaything." He moved closer to Shuichi. "But why did a lovely young girl such as yourself need to come out here to think?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?" he complained, "I'm a guy. How can I not look like a guy?"

The man brought his hands to Shuichi's head and began to stroke his pink hair. "It might be because of your beauty. You don't look like you're male. You don't even look like you're really human. Especially with your breathtaking appearance."

Shuichi began to back away. "Thank you. Well, it was nice to meet you but I really have to go. So if you excuse me..."

But the man caught hold of Shuichi before he could escape. "Not so fast," he whispered into Shuichi's ear, "You may be the one who'll help me give my people back their freedom from that accursed village."

Shuichi's eyes widened. This man was... "Y... you're an... in... inugami?" he stuttered.

The man's smirk grew larger. "I see you've heard of me," he replied, "Though you don't need to be so surprised."

"B... but... I thought inugami are supposed to... b... be... d... d... dogs."

"It's true that we are dogs. This isn't even my real form. When a dog is an inugami for such a long time, they gain many wonderful powers. One of those powers is to gain a somewhat human appearance. Now let's go. We can't keep the other inugami waiting."

"No!" Shuichi screamed as he struggled to break free from the inugami's grasp, "Let go of me. I don't want to go with a mangy mutt like you." But the inugami wouldn't go of him and began to drag him off. Shuichi gave one last scream before he disappeared in the darkness.

"YUKI!"

**Pinkshuchan: Whew! What a chapter. I would've wrote more but that would be torture. Will Eiri be able to save Shuichi before the inugami get his way? Read and Review everyone!**


	9. Eiri To The Rescue

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter was pretty long. I'm trying to do my best not make it as long but it may possibly be the case. There's so much that's all going to happen in this chapter like if Eiri is going to save Shuichi from the clutches of the inugami. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Eiri to the Rescue

The sun's rays shined throughout the entire land as Eiri woke up. He looked around the guest room and saw the other futon set out for Shuichi was untouched. Maybe Shuichi's walk took the entire night before he came back. But then, Shuichi would've just fallen asleep somewhere else. He decided to see the village leader if she saw Shuichi anywhere. He found her praying at a giant dog statue. He crossed his arms.

"Even though the inugami are your enemy, you still pray for them?" he asked, "Quite ironic if you ask me."

The village leader looked over at him. "They only asked that we stop killing them in order for protection," she replied, "I'm sure that if we do as they ask they will still protect us. Maybe the way they're acting is just a big misunderstanding and they don't mean to harm us."

'Somehow I doubt it.' Eiri said in his head. The village leader explained herself that the inugami haunt those that create them in return for protection. Not to mention that with the amount they could've made by then it could be enough to destroy the village if they wanted to. Though he explained to Shuichi that he knew there were yokai out there that were good but he had a bad feeling they wouldn't be one of them.

The village leader stood up and walked over to Eiri. "Is your friend already up or is he sleeping in?" she asked.

Eiri was surprised. "Funny," he replied, "His futon wasn't touched. I don't even know if he _did_ go to sleep last night."

The village leader's face grew with fright. "He didn't go outside at night did he?"

"He said he wanted to go for a walk when I last talked to him last night. I don't think he came back."

The village leader hung her head low; hiding the sorrow within her eyes. "I was afraid of that," she explained, "Last night, the leader of the inugami came to me. He told me that he noticed that you and your friend had come to this village and that he was furious of what I asked for you to do. He told me that he'll kill you if you went outside. I'm afraid he might've gotten your friend."

"That would be impossible," said Eiri, "Though he's an idiot, he wouldn't get himself caught that easily. He can run faster than any creature I've seen and he would most certainly run as fast as he can if there was an inugami out to get him."

"But here's the other thing. When the inugami appeared to me both times, he appeared in a somewhat human form. When I didn't believe he was an inugami, he showed me. He may have appeared in front of your friend in his human form and caught him while he was off guard." She walked away. "He may already be dead by now."

Eiri was in denial. "I don't believe it," he replied, "Though I haven't known him for very long I know there's no way in hell he'll surrender himself to an inugami." Though there was one thing he could believe. Shuichi said himself he was afraid of dogs and an inugami is a dog yokai. He refused to believe that he was worried about the damn brat but he couldn't hide the fact that he was scared for Shuichi. He ran as fast as could to his horse, got on, and rode off in search of him. He looked high and low for the pink haired boy; searching anywhere close to the village. However, he found himself with no luck. After he searched around the forest, he punched the tree in anger and frustration. He had absolutely no idea where Shuichi was and he refused to believe he was dead. He continued on searching for Shuichi, hoping he'd be able to find him.

In a cave far from where Eiri was, the inugami howled in celebration. They had finally found a way to free themselves from being slaves to the humans in the village and to save themselves from creating more of their kind. They continued until their leader, the same inugami that captured Shuichi, walked in front of them in his human form.

"My brothers and sisters," he called before them, "Today is the day we relieve ourselves of our imprisonment. Today, we gain our freedom. Ever since the beginning of time, dogs had been forced to serve humans and obey their every command. But now, we will break ourselves free from their chains and leashes and we will do whatever we want from now on," The inugami cheered for their leader. The leader raised a hand to stop them. "For our first act of independence, we shall rid ourselves of the reason we suffer; the village of which had made us become inugami. We will take away their lives the same they did with us. We will bury them to the ground and give them a taste of their own medicine. It does not matter if they are man, woman or child. They will learn our wrath the same way."

"But wait!" a voice called out. One of the younger inugami who was still in his dog state walked over to the leader. "There is a monk at that village right? He's rumored to have defeated the one and only Yuki. How would the inugami be able to protect themselves from someone with that power?"

The leader glared at the young inugami. "Are you questioning my plan?" he growled.

"No, I..." But the leader continued on.

"Do you not think I am not aware of that damned monk? Do you think of me as incompetent and an idiot?"

"No, but..."

"Do not forget who I am!" he barked, "I am the very first inugami the humans of that village created, the very first to become their slave. I am the leader of this clan of inugami and always will be. I am the all powerful Taki! If you ever question me again, I'll bite your head off and tear you limb from limb. Do you understand?"

The young inugami lowered his head in fear. "Yes," he whimpered, "I'm sorry to have questioned you, Great Taki."

The leader, Taki, smirked at the response. "Good to hear it," he said. He faced the other inugami. "As for the monk, I didn't forget him. I'd been keeping a close eye on him and I saw and caught something that will put us in an advantage. We will lure the monk here using _him_."

The inugami watched as some inugami who were in human form like Taki carried Shuichi's body in the middle of the cave and placed him down in front of them. His body was tied up enough that he couldn't move at all and his body was covered in scars that the inugami made on him for trying to fight them. His eyes showed no emotion. He looked like he was nothing left but a shell as he sat there as a prisoner of a clan of creatures that he hated and feared. Taki walked over to him and pulled on the pink haired boy's hair to make him face him.

"You hear that?" he asked the boy, "That monk friend of yours will be coming here to his doom because of you. You must really hate yourself for putting his life in danger."

"He won't come." Shuichi replied in a monotone voice.

Taki pulled harder on Shuichi's hair. "What the fuck do you mean?" he growled, "Of course he'll come. Especially if he really cares about you."

"He's not coming," Shuichi began, "Because he _doesn't_ care about me. To him, I'm just some useless companion that causes nothing but trouble. I realize now that the reason why he told me everything about his past and why he became the man he did because he didn't have a choice. He's better off without me. He may already be leaving the village right about now."

Taki let go of the strands of pink hair; causing Shuichi to fall onto his face. He faced the rest of the inugami. "I want a few of you to scout the village. You will report back whether the village is safe or not. Another few will watch the monk and see if the brat's words are true. If by chance he _is_ looking for him, lead him here. Now go!" Two groups went their own separate ways. "The rest of you will stay here and wait until further notice. When they come back, we will go destroy the village." Taki looked over at Shuichi. "That is after killing him. You better hope he doesn't come for you. Otherwise he'll come join you in Hell." The inugami laughed as they disappeared into the darkness; leaving Shuichi alone to cry.

At a pond close to the inugami's cave, Eiri continued looking for Shuichi. He refused to give up until the boy was back by his side. However, his horse could not go on so he let her rest and drink some water to help her get her energy back. Eiri hoped that Shuichi was not dead yet. He couldn't bear losing him. But then he began to wonder. Why did he think about Shuichi so much? It wasn't as if Shuichi was some woman. Yet he was still beautiful and captivating all the same. Just by walking beside him, Eiri felt at ease with him around. Sometimes it didn't feel like the cause was that nostalgic feeling that came to him whenever he holds the boy close to him. Sometimes it was something else. A fuzzy feeling that made him feel warm inside whenever he was near him. A feeling that caused him to, although he refused to admit it, worry about him. What is that feeling? He remembered the words his mother told him before he never got to see her again.

"_Eiri. When you grow older, you will meet someone that will put all your feelings out of control. It is called 'love'; a feeling that everyone feels through their whole life. However, the love I'm talking about is not the type of love that friends nor family share for each other. It is a feeling that makes you want to sacrifice your own life for them and keep them safe. Never let go off that feeling, no matter what darkness does to you."_

Was that it? Was the feeling he felt for Shuichi love? Why would he feel such a thing for another man? He didn't understand it. Then again, nothing about his entire journey had made sense. Now he _knew_ nd Shuichi. He was about to continue on until he heard his horse neigh for help. He rushed over to her to find her being eaten alive by a few giant dogs. Eiri figured they had to be inugami. When the inugami were done, they faced him with smirks on their faces. Eiri stared in horror of what had become of his horse. The silver horse he rode on had become nothing more than a skeleton on the moist grass dyed in red blood. When Eiri looked back at the inugami, he glared at them and raised his staff.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded, "Why did you come here?"

"You are the monk that defeated Yuki, right?" asked one of the inugami.

"So what if I am?" the monk replied.

"Are you on a search for the boy who had been accompanying you this far? If so, go to the cave near of here. You will find him there waiting for you. Who knows what will happen to him if you don't show up." And without another sound, the inugami left the dumbfounded monk alone. Shuichi is in the cave? Was he alright? Was he still alive? He didn't think if they were lying or not. All he cared about was to see Shuichi safe. He ran around searching for the cave; trying to run as fast as he could. He eventually found the cave and walked inside. He held his staff close to him to protect him from any dangers as he walked in. He walked and walked and walked until he saw a flickering light at the end of the tunnel.

The light came from a bonfire that helped bring light into the dark cave. On the walls were carvings of dogs biting and ripping bodies apart. He walked through the room until he saw a familiar pink haired figure tied up by his hands and legs and sitting on the cold stone ground. It was Shuichi. Eiri rushed over to the boy's side to find him looking unconscious. His body was covered with wounds with blood oozing out of them. Dirt covered the boy's sweet face and made it look dark brown in the light of the fire. Eiri began to shake him to get him to wake up.

"Hey brat!" he cried, "Wake up! Wake up right now or you're dead."

Shuichi's eyes slowly opened and looked up at the monk. "Yu... ki...?" he asked weakly.

Eiri sighed in relief to see he was still alive. "You idiot. What are you doing here? We've got to get you out of here."

"You shouldn't be here." Shuichi whispered.

Eiri looked at him straight in his eyes. Violet eyes showed great worry. "And why the hell should I do that? I came to get you out and that's what I'm going to do."

"No. You really shouldn't be here. It's a trap."

And just as he said that, the inugami surrounded them, blocking all the ways out of the cave. Moving closer to them was Taki still in his human form. He smirked at the sight before him.

"Well well well," he laughed, "It appears that you were wrong. The monk did show up after all."

Eiri glared at him. "What the hell do you mean?" he snarled.

"Your companion here told us that you wouldn't show up; that you didn't care if he died in our hands," Taki explained, "Well you came for him."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I care about him," said Eiri, "I couldn've just came for him because he's useful to me."

"Still you came," Taki replied, "And now you may never leave." He faced the inugami. "I want a few of you to stay and take care of the monk and his little brat while the rest of us eliminate that village. Let's go!"

And most of the inugami left with the exception of a few that remained. Eiri could've tried to take them on himself but with Shuichi in the condition he's in, he couldn't leave him defenseless. He didn't know what he was going to do. Was it the end for him and Shuichi?

His question was answered when a mysterious mist began to cloud the cave. The inugami that already breathed it in began feeling pain and fell down dead. Eiri realized it was a poisonous gas. He grabbed Shuichi and made sure to cover up both his and Shuichi's noses so they didn't accidentally breathe the stuff in. It wasn't long until the mist was gone. Where did it come from and why did it appear at that moment? Suddenly, they saw a silhouette walking towards them.

"Oh dear," an familiar eerie voice sighed, "We don't see each other for a while and you end up getting yourselves in trouble." Eiri groaned while Shuichi gasped at who came to help them.

"Granny!" Shuichi cried, "How did you know we were in trouble?"

Granny smiled as she saw the sight in front of her. "When you're as old as I am, you know enough to help protect others as well as yourself," she replied, "But you both don't have enough time. I saw the inugami come from this cave cheering about destroying the village nearby. You need to get there before the entire village is wiped out."

"Only one problem," said Eiri as he freed Shuichi out of his ropes, "It's a long way to the village and the inugami ate my horse before I came here. How will we get there in time?"

"There's only one option," said Shuichi as he bent down, "I may be no horse but I'm strong and fast enough to get us there."

Eiri didn't show it but he was in a panic. Not because his only option was to ride Shuichi who was shorter than he was but because Shuichi offered it while in the condition he was in. "There's no way I'm going to ride on you while you're injured."

"You don't have a choice young monk," said Granny, "You must hurry before the inugami wipe out the entire village."

"What about you?" asked Shuichi.

"Don't worry about me. I'll meet you there. Now hurry!"

Eiri and Shuichi didn't need to be told twice. Eiri got on Shuichi and surprisingly was being carried by piggyback. Shuichi ran as fast as his legs could take him while carrying Eiri. Eventually they made it back to the village. But it was already being attacked. Eiri got down from Shuichi and they looked at the sight before them. The sky was red like blood over the village. Screams and babies' cries were heard over the sounds of howls and barks. They stood there, not believing their eyes on the slaughter.

"What took you so long?"

The two jumped to see Granny right behind them. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" yelled Eiri.

"Now is not the time young monk," said Granny, "The inugami are destroying the village."

Before they made another move, Shuichi collapsed. Eiri kneeled down beside him and held him up. He appeared unconscious. Eiri knew that all this was too much on the boy. He knew he would have to deal with the inugami himself. He looked up at Granny.

"Listen old hag," he spoke, "I know you and I don't really get along but you care for the brat and I want you to take care of him while I deal with the inugami. Please?"

Granny smiled. "Don't worry young monk," she replied, "I'll take good care of him." Trusting Shuichi in Granny's hands, Eiri ran into the battlefield. Everywhere, the inugami was slaughtering people. Their screams pierced through his ears as the sound came to him by the wind. He knew he had to stop them. Every inugami he encountered, he either used his prayer beads or his paper scrolls. Any that tried to attack him he smacked with his staff. This continued on until he heard the familiar voice of the village leader. Eiri ran as fast as his feet could take him only to be too late. The village leader was dead right in front of Taki's feet. But Taki was not in his human form. He was in his inugami form. Eiri was surprised. Taki was the first of the village's inugami. Taki glared at him.

"You shouldn't have come back here monk," Taki growled, "Though you are able to defeat the other inugami, you can never defeat me. I'm not as weak as them."

Monk and dog yokai began their battle. Eiri kept throwing paper scrolls and Taki kept trying to bite him. They seemed to have appeared in a tie. However, Eiri was beginning to slow down. Taki was faster than he was. Given the opportunity, Taki bit Eiri's shoulder; causing it to bleed. Eiri smacked Taki's head with his staff and made him let go but there was too much blood coming out of him. It seemed to be the end for him. Taki was about to give the final blow until something as swift as lightning came and knocked Taki down. Both Taki and Eiri couldn't believe who it was.

It was Shuichi, but he didn't seem to be himself. His eyes glowed red like blood; similar to the sky above them. He glared at Taki. "You pitiful mutt," he hissed, "These people only did what they did because they needed your help. It's unforgiveable that you have to kill them because of their cry help. Normally, if I can't barely stand on my feet I won't ," He pulled out his dagger. "By hurting Yuki, you make this fight personal; something I can't turn my back to!" Before anyone could blink, Taki was knocked down to the ground by Shuichi. Knocked off his feet, the black inugami looked up at Shuichi and saw the truth.

"You... you're..." Taki couldn't properly get the words right out of his mouth. "I knew it."

Before Shuichi could finish him off, a couple of inugami came and blocked his and Eiri's path before running off with their leader. They both were upset to have lost their target but glad to see each other safe. Shuichi faced Eiri and smiled as his eyes returned to their violet colour.

"Yuki," he whispered, "I'm glad to see you're safe." And then he fainted. Eiri managed to reach over to him and caught him before he hit the ground. The boy appeared to have fallen asleep. All was quiet until Granny walked over to them; exhausted.

"I'm glad to see... you're both alright," she huffed, "When the lad ran off I wasn't sure if something bad happened or not. I checked the other villagers. A lot of them are alright. Most of them are injured but not severely."

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Eiri, "He could've gotten himself killed by this. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I knew he wasn't going to die easy. Especially not with his beloved companion off fighting by himself."

"But it was him versus an inugami."

"He survived didn't he?"

Eiri looked down at the unconscious boy. "He appears more and more of a mystery to me everyday," he explained, "First an oni now an inugami? How is he able to take them on? It's like he's not human."

Granny sighed. "You still have a lot to learn before the time comes young monk." she muttered as quietly as she could so Eiri didn't hear. He still had a long way to go.

Meanwhile, Taki and the two inugami that helped him walked through a dark forest with no sign of light. Taki did not look amused with what had happened.

"That boy," he growled, "I knew there was something about him the moment I saw him. Could he be one of _them_? He couldn't be. There would've been clues of that when he saw me."

"Forget about that boy my leader," said one of the inugami followers, "That brat isn't important. He didn't get the chance to kill you."

"You idiots don't get it," said Taki, "I could see the truth in his eyes but it appeared he didn't. If only there was some way I could destroy him and that damn monk."

"You want to eliminate them?" a hiss came from the darkness, "It appears we have a similar goal."

"Who are you?" Taki barked, "Show yourself!"

"Taki of the inugami clan," the hissing continued, "You have been cursed with serving that village for many years. Your plan to have revenge went smoothly until the monk and the boy managed to stop you."

"What the fuck does this have to do with you?"

"What if I told you I could help you get rid of them?"

This piqued the inugami's curiousity. "What do you have against them?" he asked.

"It's not really what they've done now that makes me want to destroy them. It's what they're about to do. If they aren't killed now, then what are we to do?"

"And if I agree to help, those two would be gone?"

The voice laughed. "Of course. However, this requires days of planning. Will you still agree to that?"

"Whatever it takes to get rid of them."

And so, Taki and his inugami servants followed the voice into the darkness. Taki's thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Eiri and Shuichi choking on their own blood. Yes, this was he wanted to see. Vengence for his earlier revenge's backfire.

**Pinkshuchan: Another long chapter but I finished it. What will happen next? Read and Review everyone!**


	10. Love of a Thousand Moons

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter but I've been going through a bit of problems with the file and so I tried using a different document office. So that's why it took so long. For all you fangirls reading this story this is the moment you've been waiting for; LEMONS! It's the other reason why this story is rated M other than the gore and nudity. I have to admit this might be the most romantic chapter in the entire story. Without further adieu here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Love of a Thousand Moons

The forest close to the village was truely a magnificient sight. The green lush leaves of the trees danced as the warm calming breeze brushed against them. The birds were chirping their harmonious song as they flew in the wide open smoky grey sky. A waterfall can be heard in the distance; singing its endless melody through the air. Eiri sat alone on a strong yet short sturdy rock, lost in his deep troubling thoughts. He could not get them out of his head. They were quite stubborn to stay within and they would not stop running through the young monk's head. Shuichi was able to take on an inugami dispite all the wounds from the dog yokai's assault. No one could have the strength to do such a thing, not even Eiri himself. He looked at his shoulder. The bite wound from Taki's fangs was still there, completely wrapped in bandages and hidden under his robes. The bite had stunned his entire arm making it impossible to move it for a while. The moment he was bit and the red blood flowed down his arm he knew he couldn't continue on the battle. But Shuichi had more wounds over his entire body than his companion and was still able to succeed. How was he able to do that? Everyday Shuichi became more and more confusing and Eiri was not able to keep up. He knew he would have to question the boy and make him tell him the answer. He got up using his staff to help him balance and walked back to the village.

When he got back he looked around. The houses were completely torn while some on them were covered with soot and ash. The villagers were mourning over the death of their loved ones slaughtered back the ones they looked up to and respected. The entire air surrounding the small area was filled with gloom and hurt. Eiri continued walking through the depressing aura of the village until he reached the village leader's house. It was in more ruin than the rest of the village and a stronger depressing air surrounded it. Nevertheless he continued on forward. He walked in to see Granny calming down a young woman around the same age as Eiri with raven black hair tied up in a bun and a red and gold furisode. He had learned the young woman's name was Satsuki and she was the daughter of the village leader. Eiri felt a spring of guilt upon hearing that. If he found out the inugami's plan sooner he might've been there to save the villagers, including Satsuki's mother. But then what would've happened to Shuichi? His thoughts were interupted when he heard the creak of the sliding door that still worked and there stood Shuichi trying to keep his balance. Granny and Satsuki looked over at him in worry.

"Are you sure you should be out and about?" asked Satsuki, "You should get some more rest."

Shuichi flashed a big grin. "Don't worry," he assured them, "I'm perfectly... FINE!" He wasn't able to keep his balance. Luckily for him, Eiri managed to catch him just in time, though it was hard to catch a person with only one arm so they ended up falling down anyway.

"You idiot," Eiri snapped, "You knew you couldn't balance well so you should've just stayed in bed."

"I'm sorry Yuki," Shuichi cried, "You're not hurt are you?"

"Of course I'm fucking hurt you idiot! In case you didn't realize, I have a bit shoulder that has paralyzed my arm. And you had just landed on it."

Shuichi got off. "I'm so sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just felt so lonely and I was tired of sleeping and..."

Eiri got up and covered Shuichi's mouth with the hand on his good arm. "Ok ok! I get it! Just shut up!"

Shuichi did what he was told and he and Eiri were helped up by Granny and Satsuki. They were helped to some cushions and sat down beside each other and Granny. Satsuki sat across from them. She smiled at them. "Thank you so much for protecting us from the inugami," she thanked them, "The entire village would've been wiped out if you didn't come when you did. It may take a while but this village will be as good as new when we repair it."

Shuichi lowered his head. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it here sooner," he apologized, "If we had, we may have been able to save those who died, including your mother."

"Please don't worry," Satsuki assured him, "She would just be happy that most of the village was still alive. She would've wanted that. And as the new village leader, I thank you for myself, the villagers, and my mother. As gratitude, you can stay here for as long as you'd like. It may be a good idea considering your condition."

Normally Eiri would decline staying in a village for longer than supposed to be but he did have to consider Shuichi. He could barely stand up. It may take them a while to fully recover. So it was agreed that he and Shuichi would stay for a couple more days.

As the day continued, Shuichi began to recover very quickly. A couple hours after he and Eiri talked to Satsuki, he was back on his feet and was able to run again while Eiri didn't seem to be recovering at all. His arm was still paralyzed. Another mystery about Shuichi Eiri would put on his list. Getting bored from watching the villagers repairing their village, Eiri decided to walk around. As he walked around, he noticed Granny picking some tiny plants at the entrance of the forest. He walked over to her.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, causing Granny to jump and turn around. She did not look too pleased.

"You should never scare someone like that!" she yelled as she smacked Eiri on the head with her cane.

"So it's alright for you to do it with me and the brat but it's not ok when I do it?"

"I'm old. I could have a heart attack and die. You have no respect for your elders," She smacked him on the head again. "To answer your question, these are herbs that will help all the injured villagers there."

"Did you use some on the brat?" He hoped that was what it is. That way he could cross 'Fast Recovery' off his list.

"No I haven't. I'm only just collecting them now."

Eiri cursed under his breath. Surely Shuichi wasn't able to have the ability to recover fast. He remembered when they were first travelling together Shuichi had lots of scars and bruises on his back that his father gave him. And then there was the three scars on his back that wouldn't disappear no matter what. How is it that he's able to heal from the inugami wounds faster than he did with the wounds his father gave him? He then heard a noise. It sounded like a scream; Shuichi's scream. And it was coming his direction. Eiri looked to see Shuichi being chased by Satsuki and a few more village girls. He began to wonder why Shuichi was running from them until he saw what Shuichi was wearing. He was wearing a long silver furisode with the collar resting below his shoulders and the slit exposing his long hairless legs. His shoulder length pink hair flowed with the breeze without anything holding it up. The pearl necklace he always wore was still dangling around his neck. He ran for his life screaming "I'M NOT A GIRL!" over and over until he past Eiri and Granny and disappeared into the darkness. Eiri ran after him, hoping the boy didn't get himself in trouble. Satsuki and her friends stopped in front of the forest and looked at Granny.

"This is what you wanted us to do?" Satsuki asked.

The old woman chuckled her eerie laugh. "Yes," she replied, "When those two come back, they will be closer than ever."

"Ma'am?" one of the girls spoke up, "Why is it so important that those two get along?"

"Let's just say their adventure will become so much easier for them if they do." Granny answered before she began to walk away with the herbs in her long bony hands. The girls followed her, leaving Eiri and Shuichi alone in the forest.

Eiri continued running until it seemed like Shuichi was no where to be found. What the hell were those girls thinking when they dressed Shuichi in women's kimonos? And why did Eiri even care? Maybe he really did fall in love with Shuichi. He continued walking through the forest, looking for his beloved companion.

At the same time, Shuichi made it to the waterfall deep within the forest. The water of the falls sparkled under the light. At the end of the falls was a midnight blue pond with light blue waterlillies floating above. Shuichi looked at the reflection of the water. The moon could be seen very clearly in the water. It was the waxing moon; the moon that came before the full moon. Then he looked at himself. Sometimes it didn't seem like he was human. However, he didn't know how. He looked and acted human. The only thing that wasn't really human was the abilities he possessed. He looked up at the moon that remained visible on the dark clouded night sky and began to speak.

"Mother," he called out, "I don't know where you are, but I need you here with me. There are so many things I don't know. Who am I? _What_ am I? A part of me thinks I'm human but another part of me thinks I may be something else. Maybe even a yokai. Please give me a sign; something to show me the truth."

The forest was quiet except for the endless tune of the waterfall and the melody of crickets joining in. Shuichi knew of only one way he may figure it out. Something he saw his mother do when he was younger. He took off his shoes and walked to the pond, placing one foot on top of the blue water. He couldn't believe it. When he brought both feet onto the pond, he saw that he was standing on the water. He walked to the middle of the pond with the bottom bare skin of his feet touching the cool refreshing liquid. When he reached the middle, he closed his eyes and began to sing. The tune was in harmony with the voices of nature and created a song that echoed through the entire forest. Without realizing it he began to dance to the rhythm of the beautiful melody and became unaware of everything around him. He didn't even notice Eiri's presence.

Eiri believed he was lost until he heard Shuichi's beautiful and powerful voice through the trees and followed it to the waterfall. He couldn't believe his eyes. Shuichi was singing and dancing on the pond at the end of the waterfall with his eyes closed. The waterlillies began to glow blue until the light left the waterlillies and became will o' wisps. The entire pond was dancing with Shuichi as the remarkable song played. Eventually, the will o' wisps went back into the waterlillies and brought colour back to the flowers. Eiri walked forward and called out "Brat?"

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at Eiri only to lose his balance on the water and fell. The pond was not deep but Shuichi was still soaking wet. Eiri jumped into the water and tried to swim over to Shuichi with only one arm.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked angrily, "What were you trying to do?"

"I... I... I don't know." Shuichi responded honestly.

Eiri sighed before he helped pull Shuichi out of the water. They were both soaking wet. At least it couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately, it did. The dark clouds began to cover the entire sky and made it rain. Eiri and Shuichi ran as fast as they could to find shelter. Luckily, they found an abandoned hut and decided to stay there until the rain passed. The hut wasn't really home but it was enough. There were a few holes on the roof but it wasn't enough to get them in worse condition then they were. Eiri managed to light a fire for them while Shuichi sat there in silence. All was quiet except for the rush of the rain from outside.

"Yuki?" Shuichi tried to get Eiri's attention, "Are you angry with me?"

"Well, you've been nothing but trouble since you started coming with me." Eiri sighed.

"Is it my fault some of the villagers were killed by the inugami?"

"Don't flatter yourself! The inugami were the one's responcible for their death."

"But if I wasn't taken by the inugami, you wouldn't had to come rescue me and be able to protect the villagers."

Eiri looked up at him. "Why are you saying all of this now?" he questioned.

Shuichi looked away. "I just feel like you might've been better off without me. It's my fault that everyone got hurt. Besides," He stood up; tears forming in his eyes. "I don't even think I belong with you or anyone else. You all are the same no matter how you look at it. But not me. I'm stronger than any human, I'm faster than any human, and at certain times my body manages to help itself except for the the three scars on my back. I think maybe it would be best if I leave." Shuichi was about to leave the hut until Eiri grabbed his arm.

"Now wait just one moment!" he snapped, "I've been trying to get you to leave my sight ever since you first began begging me and just when I start opening myself to you that's when you decide to leave me alone? Are you trying to annoy me here?"

Shuichi faced him with a waterfall of tears falling down his cheeks. "But you got hurt because of me. You always seem to get hurt because of me. I don't want that. No one would want to see the one they love more than anything, even more than a thousand moons, get hurt," At that moment, Shuichi realized what he had just said and covered his mouth. "I... I mean... You see... You've been so kind to me throughout this entire journey... Well except for the times when you act like a complete bastard but... Well... I think you're a really nice friend for always sticking by me and always being there even with your pissy attitude and..."

"For once would you just shut up?" The words were harsh but the tone didn't correspond. It sounded a little... gentle. Maybe even caring. Shuichi looked up into Eiri's eyes. They weren't angry at all. Instead they showed compassion. He could feel the monk's hand carress his cheek and wipe away his tears with his thumb. They stared into each other's eyes, speaking not with sound but with gaze. They subconsciously leaned in closer and closer towards each other, closing the distance between them. And then, a wonderful thing happened to them.

They kissed.

The kiss was neither lustful nor rough. It was a kiss that shared so much emotion between the two. Joy, relief, but most of all, love. Shuichi's hands roamed up Eiri's chest and locked together around his neck. Eiri brought his arm around Shuichi's waist and held him close to him. They fell onto the ground and held each other closer. Eventually, they broke the kiss due to loss of breath. They just lied there, staring into each other's eyes and carressed each other. Shuichi's gaze then moved to the rain.

"You know Yuki?" Shuichi got conversation started again, "It was raining like this when you and I first started journeying together remember? Although back then I was pretending to be my sister and you were taking me to the oni."

"Yeah I remember," said Eiri "You dumped cold rain water on me and made me freeze. But you made up for it for giving me that massage."

Shuichi smiled. "Would you like another one?"

"As long as you don't touch my bad shoulder. If I feel one bit of pain there you're gonna get it."

Shuichi rolled his eyes as he got Eiri to take off his robes and lie on his stomach. Eiri closed his eyes and relaxed as Shuichi's fingers brushed against his skin pale while skin. A memory began to come back to him.

"Now that I think about it," he spoke up, "It was actually raining like this the night I met the kitsune. Although it did begin to clear up after a while."

"You really miss him don't you?" asked Shuichi.

"More than you know. He would always put a smile on my face. Since the night of his death, I've never been able to smile. But why the hell am I talking like this? It's stupid."

"No it's not," Shuichi leaned over behind him, "He was your best friend. It's only natural you'd feel this way for him."

Eiri turned and looked up at Shuichi. "Did you have a friend you loved a lot that died?"

"Not really, but my mother's disappearance affected me a lot. To tell you the truth, I never even had any friends. I had my sister but my father made sure I'd barely get to talk to her anymore. I've always been alone. Now that I think about it, it may be because I may not be human."

"Are either of your parents yokai or anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then you're human. Besides, I'm not sure if you _could_ be a yokai. You're not really the brightest star in the sky and you're too dependant."

"Well of course I'm not the... HEY! You big meanie!"

Eiri chuckled as he brought his hand up to stroke Shuichi's hair. The pink locks felt like pure silk against his fingers. "You take things too seriously."

"Did you mean them?"

"Of course I did."

"Then how can I not take them seriously you big jerk?"

"I mean that you overreact to everything and make it seem like it's such a big deal."

Shuichi pouted. "I really don't understand you."

"You're the one that's hard to understand," said Eiri, "I don't get how someone like you could exist. You always have such a positive attitude even after your mother's disappearance and you never leave me alone. But strangely, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eiri pulled Shuichi closer to him and kissed him. Shuichi opened his mouth to give Eiri access in his mouth. Their tongues began dancing inside their mouths. Eiri pulled away from the kiss and began kissing Shuichi's shoulder. His lips travelled down Shuichi's body until he felt the furisode. He moved his hand to the obi and loosened it so the boy's chest was exposed. Eiri moved his lips to Shuichi's left nipple and began to suck on it, causing Shuichi to moan. While playing with Shuichi's chest, Eiri moved his hand under the furisode and began rubbing Shuichi's groin. He smirked.

"You don't have any underwear under there." he spoke.

"Well," Shuichi breathed in between his moans, "Satsuki and her friends... they didn't think... ahh! They didn't think a fundoshi under... under... mmmm! Under the furisode would be such a... ahh! Good idea."

"So they saw you naked? You like making trouble do you? And I always have to clean up your messes."

"I'm... I'm sorry! Ahhh! I'll try not to... do it again! I promise!"

"I hope you don't," said Eiri as he glided his hands over the exposed member, "Because then I'd have to abandon you somewhere. But then that would be a shame."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri and held onto him gently. "Please don't leave me somewhere. I'll die if I leave your side."

Eiri made Shuichi look at him. "I won't leave you. I'm not going to abandon you somewhere. Not when I've gotten so used to your company."

Shuichi smiled and gently pushed Eiri down so he lied down. He then moved down the monk's body until he reached the fundoshi and slowly took it off; exposing Eiri's groin. Shuichi began licking the vein before putting the whole thing in his mouth. Eiri brought his hand to Shuichi hair and held on tightly.

"Turn around," he moaned, "Turn so you're on top of me."

Shuichi complied and turned around so his butt was facing Eiri. Eiri moved the furisode from his view and began licking the hole. Shuichi moaned but then continued giving Eiri head. However the feeling was just so good that Shuichi came onto Eiri's stomach. Eiri stopped what he was doing and looked at his cum filled stomach.

"I think everyone is right in thinking you're a woman." Eiri smirked.

Shuichi glared at him. "Why the fuck would you say that?" he snapped before Eiri managed to knock him on his back with the monk on top.

"Well you don't have any manly features and you can't hold on to your pleasure."

"And how would you know that? You've never had sex with a woman had you?"

"No, but I've heard descriptions of it. And judging by the descirptions, you perfectly fit the description of a woman."

"I'm not a woman. This is my first time doing this and I don't know how to react to it."

"Well then, learn to react to this." And without warning, Eiri's dick went inside Shuichi. Shuichi screamed of pain and pleasure as the monk's cock dug deeper and deeper inside of him. When Eiri was deep enough, he stopped and watched until Shuichi was ok. Then he moved back and forth against Shuichi. In and out. In and out. Shuichi couldn't stop himself from cumming. Who knows how many times he came before Eiri. Eventually Eiri came himself and the two began to rest.

When they woke up, it was already morning. The sun shined brightly through the holes on the roof. The sound of nature waking up filled their ears. Eiri and Shuichi just laid there for a while, gazing into each other's eyes, but then Eiri got up.

"The village may be wondering where they are," Eiri explained, "Personally I don't want to explain why we're both practically naked and lying so close to each other in this hut if they come so let's get ready to go."

Shuichi groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Of course. Now hurry up Shuichi or else I'm leaving you here." Eiri looked over to see Shuichi staring at him like he saw something he didn't believe. It was really annoying him. "What?"

"You just called me Shuichi." Shuichi replied.

"Yeah so?"

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name."

"What, am I not supposed to call you by your name?"

Shuichi couldn't believe it. "When all those you said you began to open up to me, did you really mean that you were falling in love with me?"

"No." But the truth was he was falling in love with Shuichi. He just didn't want to look soft in front of the boy. Otherwise he wouldn't let it go.

"I can't believe it!" Shuichi screamed with joy, "All this time I was worried that I would be left alone if you found out my love for you, but it turns out you were in love with me too the entire time. I'm so happy!"

"I never said that!" Eiri yelled.

"But it's true. What would you call what we did last night?"

"I would call it a test. I wanted to see if you were really like a woman or not. You just proved my suspictions."

"Uh huh! Sure you were! I know you're really in love with me."

The rest of the way back to the village, Shuichi sing songed "Yuki loves me! Yuki loves me!" over and over again. Did Eiri make a big mistake?

**Pinkshuchan: (blows nose with Kleenex) Sorry, this chapter was just so happy. I couldn't help myself. I wonder what would be happening to them now that they find themselves in love with each other. Read and Review!**


	11. A Long Lost Friend

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter appeared to be very enjoyable, but there's more to come. What will happen? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

A Long Lost Friend

After a couple of hours of walking, Eiri and Shuichi finally managed to make it back to the village safe and sound. They walked through the village until they reached the village leader's house. In a flash, Shuichi ran in to get out of the furisode and back into his normal kimono while Eiri waited outside. He stood there in complete silence until he saw Granny walking towards him.

"My my," she replied, "You both were in there for quite a long time. I was afraid you both might've gotten yourselves lost."

"Well as you can see we made it out," said Eiri, "And just how long are you going to stay here in this village? You've already helped the villagers."

"I'm only staying for one more day to make sure they are fine without me. After that, I will continue on my way."

It wasn't long until Shuichi came back out in his thigh length sky blue kimono and his hair tied up in a ponytail with the white ribbon. Satsuki followed him.

"You three had been such a good help to the village and for that I thank you," she replied as she bowed before them, "In return, we are planning a celebration for you tonight."

"You don't really need to do that." said Shuichi.

"But the entire village wants to. Although some had died the entire village is still standing. We really want to do this for you."

It took lots of convincing, but in the end it was agreed. The celebration would happen that night during the full moon. Upon waiting for it, Eiri sat alone in silence. This was his and Shuichi's last day at the village before they continue travelling. However, Eiri's shoulder had not healed yet and his arm was still paralyzed. What would happen then? Maybe if he and Shuichi avoided yokai for a while while his arm regained itself. But what if it didn't? Would he be stuck with a paralyzed arm? Eiri lowered his head. He couldn't let Shuichi fight them by himself but there's only so much you can do with one arm. He heard the sliding door open and looked up to see Shuichi there. The boy walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"This is so exciting," he replied, "I've never been to a celebration before. This would be my first."

"Yeah whatever." Eiri mumbled.

Shuichi looked over at him with worried eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what would happen after we leave the village."

"You're worried about continuing the journey with your paralyzed arm aren't you? Well maybe we could stay a little bit longer after this..."

"No. Whether it heals or not we're going to continue."

"Have you checked with Granny to see if there were any herbs that could help?"

"Yes. After a thousand hits on the head with her cane she told me there weren't any that could do that."

Shuichi lowered his head. "I see," He stood up. Eiri did the same. "I'm going to take a walk around the village. I want to see it one last time before we leave."

Eiri smirked. "I didn't think you'd want to do that with the fact that the village has lots of dog statues."

Shuichi glared at him. "I always try to avoid the dog statues."

"Just make sure you come back in time for the celebration." said Eiri.

"Don't worry," said Shuichi as he gave Eiri a kiss on the cheek, "I'm not going to be kidnapped a second time." And then he walked away.

That night, the entire village was covered with lots of glowing lanterns. The villagers celebrated to their heart's content. Everyone drunk, sung, and danced until they couldn't do so no more. That was except for Eiri. He looked around everywhere for Shuichi. He had a really bad feeling that Shuichi wasn't going to be there. He walked around until he found Satsuki.

"Do you know where Shuichi is?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied followed by a hiccup. Eiri could tell she was drunk. "I haven't seen him all evening."

Eiri began to worry. Did Shuichi not make it back after his walk? He went back to the village leader's house, grabbed his staff, and went to the forest. The forest would have been completely dark if not for the fact that the full moon shined brightly over the land. The full moon; everytime Eiri saw it he would be reminded of his little kitsune. Why did the kitsune have to be taken away from him, from the world? How could the monks have such a satisfying face after killing him? It didn't make any sense. But then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Eiri faced the direction of the bush and held his staff up to protect himself. But that wasn't going to protect him from what was coming.

Bandits came out from different directions. Eiri didn't have enough time to protect himself. They grabbed hold of him and their leader, a big fat guy, walked over to him.

"I think we caught a good one boys!" he called out, "This one looks like he has dough."

'This one?' Did they get Shuichi? Eiri struggled to get out but his paralyzed arm held him back. He had to break free. He had to help Shuichi. The leader chuckled.

"Looks like he can't do much," he laughed, "This will be easy."

Suddenly, something that sounded like a scream could be heard from the distance. At first the bandits didn't really care about it until they heard it again. This time it was louder. They all assured themselves it was nothing to be scared about until the scream became louder and footsteps could be heard. Whatever it was was coming close. The bandits held up their knifes, waiting for whatever was coming. Eiri wasn't sure what it was and what it wanted but he did know one thing. It wasn't human. But then he felt the grip on the bandits holding him loosen. They appeared to be screaming. Eiri and the other bandits turned around to see that the bandits who were holding Eiri were on fire. Their bodies were being burned by blue flames. The leader ordered the other bandits to burn out the flames but no matter what they did, the flames would not burn out. Not until the bodies were turned to ash.

Now the bandits were terrified. Eiri wasn't sure what was going on but he grabbed his staff and held it against him. The scream was louder. They could tell that whatever it was with them but where was it hiding? When everyone wasn't looking another bandit was attacked, but this time his body was torn limb from limb until it was broken into separate parts. They turned around and saw their enemy. It looked like some kind of big dog. One after the other the bandits were being killed by this giant dog. Many tried to run but it was too fast for them. Only the bandit leader and Eiri were left. The bandit leader stood proud. There was no way the dog would win against him.

But he was wrong.

The dog picked the village leader up with his jaw and threw him until he was seen no more. Eiri was the only one left. The dog looked over at him. Eiri got a good look at it and noticed that it wasn't a dog. There were some similarities but overall it was not a dog.

It was a kitsune.

A kitsune that stood as tall as Eiri while on all fours and was completely silver except for the paws and the tips of the ears which were black. Three black stripes lied horizontally on its back. Around its neck was a collar with balls that looked like giant pearls. It walked over to him. Eiri held the staff in front of him only to have it knocked out of his hands. Eiri moved back until he felt a tree behind him and was trapped. What was it about to do to him? The kitsune looked over at Eiri's injured shoulder with the paralyzed arm to notice it was bleeding. It leaned forward and bit the shoulder. Eiri tried to push it off with his arm but it was too strong. Then he put strength into both his arms and...

Wait! _Both_ his arms? The kitsune moved back. Eiri couldn't believe it. His paralyzed arm was no longer paralyzed. He loosened his robes to look at his shoulder. The bite marks from Taki's fangs were gone. The kitsune healed him. But why? He looked over at it. Was the kitsune... smiling? It barked a happy bark and snuggled its head into Eiri's chest. Could it be? No, it was impossible. But was it? It was.

The kitsune before him was the kitsune from his past.

Eiri was so happy. He was so happy he felt like he could die. He wrapped his arms around the kitsune's neck and rested his head into that soft silver fur. A nostalgic scent absorbed in him. It was the scent of fresh herbs and recently bloomed flowers. But so many questions ran through his head. He looked at the kitsune.

"You were alive this whole time?" he asked, "But then where were you? Why didn't you come back? And how did you grow so much?"

All these questions and more ran through his head. Did the monks know they didn't kill the kitsune? Maybe they killed something else and made it seem like they killed the kitsune. But then what about the cry the kitsune gave? Suddenly, the kitsune turned so his side was facing Eiri. Eiri had to guess and say that the kitsune wanted him to hop on. So he climbed onto the kitsune's back and without warning, the kitsune began to fly. Eiri held on tight as they hovered up into the sky. He looked at his surroundings. There was not a single cloud in the dark sky. The only thing besides them was the full moon. As the kitsune flew with Eiri on his back, Eiri looked down at the kitsune's back. Were they really stripes? He touched them. They felt more like scars. Where did he ever get the scars from?

They made it to the part of the forest with the waterfall. He knew the way back to the village from there. When they landed, Eiri got off and looked at the kitsune. He held him one more time.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again," he replied, "For ten years I believed you were dead," The kitsune began licking the monk's face. Eiri laughed. "Hey! Cut that out!" Suddenly, the kitsune stopped and looked up at the sky. Eiri looked in the same direction. The full moon was disappearing from the sky. Eiri knew full well from those two years together what that meant. He looked back at the kitsune.

"Please don't leave!" he cried, "I finally found you after all these years. I don't want to lose you again." But the kitsune did not listen and flew off, leaving Eiri alone in the forest.

Eiri managed to get himself back to the village. Everyone looked sick. That was everyone except for Granny and the children who were helping her out. He walked over to her.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"That's what you get when you drink too much," she replied, "Honestly. I know that I am a mother but must everyone have to get themselves wasted?"

"Granny! Granny!" a couple of the children cried out as they ran towards her.

Granny looked over at them. "Yes?" she asked, "What is it my children?"

"We were off to collect some more herbs like you asked when we found this strange lady sleeping in one of the flower beds," they replied, "We'll show you."

Granny and Eiri followed the children to where they saw this lady. They made it to see that it was no lady sleeping in one of the flower beds.

It was Shuichi.

Was this where he was the entire time? Did he just worry Eiri for nothing? Eiri stormed to the flower bed and shook Shuichi. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh hi Yuki," he yawned, "What's up?"

"What the fuck do you mean 'What's up?'" he yelled, "Where the hell have you been?"

Shuichi gave a big yawn. "I told you I was off for a walk. I walked until it became night and got a little sleepy. So I decided to take a little nap. How's the celebration?"

"You're kinda late for that. It already finished. It's morning now."

That completely woke Shuichi up. "WHAT?" he screamed as he sat up, "You mean I slept the whole night? Aww! And I wanted to celebrate my first celebration," He looked over at Eiri's arm. "Yuki, your arm is no longer paralyzed."

Eiri looked down at it. "Yeah, well there's a lot you missed."

Eiri explained everything. About his search of Shuichi except for the worrying, the encounter with the bandits, and best of all, finding out that his little kitsune was alive this whole time. At that part, Shuichi smiled and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you for finding that your best friend is still alive after ten years." he said.

"Yeah but as soon as the full moon set he left." said Eiri.

"You said this was a silver kitsune?" Granny asked.

"Yeah," Eiri replied, "Why?"

"Silver kitsune are known to be very good omens. If what you said about saving that kitsune's life and making it your friend in the past is true then you may have gained yourself a very powerful ally. Kitsune are very powerful yokai and very loyal to humans. That is if they give them respect or love."

"Yeah but he seems to be different from what I've been told about kitsune. Kitsune don't grow as big as they do until they are about 50 years old, but my kitsune seems to be younger than that."

"Hmmm. That does sound strange. There's something I want to try out. I'll be right back."

Shuichi and Eiri waited until Granny returned with two bowls filled with water and a bag of herbs. She placed the herbs into one of the bowls, stirred it, and gave it to Eiri. "Drink it!" she told him, "It may not smell or taste good but it won't kill you." Eiri hesitated before drinking it. She was right. It was really foul tasting. He felt like he wanted to throw up.

Now stick your fingers into the other bowl of water." Eiri did as he was told and placed his fingers into the water. Granny placed her long rough bony hand over his. "Now close your eyes, relax, and try to remember the events that happened of you and the kitsune." Eiri did as instructed. Granny looked down into the water. Shuichi tried looking in but he could see anything. Could only Granny see? Well she was the only one who knew what was happening. Shuichi sat there and waited until they were done.

An hour had passed when Granny moved her gaze from the bowl of water, moved her hand off of Eiri's, and told him to open his eyes. Eiri did and looked at her. "What was all that for?" he asked.

"I wanted to take a look at the situation," she replied, "Indeed when you first met him he must of been around 6 years old. The time you both were separated he must be 8. Ten years have passed since then. It seems that his growth is going through the same pace as a human's growth. No ordinary kitsune can do such a thing."

"So what do you think he is?" asked Eiri.

"He's still a kitsune. He's just not an ordinary kitsune. Don't let him out of your sight. He may be of great importance to you."

"He already is of great importance. I won't rest until I manage to stay united with him."

Granny smiled. "Maybe you already have." she whispered.

The villagers were back to normal as soon as the three came back. As another token of appreciation from them, they gave Eiri a new horse. They considered getting one for Shuichi but he said there was no need. Before they left, Granny called out to Eiri.

"Young monk!" she called out, "There is something I must tell you."

Eiri told Shuichi to keep hold of his horse while he went to see what the old woman wanted. "What is it you old hag?" he asked.

"I told you to mind your manners," she yelled as she smacked Eiri on the head with her cane, "I have something important I need to tell you about the kitsune. It was something a voice told me. It said 'The kitsune will remain as it is for the next three full moons. After the third full moon, the kitsune and the boy will join together as one.' Please keep that in mind."

Eiri nodded before heading back to Shuichi and his new horse. The monk and the boy then left the village. As they walked, Shuichi looked up at Eiri.

"Yuki?" he asked, "You're really determined to find him are you?"

"So what if I am?" asked Eiri.

Shuichi smiled. "Well as soon as we find him, I'd really like to meet him. After all, a friend of Yuki's is a friend of mine. And I want to be close to Yuki."

"I'm sure you may get to meet him. Though I'd have to make sure he doesn't think you're fox food."

"Hey! That's not funny Yuki."

Eiri laughed. It was the first time Shuichi had ever got to hear him laugh, and he liked it. The two continued on their journey to eliminate all the evil yokai and find Eiri's kitsune.

**Pinkshuchan: YAY! Eiri got to find his kitsune friend again. It would be good if the kitsune and Shuichi would become good friends. But what did Granny mean with what she said? Read and Review everyone!**


	12. The Demon Sword

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan here! Everything seems to be more and more of a mystery every chapter. What's going to happen next? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

The Demon Sword

Farther and farther up north the duo continued to go and yet they weren't in the best of luck. Apparently the horse the villagers gave them was weaker than a bug. They went so far without stopping and the horse died of over walking. Dispite the horse dying on him, Eiri decided to continue on foot. Shuichi offered to carry him to their next destination but Eiri didn't want to overwork the boy like the horse. They continued walking until they found a nice pond surrounded by trees. They decided to camp for the night.

That night, everything was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of trees, the croaks of frogs on the lilypads, and the crackling of the bonfire that helped keep the monk and the boy warm. And yet, Shuichi was still shivering from the cold wind. It didn't help considering how little he was wearing. He continued to shiver until he felt something soft and warm wrap itself around him. He looked over to see that it was Eiri who undid his robes so his body could be exposed and brought part of the robes around Shuichi. Shuichi stared at him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked in a worried voice, "Will the both of us fit in one robe?"

"It's only for the night," Eiri replied, "Besides, this is better than one of us freezing to death."

Eiri looked over at Shuichi to see violet pools sparkling with the light of the waxing moon and the bonfire; creating something Eiri couldn't keep his eyes off of. He pulled Shuichi closer to him, bringing him into a kiss. The two made out while the only romantic music playing for them was the sound of nature. Eiri twirled the pink locks in his hands with his fingers and played with the white ribbon holding it up. Shuichi kept hold of Eiri's cheeks, making sure their lips never broke apart. But before they could go any farther, they heard something. It sounded like a scream. Shuichi got out of the robe and ran first. Eiri fastened his robe and blew out the fire before following behind.

They came across what looked like an old merchant. He was covered in dirt from head to toe and blood tickled down his face. The cart he was pulling looked damaged and worn out though the two knew it was a look it gained recently. The merchant cried at his cart.

"No!" he cried, "Not me cart! Damn tha' creature! When I find 'im, 'e's going to wish 'e was never born!"

Shuichi walked over to him. "Excuse me mister," he spoke up, "Are you alright?"

The merchant looked over to him and his face began to brighten up. "Why 'ello there dear lady," he greeted Shuichi with a bow, "I apoligize for me manners. 'Ave ye come to see all the thin's I 'ave? They are of good value."

Why did so many people mistake Shuichi for a girl? He wanted to punch the old man in the face but knew it wouldn't be proper; especially with what may have happened to him. "No thank you mister, I..."

But the merchant was over at his cart and pulled out a silver necklace. "This 'ere is a one of a kin' necklace," he explained, "This was sol' to me from the emperor's wife. She though' it was too old for her taste and gave it to me. It would look much better on ye than tha' necklace ye 'ave on. I can trade this necklace for tha' necklace."

Shuichi held his necklace close to him. "But this necklace was given to me by someone important," said Shuichi, "I can never sell it."

"Are you sure ma'am?" asked the merchant, "Ye would look much lovelier with this silver necklace than tha' necklace."

"I don't even want to look lovely. I'm not selling this necklace."

The merchant was about to say more until Eiri walked beside Shuichi. "Listen," said Eiri, "My friend here says he doesn't want to sell the necklace he has on. We are only here because we want to know..."

The merchant's eyes widened. "'E?" he asked, "This 'ere is a boy?" He sighed. "It's hard to follow the times. All of a sudden men start to grow up to look like women. Wha's next? Men will be able to fly up to the moon?"

"Sir?" Shuichi tried to regain the merchant's attention, "Sorry, but can you please tell us what happened to you and why you screamed?"

The old merchant looked at him. "Alrigh' then," he told them, "I was jus' wandering around like any other merchan' would do and then all of a sudden, I was attacked. I don't know wha' tha' thin' was but it looked like a human with long han's with four fingers tha' look like it had claws. Funny though. It seemed like it looked focused on... Oh no! Me cart!" He ran back to the cart and checked inside it. "Oh no! It's gone! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" asked Eiri.

"The sword," said the merchant, "There was a sword in there. An' I was thinkin' it would be of a good price."

"What sword?" asked Shuichi.

The merchant's face began to grow dark at the question. He walked over to them. Shuichi was a little creeped out by the old merchant's face. "The Demon Sword." he said.

"W... What's the... Demon Sword?" Shuichi gulped.

"The Demon Sword is a very dark and mysterious weapon," the merchant explained, "It has secrets no mere human can understand. It is also known as a sword that can only be wield by a yokai. No human can touch it," He raised his hands. The palms were a mix of pink and dark red. They appeared to look very swollen and burned. "Ye see me hands? This is wha' happens if a human tries to pick it up with 'is bare hands. I had to roll it up in a long cloth to pick it up."

"Hold on!" Eiri interupted, "You said you were planning to sell it. Who would want to buy a sword they can't even pick up with their bare hands? It doesn't make any sense."

"Still, ye 'ave to admit tha' a weapon like tha' is not the bes' to 'ave in the wrong hands. It could mean chaos."

Eiri couldn't help but agree. If a yokai _did_ get their hands on the Demon Sword, it wouldn't be good for Japan. "So you would want us to find that yokai and get the Demon Sword back, is that right?" Eiri asked.

The merchant's eyes widened. "Oh no no. I don' wan' to trouble ye."

"Trust me. This _is_ our business."

The merchant sighed. "Alrigh' then. I remember seeing tha' creature going up north. I think it wen' to tha' cliff. However, I do advise ye both tha' tha' sword is too dangerous for humans. Ye'll need to be careful."

"Don't worry," Eiri assured him, "We've handled worse."

And so Eiri and Shuichi followed the direction the merchant told them the Demon Sword was. Farther up north they went to obtain it from whatever took it. It took them a while considering they had no steed to bring them there. Eventually, they made it to the cave. Shuichi couldn't help but wonder why they had to go to so many caves throughout their journey. They walked inside to search for whatever took the Demon Sword. They walked farther in the cave until they saw a light at the end. There was a young woman wearing a kimono with long sleeves that covered her arms sitting near the bonfire. She looked over at the two.

"Hello there," she greeted them, "Please come in," The two took it as an invitation to come and sit with her. Was this really where the Demon Sword was taken? Nevertheless they sat by her. She smiled at them. "So what brings you both here?"

"We're looking for something important," Eiri replied, "It is something we must find at all costs."

"Oh dear," she gasped, "And what would that be?"

"We're looking for a very dangerous sword."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "And what is this sword you seek?"

"We don't know what it looks like, but it can burn the hands of any human that tries to touch it."

"The Demon Sword."

"How do you know that?" asked Shuichi, only to be pulled away from the woman by Eiri.

The woman chuckled and jumped backwards. She then ripped off her kimono to expose another kimono with no sleeves. Eiri and Shuichi couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. The woman had a human body but her arms weren't. Her hands were exactly what the old merchant described. She had long hands with only four fingers that looked like claws. That only meant one thing; she was the one who took the Demon Sword.

"It figures that the one who took the Demon Sword would be a yokai." said Eiri.

The woman laughed. "I'm not a yokai," she told them, "I am human, the same as you both. I just stole these hands to make sure I can wield the Demon Sword."

"But why would you do that?" asked Shuichi, "What purpose would it give to do such a thing?"

"Do you not know what the Demon Sword is?" the woman laughed, "It was a weapon created by the Four Great Yokai to grant its wielder any wish they want."

"Who are the Four Great Yokai?" Eiri demanded.

"The Four Great Yokai are the ones that protect Japan. They each come from a different direction with a power of one of the four elements. They had created two very powerful weapons; the Demon Sword and the Holy Staff."

"Let me guess," Eiri interrupted, "The Demon Sword is a source of evil and the Holy Staff is a source of good, right?"

"That's where you're wrong, monk. Both weapons were created to help maintain peace in Japan. However, they are to have different masters. Only a yokai can wield the Demon Sword and a human can wield the Holy Staff. But the Holy Staff is nowhere to be found. The Demon Sword on the other hand was found by that merchant. He know nothing about how to use the Demon Sword. All he would use it for is money. I tore off a yokai's arms and my own and reattached the yokai's arms onto me so I will be able to wield it."

She pulled something from behind her. It appeared to be a sword; a sword with an auburn coloured hilt and a black blade. That had to be the Demon Sword. For a sword that was supposed to be made to help maintain peace it sure looked evil looking. Eiri brought his staff in front of him and Shuichi took out his dagger. The woman tried to make the first move and slash them but they managed to dodge her. Eiri kept throwing his paper scrolls at her but she just slashed them apart. Shuichi ran as fast as he could to attack the woman while she wasn't looking but she would always block the impacts. When Shuichi tried attacking her again, she managed to knock him off his feet and at Eiri's direction. Eiri and Shuichi were both down at the ground.

"How do we beat her?" Shuichi asked, "She manages to block every single one of our attacks."

"If we can get rid of the Demon Sword or even her arms we might be able to stand a chance." Eiri responded.

"But how can we do that if we can't lay even one move on her?"

Eiri began to think. There had to be some way. Then, an idea struck him. He lowered his voice so the woman couldn't hear it and explained his plan to Shuichi. Shuichi nodded and began rushing towards her. She tried to attack him but he made it so he was too fast for her. He would dodge every attack she'd make and just stand there to make her keep attacking. After a few tries of trying to slash him, she had enough of the little game. Her arms began to go faster so it was harder for Shuichi to dodge. He brought his dagger out in front of him to block the attacks but the woman managed to knock it out of his hands and off a cliff. She was about to finish him for good until the arm holding the sword became paralyzed. She tried switching but her other arm was paralyzed too. But how?

It turned out that Shuichi was only a distraction while the person who was really going to stop her was Eiri. While Shuichi was distracting her, Eiri made some paralyzation paper scrolls and threw them at her arms. Now she couldn't move her arms and since she was unable to use them, the Demon Sword fell to the ground. She began to run away but Shuichi was faster than her and pushed her off the cliff. Shuichi fell to his knees. Eiri ran over to him.

"You okay brat?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Shuichi replied, "I just can't believe I did what I did. She's not even a yokai."

"But she was just as deadly as any evil yokai out there," Eiri looked outside. "Makes me think it isn't just some of the yokai that's causing all this trouble in the world."

"And I'm completely unarmed if another enemy tries to attack us." Shuichi whined.

Eiri groaned. "Don't worry. When we get to the next village I'll let you buy any weapon you want. Now let's go."

Little did they know that they were forgetting something. Shuichi looked behind him at the battlefield to see something he just couldn't believe.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked in a terrified voice, "Can swords float?"

"Are you a moron? Of course they don't." Eiri replied.

Shuichi pointed at what he stared at. "Then what do you call that?"

Eiri looked back to see that Shuichi was right. The Demon Sword appeared to be floating. At that moment Eiri realized what the Demon Sword really was. "It's a tsukumogami!"

"What's a tsukumogami?"

"When an artifact reaches its 100th birthday, they become a tsukumogami. I've heard that there are even some tsukumogami that can have a human like spirit of themselves follow the actual artificial body."

"You mean like that?" Shuichi pointed at what appeared behind the Demon Sword. It looked like a man with long flowing auburn coloured hair and wearing a black kimono that showed no arms nor legs. His glowing eyes glared at the duo. Eiri began to panic.

"Yes. Like that!"

They stood completely still; unsure about what to do. The Demon Sword turned out to be a living thing. How could they fight something like that? The Demon Sword was ready for the attack. Eiri and Shuichi dodged the attack but just barely. He was too fast. If he made another attack on them it was no doubt they would get killed. The Demon Sword began to go after Eiri. Afraid of losing the monk, Shuichi rushed without thinking and grabbed hold of the sword. The sword tried to break free from the boy's grasp but Shuichi wouldn't let go no matter what. Eiri took this as his opportunity to finish the battle. Eiri pulled out a paper scroll and before he could do anything Shuichi cried for him to stop.

"Don't hurt the Demon Sword!" Shuichi cried, "Just by holding onto the sword I can feel his pain. He's suffering. I think he may be possessed."

But Eiri still pulled out the paper scroll and threw it at the spirit of the Demon Sword. The spirit screamed before falling down in an unconscious state. Shuichi managed to get back on the ground again with the Demon Sword in his hands. He looked at the spirit with worried eyes.

"Don't worry," said Eiri, "I could tell he was possessed. That paper scroll was a cleansing scroll that would break anyone free from any possession. But..." He smacked Shuichi in the head. "What the fuck were you thinking when you ran head first to take hold of the Demon Sword?"

"But Yuki..." Shuichi tried to explain.

"Don't you remember what that old man said? The Demon Sword would burn the hands of any human that touches it."

"Yuki..."

"You put this on yourself. Don't go crying to me when your hands are in extreme pain and you can't even lift up the tiniest thing."

"Yuki. My hands are fine."

Eiri looked over at Shuichi's to find out that they were indeed fine. Both the monk and boy stared at each other in realization. If Shuichi was able to hold the Demon Sword without burning his hands, it only meant one thing.

Shuichi had to be a yokai.

Shuichi felt confused. "I don't get it," he whined, "I look human yet all these things that happen to me point that I'm a yokai? What, am I a yokai in a human body?"

Suddenly they heard a groan from the spirit. He appeared to be waking up. Shuichi ran over to him. "Excuse me, are you alright?" he asked.

The spirit opened up his eyes to reveal grey orbs and looked up at Shuichi. "Where am I? Am I in some sort of heaven and greeted by a beautiful angel?"

"No, you're in a cave waking up from your possession." said Eiri.

The spirit rubbed his head as he got up. "Well, that would explain the massive headache," His eyes widened when he saw the sword in Shuichi's hands. "You are able to touch the sword without burning your hands," He bowed before him. "Therefore, that makes you my new master."

Shuichi became even more confused. "I'm your master?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the spirit, "And it is an honour to be able to serve someone as lovely and pure as yourself Master."

Shuichi looked at the sword. "Well, if the sword wants me to use its power, I'll do so. However, I don't wish to be called Master. It would make me seem like too much of a slob."

"Then what do you wish to be called if not Master?"

"Why not by my name; Shuichi?"

The spirit gasped. "It wouldn't be proper to call my master by his name."

"Then don't think of me as your master. Think of me as a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah! Have you ever had a friend before?"

The spirit shook his head. "All I've had was masters, never friends. I don't even know what a friend is."

Shuichi smiled. "A friend is someone that really cares about you and doesn't think of you as some object and no matter what, they would always be there to protect each other. I'd be honoured to be your very first friend."

Eiri sighed. The spirit was overcome with so much emotion. "By the way," Shuichi continued, "I don't even know your name. I don't think that your real name is Demon Sword."

The spirit's eyes widened. "No one has ever asked for my name before."

"Well friends always call each other by name and you and I are friends now, right?"

"I see. Well then, my name is Hiro."

"A Demon Sword named Hiro?" Eiri asked, "That sounds a little ironic."

"Well, my actual name is Hiroshi but I seem to prefer Hiro."

"Hiro!" Shuichi cheered, "That sounds perfect! Welcome to the team Hiro!"

Hiro smiled with the reaction Shuichi gace him. And so, with Hiro as their new companion, Shuichi and Eiri continued up north; unaware of more dangers that are to come.

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! I'm done! I don't really have anything to say so Read and Review!**


	13. Woman of Snow and Ice

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I finally give you the next Feudal Journey chapter. I just want to point out to people that the Four Great Yokai do exist in Japanese Mythology in case you're wondering. Then again, almost all of the yokai in this story actually exist. The Four Great Yokai are added just to make the entire story more interesting. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Woman of Snow and Ice

Eiri and Shuichi continued up north in search of anything that seemed out of the ordinary. With Hiro, the Demon Sword, accompanying them, they seemed to be on the right track. They managed to defeat minor enemies that were pretty much little to no threat. But they eventually came to a problem. The farther up north they got, the colder it became.

Suddenly, they got themselves trapped in a snowstorm. It was very strange considering it was a bright sunny day a moment ago. It was too cold for them, even for Hiro. They found an abandoned hut nearby and decided to stay there until the storm clears up.

"Damn," Eiri cursed as they wiped the snow off of them, "What is with this fucking change of weather?"

"It is to be expected," Hiro explained, "We are getting close to the Temple of Genbu. It would not be a surprise to see a snowstorm come here."

"What is the Temple of Genbu?" Shuichi asked.

"You both must know about the Four Great Yokai right? The Four Great Yokai live in the four main directions and they each have power over one of the four main elements. We are currently going north to encounter Genbu, also known as the Black Tortoise of the North, the Master of Water, and the wisest of the Four Great Yokai. The other three are Seiryu, the Azure Dragon of the East, the Master of Wind, and the bravest of the four, Suzaku, the Crimson Phoenix of the South, the Master of Fire, and the most beautiful of the four, and Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, the Master of Earth, and the fastest of the four. Together, they create the Four Great Yokai that govern Japan and keep it safe from all evil."

"If that's the case then how come _we're_ the ones having to fight all these yokai trying to destroy everything?"

Hiro shook his head. "That I'm not sure. But if we talk to Genbu, we may figure out what could be the problem. However, getting to him will be no easy task. With a snowstorm this powerful, we may end up encountering the Woman of Snow and Ice; Yuki-onna."

"Yuki's name is Yuki!" Shuichi announced randomly, only to have Eiri smack right up the head, "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot," said Eiri, "Do I look like a woman to you? You look more like a woman than I do. Besides, you know my name isn't really Yuki."

"Well sorry," Shuichi snapped, "I was only pointing out a fact. You don't have to be so rude about it. Makes me wish Granny was here with us. She..."

"What, you want to see my head smacked by a hard cane again?" Eiri yelled, "You think it's funny?"

"Well, it would treat you to be a proper monk."

Eiri and Shuichi continued to bicker until Hiro spoke up. "You know, from the way you're arguing, you sound like a married couple."

At that comment, Eiri and Shuichi turned away so they weren't facing each other and hid their blushed faces. Eiri was the first to speak up. "Anyways, you said we had to be careful of this Yuki-onna. Is she a yokai?"

"Yes," said Hiro, "She is a yokai that can turn people into ice just by breathing on them. You can easily recognize her for her long black hair, her blood red lips, and her skin as white as snow. You have to be careful around her. Although she is said to be beautiful, she is also very victious. It is also said that she yearns for a young handsome man to become her husband. However, she will kill any man who does not fit her recommendations of a good husband."

Shuichi began to shake in fear and hid behind Eiri. "No!" Shuichi cried from behind Eiri, "I don't want to die. I don't want to be frozen to death."

Hiro flew over to Shuichi. "Don't worry," Hiro assured him, "You won't be frozen to death if we avoid her. Besides, if we do come across her, I'll be here to protect you. That is what a sword must do for his mas... I mean, his friend."

Shuichi hugged him as tightly as he could. "You're the best Hiro," said Shuichi, "I'm glad to have you with me."

Hiro held Shuichi close to him just as tightly. "As long as I'm here, you don't have to be afraid of anything. I promise."

Both Shuichi and Hiro were so caught up with their hug, they didn't notice Eiri glaring at them. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt a little bit... jealous. But that was stupid. Why would he get jealous of a sword? Well for one thing, Hiro would always be held by Shuichi and Shuichi would always feel calmer with Hiro than he ever could with Eiri. Eiri looked outside to see that the storm had cleared just a little bit and decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts.

Why the hell did he have to get jealous over a sword? Eiri could be far more needed than a sword. For one thing, a sword is very cold and sharp. It wouldn't give Shuichi warmth. But Eiri could give Shuichi all the warmth he wanted. All the love that he needed.

Wait! Love? Where did love come from? Yes he had to admit that he was kinda falling for Shuichi but he would never say it out loud to him. But maybe he didn't need to. He remembered when Shuichi chanted "Yuki loves me!" after they fucked in the forest but did he really know that? The war in his head just continued to go on until he felt something grab him. The hands that grabbed him were so cold they stung. He tried to fight whoever it was but he ended up losing and was dragged away to who knows where.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was panicking. After his hug with Hiro, he saw that Eiri was nowhere to be seen. Hiro tried to calm him down but it was no use. Shuichi was panicking to the point of tears tickling down his cheeks.

"What do I do Hiro?" asked Shuichi, "Yuki is gone! He must've been taken by that snow woman."

"We don't know that yet," said Hiro, "Look! The snowstorm has finally died down. We can go out and look for him."

And so Shuichi and Hiro went out in search of Eiri. It was a good thing there was snow because there were footprints in the ground that obviously belonged to Eiri. They followed the footprints all over the place until they changed into dragged lines. Shuichi was way past panicked.

"I told you Hiro!" he cried, "Yuki's been taken by that snow woman! What do I do? What would I do without him with me?"

"Calm down Shuichi," Hiro softly spoke, "We just need to follow these tracks and see where they lead to. When we get to him, we'll save him. Okay?"

Shuichi sniffed before he nodded. They followed the tracks until they found the most unbelievable sight. There in front of them was a castle made entirely out of ice. No doubt this belonged to Yuki-onna. Shuichi gulped before walking in with Hiro trailing behind. Shuichi pulled the Demon Sword out and knowing Shuichi would use it any moment, Hiro went back into the sword to make sure his spirit wouldn't have to be swung and cause trouble for Shuichi. He walked through the icy halls until he saw what looked like a throne. There seemed to be someone there. Shuichi hid behind the wall and watched from behind.

There on the throne was a woman with the same descriptions Hiro gave. She had long black hair that was as dark as the night. Her lips were dyed in red as if she used blood for his own lipstick. Her skin was white as snow looked absoutely cold to the touch. There was nothing covering her body as she sat there on her throne. No doubt she was Yuki-onna. Shuichi had to admit that she was quite beautiful but he didn't really care. All he wanted was to save Eiri from her. And then he saw it. Two men made entirely out of ice were dragging Eiri to Yuki-onna. Yuki-onna got up from her throne so her nude body could be fully exposed and walked over to Eiri. She took a good look of him.

"_Yes,_" she replied in an icy tone, "_This is the man I want to be my husband. He is so young and beautiful; the perfect man for me,_" She brought her hand to his face only to have Eiri shift it away. "_His skin still feels warm. But we'll fix that. When we're done, you will be just as cold as me._"

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. His fury was burning up the more that naked woman was talking about her desire for Eiri. He jumped out from behind the wall and stood in a fighting stance. "Let him go you bitch!" he snapped.

Yuki-onna glared at the boy. "_Who are you?_" she demanded, "_How dare you come here and order me around._" With a snap on her fingers, the ice men grabbed Shuichi and threw the Demon Sword away. Hiro came out from the sword and moved the sword to try to pierce the ice woman, but Yuki-onna blew a kiss in Hiro's direction; turning him into ice.

"Hiro!" Shuichi cried as he tried to break free from the ice men's grasp.

"_Don't worry,_" said Yuki-onna, "_You will be joining him. Your beauty is nothing I've ever seen before. You don't even look like you're even human. If I didn't know better, I would think you were a yokai. You would be a perfect addition to my collection of ice statues._" She was ready to do to Shuichi the same way she did to Hiro until...

"Stop!" Eiri called out, "Don't hurt him! It's me you want right? Let him go and change the sword back and I will agree to be your king."

"No!" Shuichi cried, "There is no way in hell I'm going to leave you here Yuki. I'll continue to fight until I free you from her grasp."

"_Enough_!" Yuki-onna snapped, "_This annoying child is determined to take my future husband away no matter what so I will make a deal. If you are able to solve my riddle, I'll let you both go along with your sword. However, if you can't solve it within one try, you will become one of my ice statues for all of eternity._"

Eiri mouthed for Shuichi to refuse, however, Shuichi gave a determined face and said "I'll do it!"

Yuki-onna smirked. "_I will have to warn you that no one has ever solved this riddle once. By the end they all became my ice statues. Are you still determined?_"

"If that means I'll save Yuki, I'll do it." Shuichi did not look scared in the least.

"_Very well then,_" She snapped her fingers and the ice men let Shuichi go. "_Now, here is the riddle..._"

_I can be as warm as sunlight and I can be as cold as ice._

_To you I can be very cruel or I can be very nice._

_My colour can change from gold to black and it can change from black to gold_

_I am something that belongs to everyone whether they are young or old._

"_That is the riddle,_" said Yuki-onna, "_You only have one minute to solve it._"

Shuichi began to think. It was very hard. Something as warm as sunlight but can be cold as ice. He couldn't think of what it could be. What could it be? Something everyone has. His brain was starting to hurt. Was it supposed to be a trick? Was there really no answer? No, there had to be an answer. He had to hurry. Time was running out. Eiri could see the frustration on Shuichi's face.

"Shuichi!" he cried out, "Just give up! This riddle is impossible. Even I can't figure it out. Just give up and run you idiot."

"No!" Shuichi snapped, "I made this deal to solve the riddle and get you and Hiro back safely. I'm not backing down. I have to do this Yuki. That's what's in my heart and I'm sticking to it," But then, Shuichi realized something. "Wait! I know the answer!"

Eiri tried to hide his fear as he looked at Shuichi. Yuki-onna didn't look worried. "_That's what they all say before giving the wrong answer. But I'll bite. What do you think the answer is?_"

"'I can be as warm as sunlight and I can be as cold as ice. To you I can be very cruel or I can be very nice. My colour can change from gold to black and it can change from black to gold. I am something that belongs to everyone whether they are young and old.' You are a heart! Am I right?"

Yuki-onna fell back. "_Im... Impossible!_" she gasped, "_There's no way you should've known that. You were supposed to give the wrong answer. I was supposed to win. Well I'm not letting you go that easily! You will never escape me!_"

She breathed ice in Shuichi's direction; ready to freeze him. Subconsciously Shuichi began to let his breath go in the direction of the ice breath and out came blue flames. The flames and ice battled for dominance but in the end, the flames were winning. Yuki-onna tried to breathe harder but the flames were too powerful for her. The flames ended up reaching her; burning her icy skin until she became a puddle of water. Everything began to melt except for Shuichi and Eiri and Hiro was free from his icy confinement. They ran as fast as they could before the castle melted completely. When they got outside, they saw that it wasn't the castle that was melting. The snow was beginning to melt as well until grass was seen and all the snow and ice became puddles. They were relieved to have gotten out of there.

"Glad to see everyone's alright," said Hiro.

Eiri nodded. "I swear I would've had to have killed myself if I was going to have to be that bitch's husband. I'm a monk. I choose who I want to be my bride, not the other way around."

Before he could say another word, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri as tightly as he could. "Yuki," he cried, "I'm so glad you're safe. I don't know what I would've done if..."

Eiri could feel the tears drip onto his robe. He wrapped his arms around the other; stroking the pink locks, also relieved to have Shuichi back with him safe. The moment was absolutely breathtaking with the two reunited with each other again. That was until Hiro cleared his throat to let the monk and the boy remember his presense. They pressed onward with thoughts flowing through Eiri's head. Shuichi was able to breathe fire? Blue fire? Something told him that there were more surprises waiting for him when they reach the Temple of Genbu.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's the chapter. I'm proud of myself for this, especially with the riddle. That was actually a riddle I came up with at the top of my head. I also tested it out. It was hard for others to figure out. I'm so happy. Read and Review everyone!**


	14. Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I'm really excited about this chapter. But I'd like to point out that for this story, the Four Great Yokai will be Gravitation characters. I wanted to fit almost all the characters in a role and upon reading about these four I thought it would make the story more interesting. I can't make all the characters Shuichi and Eiri's companions after all. Just want to point that out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North

After lots of travelling, our heroes finally made it completely up north. Hiro led Eiri and Shuichi in the direction where the Temple of Genbu was. He led them to one side of the land next to the ocean and jumped in. The monk and the boy didn't know what to do except jump in after him. They took a deep breath and jumped with ease. Underwater, they followed Hiro to a cave and swam in. They swam into the dark cave for a while until they saw light. They followed the light which led them back to air. Eiri and Shuichi tried to catch their breath after all that swimming. Hiro wasn't bothered by it as he was a sword. They got out of the water to find themselves standing on black stone. They looked around. Everything was black; the floor, the walls, the ceiling, everything. Lining up against the walls were rows of torches so there was still light. Were they there?

"Welcome to the Temple of Genbu," said Hiro, "Genbu should be at the end of this tunnel into the central room. We should go."

The two followed Hiro through the tunnel of the temple. It was a long way. The entire tunnel looked the same no matter how far they got. Eiri was starting to get a little impatient.

"So how far is this tunnel supposed to go until we get there?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"It won't be much longer," Hiro replied, "In fact, I think I see it now."

They looked to see that the tunnel was getting brighter as they got farther. They finally made it to the central room. It was a giant round room with the path becoming a bridge; leading to a circle shaped part of the ground, but not as big as the room as it was surrounded by water. The floors and walls were still black but this time, the ceiling was replaced by a sunlight. They walked across the bridge over to the circle to find what looked like a giant black shell across from them. It appeared to be shaking.

"Master Genbu?" Hiro called out to the shell.

The shell jumped and began to shake more rapidly. "No, I won't let you!" he cried out, "You'll never take me alive!"

Eiri looked over at Hiro. "Isn't he supposed to be one of the Four Great Yokai?" he asked.

"It's true that he's one of the Four Great Yokai," said Hiro, "He's very wise. However, he is also the most cowardly. He never even leaves his temple."

Shuichi walked over to the shell, got down to the ground and crawled into the shell a bit to look inside. "Mister Genbu?" he called out softly, "We're not here for any trouble. We just wanted to ask you about why lots of yokai were acting very strange. We thought you might know and help us."

Shuichi moved back a bit when he saw that the head was coming out slightly. "So you are _not_ here because you are part of them?" he asked.

"Nope." Shuichi shook his head. He got up and walked back to the other as Genbu began to come out of his shell. Bluish green legs came out of each tiny hole, a long tail came out the back, and his head followed by a really long snake like neck came out last. Shuichi and Eiri couldn't believe their eyes. This was Genbu, the Black Tortoise of the North? He didn't look like a full tortoise. He had the shell and legs of a tortoise and the head and the tail of a snake. Genbu looked down at them.

"I must look really intimidating right now don't I?" he asked, "I'll change into a form much less frightening." And without another word, his entire body shrunk and became more human like. When the transformation was done he looked like a handsome man with short black hair and small brown eyes, wearing a black kimono. The two were still in shock. Hiro had been completely calm the entire time.

"_This_ is your human form?" asked Eiri, "And for a moment I thought might've been some old man."

"Yes," replied Genbu, "I can understand that. Everyone believes that I'm supposed to be an old man because I'm a tortoise and that I'm the wisest. But there's nothing about me that says I'm an old man," He raised his arms at head level and began spinning around. "Now where's my spectacles? I can't see a thing without them."

Hiro dived into the water and grabbed what looked like two round pieces of glass with a small piece of metal between the glass and two long pieces of metal on either side. He handed it to Genbu who put it on so the long sides rested on his ears and the glass was over his eyes. He looked over at Hiro.

"Hiroshi!" he cried, "I didn't see you here. How are you?"

"I am well, Master Genbu," said Hiro as he bowed, "I am currently accompanying two travellers who wanted to know about why all the yokai were acting wierd."

Genbu looked over at Eiri and Shuichi. "Oh yes. I've heard about you both. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North, the Master of Water, and the wisest of the Four Great Yokai, but my real name is Sakano. You both wish to know what's happening across Japan, right?"

"Yes," said Shuichi, "We think there might be something wrong with the yokai. Not all of them are evil, but for some reason so many of them keep attacking innocent people, including ourselves."

"I know what it is," said Sakano, "It is the Dark Venom."

"What's that?" asked Eiri.

"The Dark Venom is a dark purple substance that seeps into the body of the yokai and takes control on the mind. The yokai then follows any command by the venom. It's only been working on weaker yokai for a while. But then it's begun to take over much stronger yokai. Unfortunately, the other three Great Yokai have already been taken hold of by the Dark Venom. I've feared that the venom would be after me next. That's why I was scared when you came."

"But there is a way to stop it," said Eiri, "The spider woman, Jorogumo, managed to break free of it during the time she died when I pulled out my prayer beads and chanted. And Hiro had been controlled by it too before the paper scroll I made broke the possession. Could spiritual cleansing stop this?"

"It would help, but not fully. In order to stop the Dark Venom for good, you'll need to find the source. If you can destroy the source, the Dark Venom would fully disappear and Japan will return to the way it was. However, just using Buddhism won't help with this quest. There are two things you need to stop the Dark Venom. You've already obtained one of them, but you must awaken the other. If you understand what they both are, you will be ready to take on the Dark Venom."

"But how do I awaken the other?"

"Don't worry. I shall help you. By fighting me!" And so, Sakano transformed back into his true form. He looked down at them. "The monk must fight this battle alone. It is the only way he can obtain his full power."

The battle began. Eiri didn't know how he was going to fight one of the Four Great Yokai. It seemed to be impossible. But Sakano didn't hesitate to start attacking Eiri. He turned so his tail was in good view and tried to smack Eiri before the monk dodged it. Eiri figured he'd have to fight. He knew it would have to help him in the future. He pulled out some paper scrolls but they didn't have any effect. He pulled out his prayer beads and tried to chant but it also didn't work. What could he do if he couldn't use his prayer beads or his paper scrolls. He had nothing else on him that could work. Sakano made another attack and this time Eiri took the blow; knocking him down to the ground. Sakano began breathing water out of his mouth and knocked Eiri over to the edge. One more blow and he would be done for. Sakano was ready to deal the final blow. Eiri was ready to take it as he realized he wasn't powerful enough to stop the Dark Venom.

But nothing happened.

Eiri looked up and saw that Sakano was looking at Shuichi who had tried to attack. "Shuichi what the hell are you doing?" the monk yelled.

"I'm sorry Yuki," Shuichi cried, "I know I was supposed to let you fight alone but I couldn't let you die."

Sakano glared at him. "Don't you realize what you're doing?" he yelled as he faced the boy, "This monk must awaken a power that would help him and there is only one way to do it. You leave me no choice." He was ready to stomp on Shuichi. Shuichi tried to dodge but he couldn't move. Eiri realized that if he didn't do something soon Shuichi was done for. He ran as fast as he could and with his staff, he blocked Sakano's foot. He knew that they would both end up getting squished but he didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the staff and pushed Sakano off his feet and on his back. The staff began to float out of Eiri's hands and became brighter. Magic was cast across the entire room. Then, the staff fell back into Eiri's hands and a figure appeared. Judging by appearance, it looked like a woman. She had long brown hair that was all the way down her back and she was wearing a white kimono that didn't show any arms or legs. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with his kimono sleeve. Sakano returned to human form, got up and looked over at her.

"I see you've finally awakened," he spoke, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Eiri couldn't believe it. All this time his staff was a tsukumogami that was asleep. The spirit opened her eyes, revealing midnight blue. She gasped. "Oh, Master Genbu! I'm so sorry. Something must've kept me asleep for so long. I'm really sorry."

"That's perfectly alright," said Sakano, "However, your master may need an explanation."

"My master?" she asked. She looked over at Eiri and saw the staff in his hands. She flew over to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Master. I am the Holy Staff, a weapon created by the Four Great Yokai to serve a human in whatever way he or she wants," She looked around at both Eiri and Shuichi, but when she looked at Hiro her eyes widened. "Hiroshi? Is that you?"

Hiro couldn't believe his eyes either. "Ayaka? You were the staff Eiri was carrying this entire time?" They both flew to each other and hugged. They looked really happy to see each other.

"Hiroshi and Ayaka were both made at the same time and had been inseperable since," Sakano explained, "On their 100th birthday, the other three Great Yokai and I saw that they had fallen in love with each other and were glad of it. However when the Dark Venom got worse, we had to separate them to keep them safe. It had been twelve years since then."

"Well, it's no wonder they are so happy to see each other," said Shuichi, "If I was separated from the one I love for so long, I would die."

"So Ayaka is the power I had to awaken," said Eiri, "What's the power I already have?"

"That one I think you will realize in time," said Sakano "But for now, you realize one of them, and that's good enough for now. Maybe you can figure it out while you go help Seiryu in the east. He may help you with the Dark Venom. And one more thing," With his water breath, he made a ball out of it and slammed it into Eiri. "I give you a bit of my power for you to use whenever you need it. You must hurry. I feel the Dark Venom getting stronger the longer we waste. Now go!"

"Thank you Mr. Sakano," Shuichi bowed before him, "And don't worry. You can leave it to us." And so, along with their new companion Ayaka, our heroes head down east to go see Seiryu.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's the chapter. Read and Review!**


	15. The Nightmare

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I would've up the chapter sooner, but I couldn't think of a good title. So this was the best I came up with. In the last chapter, our heroes met Sakano who is really Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North and they gained Ayaka to join their team. How will everything turn out now that Hiro and Ayaka are brought together? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The Nightmare

Our heroes began moving east to meet up with Seiryu, hoping that the Dark Venom hadn't affected him. They knew that the journey there wouldn't take as long as it took to reach Genbu, but they knew that it would still be a long way, especially on foot. Eventually, they couldn't continue on any farther and they decided to camp for the night.

"It is fortunate that Ayaka and I don't need sleep," said Hiro, "We can keep watch and wake you up should anything happen."

"So please have a good sleep you two," said Ayaka, "We will make sure nothing disturbs you." Hiro and Ayaka began to float around and keep watch while Eiri and Shuichi went to sleep.

The night was absolutely beautiful. The half moon shined brightly over the land. The trees rustled with the blowing wind. Crickets were chirping their usual song. The crackling of flames as it kept the cold night warm. There was nothing but peace surrounding the camp. But then Eiri woke up. Something didn't feel right. He looked over at Shuichi who was tossing and turning in his sleep. He kept breathing the words "No. No." over and over again. Eiri would never dare admit it, but he couldn't help but worry about his young companion. He began to gently shake Shuichi.

"Shuichi," he whispered, "Shuichi, wake up. Shuichi!"

Shuichi's eyes sprung open as he rapidly sat up. His breathing was hoarse. Eiri kept his hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping it would help calm him down. When that small heart attack was done, Shuichi looked up at the monk's; his eyes ready to produce tears. It didn't show on his face, but Eiri was really starting to worry.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked in his usual rude tone, "Have some kind of nightmare or something?"

Even though the question didn't sound concerning, Shuichi knew that Eiri was worried about him. He laid his head on Eiri's shoulder and began to explain.

"It all started with you and I together near some kind of lake," he began, "I don't remember the lake, but I had a feeling I've been there before. We just sat there near the bank. You were holding me in your arms and you were stroking my hair in a calm way. I felt so safe and content with the way you held me. I didn't want it to end.

"But then, a dark mist came and it grabbed you. I tried to call for you but no words came out of my mouth. I don't even think I had my voice either. I wanted to run after you, but then I heard howls. Giant dogs with glowing red eyes appeared out of the darkness and tried to attack me. I ran as fast as I could but they were faster. They then started to attack me. I try to call out for help but... but..."

Shuichi broke into tears and held onto Eiri as tight as he could. Eiri just sat there in bewilderment. Was that nightmare powerful enough to scare Shuichi like that? Then again, Shuichi _did_ confess that he loved Eiri more than a thousand moons and he _did_ say that he had a huge fear of dogs. Eiri held Shuichi close to him. He didn't really have any choice. He would either have to do this or listen to Shuichi cry all night. And really, he didn't want to have his sleep taken away by one stupid nightmare.

"That dream..." Shuichi continued, "I don't know why, but it feels so real... and at the same time... nostalgic. I don't remember anything like that happening to me... but I can't dismiss it as my imagination either. It's just so confusing."

Eiri moved so Shuichi would look up at him and kissed him on the lips; his arms still locked tight around the boy's small waist. Shuichi moved his hands so they had hold of Eiri's face so the monk wouldn't just randomly break their embrace. But then Eiri moved his hands down to Shuichi's ass, giving it a good squeeze. Shuichi moaned in the kiss. Eiri moved his hands, untied the ribbon in his hair, and got him out of his kimono and his fundoshi so his naked body was completely exposed. He then began to stroke Shuichi's cock. Shuichi moved his hands to undo Eiri's robe, but he found it hard with the stream of pleasure flowing through his veins. Eiri smirked when he saw the face Shuichi made and when he felt the boy's warm cum spill onto his hand. He brought his hand close to his lips and began to lick the bitter tasting substance off his hand. Just by seeing that, Shuichi's cock got hard again. When Eiri brought his other hand to Shuichi's mouth and lifted up three fingers, the boy smiled and began to suck the fingers.

The pleasure was too much. They both craved the taste of each other so badly. When Eiri felt that his fingers were wet enough, he moved them out and told Shuichi to turn around so he was on his hands and knees and his butt was in front of Eiri's face. With the hand Shuichi sucked on, the monk moved his index finger into the hole. Shuichi mewled in pleasure. In and out the finger went and then he added the second finger. And then the third. Shuichi felt so much pain at first, but then it just became unbearable.

"Yu... Yuki..." Shuichi whimpered, "I... I want..."

Eiri moved closer to Shuichi's ear without taking his fingers out let alone stopping. "What?" he whispered "What is it you need?"

"I... I want... I want your... your cock inside me."

"What's that?" Eiri teased, "I couldn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Shuichi moaned.

Eiri smirked. "Alright then. You asked for it." He turned Shuichi around so they were able to look directly into each other's eyes. He then laid down and pulled Shuichi on top of him. Shuichi rose up to get himself into position and then he lowered himself onto Eiri's cock; a burst of uncontrolable pleasure shocking inside him. He waited a bit until the shock went away before he moved himself up and down. Eiri brought his hands on Shuichi's hips so he could help the boy stay balanced. Shuichi kept going and going until he felt the tip of Eiri's cock hit his prostrate. He then came onto Eiri's stomach. Even so, he did not stop. He would never stop until he would feel Eiri's warm gooey cum inside of him. On and on they continued, only stopping when he was going to have another orgasm. And after every orgasm, Eiri could feel Shuichi's ass clench more and more. He knew he wasn't going to last. He pulled Shuichi closer to him and bit down on his shoulder, trying to prevent himself from moaning at the pleasure. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri.

"I love you Yuki," he squealed, "I love you so much it hurts like million of needles poking at my skin."

Shuichi began moving up and down faster with Eiri's help. Beads of sweat dropped down their warm tired bodies as they gave themselves a workout. Eventually, they couldn't take it anymore and they both reached their limit. They looked at each other and pulled each other close. They were content with everything around them.

Until they heard a couple of familiar voices in awe.

Both heads whipped up and looked at Hiro and Ayaka floating there behind a bush. Ayaka had one hand over her mouth in surprise. Hiro smirked. "I knew you both had to be a couple." he chuckled.

Eiri pushed Shuichi off of him and glared at the tsukumogami. "What the fuck are you both doing?" he snapped, "I thought you said you were keeping watch."

"We were," Hiro replied, "Until we heard you both and began to worry what was going on only to find you both doing a ritual only creatures like yourselves can do."

"That didn't mean you were invited to watch!"

"Hey, relax. In case you've forgotten, Ayaka and I are only weapons that just happen to have living souls."

"THAT MAKES IT WORSE!"

"Will you guys keep quiet?" Everyone looked to see that Shuichi was already dressed again and lying near the fire. "I'm trying to sleep here." he groaned before he closed his eyes.

Eiri groaned. He warned the two tsukumogami that they would continue their discussion in the morning and then he got his clothes back on and went to sleep beside Shuichi. He didn't want the boy to get another nightmare tonight. Otherwise he would have to kill him.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope you guys really like that chapter. It's funny that I've written a few lemons already and yet I still blush wildly when I do. Let's just hope Shuichi doesn't get another nightmare tonight so Eiri would kill him. Read and Review!**


	16. Eiri's Beloved Kitsune

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I don't really have a lot to say so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Eiri's Beloved Kitsune

Everything was completely quiet as our heroes continued walking. There wasn't anything to say anyway. The aura around the four of them was still awkward from Hiro and Ayaka witnessing Eiri and Shuichi's... little private activity. No sound was made except for the rush of the leaves on the tall trees, the swaying of lush green grass, the birds' harmony, and the ripples in the river. After walking for a while, Shuichi was the first to speak up.

"Hey Hiro?" he tried to get the sword tsukumogami's attention, "You knew that Mr. Sakano was wise yet cowardly at the same time. Is there anything about Seiryu we need to know about? Even if Seiryu is his real name or not?"

"I'm sorry Shuichi," Hiro responded, "You'll just have to wait until we make it to Seiryu's temple."

"Where is his temple supposed to be exactly?" Eiri spoke up.

"Seiryu is the Master of Wind so his temple is in a really high place," Ayaka answered, "It is the only one out of all four of the Great Yokai's temples that isn't hidden. It is said that Seiryu prefered this because he always wanted to go fly in the sky."

"So then if the temple isn't hidden, how would it be protected by anyone or anything that who try to attack it?" asked Eiri.

"There once was a time that Seiryu's temple was in danger," Hiro answered, "It was because of this that he created a powerful guardian that would protect his temple whether Seiryu was there or not. Seiryu is also the only one with a guardian protecting his temple."

"Please don't tell me more!" Shuichi pleaded, "The more I hear about him, the more I get anxious to meet him. I don't want to learn anymore about him until I meet him."

After Shuichi confessed his change of mind, they continued walking down east. With the area they were at, Hiro warned them to be careful where they stepped as the ground was very slippery. Eiri didn't believe him as the ground felt perfectly fine under his feet. He couldn't feel anything wet there and it looked like it hadn't rained for a few days. So he continued to walk the way he usually did. Bad decision on his part. After a few steps, he slipped and fell into the river. It was a good thing that it wasn't very deep nor was the current strong. Hiro shook his head in disappointment, Ayaka gasped at the sudden accident, and Shuichi was laughing his ass off. Eiri glared at the pink haired boy as a sign that warned him to stop laughing and help him or else. Still giggling, Shuichi walked over to the river to help Eiri out only to forget his own strength and pull him out so the monk went flying in the air and got himself stuck in a tree. After Shuichi helped him out the tree, they continued.

For days they continued on. Shuichi began to whine if they were there yet and every time Eiri would replied no. This continued on until Eiri yelled at Shuichi to shut up. Shuichi was silent the rest of the way.

After days had passed, it was the day the full moon would come out. The gang decided to stop for another rest. The tsukumogami insisted that they continue in order to make it to Seiryu on time. However, Eiri refused to continue on the night he would see his beloved kitsune. Shuichi explained everything to the tsukumogami about the mysterious kitsune Eiri had cared for for twelve years. It got Hiro thinking as they rested.

"This kitsune," he spoke up, "You said that he is a silver kitsune that grows as fast as a human. Have you ever spoke with him?"

"How can I speak with him?" Eiri questioned, "Even if I talk to him it's not like he'll respond back."

"That's wierd," Hiro continued, "Kitsune can obviously speak back to a human. They are the strongest, fastest, most intellegent of all yokai; second to the Four Great Yokai of course. If a kitsune grows as fast as a human and doesn't speak, that means..." Hiro shook his head. "No, it cannot be."

Eiri looked at him with wondering eyes. "What? What is it?"

Hiro looked up at Eiri. "It's nothing," he assured his comrade, "Just something that popped into my head. Is there anything else about this kitsune you know?"

Eiri nodded. "There was something an old woman who only lets people refer to her as 'Granny' said to me. 'The kitsune will remain as it is for the next three full moons. After the third moon, the kitsune and the boy will join together as one.'"

"Do you have any idea what it could mean?"

"Well a part of me thinks that it's refering to me and him while another part of me thinks it's something else. I don't know what it could be. All I know is that I shall know after the three full moons."

As Hiro and Eiri continued talking about the kitsune, Shuichi and Ayaka sat silently. Shuichi looked up at the moon and stood up. He looked over at Ayaka.

"Hey Ayaka? Can you tell Eiri and Hiro I've gone to take a little walk?" he requested, "I don't want to disrupt them when they're finally starting to get along after all the arguements they've made."

"Of course Master Shuichi," Ayaka replied, "I will tell Hiroshi and Master Eiri if they ask. You needn't worry."

Shuichi nodded and walked deep into the forest until he could no longer be seen. When the monk and the sword tsukumogami were finished and asked for the pink haired boy's location, Ayaka gave them Shuichi's message. That only made Eiri worry even though he didn't show it in his face. He was so worried, he walked off to find Shuichi while leaving Hiro and Ayaka by themselves.

Eiri walked through the forest in search on his pink haired companion only to find it all in vain. He had absolutely no idea where that idiot named Shuichi could've been. Just then he heard a branch break. He began to wonder if it was Shuichi. He walked to where he heard the sound. But then, something tackled him from behind and it was too heavy to be Shuichi.

"Well well well. If it ain't the monk from last time."

Eiri looked up to see that it was that bandit from last time. What the hell was he doing here? Didn't the kitsune get rid of him for good?

The fat man laughed. "You don't look so powerful now with me on top of you. Especially since you don't have that giant dog to back you up."

"You idiot," Eiri groaned with the weight on top of him, "He's not a dog, he's a kitsune; a fox yokai."

The bandit pulled on the monk's hair and pulled it upwards. "All the same, it's not here to protect you is it?" He let go and looked down at Eiri's body. "You have quite a body for a man. Now that I think about it, I don't remember the last time I had fun. Hey, how would a monk like you like to have something up his ass like my cock?"

Eiri didn't need to be told twice to try to break free from the bandit's grasp but he was not strong enough. He couldn't use his prayer beads and paper scrolls and he left Hiro and Ayaka behind. Who knows if they could find him in time. Eiri did move fast while worried about Shuichi. But then what could he do?

But before the bandit could make a move, something pushed him off. Eiri's heart began to race when he saw his savior. "Kitsune!" he cried.

Indeed it was his kitsune friend. The bandit's face turned a deep red with rage and pulled out a dagger. The kitsune pulled Eiri up into the air and got him to land on the fox yokai's back before running from the insane large man. The bandit was ready to throw his dagger at the kitsune. He gave good aim. He was confident that he was going to get a bullseye. And just as he threw it, the kitsune began to fly with Eiri on his back.

They flew so high up that they were already on top of the clouds. From what it looked like in Eiri's eyes, it seemed like the kitsune was running on the clouds themselves. The feel of the blowing wind felt cool through his robe and against his entire skin. It felt so good that he began to laugh. He couldn't help it. He didn't remember the last time he felt so happy and so free. But as he laughed, he heard familiar laughter join his in harmony. He looked to see that the kitsune was laughing like a human. Eiri stared at the kitsune until he turned his head to the monk and gave a confused look. Eiri asked if the kitsune could speak to him but the kitsune continued looking at him as if he was speaking in another language. He decided to not continue asking, but he couldn't let go of the fact that he heard familiar laughter. He knew he heard that laugh somewhere before. He just couldn't figure out where.

They continued to fly until the kitsune decided to float down to the ground. The moment his black paws touched the ground, Eiri got off and embrace his friend. He was reunited with his friend again and this time he wasn't willing to let him go. But then Eiri began to feel tired. He rested his head against the kitsune's soft fur and went to sleep.

He was woken up by two familiar voices. He opened his eyes to see Hiro and Ayaka there. Eiri asked how they managed to find him. They told him that they saw something silver float down here and wondered if the monk was there. Eiri looked around to find himself in complete disappointment.

The kitsune disappeared.

After Eiri was fully awake, he continued to look for Shuichi with Hiro and Ayaka following him. Suddenly, they heard what appeared to be snoring. They followed the snores until they saw something pink and blue up in a tree. It was definitely Shuichi. Eiri yelled up for Shuichi to wake up but it failed. He continued to call and call but Shuichi wouldn't wake up. Eiri had no other choice. He grabbed a pebble and threw it up at Shuichi.

This time, Shuichi woke up.

When he got up and looked around to see where whatever hit him came from, screamed at the realization of being up in a tree and fell. It was a good thing Eiri broke his fall. When Shuichi got off of him, he questioned why the boy was up there.

"I don't know," Shuichi answered honestly, "I remember walking around the same way my mother and I used to when we were still together, then I felt sleepy so I decided to rest for a bit near this rock. The next thing I know I'm up in that tree."

"Do you think you might have been sleepwalking?" asked Ayaka.

"I don't think so," Shuichi responded, "I've never sleepwalked in my life, and if I did that still wouldn't explain how I got up in that tree."

The four companions began to question it for a while before dismissing it and continuing on. However it was Eiri that had the most questions up in his head. Not just about Shuichi, but of the kitsune as well. The only thing he could assure himself was that everything would be clearer to him after the next two full moons.

**Pinkshuchan: So many questions. Who knows if Eiri will be able to answer them or not. Read and Review!**


	17. The Perverted Kappa

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey! Pinkshuchan here! I know I already posted a new chapter for Feudal Journey yesterday, but I just couldn't wait to post up this new chapter. Guess that kinda makes me wierd considering I can't wait to update a story I just updated the day before, but I just haven't been up to working on the other stories. I'm already working on chapters for my other stories but for now here's the next chapter of Feudal Journey. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

The Perverted Kappa

Our heroes continued walking down east to where they saw a small village near a large river. They had gotten tired from all the walking they've done and Hiro assured them that they had to be getting really close to Seiryu's temple. It was decided that they would stay the night to get some more supplies and then they would leave the next morning.

As they walked in, they were overtaken by the tranquility that rested in the village. It was a very quiet village. Too quiet. Where were the villagers? Wouldn't they be out working or go visit each other?

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Hiro and Ayaka's spirit forms went back into their weapon bodies while Eiri and Shuichi rushed to the person's aid.

It was a young woman. She was sitting there on the ground with a loose furisode that gave a good view of her body underneath. Beside her was a bucket that was spilling water. Eiri and Shuichi helped her up as she tried to fix up her furisode.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Shuichi as he and Eiri got the young woman to her feet.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm fine thank you."

"What happened?" Eiri questioned the girl.

"I was just going to get some fresh water from the river for my village since everyone was too scared to go themselves, when suddenly a hideous creature tried to rape me."

"What kind of creature would that be?" asked Eiri, "Some form of yokai?"

"Yes," the girl responded, "It was a kappa."

This cause Eiri to raise an eyebrow. "A kappa? The village is hiding from a kappa?"

"He is no ordinary kappa. At least I don't think he is. Since a few days ago, he had been drowning the men and animals into the river, kidnapping the children, and raping the woman like he tried to do with me."

Shuichi looked over at Eiri. "Hey Yuki," Shuichi whispered so the girl couldn't hear them, "Do you think this kappa might be affected by the Dark Venom?"

Eiri shrugged. He looked back at the girl. "Don't worry. We'll stop that kappa."

The girl looked over at him. "You will? Really? Oh thank you. I will tell the villagers of what you are doing." And with that said, she left. Hiro and Ayaka appeared in spirit forms.

"So how will you stop the kappa?" asked Hiro.

"I've heard of a few things about kappas that might be able to help catch him," Eiri responded, "First we'll need bait. It seems to me like the kappa likes women. Unfortunately we only have one female companion with us; Ayaka."

"Except it can't be me," Ayaka explained, "Kappas usually go after human girls and I'm far from human. He'll know I'm a tsukumogami the moment he sees the staff beside me."

"But then who will be the bait?" asked Shuichi, "We can't risk the village girls."

Just then, everyone slowly turned their heads to Shuichi. Shuichi looked at each one in the eyes and gulped. "You're not really suggesting I lure him out are you?" The looks in everyone's eyes gave the same answer. Sweat fell down the pink haired boy's face and he sighed. "Alright. If it's to help protect innocent people, I'll put myself in complete danger of being raped if not killed."

"You won't need to worry," Eiri replied, "We'll be there before the kappa tries to make a move on you. First find some girl kimono's and put them on, then wait at the river. Try to make yourself feminine and defenceless as possible."

"Like that's going to make me feel better of the whole thing." Shuichi muttered before he went off to talk to any of the villager women for a women's kimono.

After he found one he could wear, Shuichi went to the river, sat down on a rock he managed to find, and sat down in it. He began playing with his hair and tried to follow Eiri's instructions perfectly; to look more feminine and defenceless. He was like that for almost an hour.

But then, bubbles began to form in the water. Shuichi looked down at it. The truth was that he didn't know what a kappa was. He just knew it was a yokai. From how it looked, he felt like he was bait put on a lure of a fishing rod for a fish to grab hold of him. Something jumped out of the water and grabbed hold of Shuichi. The woman was right. It was hideous.

The creature that grabbed hold of him was a blue monster that smelled like fish with scales, a beak, webbed hands and feet, a turtle shell on his back, very little black hair on its head, and a lillypad holding water on top of his head. It had to be the kappa. The creature laughed.

"Oh wow!" he cried, "I've seen lots of fair maidens in this village, but none of them are quite as beautiful as you."

Shuichi tried to break free from the kappa's grasp. "Let go of me!" he screamed, "Let me go now!"

"Relax babe," the kappa assured him, "The fun's only just beggining," The kappa brought his hand under Shuichi's kimono and felt something he knew a lady should never have. "Holy shit! You're a guy? Let me guess. You hated that only the women were having all of my attention and so you decided to pull this charade to be carressed in my strong powerful arms? Well, who am I to deny you babe?"

Shuichi began pushing the kappa away from him. "Get away from me you creep!" But the kappa would not stop. Shuichi felt like he was in trouble. Where was Eiri when he needed him? "YUKI!"

"AHA!" Eiri hopped out from behind the bush, "Caught you in the act Kappa!"

The kappa jumped, dropping Shuichi to the ground. The kappa apologized and bowed to the monk, causing the water on the lillypad on his head to spill. He gasped. "I just caused all the water to spill, didn't I?"

Eiri smirked and crossed his arms. "Yes you did."

The kappa began to panic and tried to move his body only to find it frozen. "Oh no! Without that water on my head, I'm completely defenceless. Please! You have to help me get the water back into the lillypad. If you do that, I'll be your slave for as long as I live. Please!"

"Don't do it Yuki!" Shuichi cried, still disgusted by being close to the kappa.

Eiri didn't look that pleased to help the kappa either. "No thanks," he replied, "We don't have time to take you with us. We don't need some awful smelling kappa coming with us to see Seiryu."

The kappa's eyes began to sparkle at the name Seiryu. "Seiryu? You're going to see Seiryu? I know where you can find him!" Eiri and Shuichi didn't seem to believe him. The kappa sighed. "I _do _know where to find Seiryu. I'll even take you there myself. I promise. If it turns out I break the promise, you can kill me right on the spot."

Shuichi still wasn't going to back down but Eiri, knowing all the info about kappas by the monks, walked to the river, filled a bowl with water, then came back and filled the lillypad. The kappa was able to move again. Shuichi looked at Eiri in shock. Eiri only gave Shuichi a look that told him to trust him. The pink haired boy had no choice by to trust his beloved companion. The kappa began to shake Eiri's hand.

"Thanks so much bro!" he cried, "You won't regret this. I promise you."

"Enough with your promises," Eiri growled, "Just take us to Seiryu before I change my mind."

"Of course. But before that, can I ask one more favour? There is a long green vegetable that the villagers here grow that taste so delicious. The vegetable the children love. Could you possibly get me one before we depart? I've been craving one for such a long time. I tried to ask the men but they fell into the water with their horses and drowned. And when I tried asking the children, they ran as fast as they could into the forests until they disappeared."

"So you _didn't _drown the men and kidnap the children?" asked Shuichi in disbelief.

"Of course not. Why the hell would I do something like that? I'm not a monster."

"Then why did you try to rape me and all those other women?"

"I was trying to relieve myself of the tension of looking for the vegetable. That's all I ever wanted. But everyone always ran. I guess the sight of my beautiful face always shocks them."

It was Eiri's turn to speak up again. "So let me get this straight. You're saying that the only reason why all this things happened accidentally was because you wanted a vegetable?"

"I'm really sorry about that," the kappa apologized, "I'm actually a really good kappa. They don't call me the Great Tatsuha for nothing. Well actually they don't call me that, but if they did, that would be why. Now what do you say? Can you please get me that vegetable?"

Eiri had a feeling he knew what vegetable the kappa Tatsuha was talking about. He walked into the village and came back with a cucumber in his hands. Tatsuha gasped and took the vegetable out of the monk's hands.

"This is the heavenly vegetable!" he cried, "I've been wanting to eat this for a while. I had one once and I hadn't been able to eat another one since." He then began to eat the vegetable. It was still hard to believe that this whole mess was all for a cucumber. Tatsuha looked back at Eiri and Shuichi after he finished eating.

"Thank you my friends. And now as promised, I shall take you to Seiryu," He made a heroic pose. "Yes, the Great Tatsuha shall now be escorting his new companions to Seiryu. The comrades include a monk who isn't as handsome as your truely and a beautiful pink haired angel who can't seem to get his hands off of your truely. Yes, it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Eiri and Shuichi were not impressed with Tatsuha's preposterous monologue. "Get moving!" Eiri ordered. And so with their narcissistic new comrade, our heroes continue to go see Seiryu. Luckily Eiri managed to pack some more cucumbers just in case.

**Pinkshuchan: Yes, this was the chapter I was so anxious to write and post. At least there's a new companion. How useful will he be in the future? Read and Review!**


	18. Tale Between the Dragon and the Kappa

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan here! I finally have another chapter of Feudal Journey done. Last chapter had our heroes meet Tatsuha the kappa. He promised them that he knew Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East but is it true? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Tale Behind the Dragon and the Kappa

Our heroes followed Tatsuha through a forest close to the village they left. On and on they walked to get to the mountain where Seiryu's temple rested. The further they walked, the further they began to doubt if Tatsuha was telling the truth. That was except for Eiri. He knew Tatsuha had to be telling the truth. He would only doubt the kappa if he led them far away from the mountain.

Then, Tatsuha stopped. They had reached a clearing. He pointed up at something. It appeared to be a tall mountain with a path moving upward and filled with trees. "You see there?" he got his companions' attention, "That's the mountain where Seiryu lives. It's not that far from here."

Now Hiro began to believe Tatsuha. "He's right," he replied, "That _is_ the mountain where Seiryu lives. It's perfectly how it's described to look."

Ayaka and Shuichi couldn't believe the kappa was right. Eiri was not surprised. They decided they would rest for the day and continue the next day. They set up camp, grabbed some firewood ready for night, collected some wild berries and hunted for some meat, and they just relaxed till night. Eiri decided to take a walk around the area. After a while of walking, he heard a familiar voice singing beyond some trees. He followed the direction of the voice until he found its source.

Shuichi was there bathing in a small pond with his back facing Eiri. His body shined brightly under the light of the moon with the waterdrops on his skin. His hands roamed his body to get all the dirt off. His voice echoed the sweet melody through the area. However, the way he sang surprised Eiri. With the way the pink haired boy sang, it sounded like the song of a dog or a wolf.

Or a fox.

Eiri just stood there in silence as he watched Shuichi bathe himself. Shuichi then stopped singing and looked down in the water. Was there something wrong? He turned around and faced Eiri.

"I had a feeling somehow you were going to show up." he laughed.

Eiri smirked. "So you were waiting for me were you?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

Eiri began to slowly take off his clothes before joining Shuichi in the pond. When he got in, he moved himself close to Shuichi and began to kiss him. The latter responded the kiss by pulling the monk closer to him. They stayed this way until they ran out of breath. Shuichi looked up at Eiri.

"You knew Tatsuha was telling the truth did you?" he asked, "I could see it on your face when we saw the mountain. Can you read minds to tell if someone lies to you or not?"

Eiri gave Shuichi a little smack on the head. "No I can't read minds. Kappas are tricksters but they are honest if they promise they know the truth. They can also be polite."

"And perverted." Shuichi added.

Eiri smirked and began to carress Shuichi's cheek before leaning in for another kiss. The moment between them was perfect. They wished that this moment could last forever without anything to disrupt it. Of course that wasn't the case. Indeed something happened to ruin the mood.

Shuichi felt something on his leg and jumped onto Eiri. That surprise movement did not please the latter in the slightest. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I... I felt a hand caress my leg and I'm pretty sure it's not yours." Shuichi replied. And then they saw bubbles float up beside them. Then, a familiar creature came up. A certain perverted creature.

"Wow!" Tatsuha laughed, "I really got ya good didn't I? Was I interrupting something private? A little.. romance between you too? Ever heard a threesome?"

"Ever heard of two's a company, three's a crowd?" asked Eiri. He did not what was going on in the slightest.

"Hey come on bro!" Tatsuha pleaded, "I'm horny myself. C'mon. A threesome. Although throughout the threesome I don't wanna see your face while doing so. All I want is to hear Shuichi pant my name when he..."

As he continued talking about dirty things, Eiri and Shuichi looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Shuichi smiled. "May I?" he asked.

Eiri raised his hand in Tatsuha's direction. "Be my guest." he replied.

And with that said, Shuichi swam over to the kappa, grabbed his arm, and threw him as far away as possible yet not too far that he wouldn't be able to lead them farther to Seiryu's temple. Of course, Shuichi's strength sent Tatsuha to hit a tree. The impact at the tree hit Tatsuha really hard in his private area. He was in very serious pain.

"Why is it always the gorgeous ones that have to suffer like this?" he asked himself before gravity did its job and pull him to the ground where he fell into some thorn bushes. Now he was suffering _really_ severe pain.

A few hours later after Eiri and Shuichi finished spending some _alone_ time together and after they found and took care of Tatsuha, they joined Hiro and Ayaka at the camp. They sat there under the light of the fire as it kept them warm. Well, except for Tatsuha for he refused to sit near it because of his fear of it. He decided to sit behind Shuichi who gave him a slap after he attempted to feel him up. In the end, Tatsuha ended up having to sit close to the fire. At first he wouldn't stop screaming, but then after a while he was used to it.

"So Tatsuha," Hiro began to make a conversation, "How is it you know this way to Seiryu's temple? You said you know him. How?"

Tatsuha smirked. "Well, if you want to know how I, the Great Tatsuha, the greatest of all yokai, got to meet the ferocious, terrible, ma-"

Just get on with it!" Eiri yelled impatiently.

Tatsuha began to clear his throat before he began. "It was a dark and stormy night. Ok not really, I just wanted to make the introduction sound interesting. It was actually a beautiful day. The sky was really blue and there wasn't a single cloud. I decided to travel for a place to call my permanent home. Truth was that I wasn't really born in that river. I just decided to live there because the water was nice and warm, the weather was always beautiful, and all the chicks there were hot."

Tatsuha got a smack in the back of the head from Shuichi at that point. Tatsuha continued. "Anyways, I was traveling for this wonderful home when I ended up finding myself on a mountain. How did I randomly end up on the mountain you ask? Well it was a reason very dangerous that makes me a brave kappa. I wasn't focusing on where I was going and ended up there. But anyway, I was up on the mountain when I heard this roar. I figured that it was an evil creature that could eat my soul. And I saw it. It was a fearsome beast. I was ready to fight it until I saw an azure coloured dragon land before me and talk to the beast. The beast ended up calming down. The dragon asked why I was here and I explained that I was only there as an accident. He told me he'd let me go if I promised to come to the mountain everyday to visit him. And so, being a kappa and all, I promised him and that my friends was how I met Seiryu.

"Like I promised, I would come up to the mountain to visit him. The more I spent time with him, the more I found myself looking up to him. He didn't look it but he was actually way older than I was. I found it cool yet creepy at the same time but I didn't care. Seiryu and I became the best of friends. And to tell you the truth, I actually began to love him more than I've ever loved anyone; even all the girls I've molested." Shuichi smacked him again.

"But one day, something went wrong. When I went to visit Seiryu, he wasn't himself."

"What do you mean?" asked Ayaka.

"Well for some reason he seemed like he had become a colder person. I don't know what could've happened to him, but as I looked around the temple I saw this ugly dark purple stuff all around the place."

It was obvious what Tatsuha meant. The Dark Venom. But that meant Seiryu _was_ captured by it, just like Sakano said. That only meant one option for them. Continue to get to Seiryu and free him of the Dark Venom. Eiri looked at Tatsuha. "There is a way we can save him," he assured him, "You take us to his temple and we'll return him to the way he was."

Tatsuha began to perk up. "You will? You don't know how happy that would make me."

Eiri looked at everyone else. "We should probably get a move on," he continued, "The longer it takes for us to get there, the harder it would be to save Seiryu from the Dark Venom."

And then, they heard a roar up in the sky. They all looked up to see that there was a yokai flying in the sky, circling them. Tatsuha's eyes widened. "That's Seiryu!"

Eiri grabbed the Holy Staff and Shuichi grabbed the Demon Sword, Hiro and Ayaka placed themselves in their bodies, and Tatsuha decided to hide behind a bush. But then they remembered; the Great Yokai are invincible. There was no way the monk and the boy could defeat a creature who was basically a god. There was only one option. They had to run. They ran as fast as they could until Seiryu summoned what looked like a tornado. The tornado picked them all up and spun them around. Eventually it stopped and they were thrown in random directions.

Eiri woke up in a place he was unaware of. He didn't know where he was until he saw a sign. The sign read:

_Here is the mountain of Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East. Leave or face the consequences._

There was no way the monk was going to let a little threat stop him from what he was needed to do. He was about to move until he heard familiar voices calling out to him. He turned to the direction of the voices to see Hiro, Ayaka, and Tatsuha heading over to him. But one thing began to worry them.

"Where's Shuichi?" he demanded them.

"We don't know," Ayaka responded, "He was with us when we were attacked by Seiryu and he wasn't with us since."

"I wouldn't really worry so much," said Hiro, "Shuichi is strong. I'm sure he's not in any place that would really make us worry about him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Tatsuha as he handed Eiri a familiar ribbon. It was Shuichi's hair ribbon. They realized now what had happened.

Seiryu kidnapped Shuichi.

**Pinkshuchan: Wow! Why would someone like Seiryu kidnap Shuichi? Will Eiri and the others be able to save him? Read and Review!**


	19. Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey it's Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Shuichi got captured by Seiryu, the Azure Dragon of the East. The question is why. This chapter is really long so I suggest that you have lots of free time before you read it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East

Shuichi groaned as he began to wake from his unconscious state. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a beautiful blue sky. But for some reason the ground didn't feel like grass. He sat up to look at his surroundings.

He appeared to be in some sort of wierd place with bronze walls and floor. Though he could see the sky and he could feel the warmth of the sun and the chill of the breeze, it wasn't really outside. He began to ask himself where he was and how he got there. Unfortunately asking himself didn't help in the least.

"I see that you have waken from your slumber." a voice spoke to him.

Shuichi looked behind him to see what appeared to be a man. A man slightly taller than Shuichi but wouldn't be as tall as Eiri with shoulder length brown hair and sharp dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a long azure coloured robe that perfectly hid his hands and feet. That is, it would hide his hands if he didn't raise his arms and the cloth falls to his shoulders. He walked over to the confused Shuichi.

"Who are you?" the latter asked, "What am I doing here? And where are my friends?"

"I am Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East, the Master of Wind, and the bravest of the Four Great Yokai," he responded, "As for why you're here and where the others are, I wouldn't worry about that. Your friends won't be able to come here anyways and you'll be too accustomed to here to worry about where you are."

This wasn't calming Shuichi down. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying you want me to stay here?"

"Only if you are the one I think you are."

Now Shuichi wasn't sure what was going on. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The dragon in human form began to pace. "You see, I was off in my nightly flight when I came across the most beautiful voice," Seiryu explained, "I was curious on who could own such beauty and I went to investigate. I then saw a figure bathing in the pond close to my mountain. I was about to fly down until I noticed someone else's presense and flew away," He stopped pacing and looked at Shuichi. "But then I saw you and your friends. By looking at you I felt that it was your voice I heard there. And so, that's why you are here; to prove if it really is you I heard there or not."

"Well it could've been," Shuichi replied, "I did bathe and I did sing while doing so."

Seiryu's face brightened. "I guess it was you. But there's only one way to know. I'll have to hear you sing for myself."

Shuichi felt a bit nervous about that. He never really sang in front of strangers. Only if they overheard him singing to himself. Well, he'll have to pretend that it's one of those times. He'll have to pretend that he's alone and singing to himself while a stranger happened to be watching. However, he almost never sang without anything in his heart. Like all those times he sang it was because he would think about his mother. However, he felt that that wouldn't help him fully with this mess. It was hard for him to think of his mother right now. But he had to. If he didn't sing he may never be able to see Eiri again.

Eiri. Oh Shuichi couldn't contain himself whenever Eiri's name would pop up. Eiri was the first person to make him feel the way he did. There was no one who could make his heart beat rapidly than that monk could. Just the thought of him made Shuichi want to sing.

And that's what he did.

He sang with all his heart. He yearned to be back in Eiri's arms. He had to return to him. He could not stop sining even if he wanted to, for his heart was pouring all his love of Eiri into his voice. He just wished that Eiri would be able to hear him sing.

Luckily for him, Eiri could as he and the others hurried up the mountain. They stopped for a bit upon hearing Shuichi's voice. Tatsuha began to panic.

"Oh no! Oh no!" he cried, "This is bad! This is very bad!"

"What's wrong now?" Eiri asked in a not so comforing way.

"That's Shuichi singing right? He can't be a good singer, he can't. He doesn't know how much danger he's in because of his voice. I'll explain why on the way!" Everyone followed Tatsuha up the mountain to try to reach Shuichi before it's too late.

But as they began to hurry, Shuichi had stopped singing, thinking it would be enough for Seiryu to know if it was his voice or not that he heard. But Seiryu was staring at him in the most unusual way. Shuichi couldn't help but feel that the look he was giving him was a look of lust. Seiryu walked over to Shuichi and took his hand.

"You are the one," he cried, "You are the one who's beautiful voice I've been looking for all this time. Forget the life you had before, for as of today you are my bride."

Now Shuichi knew he was in trouble. He tried to get away from Seiryu. "What the hell do you mean 'bride'? I'm not even a girl."

"And yet you have the voice of an angel. Don't you realize how many would envy you for becoming the bride of the great Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East?"

"That's not what I want! I don't want to be your bride."

Seiryu held Shuichi close to him. "You may not think so at first, but after a while you will realize that you belong to no one else but me."

Shuichi struggled to get out until he managed to break free. He then tried to run with his life dependant on it. The problem was that he couldn't see a way out. He kept trying to find the exit until he felt a strong wind pull him back to Seiryu and force him to stay trapped in one spot against the wall. He realized that he was trapped.

Eiri and the others continued running as fast as they could to get to Shuichi. From what Tatsuha explained, Shuichi having a good singing voice meant that he was to become Seiryu's bride. Eiri, upon hearing this, flew into a terrible rage. There was no way he was going to give Shuichi up, not even to one of the Four Great Yokai. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the top. It was then that they heard a roar. Tatsuha began to shake in fear.

"Oh no! It's him!" he cried.

"Who?" asked Ayaka.

"Seiryu's guardian!" Tatsuha replied, "He's heard us. He'll try to stop us from reaching Seiryu and from saving Shuichi."

"Is Seiryu's guardian _really_ that fierce?" asked Eiri.

"You have no idea." said Tatsuha.

Following the roar was the sound of giant footsteps. The footsteps were moving closer and closer. The monster was ready to show itself. And then, they saw it. Eiri couldn't believe his eyes on what he saw, but not in the way you may expect.

"_This_ is the frightening creature you've all been talking about?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hiro, "This is Seiryu's guardian, a creature that can destroy anything in its path."

"How the fuck can it destroy anything? It's a rabbit!"

Indeed, the creature that was said to have perfectly protected Seiryu's temple is indeed a rabbit. A giant pink rabbit with a red ribbon around its neck. It looked harmless. But of course appearances can be deceiving. The moment it saw our heroes, it roared and tried to smash them with his paw. Luckily they dodged it and tried to get away. They hid behind a bush and managed to keep it unknown to the rabbit.

"Ok, I stand corrected," said Eiri, "It's a rabbit with a really bad temper."

"Well that's Kumagoro for you," said Tatsuha, "He looks harmless when he's alone or with Seiryu, but when someone trespasses or if someone he doesn't like comes along, he's one really bad rabbit."

"So how do we stop him?"

"Oh, there's no way to stop him. He's almost as invincible as Seiryu."

"I'm sure there has to be a way to stop him. We have to get to Seiryu. But I have an idea. Tatsuha, you distract him."

Tatsuha jumped in fear. "_That's_ your idea? How's that going to stop Kumagoro."

Eiri glared at him. "Would you just trust me? I know what I'm doing."

"Oh sure. Use the kappa as bait!" he muttered as he walked out of the bush. Eiri looked at Hiro and Ayaka.

"You two keep an eye on him so he doesn't get himself eaten or something." The two tsukumogami nodded their heads before they joined Tatsuha.

Tatsuha was doing a good job of distracrting Kumagoro even though he had no idea why he was doing it in the first place. All he knew was that Eiri had some kind of trick up his sleeve. However, even the kappa could distract something for so long. He was in trouble. But before he could make his final prayers, Kumagoro stopped moving and fell down to the ground. Yet he was still alive. How? It was then that he saw Eiri.

"The paralysis scrolls should hold him for a bit until he save Shuichi," he said, "But we better get a move on. They won't last too long on him." And as everyone agreed to what Eiri said, they rushed off and went to find the entrance to Seiryu's temple.

As for Seiryu, he was truely devastated that Kumagoro could not stop them. Shuichi, upon hearing Seiryu's curses, was relieved that his friends were safe and that they were on their way to save him. But he knew that Seiryu would not give up until he became his bride for good. He began to worry about his friends; more importantly Eiri.

Eiri and the others continued on until Tatsuha pointed out the entrance to the temple. They had reached a forest filled with lush trees and flowers. Tatsuha led them through the forest until they reached the middle where there were no trees and a giant hole rested. There was only one thing they could do; jump. They jumped into the hole and landed on hard ground. It was then that they saw Seiryu in his human form and Shuichi forced into the wall.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, struggling to break free.

Seiryu glared at the trespassers. "So, you managed to get past Kumagoro and find the entrance to my temple. However, I'm afraid that you won't be able to leave here alive."

"Define 'not leaving alive'." said Tatsuha.

Seiryu glared at Tatsuha. "I mean you won't be leaving here ALIVE! I won't let anybody take my bride away from me. He is mine! MINE!"

"Not really," said Tatsuha, "You cannot claim a person to be yours unless you have had sexual intercourse with them and if they're still a virgin. Shuichi here is not a virgin. He already belongs to someone. He belongs to Eiri here."

Eiri stumbled a bit at Tatsuha's comment. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Seiryu was outraged. "WHAT? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS WORTHLESS MONK HAS HOLD OF _MY_ BRIDE? NOT ANYMORE!" And with that, Seiryu transformed back into his dragon form. Eiri knew he was in trouble.

"TATSUHA YOU FUCKING MORONIC COWARD!" Eiri yelled as he was chased around by Seiryu. Little did he know that it was _Tatsuha's _plan to use Eiri as bait while Hiro managed to cut the wind trapping Shuichi against the wall. Shuichi didn't know how a sword could stop wind but he guessed that it was because Seiryu was more focused on Eiri. He then had his own plan. He whispered his plan to Hiro and put the plan into action.

"Seiryu?" Shuichi called out to the dragon in a flirtacious way, causing everyone to look his way, "You know, just by watching you chase that stupid cowardly monk, I now see how big, strong, and handsome you truely are."

Tatsuha's jaw dropped, Ayaka gasped, Eiri froze like a statue, and Seiryu felt like he was in a dream. Only Hiro's expression didn't change as he knew what was going on. Seiryu changed back into human form and walked over to Shuichi.

"I see that you realize I'm the one for you." Seiryu remarked.

"Oh yes," Shuichi squealed as he flung his arms around him, "Oh now that I see that you are my true love I just can't contain myself around you. I want to feel your hands caress my body and make me go insane."

Eiri didn't know what was wrong with Shuichi. Did Seiryu put a mind control on him? No, he was too busy chasing the monk to do so. Then what? He saw Hiro head towards him.

"Hurry and make the cleansing scroll," said Hiro, "Shuichi is trying to distract him while you make the cleansing scroll and place it on him."

It all made sense. _That's_ why Shuichi was trying to flirt with him. He's distracting him. Eiri pulled out the spare scrolls and began making the cleansing scrolls. But as he tried to make them, the box that contained the ink hit the ground hard. It didn't break, but the sound alerted Seiryu.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled as he was about to turn to Eiri's direction. But Shuichi was quick and was able to get the Great Yokai to forget about it by using a tactic that had everyone, even Hiro, shocked.

He pulled Seiryu close to him and kissed him.

Angry was an understatement on how Eiri felt seeing Shuichi kiss another. With jealousy taking over him, he threw the scroll at Seiryu. Seiryu pushed Shuichi away as he felt the pain. He screamed before a purple mist came out of him. The Dark Venom was leaving the body. Because Seiryu wasn't any ordinary yokai, he didn't end up unconscious. Everyone except for Tatsuha were surprised at how different Seiryu looked with the Dark Venom out of him. The Seiryu with the Dark Venom had sharp looking eyes and a cold complexion. However, this Seiryu had big bubbly eyes and a goofy smile. He was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay!" he cheered, "I'm back to my old self again, nanoda!" He jumped over to Tatsuha. "Tatsuha! I'm really sorry about how I acted. That evil stuff took over my mind. I hope I didn't hurt you and your friends. That would've been very very bad, nanoda."

Tatsuha just looked at Seiryu with big sparkly eyes. "No," he responded, "It's alright Ryuichi. You couldn't control your actions made by the Dark Venom. I understand."

Seiryu nodded before looking at everyone else. "Hiya! It's nice to meet everyone! My name is Ryuichi but everybody knows me as Seiryu. I live up here in this mountain with a big fluffy bunny Kumagoro."

Right on cue, the pink rabbit fell down the hole. Good thing he didn't fall on anybody. Ryuichi ran over to him with his arms wide open and hugged him.

"KUMAGORO!" he giggled, "You big silly bunny. You forgot I had lots of friends here. But I forgive you, nanoda."

Now everyone knew the flaw. Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East is the bravest of the Four Great Yokai but he's an idiot. Everyone sighed. That was except for Tatsuha who saw no flaw in the dragon. Ryuichi walked over to Shuichi.

"All those things you said to me before the evil stuff left me. You didn't mean any of them did you? You don't want to be my bride don't you?"

"I'm really sorry," said Shuichi, "But tell me. What do you like about me that makes you want me to be your 'bride'?"

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Ryuichi responded.

"Anything else?"

Ryuichi began to think. It took him a while before he came up with his answer. "There's not really anything else. But just loving your voice is enough right?"

Shuichi shook his head slowly. "The thing is if I _did_ want to become someone's 'bride', I want them to like me for me, not just because of my face or my voice. I want them to like me for my personality, my dreams, my past. I want them to like me whether I'm a human or a yokai. That's all I want. So, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find that special person you like. Who knows? You may even know them."

Ryuichi brightened up and smiled. "I guess you're right. Thank you. I will find that special person, someone I like and who likes me."

Shuichi smiled back. "I hope you find them." And so, with help from Ryuichi, our heroes got out of the temple and were walking down. Before they continued, Eiri stopped Shuichi for a bit.

"I believe this is yours." he replied as he took out the ribbon.

Shuichi gasped. "So that's where it was. I thought I lost it." He took the ribbon from Eiri's hand and tied his hair back up. As he tied up his hair, Eiri asked a question.

"You didn't feel anything when you kissed him did you?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Eiri didn't want to continue to ask the question. It just slipped out of his mouth. But he had to know. "You didn't feel any emotions when you kissed Seiryu right?"

The boy smirked. "Are you trying to tell me you were jealous when I kissed him?"

"No!" Eiri answered a little too quickly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No, I wasn't jealous. I mean, why the hell would I be jealous of you kissing a yokai who happens to be one of the Four Great Yokai and is basically a god to some. That would be completely stupid. Me? Jealous? A monk of my calibur would never be-"

But before he could continue his rant, Shuichi kissed him. He then pulled back just as quickly. "No I didn't feel any emotion while kissing him," he answered, "Because someone else's kiss does it to me already."

Satisfied with the answer, Eiri pulled Shuichi back into a kiss. When the kiss was done, they just held each other in a tight embrace for a while. They then continued on down the mountain and on their way to the next Great Yokai; Suzaku.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww! Yuki and Shuichi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! What more is to come? Read and Review everyone!**


	20. Love Story in the South

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Writer's Block. But I've got my ideas back and I bring you the next chapter of Feudal Journey. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Love Story in the South

Our heroes made their way south to reach Suzaku. They travelled as far as they could within many days and nights until Tatsuha whined about taking a rest. Eiri didn't know why the kappa was still travelling with them when they already had saved Seiryu and when he asked, Tatsuha explained that he owed them. So he joined them and was currently whining at stopping to take a rest.

"Did you even realize that we were travelling all over Japan when you decided to permanently be a part of this group?" Eiri questioned him.

"I thought that we would go through that montage when we just skip right to the destination," said Tatsuha, "But then again, that would just make the story all too short and completely boring. But then again if the story wavers from the original plot then that's a problem too. But I'm guessing this story's plot grows as it continues and more characters come into play."

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing bro. You just keep focusing on paper scrolls and all that other stuff monks do."

So they took a break from walking at Tatsuha's request. Hiro and Ayaka kept watch while the others went to sleep. Tatsuha slept while leaning against a tree as he didn't want to lie down and lose any of the water in the lilypad on his head. Eiri and Shuichi just slept close to the fire. But halfway through the night, Eiri woke up to see that Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. He asked Ayaka since she was the closest if she had seen him.

"I have Master Eiri," she responded, "He told me he need to go to the river close by to get a drink."

Eiri thanked her before heading to the direction of the river. He knew where it was. They passed it before reaching their current campsite. And when he reached it, he also saw Shuichi sitting close to it wearing nothing but his fundoshi. He appeared to be staring at himself in the water with part of his back facing the river. Eiri walked over to the boy and knew that Shuichi saw his reflection but didn't make a sound or movement about it. The monk looked at him. The boy's skin looked like it glowed under the light of the moon. The three scars on his back were as black as darkness compared to his skin. Eiri sat down close to Shuichi. They just sat there in silence until Eiri decided to break it.

"I'm guessing you had another nightmare," he spoke, "Is that why you can't sleep?" Shuichi nodded slowly. "What happened this time? The same thing or something different?"

"It's the same nightmare but it's longer," Shuichi explained, "It started the same way and went through the same but I end up farther into it as if I'm seeing a story in my head. Everything that I told you before happened, but it continued with the dogs chasing me. One of the dogs managed to scratch me on the back and for some reason remind me of the scars on my back except they were red."

"Is that why you're wearing nothing but your fundoshi?"

"Yeah. I wanted to double check if the scars on my back are similar to the ones the dogs made in my dream. They were. It's like as if I'm seeing into the past or something but I don't remember any of this. Anyways, I tried calling for help but I saw no one coming. I was scared. Then suddenly, I began to fly. I know it sounds impossible for someone to fly but this is a dream. At least I think it's a dream. It seems so familiar.

"But I continued to fly. I didn't care where I was going. Somewhere, anywhere that kept me away from those dogs. But then I felt a scorching pain on my back and I began to fall. When I got a good look on my back, I noticed there was something that looked like a paper scroll; similar to what you use, except it looked almost like a shadow. This pain caused me to fall where there were shadows of men and dogs waiting for me. I fall and fall and fall until... I wake up."

Shuichi leaned onto Eiri and hid his face in the monk's breast to let his tears fall. Eiri knew that he had no choice but to comfort the boy. Either that or not get any sleep. He pulled Shuichi close to him and held him tight while calming him down. But suddenly, they heard a growl. They looked in the direction of the growl to see a boar. It looked really angry to see them. It wouldn't be hard for Eiri and Shuichi to take care of it, that was if they were armed. But the two lovers were empty handed. They were ready to run until a giant flying yokai zoomed down from the sky, picked it up, and threw it as far as it could. They noticed that the yokai that saved them was a dragon; an azure dragon. They knew right away who it was.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi called out, "What are you doing here?"

The dragon landed before them and turned into his human form. "Genbu told me through telepathy that you were off to see Suzaku, nanoda," he explained "I tried to contact Suzaku to let him know you were coming but I didn't get a response. Normally if they don't respond to you it means that something has happened to him. So I came to tell you that he may be in danger."

"Yeah, we kinda already think that's the case," Eiri spoke coldly, "If you were infected by the Dark Venom, Suzaku must've as well. The only one who wasn't infected by Genbu."

"But Mr. Sakano is safe in his temple," said Shuichi, "Obviously the Dark Venom can't reach him while he's in his temple since it's surrounded by water."

"That's right, nanoda," said Ryuichi, "Genbu also told me that once the Dark Venom has tried and failed to stay within its host, it won't make a second try. But I worry about Suzaku and Byakko. Unlike me and Genbu, they have loved ones whom they really care about."

"They do?" asked Shuichi.

"Yes, nanoda. In fact I remember the story I heard about Suzaku and his bride. It's a wonderful story. Let's go back to wherever you were camping and I'll tell you the story. I loves stories, nanoda."

Eiri didn't see how a love story was going to help them, but he knew that Suzaku was involved so he decided to listen. Shuichi was excited to hear the story. He always liked hearing stories from others. And so when they got back to the camp, told everyone what was going on and after forcing Tatsuha to stop hugging Ryuichi, the latter told the story.

"It all began a few years ago. Suzaku, the Crimson Phoenix of the South was flying in the air; exposing his beauty for many to see, nanoda. He felt that as long as he was beautiful he didn't need anything else. But then, he saw that there was someone as beautiful as him.

"A young priestess was beside a river drinking water. Suzaku couldn't breathe for he was absorbed by her beauty. He knew that he wanted to be close to her, nanoda. So he changed into human form and came to her.

"The priestess smiled when she saw him and asked if he cared to join her on her walk. Suzaku said yes and they went on a walk side by side. When they finished, they parted; agreeing that they would walk against tomorrow.

"Everyday since then, Suzaku and the priestess would walk side by side and talk about themselves. It came to the point where Suzaku couldn't lie to her and he ended up telling her the truth. After telling her, she explained that she already knew that he was a yokai but did not expect him to be one of the Four Great Yokai, nanoda. Nevertheless, she admitted that even though he was a yokai and one of the Four Great Yokai at that, she loved him with all her heart. And since then, they had always been together. The end!"

Everyone turned to see that Shuichi and Ayaka were crying about how beautiful the story was. Eiri spoke up. "So the woman he fell in love with is a priestess?" he asked, "Couldn't that mean she can sense the Dark Venom and erase it from inside Suzaku?"

"Her way of cleansing someone is by her Sacred Arrows," Ryuichi explained, "But she is obviously unable to use them on the one she loves, nanoda."

Eiri sighed. "Looks like we will have to save Suzaku ourselves."

"There's one more thing!" the dragon exclaimed, "I also heard from Genbu that he gave you a bit of his power just in case you need it."

"What about it?"

Ryuichi blew wind in Eiri's direction and the latter felt something absorb into him. "Here's a part of my power. Consider it as an apology from what happened the last time we met, nanoda." And without another word, Ryuichi transformed back into his dragon form and flew away, leaving our heroes to rest before they continue on and find Suzaku.

**Pinkshuchan: Hehe! I don't really have anything to say. Read and Review!**


	21. Friend or Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I've come up with the next chapter of Feudal Journey and I think it's a chapter you're going to love. In the last chapter, Ryuichi told the story of Suzaku and his love for a priestess. How will that affect saving Suzaku from the Dark Venom? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Friend or Lover

Our heroes continued travelling to reach Suzaku. Ryuichi told them that Suzaku's temple lied in Kii. That meant that they would have to go a bit west and then move south. When they reached the direction where the village in Musashi was, Eiri told the others it was best to avoid it and continue moving. Tatsuha complained that he wanted to see the village and rest there but after the monk told him what would happen if the village saw the kappa and all the hurt Shuichi endured being born there, he changed his mind. So they continued onward to Suzaku without stopping for a few more days.

But then as they were travelling, they saw a hut. Eiri and Shuichi could've sworn they've seen that hut before but decided to stay there. And they were right to think it was familiar, for the one living in that hut was...

"Well well well!" a familiar eerie voice called out to them, "It's you two again. I thought you would never show up."

Eiri groaned. Shuichi laughed with joy. Yes, they had once again met Granny. It had been so long since they've seen her. If she was there, that meant something was going on. Shuichi was the first to speak with her. "What are you doing here Granny?" he asked, "Is something happening here?"

"Just something important that concerns you, that's all," Granny responded, "And I see you both are accompanied by two tsukumogami and a kappa. The more the merrier I always say."

"Sometimes I think it's better without them here," Eiri growled, remembering everything that happened since he got companions.

Granny glared at him. "Have you still not learned your lesson? You still are a disgrace of a monk." And once again, as she always does with pretty much everything Eiri had said, she whacked him in the head with her cane.

Tatsuha laughed like a maniac. "Aw man!" he roared with laughter, "She really got you good bro."

Granny turned her head to glare at the kappa. "It is wrong to laugh at your companion's suffering." she hissed before giving him a whack on the head as well.

Eiri smirked. "Yeah Tatsuha, it's wrong to laugh at your companion's suffering."

And Granny glared at Eiri again. "Don't think you're off the hook!" And so Granny brought her cane back and forth to hit Eiri and Tatsuha as they were enjoying each other's pain from getting a smack on the head by Granny.

As for Shuichi and the two tsukumogami, they were just watching Eiri and Tatsuha getting 'disiplined' by the old woman. That was except for Hiro for he was thinking about something. Shuichi looked over at him. "You ok?" he asked.

Hiro looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied, "It's just for some strange reason I feel like I've seen her before."

"Really?" Ayaka gasped, "I don't remember her and you and I have been together for a long time since we've been created."

"I know. Still, she looks familiar. Don't remember where though. I'm sure I'll remember when it comes to mind."

Later that day while Tatsuha was 'asked' to help Granny pick some herbs and Hiro and Ayaka were keeping watch in case of yokai, Eiri and Shuichi sat by each other, watching the scenery around them. The trees appeared to be dancing as their leaves swayed against the soft cool breeze. The sun was beginning to set; changing the bright blue sky into a lavender colour. All the animals in the forest could be heard scurrying around as they looked around for food before night came. But yet it was quiet as neither monk nor boy said a single word. They just sat there side by side with Shuichi's head and Eiri's shoulder. But it didn't stay quiet for long.

"Yuki?" Shuichi spoke up in a soft voice, "Am I your lover?"

Eiri looked down at Shuichi to see hopeful amethyst eyes. "Why the hell would you ask a stupid question?" he asked in his usual cold tone, "Did someone say otherwise? And when I mean someone I mean Tatsuha as it might be his plot to lure you into his arms. Unless if it is someone else-"

"No, it's not Tatsuha," Shuichi replied, "It was just some thoughts in my head. I know that we should think of ourselves as lovers with all the... 'things'... we did. But yet there's a part of me that says that we may only be friends. I want to feel like we really _are_ lovers... but I feel that the voice that says I'm only your friend is telling the truth as well. That's why I'm asking; are we lovers?"

Eiri could not answer. He really did love Shuichi and he does somewhat show it in his actions but yet he was in the same predicament as the younger man. Like Shuichi, the monk also had a voice in his head that said that they were friends. He didn't know why but he figured it all started when he gained this nostalgic feeling by just standing by Shuichi. But why did the feeling of being with Shuichi feel so familiar?

Shuichi took this silence as an answer saying 'I cannot say.' He stood up and just looked straight ahead while avoiding eye contact with Eiri. "I'm going for a walk." he said calmly before he walked off. But Eiri knew that Shuichi was upset. He wanted to stop Shuichi but he was afraid of what to say. He figured he'd talk about it with Shuichi when he comes back to Granny's hut.

And so Eiri went back to the hut and waited. And waited. And waited. He heard footsteps heading for the hut. He stood up and was ready to greet Shuichi until he saw that it was only Granny and sat down. Granny looked over at the young monk with a somewhat concerned face and she saw down in front of him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, "Something happen between you and that sweet pink haired companion of yours?"

Eiri sighed. He didn't want to tell his problem with the old woman but he knew that it may be for the best. He decided to tell her. "Shuichi asked something I couldn't really answer. He asked that after everything that we've done together if we were lovers. I didn't know how to respond to him. I do feel like I may... l... love him, but there is this feeling that says he's only a friend."

"And you don't know why this feeling says that you both are just friends even though you have strong feelings for him, is that right?"

A chuckle came from Eiri's lips. "You really are a wise old hag."

Granny sighed. "I'm not even going to give you a smack on the head for that one."

"What, because you're tired with Tatsuha after smacking him lots of times for being his idiot self?" Granny smacked him on the head with her cane. "OW! I thought you said you _weren't_ going to smack me."

"You asked for it." she responded bluntly.

Eiri rubbed his head. "Yeah, maybe I did ask for it. Didn't mean you had to give it to me."

"If I didn't give you what you deserve, how will you learn to be a proper monk? Especially if you are to help the Four Great Yokai."

Eiri looked up at her with big surprised eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard your tsukumogami companions discuss about it among themselves. There were bits and pieces I couldn't hear, but overall I heard something about you helping the Four Great Yokai. They can't depend on someone who plans to be reckless and do things on his own all the time. They need someone who could look up to friends to help them along the way. A love between two people can kill any enemy better than any sword. That love that you feel for your beloved pink haired friend; don't let go of it. It may protect you in the future."

Eiri lowered his head. "I never thought of that before," he told her honestly, "The monks that raised me never told me about anything like that."

"That's because the monks believe that everything they must do, they must do alone. You must follow your heart young monk and let it guide your way."

"Wait a minute! First you tell me I'm a disgrace to monks and now you tell me to go off and make myself different from the other monks? What side do you want me to go?"

"The first day we met at the crossroads, you said that you were going to rid Japan of all yokai. This was what the monks asked you to do. The monks had forgotten how much yokai mean to this world. Ever since this war between them had begun, they thought all the yokai would try to destroy, unaware of the yokai that want to protect them and fight alongside them. You've seen how this thought had gone too far in their thoughts when they tried to kill your little kitsune friend."

Eiri lowered his head in remembrance. He _did_ remember the attempt the monks had made to kill the kitsune. He still didn't know how the kitsune managed to escape death's door.

Granny continued. "After attempting to kill your kitsune friend and managed to make you do whatever they told you because of their lies, you went on this journey to eliminate all the yokai in the world, assuming they were all evil. But you learned better."

"Shuichi was the one who showed me that there are yokai wanting to side with the humans. And following what he said we found out about the Dark Venom that was possessing most of the evil yokai," The young monk stood up. "Thank you for the talk but I have to go find Shuichi."

He was about to leave before Granny stopped him. "Just one moment. Do you also remember what I told you the last time we saw each other? I told you that your little kitsune friend would remain the same way as you've known him until one more full moon. That's the one after this one. Embrace yourself."

Eiri didn't know what Granny meant by 'Embrace yourself'. He left the hut in search of Shuichi. He looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. Shuichi would be out walking in the forest. He went into the closest forest and called out for the pink haired boy. He was walking around the dark forest until he heard a familiar cry. It sounded like a scream but Eiri knew it wasn't really a scream. He ran as fast as he could until he saw what looked like hunters attacking a familiar creature.

It was Eiri's kitsune.

The hunters were laughing as they tied their ropes tightly around the giant fox's neck. Its cries screeched in pain and suffering. Tears were falling on the creature's furry cheeks. Eiri couldn't watch seeing his friend in this state and ran to help him.

"Let him go!" he yelled at the hunters, "Let him go right this instant!"

The hunters' laughter began to roar. "Why the hell should we do that?" one of the hunters rudely spoke to Eiri, "This has to be the best catch we found here in this forest. There's no way we're going to give this beauty up because of some dumb blonde sissy monk."

Suddenly, the kitsune grabbed one of the ropes tied around his neck with the hunter insulting Eiri holding on to and swung it around until the hunter couldn't hold on any longer and ended up flying in the air. Eiri took this as an opportunity to jump on the kitsune's back, pull the rope with as much force as he could to free his kitsune friend from the hunters' grasp, and ride away. But the hunters were armed with bows and arrows. They kept shooting until they managed to hit the kitsune; causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kitsune!" Eiri cried, "Kitsune! Get up!" The kitsune tried as hard as he could to stand up, but he was just too weak. The hunters came running towards them. Eiri would try to fight them but they weren't yokai so his abilities wouldn't work on them and it was improper for a monk to fight with his fists. It seemed like it was the end.

That was until they heard a growl. It didn't come from the kitsune. The hunters began to shake with fright. It wasn't anything they had ever heard before. A voice followed the growl. "How dare humans disturb my slumber!" the voice growled, "I shall eliminate you from existance with my almighty power."

"No! Stay away!" the hunters yelped as they began to run away. Eiri stared at the direction of the voice just to hear a gulp followed by familiar laughter. The owner of the voice came closer and closer until the monk could see who it was.

It was Tatsuha.

"HAHAHA! Man, I scared them off good." he laughed.

Eiri sighed in relief that it was someone on his side. He heard more footsteps to see that Hiro, Ayaka, and Granny followed. They saw the kitsune lying on the ground beside Eiri and together they brought the silver fox back to the hut. Granny grabbed the herbs that she and Tatsuha had freshly picked and made a medicine. How was it that she would be the answer to every problem that had to involve her?

Many countless times the kitsune would try to stand up and leave but he would always fall down. Knowing full well that his injuries would get worse if he continued to try walking, Granny made some sort of aroma using herbs she collected along her journey, causing the kitsune to fall asleep. Eiri looked over at her.

"How long before he can walk again?" he asked in concern.

"Not long," Granny responded, "With his natural healing abilities as a kitsune and the effects of the herb, he'll be able to walk again at sunrise."

For the rest of the night, Eiri kept watch over the kitsune. Everyone else except for Granny decided to stay outside with him during the night for their own reasons. Hiro was quite interested of seeing a silver kitsune, Ayaka wanted to stay to make sure her master would remain safe, and Tatsuha didn't want to be alone with Granny. The four of them stayed there until day began to rise.

And then, the most remarkable thing happened.

The moment the full moon had disappeared from sight and Granny came out to check on our heroes, the kitsune began to glow. No one knew what was happening. But then they saw that the kitsune was transforming. His body shrunk, his paws became hands and feet, all the fur around his body disappeared, the hair left changed from silver to pink. And it was then that Eiri realized the question he was asked. Friend or lover? When someone you thought was nothing more than a friend turns out to be the one you love the most in the world. Because there, where Eiri's beloved kitsune friend lied, was the one person the monk loved more than anything.

Lying there in a deep sleep was Shuichi.

**Pinkshuchan: TADA! I finally did it! I revealed Shuichi as the kitsune. I'm guessing you all had a feeling that was the case. How will Eiri feel now that he found out Shuichi was his beloved kitsune friend the entire time? Read and Review!**


	22. The Dog Came Back

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter, Eiri and the others had found out that Shuichi was the kitsune from Eiri's childhood. What's to happen upon finding out? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

The Dog Came Back

Eiri and the others began to discuss the matter at hand outside while Granny kept her watch over the sleeping Shuichi in the hut. They came into discussion of the truth of why Shuichi was able to transform from human form to kitsune form. Hiro had came with a conclusion that everyone couldn't help but agree to.

"You are sure that Shuichi is _that_?" Eiri asked to make absolute sure.

"Judging by the facts about why Shuichi can do such things, I'm sure it's the case." said Hiro.

"But what about Master Shuichi?" asked Ayaka, "Wouldn't he want to know this?"

"Can we please finish this discussion up so I can have that cucumber sitting in the hut that's just begging to be eaten?" Tatsuha whined only not to have anyone pay attention to him.

Eiri ran through his thoughts. He had a feeling that _this_ was what Granny had talked about. Did this mean that Shuichi would...! But then, they heard the hut's door slide open to reveal Shuichi rubbing his eyes to remove the sleep. When he saw everyone, he smiled his sweet loving smile.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them, "What's up?"

Eiri stood up and was the first to speak to the pink haired boy. "Shuichi, can we talk in private?"

Shuichi didn't understand why Eiri wanted to talk to him in private but he decided to shake it off and they walked to where they sat when Shuichi asked him that question. They sat down and remained silent for a while, listening to the sound of the early birds and their wings flapping in the sky, the trees swaying to their usual tune, and of life beginning to awake for another ordinary day. Shuichi looked up at the monk. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Eiri took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how he was going to speak to the boy. This boy had absolutely no idea of what he was and if he told him, would it make things better or worse? There was one way to know. "Shuichi," he began, "You said before you had no idea of what you are; of whether you are human or yokai. What if, hypothetically speaking, someone knew what you truly are. Would you let them tell you? Would you even want to know?"

Shuichi chuckled. "Why are you asking this Yuki? Is someone wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Eiri assured him, "I just want to know that's all. I don't want this to cloud your mind so you get everyone here killed with your stupidity."

Shuichi knew this was Eiri's way of saying 'I want to know how you feel so I don't have to worry about you.' This made his heart smile. "Well, of course I would want to know if I'm a yokai or human. Why wouldn't I? It would be the worst thing in the world to not know what you are and why you exist."

"And would you want someone to tell you what you are if they knew?"

Shuichi looked down to the ground in deep thought. When he thought of his answer, he looked up at Eiri and responded with a confident "No."

Eiri was shocked. "But why?"

"It would be more rewarding if I figured it out myself. Besides, that person could just be lying about it."

"But what if it was from someone you trust? You know, someone who you know would never lie to you."

Shuichi just flashed a smile. "My answer would remain the same. If you or anyone else know who I really am, that's great. But I don't want to be told what I am; I want to see for myself as I know that I would see the truth and nothing but the truth. Besides, it'll be more fun to keep it secret for me to find," He caressed Eiri's cheek and kissed him. "But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Trust me!" And then he stood up and left, leaving a dumbfounded yet concerned Eiri to his thoughts.

After everything was all set up, our heroes continued to move to Kii. They travelled as far as they could in the few days that they spent, and Tatsuha kept eating all the cucumbers. Eventually they made it into Kii. All they just needed to do was find where Suzaku's temple was. That was as long as nothing tried to interfere with their quest. Well guess what? Something interfered.

As they reached a stone mountain with no flora, a howl could be heard from a distance. Everyone looked in the direction of the howl and Tatsuha tried to jump Shuichi to make him hold him only to be dropped on the ground. They looked up to see that there was someone standing on one of the mountain's ledges. Eiri and Shuichi recognized who it was to have the younger of the two to hide his face in the older's robes in fear and the older holding him close.

Standing there was a familiar black inugami.

"Taki!" Eiri growled, "I thought we were done with you."

"You thought wrong monk," Taki replied with a smirk, "I've come back with revenge on you both for ruining my plans of another revenge. You both have been going after the Dark Venom have you? Well, I've joined the Dark Venom's side without having to be controlled of it myself. The Dark Venom will do whatever it takes to make every yokai in Japan serve it and destroy the humans. There's no way you'll ever destroy it."

It was Eiri's turn to smirk. "Well guess again. As a monk sent to protect Japan, the Dark Venom shall perish to the ground."

"Not if my little friend has anything to say about it."

Taki gave a big howl until a bright light came towards them. It was obvious that it wasn't the sun. There was only one yokai who could emit such a light.

It was Suzaku.

No one was kidding when they said that Suzaku was the most beautiful of all the yokai. His feathers glowed different colours from red to orange to gold by his flames. His emerald eyes would pierce those against him. He was no doubt the Crimson Phoenix of the South. With one breath, he made a path of fire that was heading straight to Eiri and Shuichi. Eiri pushed Shuichi away from him as he jumped away and ended up on both sides of the flames. Eiri, Ayaka, and Tatsuha were on one side, Shuichi and Hiro were on the other. Unfortunately Shuichi's side was the one closest to the edge of the mountain. Taki smirked. It was his perfect opportunity to get rid of his biggest enemy.

Shuichi and Hiro didn't know how they were going to get back with the others. The flames were too hot to get close to let alone to touch. It was then that they noticed that Taki was heading towards them. When he got to the same cliff the boy and the tsukumogami were, he followed Shuichi until the pink haired boy felt he was at the edge. Hiro released the sword from Shuichi's grasp and was ready to use himself to save Shuichi but before he could do anything, the inugami bit the sword. Hiro all of a sudden began to disappear and Taki just threw the sword off the cliff.

"Hiro!" Shuichi cried for his tsukumogami friend, not aware that Taki was right behind him. The inugami then pushed Shuichi off.

Shuichi's ear piercing scream could be heard from the other side of the flames. Eiri's face changed from calm to frightened as he heard the scream. "SHUICHI!" he cried, only to be responded by the inugami's laughter when he jumped off to another few ledges to reach the others.

"I've gotten rid of those two," Taki laughed, "Now Suzaku. Kill the rest of them!"

Tatsuha hid behind a nearby rock and Ayaka brought her spirit back into the staff. Eiri was the only one left standing but he just looked up at Suzaku with tear filled eyes. Was Shuichi dead? If he let Suzaku kill him, would he be reunited with Shuichi? But if he did let himself killed, what would happen to everyone else in Japan? These thoughts ran through his head as he stared at Suzaku. The phoenix's eyes widened as he looked at Eiri and began to shake his head.

"No," Suzaku cried, "I won't do it! I won't hurt my beloved."

Taki glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? This isn't your beloved. Your beloved is a woman."

But Suzaku kept mumbling 'No' over and over until he flew away. Taki looked back at Eiri before following him. Eiri just stood there in shock. Did Suzaku just fly away and let him live just because he looked like his 'beloved'? He knew that he had to have been lucky even though he was compared to a woman. But then he remembered about Shuichi. He watched as the flames disappeared and saw that there was no one behind them. Shuichi was gone. Eiri fell to his knees. He didn't want to believe that Shuichi was gone, that he was dead. But he couldn't hold on to that faith. He began to do something he had not done since the village that worshiped the inugami; he began to cry. He knew that he had lost Shuichi for the second time. It was hard to believe but it was true. With all the pain and hurt stabbing his heart, he screamed as loud as he could as the tears fell endlessly down his cheeks.

But little did he know that Shuichi was still alive. His body lied at the bottom of the mountain injured and unconscious. His breath could still be felt and his heart could still be heard, but if no one came to his aid then he wouldn't have much longer to live.

But his luck was about to change.

Shuichi's unconscious body was found by someone or something. It appeared to be slightly shorter and skinnier than Shuichi. It looked over at the pink haired person on the ground.

"That poor girl," said the creature, unaware like everyone else had that Shuichi was a boy, "She must be sent to Milady. Milady will save her." And with all its strength, it picked Shuichi up and carried him deep into the forest where a surprise was waiting for him.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww! Poor Eiri and Shuichi. Will they ever be reunited? Who or what was that mysterious creature that saved Shuichi? And why does Eiri remind Suzaku of his beloved? Read and Review!**


	23. The Priestess

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! I'm back with the next chapter of Feudal Journey. I don't really have a lot to say so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

The Priestess

Shuichi groaned as he began to open his eyes. As he opened them, he was blinded by the bright sunlight. It didn't take long until he was used to the light. He looked around as he laid there. He appeared to be in the forest surrounding the mountain he was with the others on. That's when he remembered. What happened to the others? Did Taki defeat them? No, he had a feeling they were still alright. Still, they had to be worried about him. Just as he was about to sit up, a pain hit him like anything he'd ever felt before. And he realized something. The places on his body that hurt were covered by bandages. How did he get them on?

"I see you have finally waken." a voice spoke to him.

Shuichi moved his gaze in the direction of the voice to see something that relieved yet frightened him. A brown creature with a mop of green hair on his head walked over to him like any human can. His features were similar to that of a dog and yet it wasn't. Actually, he looked more like a raccoon. He was dressed in black shinobi wear and seemed to be smaller than Shuichi by height and by width. He had to be a yokai. A very kind yokai.

"It's a good thing I found you when I did," he continued, "If I found you any later there would've been no way to save you."

Shuichi used as much of his strength to sit up. He ended up needing the yokai's help in order to get up. As soon as that was accomplished, he looked at the strange yokai. "Were you the one that saved me?" he asked, "Were you the one that wrapped these bandages on me?"

"I'm not the one that tended to your injuries," the yokai explained, "I don't know how to tend wounds. Besides, it's indecent for a me to strip a girl, especially one as lovely as yourself," Shuichi gave a big sigh at that point. Why was he always mistaken for a girl? Of course the sigh wasn't unnoticed by the yokai. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no," Shuichi spoke sarcastically, "I'm just glad that someone had the decency not to look at if I am what I appear to be."

The yokai pretended not to hear the sarcasm. "And before you interupted, the one who treated to your wounds was my mistress. She was the one who really saved your life."

"And where is she?"

"She is out deep in the forest with some business of her own. I'm here to make sure you don't run out anywhere."

That made sense. "I only have one more question. Please don't be offended but... what are you? I mean I can tell you're a yokai but..."

The yokai raised an eyebrow. "You mean you can't tell? I'm a tanuki."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he heard. "You? A tanuki?" He began to laugh.

"Yeah! And what's so funny?"

"It's just... hehe... I've heard some stuff about tanuki... and from what I heard... tanuki are supposed to be big fat jolly yokai. And well... you're the opposite."

It did not seem like the tanuki was happy about that. He pulled himself close to Shuichi so they were staring eye to eye. "Listen here missy!" he growled, "Maybe I'm a tanuki that doesn't _want_ to be big and fat and jolly. Maybe I _want_ to be the way I am. Maybe I don't want to always get myself drunk all the time or grow my testicles until they're bigger than my head like the rest of the tanuki."

Shuichi was a little disturbed by what the tanuki said about his testicles. That was something he didn't really need to know. He then thought of something to say. "Could it be that you want to be a ninja?" he asked.

The tanuki moved his head away from the pink haired person. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're dressed like one. If it's not true then I'm sorry to accuse."

"No," the tanuki assured him, "You're right. I _do_ want to be a ninja. I want to be one to prove myself useful."

This made Shuichi curious. "What do you mean 'useful'?"

The tanuki sighed. "It all started when I was a tiny young pup. I was always picked on by the other tanuki for being as small as I was. They said that I would always be a disgrace to all the tanuki just by existing. I knew I couldn't win in a battle against them since they were bigger than me. So I ran away from home.

"I ran away until I reached this forest. This became my new home. But the first day I decided to live here, an evil yokai attacked me. I knew I didn't stand a chance so I ran. The yokai chased after me. I didn't know what I was going to do if that yokai caught me. I have to admit that I was terrified of what would happen.

"But then, a bright light zoomed through the trees and stabbed the yokai right in the heart. I went back and took a closer look. I could not believe my eyes when I saw what hit him. He was killed by a single arrow. An ordinary arrow. There was nothing special about it. I looked in the direction the arrow came from and was entranced from what I saw.

"That was when I met Milady. She was absolutely beautiful but at the same time she kind of scared me. You can say her face was lovely but deadly. I have to say that I was a little scared when she walked over towards me. But she assured me that she was not going to me. I found myself safe while being close to her. I felt like she was my mother except for the fact that she didn't have any fur. I've told her that I was alone because the other tanuki from the pack I came from thought I was worthless and a disgrace, but do you know how she responded? She told me that I might not be physically strong, but I was physically fast; faster than any tanuki she had ever seen. And she said that my skills are useful in the art of ninjutsu.

"Since that day, she had found ninja to teach me how to be a ninja. At first they thought as a tanuki I wouldn't be good at being a ninja, but after seeing how well I learn they admitted that I had to be the best student they've ever had. One day, I want to find my old pack again and show them that I'm useless; that I can be as good as them and better. And all of that was because of Milady."

Shuichi's heart was touched by the story. A little tanuki that felt like an outcast ended up becoming great. The only question was why did that feel so familiar to him. Was it something in his past or something? Then he remembered how his life was when he lived in the village of Musashi. All the other boys treated him like dirt because of how feminine looking he was and the abilities he possessed. He remembered how he would always cry when they said and did mean things to him and he remembered that everytime, he would run to his mother and she would always comfort him. He figured that it was almost the same with the tanuki, except the tanuki had this mysterious mistress to comfort him and that person was still with him. Shuichi's mother had been gone for so long; he didn't know where she could've gone. Just thinking about it made him lonely. But he realized that he wasn't alone. He had all his friends with him. And it was then that he remembered. Before he himself was pushed off the mountain, Hiro was bitten and thrown off by Taki.

"Sorry to ask this but I have one more question that I've realized," Shuichi explained, "Other than me, was there anything else there? Like for example, a sword?"

"No, there wasn't," said the tanuki, "If there was I would've brought it back with me, just in case it held some importance."

So Hiro was still out there. Shuichi knew he had to find him. Who knows what would've tried to take him. After all, he was the Demon Sword. Who wouldn't want the Demon Sword's power. With all his strength, he tried to stand up so he could go look for Hiro. This wasn't unnoticed by the tanuki.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he yelled, "You can't go anywhere in your condition and unarmed. There are dangerous yokai further yup ahead."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi apologized, "But there's something I have to do. And nothing's going to stop me." He left without looking back.

"That girl is a halfwit." the tanuki said to himself before grabbing what looked like a giant shuriken that was half his size and followed Shuichi. He knew there was no doubt that his mistress was going to yell at him for letting Shuichi leave the camp.

Many times the tanuki tried to convince Shuichi to go back before he got hurt, but our pink haired hero wouldn't listen. Hiro was out there and he had to captured. Otherwise he would've tried to find Shuichi. But then, just as the tanuki predicted, a yokai came and tried to attack them. Although Shuichi was strong and fast, he knew he couldn't fight with the condition he was in, with or without a sword. Before the yokai could attack Shuichi, the tanuki threw his shuriken was the yokai, causing its arm to be torn right off. But even with the tanuki's ninja skills, it seemed like it was the end for them.

But then a ray of light flew towards the yokai and aimed right at the heart. Shuichi couldn't believe it but the tanuki recognized right away what that was and ran in the directon where the light came from. "Milady!" he cried, "I'm so sorry! I tried to stop her from leaving the camp but she was being so stubborn and-"

"It is quite alright Suguru," a woman's voice was heard, "I heard your conversation before you were attacked by the yokai."

Shuichi was sitting on the ground with his head down. He was upset that he couldn't find Hiro, especially in the condition he was in. He didn't know how long that would be before he'd be well enough to find him. But then it could be too late. He heard footsteps heading his direction. Even by looking down, he could tell that it was the mistress that was walking towards him. He noticed that she was wearing a red hakama. If so, then she had to be a priestess. She kneeled down to him and held up something long wrapped in a cloth.

"Could this possibly be what you were looking for?" she asked, removing a bit of the cloth, exposing something black and auburn. Shuichi knew what that was.

"Hiro!" he cried as he took the sword in his hands and held it close to him. Yes, it was the Demon Sword, but yet Hiro's spirit form wouldn't come out. What was wrong?

"I found it further away from the mountain the same time Suguru found you. From first glance I knew it was the Demon Sword. I used this cloth so I could carry it, but I noticed that the spirit of the Demon Sword wasn't there. I looked closely at it with Suguru's help while you were asleep and noticed that the sword is paralyzed. I carried it with me into this forest so I can see if I can find anything that could cure the paralysis but I found nothing unfortunately."

This priestess was a saint. Shuichi looked up to see the face of the one who saved him and who brought the Demon Sword back to him and was shocked at the sight. It was true that she was beautiful while at the same time scary, but that wasn't what shocked the pink haired boy. Except for the priestess' long brown hair tied up with a white ribbon, her grey eyes, and the obvious fact that she was female, she looked exactly like Eiri. He could bet that if Eiri put on a long brown wig and the traditional shrine maiden clothes, no one could tell the difference. The priestess noticed his reaction and asked what was wrong.

Shuichi shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied, "It's just that you look a lot like someone I know. Except for some of the obvious facts, you and he could be twins."

The tanuki ran over to Shuichi. "Are you implying that Milady looks like a man?" he yelled. Shuichi could tell on his face that it looked like he wanted to punch him.

"N...No!" Shuichi tried to defend himself, "That's not what I'm trying to say at all. I-"

Shuichi and the tanuki noticed the priestess began to chuckle. "It's alright," she assured him, "I understand what you're trying to say."

"You do?" Shuichi and the tanuki asked simultaniously.

"Of course. It's not that rare for anyone to have look-a-likes of the opposite gender. If what you say is true, I would like to meet this friend of yours. But first, we have to go back to the camp and tend to your wounds before we bring you anywhere. Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mika. I am the priestess that resides here in Kii. And this little tanuki here is Suguru. May I know your name?"

"I'm Shuichi."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute!" the tanuki Suguru spoke up, "That's a boy's name."

"That's because I am a boy." Shuichi told him.

Suguru looked stunned at the information. Mika on the other hand didn't look all that surprised. Then again, she was the one that tended to his wounds so it would be obvious that she would already know that he was a boy. They headed back to the camp with Suguru and Mika helping Shuichi since it was hard for him to walk before. Shuichi knew that after his wounds healed up, he could look for a way to help Hiro out of his paralysis and reunite with Eiri and the others. He just hoped that they would wait for him.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that was the chapter. I finally introduced Mika and Suguru. They are important for these next few chapters but I'm not going to say how. That you'll have to see when I upload the next chapters. Read and Review!**


	24. Three Days

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I have the next chapter up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Three Days

Three days; that was how long it took for Eiri, Ayaka, and Tatsuha to leave the mountain and walk through the forest until they had reached the village that resided in Kii. Three days; that was how long the silence between them was. Three days; that was how long they worried for what happened to Shuichi. Ayaka and Tatsuha had hope that Shuichi was still alive and that he would return to them, but Eiri could not hope. He knew that realistically, no one could survive a fall off a tall mountain, no matter what they were. He knew that Shuichi had to be dead, even though it was not what he wished. Upon reaching the village, Tatsuha was the first to speak up.

"Hey bro," he called out for the monk, "I know you may hate me for asking this but do you think we could possibly stay at that village for a bit?"

Eiri glared at him, still remaining silent. Tatsuha took that as a no. Ayaka decided that she may give it a try. "Master Eiri," she tried to reason with him, "Maybe we should stay here for a bit. We don't know where Suzaku's temple could be and there may be a chance that Master Shuichi is trying to catch up with us."

Eiri gave a weak "No" before continuing on. Ayaka and Tatsuha just watched him with worry.

"What wrong with his voice?" asked Tatsuha, "It sounds like he's losing it."

"Don't you remember?" Ayaka tried to remind him, "After Suzaku and the inugami left, Master Eiri screamed as loud as he could in thinking he lost Master Shuichi. It caused him to hurt his throat so he can't speak that much. I worry for him and Master Shuichi."

"Are you sure Shuichi is still alive? I mean, he _did_ fall a pretty far distance."

"As long as Hiroshi is with him, I am sure he's fine. It's only the matter of having Master Eiri rest for a bit and try to wait for Master Shuichi," The tsukumogami flew after her master. "Master Eiri, let us stay here for at least a few days. At least to see if Master Shuichi is alive and following us."

Eiri looked back at Ayaka. He could tell that she was desperate to let him rest. He didn't blame her. He had not eaten or slept since that time. How could he when losing Shuichi was trapped in his thoughts? And a tiny speck of hope began to ask him this question; what if Shuichi really _was_ still alive? He had to at least give the thought a chance. He brought his hand up in sight and raised three fingers. Ayaka knew what he was saying.

Three days; that was how long Eiri was willing to stay at the village. Three days; that was how long he would let himself and his companions rest. Three days; that was how long they will stay to see if Shuichi was alive or not. If Shuichi did not appear at that time, they shall believe that he is really dead and they would continue on without him even if they wanted to or not. Ayaka gave a nod of agreement and she and Tatsuha followed Eiri into the village.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Mika sighed in disappointment. She had to have tried every single herb and spell she had ever heard of that could cure paralysis and none seemed to work on the tsukumogami in front of her. Was it because it was a yokai with the body of a sword? Was it because the paralysis was too deep? She didn't know. She just knew that she had to cure the paralysis for Shuichi's case. Within the three days that she had talked to the boy, she had grown to like him. He was quite an interesting boy and all the stories he told about his journey with Eiri really intrigued her. Yet he would look depressed at times. She didn't know if it was because of his tsukumogami friend or if he missed Eiri. Suguru walked over to her and placed something down in front of her.

"I have cooked some meat if you would like some, Milady." he spoke up.

Mika nodded at him. "Thank you Suguru," she replied, "By the way, how is Shuichi doing?"

"Well, you won't believe this, but all his wounds have completely healed."

Her eyes widened. "But that's impossible!" she gasped, "There's no way an ordinary human could heal in such a short time. Unless...! No, even _that_ is impossible."

Suguru looked at her strangely. "I don't know what you're talking about Milady."

Mika shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured him, "Where is he now?"

"He's sitting up in a tree, singing."

Mika got up and told Suguru to keep watch for her until she came back before leaving to see Shuichi. She walked around until she was greeted by ther most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She looked up to see Shuichi was doing just as Suguru described. He was sitting up in a tree, singing. The only thing Suguru didn't say was that Shuichi was looking at the mountain, crying. It looked like something was weighing on his mind. She cleared her throat to get Shuichi's attention. Shuichi looked at her and came down.

"Hey Miss Mika," he said, "What's up?"

"I just had some things on my mind," she answered, "It appeared you had some as well."

Shuichi lowered his head and tried to look away. "It's nothing."

The priestess raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Didn't seem to be nothing. Why don't you tell me? I might help you with what's on your mind."

The pink haired boy looked up at her then brought his gaze back down. "I don't know if it _is_ something you can help me with. It's just something I can't help but think about."

"Sometimes it helps to tell your problems to another, but if you don't want to talk that's fine. Just don't regret it afterwards." She was ready to leave the boy alone before she heard him call for her.

"Maybe I do want to talk about it. I just don't know if it would sound stupid or not."

Mika looked back at him and smiled. "It depends. What is it?"

They sat down on the ground and began to talk. Shuichi explained that the reason why he looked depressed was because he was worried of Eiri and the others. He didn't know if they managed to break free from Taki's ambush. Then again, how could they when Suzaku was on the inugami's side. The moment he mentioned Suzaku, Mika looked at him in shock.

"You say that Suzaku was a part of this?" she asked, her voice sounded worried.

"But we know he didn't attack us on his own free will," Shuichi replied, "The Dark Venom is the one responsible for his actions."

"So you know about the Dark Venom as well?"

"You know about it Miss Mika?"

"I've encountered and destroyed many yokai with the Dark Venom inside of them, but none of them as great and powerful as Suzaku."

"How do you...!" It was then that Shuichi realized. "Wait! I've heard a story that said that Suzaku fell in love with a beautiful priestess. Is that you Miss Mika?"

"I guess so. I don't know if he could've ever met another priestess without leaving the south. Did the story say that the priestess and Suzaku always walked together everyday since they met?"

"Yes."

"And did it say that Suzaku turned into human form to do so?"

"Yes."

"And did it say that he admitted that he was Suzaku, one of the Four Great Yokai, but the priestess didn't care because she fell in love with him?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am the priestess."

That made Shuichi realize something else. "But then, if you're Suzaku's beloved and you and Yuki look the same except for some of the obvious details...!"

Mika realized it too. "He may still be alive. I did notice that out of anyone he'd attack, he wouldn't attack me, with or without the Dark Venom. With me and your friend as look-alikes, there's a chance that he wouldn't kill your friend too."

Shuichi was glad. His eyes sparkled with hope and his smile was brighter than the sun. "Yuki's still alive! He's still alive! I have to go see him. He might be really worried about me."

He was ready to leave until Mika grabbed his arm. "Wait just a moment!" she spoke up, "You've only just recovered. Although I admit it's a little too fast for a human to heal, you still can't go off fighting. Especially with your tsukumogami's state. You won't be able to fight with him in his paralysis."

"But if I don't go now, I'll never be able to catch up to him. I have to find him."

Mika wanted to put it to the pink haired boy's head that he couldn't go when he had just recovered, but she could tell that he wasn't going to give up on his decision until she gave up. She sighed. "If I were to let you go find him, will you let Suguru and myself accompany you to make sure you don't get hurt?" Shuichi nodded. The priestess sighed. "Let us pack and we'll go find the...!"

Before she could say another word, Shuichi hugged her. "Oh thank you Miss Mika! Thank you!" he cried before he ran back to the camp.

Mika crossed her arms and smiled. "That boy really is something." she muttered to herself before following him back to the camp. They packed all their stuff and focused on the direction they would go.

"You and your friends came here past the mountain before being attacked, right?" Mika asked, "They would most likely be heading to the village closest from here. If they're looking for Suzaku's temple, that village would most likely be where they are right now. I doubt they would go to Suzaku's temple without resting there first. However, from here to the village, it will take exactly three days."

"Then let's go!" said Shuichi, "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll catch up to them." And following Shuichi's words, they were on their way to the village to find Eiri and the others.

Suzaku's temple was unlike anything ever seen. It's not like Genbu's temple which could only be entered underwater or Seiryu's temple which you had to climb a mountain. It was deep within the ground and filled with flames. That's to be expected by Suzaku, the Master of Fire. He was currently sleeping on the warm ground, dreaming about his beloved. Just as Mika said, although the phoenix was possessed by the Dark Venom, his love for her would not allow him to harm her in any way. Taki stood there in human form, glaring at the fire bird. If it wasn't for the fact that Eiri looked a lot like Mika, he would've been destroyed and the plan he agreed to would be complete. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"That idiot!" the voice hissed, "I cannot believe he wouldn't attack the monk. We would've been rid of him."

"Well, from what we've seen of the priestess, she and the monk do look a lot like each other." said Taki, "I tried to convince him to attack the monk dispite that fact, my lord, but he just wouldn't do so. We never had this problem with Seiryu before the monk freed him of the Dark Venom and we don't have that problem with Byakko now. Then again, Seiryu didn't have a beloved before the Dark Venom took him and Byakko's beloved doesn't look like the monk nor that pink haired brat."

"Yes, it is only in Suzaku's case that this is occuring. I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid I would have to put more of the Dark Venom inside him. He won't die because he's one of the Four Great Yokai so that wouldn't be a problem. But if too much of it goes inside of him, he will attack anything he sees, even us. We must put in a fair amount that will allow him to kill the monk without thinking about his beloved but at the same time would obey everything we say. We have to stop that monk before he manages to break all of the Four Great Yokai free."

"But why can't you just put the Dark Venom back into the Four Great Yokai even after the monk has cleansed it?"

"Because when the body is cleansed by a paper scroll, a powerful shield is formed, making any dark source unable to enter it again. Believe me, I tried before on this one yokai. After a monk cleansed it, the Dark Venom wouldn't go back into its body. I've been unable to get the Dark Venom to reach Genbu and the monk has already cleansed Seiryu. I still have Suzaku and Byakko in my possession, but if the monk reaches them and cleanses them, half of my plan would be ruined."

"What's the other half, my lord?"

"It doesn't matter now you imbecile. We must insert more of the Dark Venom inside of Suzaku. And then, we must obtain the priestess."

Taki was now confused. "Why do we need her?"

"Because even with more Dark Venom in his body, Suzaku would still think the monk is his beloved. But if we obtain the priestess and have her beside Suzaku as he sees the monk, he will realize that the monk is not his beloved and destroy him," The voice laughed. "But we would have to wait until the Dark Venom completely seeps through his body.

"How long would that take, my lord?"

"Exactly three days."

The Dark Venom began to move swiftly past Taki and moved to Suzaku where it began to absorb itself into Suzaku's body. Suzaku screamed in pain as he felt more of the substance insert itself inside him. The voice began to laugh maniacally as he knew that he would finally be rid of the pests that could ruin his plan.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's one hell of a chapter. Will Eiri and Shuichi be able to reunite and free Suzaku from the Dark Venom? Read and Review!**


	25. Reunion

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! It's Pinkshuchan! I seem to be on a roll here with writing the chapters of Feudal Journey. I guess that's good so people don't have to wait weeks for the next chapter. I have the next chapter here for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Reunion

Eiri and the others went over to the village in Kii. They knew that it was risky considering that Ayaka and Tatsuha were yokai. They would mostly get kicked out if it was discovered that they were yokai. Luckily, they made a plan. Ayaka was to remain in the staff and Tatsuha was to wear long robes that he found to cover the fact that he was a kappa. They entered the village to see that the people there seemed to be nice. Before they went any farther, the village leader came over to them.

"Welcome to our village, dear travellers," he greeted them, "You must be tired after your long journey. Please stay as long as you like. Oh, and by the way, if any of you are yokai you don't have to be afraid to say so. Our village welcomes yokai."

That was a surprise for our heroes. Tatsuha lowered the hood of his robe and Ayaka popped out of the staff. "How did you know that we were yokai?" asked Tatsuha.

"Just a suspicion," the village leader replied, "But I guess we have one human and two yokai staying here, is that right?"

"Yes," said Ayaka, "We are only staying for three days."

The village leader insisted that Eiri and the others would stay with him for the three days. They knew it was rude of them not to take it so they agreed to stay at his place. While relaxing in the village leader's house, questions were needed to be answered. They asked why the villagers were not scared of them being yokai unlike other villages.

"We don't believe that all yokai are evil," the village leader answered, "Of course, it would be a lie to say that we've _never_ thought of yokai to be evil. Like all the other villages, we too had thought that yokai were evil. It wasn't until our local priestess befriended a yokai that we began to see that not all could be evil."

"A priestess?" Eiri whispered with his weak voice before he coughed.

The village leader looked at the monk with concern. "I'm guessing you've strained your voice somehow. I won't ask how you did though. It'll heal up if you keep quiet for a bit. As long as you prevent yourself from talking, you'll be fine. But back to the subject at hand, yes the priestess that resides here in Kii. She likes to walk all around Kii along with her tanuki companion. He's very skinny unlike other tanuki but he's very swift and he's very skilled with the art of ninjutsu."

A tanuki skilled in ninjutsu? Eiri had to admit that was impressive. He had known tanuki to be big fat jolly yokai but a tanuki like the one the priestess was accompanied with would be a very useful companion. The village leader also said that if they were lucky before they had to leave, they may even meet the priestess. It was hope that she would come before the three days were up.

Three days flew by and there was no sign of the priestess or Shuichi. Eiri's voice was slowly returning during those three days but he still wouldn't speak to anyone. There was a part of him that hoped that Shuichi would return to him and it was shattered. He went to the forest by himself to let all his emotions out.

Little did he know that just as he went to the forest, Shuichi had reached the village with Mika and Suguru. During the journey to the village, Suguru found a dagger which had to have been left by a traveller and gave it to Shuichi to protect himself for the time being until they found the cure for Hiro's paralysis. Shuichi was filled with joy when he reached the village. But he was also worried if he had made it too late. What if Eiri and the others had already left? What if he would never be able to catch up to him? He wanted to take a little walk before going into the village. The priestess and her tanuki companion agreed to leave the pink haired boy alone for a while and told him that if there was a chance they encountered his friends they would let him know that he would be there shortly.

As for Eiri, he was walking alone with rage in his heart. Shuichi was really gone. If he was still alive he would've reached him within the three days he gave Ayaka and Tatsuha. But he didn't. He was really gone. He wanted to kill Taki; make him suffer the way he suffered. At that point he didn't care if he was sinning as a monk. He just wanted to avenge Shuichi. His beloved Shuichi. Suddenly, he heard a growl. At first he considered it to be his stomach as he hadn't eaten anything yet today. But then he realized that the growl didn't sound like his stomach. It sounded more like a...!

An oni jumped from its hiding place and roared at him. It looked pretty hungry itself. Eiri was not afraid of it though, for he knew that as long as he had his prayer beads and paper scrolls...

And that was when Eiri realized that he forgot them back at the village.

How could he forget? Maybe because the thought that he lost Shuichi had clouded his mind. There was nowhere to run. Was this it for him? Was he to die right there?

No he wasn't.

Shuichi was close enough to hear the oni's roar to run to help. As soon as he saw the giant, he pounced at it and stabbed it in the heart like he did before when he and Eiri fought the oni that terrorized Musashi. Its blood spilled all over the place and it fell. Shuichi was glad to defeat it. But he didn't know it was Eiri that he saved until he turned around.

Eiri and Shuichi were staring at each other in disbelief. They didn't think that the other was real. But Shuichi knew that Eiri had to be real or the yokai wouldn't have tried to eat him. He ran towards Eiri with tears welling up in his eyes. He was just so happy to see Eiri again. And when Eiri felt Shuichi's arms around him and took in the familiar scent of fresh herbs and recently bloomed flowers he pulled the pink haired boy close to him, hiding his own tears in the boy's shoulder. They just held each other tightly, letting out what they were feeling at that particular moment.

After holding each other for a while, Shuichi looked over at Eiri. "Yuki, are you crying?" he asked. He had been so happy to see Eiri that he didn't notice the other's emotions.

"Shut up!" was the response he gave as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. His voice had finally returned to him now that Shuichi was back with him, "Do you know how much you worried everyone?"

Shuichi looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. "Were _you_ worried about me?"

Eiri didn't say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed Shuichi as much as he could. The latter could tell that this was the monk's way of saying 'I don't want to lose you again.' Shuichi kissed back with as much intensity. But just as Eiri was ready to go farther, Shuichi pulled away with a worried look on his face.

"I just remembered," Shuichi cried as he pulled the Demon Sword out and showed it to Eiri, "It's Hiro. He won't come out of the sword. He might be paralyzed."

Eiri took a look at the Demon Sword, but Shuichi had to hold it for humans can't touch it. He recognized the bite mark on the blade. This had to have been when they fought Taki. How would they cure Hiro's paralysis. But then Eiri remembered when his shoulder was bit by Taki and what had cured it. If _it_ cured the paralysis on Eiri's shoulder, it should do the same to Hiro. The question was if it would work dispite one tiny thing. He looked over at Shuichi who still looked a little worried.

"Shuichi, I think I know how to cure him," he replied, "I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a try. I need you to bite on the blade."

Shuichi looked at the monk like he was crazy. "What would it gain to bite on the blade? I could break my teeth."

"Would you just try it? Do you want to help him or not?"

Shuichi looked down at the sword. He wanted to help Hiro a lot. After all, they were friends. He took a deep sigh before he hit on the blade. And sure enough, the bite mark was gone. Shuichi pulled back to see that Hiro was out of the sword and rubbing his head.

"Aw man!" he groaned, "I feel like I've been asleep for years."

Shuichi ran to Hiro and hugged him with more tears in his eyes. "Hiro! You're alright!"

The latter looked down at his friend and returned the hug. "Yes, I am fine Shuichi. As the Demon Sword I cannot die and I shall protect you for all eternity."

Eiri was glad that the tsukumogami was alright. The only thing that he didn't like though was that he and Shuichi were holding each other a little too close. He knew that Hiro was only in love with Ayaka, but still; he couldn't help but get jealous when anyone held Shuichi. He glared at them until Shuichi walked back to him, smiling. He could tell in those violet eyes that they knew he was jealous. Eiri tried to avoid eye contact to show that he wasn't jealous, but that only got a giggle from Shuichi.

"So tell me Yuki," Shuichi spoke up to him, "How did you know that biting the sword would cure the paralysis?"

"It was just a theory." he lied. The truth was that he _knew_ it would happen. Because he knew what Shuichi really was. But it wasn't the time to talk about it. Plus, Shuichi said he wanted to figure out what he was himself. They decided to head back to the village where the others were waiting for them. Ayaka and Tatsuha ran and hugged Shuichi the moment they saw him, though Tatsuha's hug involved him carressing the pink haired boy's butt, causing Shuichi to smack him on the head.

And then Shuichi introduced everyone to Mika and Suguru. Eiri was shocked to see the woman in front of him. She really did look a lot like him. It was no surprise that Suzaku mistook him for her. They talked a bit about what had happened to Suzaku and what they would do. They decided that they would stay one more night before going to Suzaku's temple with Mika accompanying them, as she knew the way. But then, screams were heard and our heroes rushed to see what it was.

It was Taki.

He was attacking houses and slaughtering people. When he saw Mika, he stopped what he was doing and smirked. The gang could tell that it was her he was looking for. Mika walked up to him, her eyes flaring as they looked up at him.

"What is it that you want Inugami?" she yelled at him.

"What I require is you Priestess," Taki responded, "You are to come with me back to Suzaku's temple."

The priestess crossed her arms. "Using me to get Suzaku to do whatever you want? What if I refuse to go with you?"

"Then all the villagers here will die."

"But if I go, you will hurt Suzaku. I am his lover, and using me to get him to do whatever you want him to do is wrong."

The inugami glared at her. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he roared, "As Suzaku's lover, you won't let him get hurt by you. But as a priestess you have to understand that you can't let those people die. To make it easier on you, I will give you until sunrise tommorow to decide. If you do not show up by the time the sun rises, all the villagers here will die. And you better not be armed not have anyone with you." And so he ran off. Mika walked over to the villagers that were already slaughtered. Their lives were a warning to what would happen if she didn't comply to the inugami. Suguru walked over to her.

"Milady?" he spoke to her. She looked at him.

"I don't know what to do Suguru," she told him honestly, "If I go, Suzaku will suffer with me as a hostage to make him do whatever the Dark Venom wants. But if I don't, everyone here will suffer. I need some time alone to think." She walked back to the village leader's house to think. Suguru worried about her but knew she wouldn't want him there. So he decided to go back to the village leader's house in frustration. Everyone else followed him; all except for Eiri and Shuichi. Eiri seemed to be thinking about something. Shuichi looked up at him in concern.

"Yuki? Is something wrong?" he asked. Eiri's eyes seemed to know something that he didn't and he wanted to know what it was. And when Eiri began to speak, it was something Shuichi never thought he'd ever say.

"I think she _should_ go with him tomorrow."

Back at the village leader's house, everyone sat there; wondering what Mika would decide to do. Would she go with Taki and cause her beloved Suzaku to suffer, or will she protect him and risk the lives of the villagers? Just as they were thinking, Shuichi walked in. His eyes looked depressed, like as if someone died and he was in mourning. They all looked at him.

"Where's Master Eiri?" asked Ayaka.

"He said he wanted to be alone," Shuichi spoke quietly before tears began to tickle down his cheeks, "He thinks that Miss Mika should go with Taki tommorow and save the villagers over saving Suzaku. He thinks that the lives of the villagers are more important than preventing the suffering Suzaku would have to bear with Miss Mika as a hostage. I understand that there shouldn't be any bloodshed to come from this, but still."

This had Suguru concerned. "He wouldn't try to convince Milady to do this, would he?"

"I don't know. But I think it's all because of what happened at one village. Taki had destroyed lots of lives before Yuki and I managed to stop him. Majority of the village was killed. And it was all because he tried to save me," He cried harder. "B-Because h-he wanted to save me, h-he couldn't save the villagers. I-I can't help b-but think that... sniff... that h-he regrets saving my life at that time."

Hiro and Ayaka flew over to Shuichi and held him in their arms. "I don't think he regrets saving you Shuichi." said Hiro.

"I agree," Ayaka replied, "If he did, not only would he not bring you along with him to save Japan, but he wouldn't cried when he thought you were dead."

"B-B-But by doing w-what he did, h-he might've felt that h-he failed as a monk because of it. A-And if that's how he feels, would Miss Mika f-feel the same way like if she s-saves Suzaku, sh-she would fail as a p-priestess?"

Everyone else remained silent. They didn't know what to think. All thoughts ran through their heads until they feel asleep. They didn't know what Mika would choose, but they hoped it wasn't a choice she would regret.

Tatsuha was the first to wake up. The sun had not even rised yet but it looked like it was about to. He was about get himself a cucumber to eat until something caught his eye that he wished he didn't. He went to wake everyone up, receiving annoyed groans.

"Tatsuha what's wrong?" asked Shuichi, "You better not had woke us up to say that there's no more cucumbers left."

"That's not why I woke you up, although we _are_ out of cucumbers," Tatsuha explained, "It's something else. Look outside!"

Everyone looked outside as Tatsuha instructed to see why he was panicking. Mika was walking outside unarmed with her hair undone and her priestess robes on. It looked like she was heading for the place Taki told her to meet him if she chose to go with him. If she was heading there, that meant...!

"No!" Suguru cried, "There's no way that she's going to go through with it. What about her love for Suzaku?"

"We have no time to worry about that now!" said Shuichi, "We have to get to her and stop her!" Following Shuichi's instructions, they ran out to go stop her.

Meanwhile, Mika had walked to the designated place. And believe it or not, Taki was there waiting for you. He smirked. He knew she wouldn't risk the lives of innocent people for her selfish desire to keep the one she loved safe. "I see you chose the right decision," he told her. Mika just looked down at the ground, hiding her eyes under her bangs. Taki laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. As promised, I won't harm anyone else in this village. Now, climb onto my back and I shall bring you to your beloved."

Mika nodded before she climbed on the inugami's back. Shuichi and the other were running as fast as they could to get to her but by the time they got there they were too late, for Taki had already run off with Mika riding on his back.

**Pinkshuchan: Oh no! What will happen now? Will Taki and the Dark Venom win? Read and Review everyone!**


	26. Suzaku the Crimson Phoenix of the South

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I have here the next chapter of Feudal Journey. And like the first couple of chapters that had one of the Four Great Yokai's names on it, this will also reveal the name of the yokai, though I think you all know who it is already. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25

Suzaku the Crimson Phoenix of the South

The air had a depressing feel to it after Mika went along with Taki. Everyone felt guilty that they weren't able to stop her, mostly Suguru. They knew he was the one suffering the most. After all, he knew Mika the most and it surprised him how she would surrender herself to an inugami without a fight. Especially since her surrender means harm to Suzaku. Maybe it was just as Shuichi said; Eiri felt bad for not saving all of the villagers because he wanted to save Shuichi. Mika might've felt she would be abandoning them as well.

Hiro broke the silence. "Wait a moment!" he spoke up, "Has anyone seen Shuichi? He was right here but now he's gone."

"Wouldn't you have gone with him Hiroshi?" asked Ayaka, "I mean, if he left you would've gone with him as long as he held the Demon Sword."

"That's the thing. He didn't. It's right here beside me."

And that was when they realized. Shuichi seemed to be upset when Eiri said that he thought that the best decision for Mika would be to go with Taki in order to protect the villagers. He could've had an opportunity to follow her. They discussed this and remembered something else. If Shuichi really wanted to stop her he could've run faster than the others to reach her, and yet he ran as fast as the others. It was if he purposely let her get away with Taki and as the others weren't paying attention, he followed after them with his speed. The question was why he would do something like that.

"We should tell Master Eiri about this," Ayaka explained, "He may have thought that Lady Mika should go with Taki, but I don't think he thought Shuichi would follow."

They were going back to the village leader's house except for Suguru. "You all go find Master Eiri," he told them, "I'm going to go ahead and help Master Shuichi. He may still have that dagger I found and if he _did_ follow them he would be at Suzaku's temple. But it might not help him against an inugami. When you find him, ask one of the villagers to guide you to the temple." They agreed and went their separate ways. Although Suguru hoped that he wasn't going to be too late. Little did anyone know that someone was watching their conversation from the shadows and began following Suguru upon the knowledge of where he was going.

As for Shuichi, he really did follow Mika and Taki to Suzaku's temple. It didn't look all that special. The temple was actually nothing more than an ordinary cave. But he knew that even though it didn't look great on the outside, it had to look amazing in the inside. He watched as Mika climbed down the inugami. As soon as she was off, Taki transformed into his human form and motioned for her to go before him. She looked like she was a bit hesitant before walking in and Taki followed behind her. Shuichi gave a big sigh. "I really hope this plan works." he muttered to himself before following them in the cave.

When he reached the opening, he noticed that it was actually a doorway to some stairs. He walked down them while making sure he didn't give any attention. He wondered why the temple's door was made obivious to see. But he got his answer as he continued down. Not only were there a lot of stairs going really low but as he got lower, the temperature seemed to get hotter. He figured that if he kept going lower, by the time he'd reach the bottom it would be as hot as fire. But that wouldn't stop him from advancing. If Taki and Mika were able to go forward, so would he. Eventually, he made it to the bottom and it surprisingly felt cooler. Maybe it was so people would believe that the bottom would be fire and they would leave.

He couldn't believe his eyes on what the bottom looked like. The entire room was made of gold stone. The ceiling was held up by gold pillars that moved in a circle and the walls were surrounded by golden torches holding a mix of bright red and golden flames. He hid behind one of the pillars as he saw Mika and Taki standing in the middle in front of Suzaku. The phoenix looked surprised yet in joy to see the priestess before him. Before moving towards her, he transformed into human form. He was indeed beautiful. He didn't even look like a man, but Shuichi could tell that he was indeed male. He had light bright blond hair and his emerald eyes brightened his skin. He wore a red robe that covered his whole body except his head. As soon as he was human, he ran over to the priestess and held her in his arms, though it looked kind of hard considering he was shorter than her.

"Oh Mika!" he cried, "My beautiful Mika! You are alright. I worried for you."

Like with the door, Mika hesitated before she wrapped her arms around him as well. Shuichi found it impossible to believe that Suzaku was really possessed by the Dark Venom. But of course, he was. Shuichi knew it was time for him to go through with the plan. He moved swiftly and attacked Taki with his dagger before he was given away. The latter roared in pain as Shuichi slashed him on the chest. Luckily for him, it wasn't a fatal wound. He looked over at Shuichi who stood tall as he held his dagger out in front of him.

"You!" the inugami growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save Suzaku and Miss Mika," Shuichi said bluntly, "If you try to stop me I'll cut your head off."

Taki laughed. "You really think you can fight me? Me? An inugami, a dog demon, the very thing you fear?"

The pink haired boy looked at the inugami surpirsed. "What? How do you know that?"

Taki's laughter went down to a chuckle. "Because I know what you are," He began to circle around Shuichi. "The way you fight, your irrational fear of dogs, it's obvious of the creature you are."

"Creature?"

"You don't know? Do you not know what kind of monster you are?"

Shuichi stared at what Taki called him. "Monster? Me? I could never harm people."

"That's because you think you're harmless. But think about it. Do you ever wonder about these skills you have? Why you have such power that no human could ever possess?"

"That doesn't mean I'm a monster!" Shuichi snapped at him.

"But don't you also wonder why you go to sleep early during a full moon and why you'd wake up somewhere else? Has it occured to you that you might've killed something, or someone."

Shuichi refused to believe it. He refused to believe that he was a monster attacking innocent people. If so, then what was he? As Shuichi and Taki were talking, Suzaku took Mika's hand and led her to the other side of the room. He then stood in front of her with his back facing her.

"Don't worry my love," he tried to assure her, "If that monster child tries to attack us while Taki has his guard down, I'll protect you." What he didn't realize was that Mika was glaring at him while reaching for something in her kimono near her breast.

As for Shuichi, he was still shouting "No! No!" to Taki, but he still called Shuichi a monster. It stopped though when Taki noticed something coming his way and dodged it. What he dodged appeared to be a giant shuriken that was heading back to its master. Shuichi's eyes widened at who it was.

It was Suguru.

"Listen here Inugami!" he growled, "Release the priestess or you will have to deal with me."

That did not seem to help him. The inugami ended up grabbing both the tanuki and the pink haired boy and pushed them against the wall, ready to kill them. Suguru began to fear that he had failed as a tanuki ninja in order to save Mika. Shuichi on the other hand was smirking at Taki.

"Hey I've got news for you Taki," Shuichi chuckled, "It may look like you've won, but you've actually lost."

Both Taki and Suguru looked at Shuichi like he was crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Taki growled, "Suzaku has the Dark Venom inside of him, the priestess is here beside him, what could be the problem?"

"Had it not occured to you that maybe it wasn't me or Suguru you had to worry about?"

And before Taki could see what Shuichi was talking about, he heard Suzaku scream. All eyes were on the phoenix as he was suffering with something on his back. Taki couldn't believe what he saw. On Suzaku's back was a paper scroll. But that was impossible. The only one who could use a paper scroll is...! He looked over at Mika to see something that didn't seem in place. From what he remembered, the priestess had dark blue eyes, but the woman in front of him had gold eyes. She brought her hand to her head and threw off the long brown wig, revealing short gold hair.

It was Eiri.

Taki and Suguru were surprised to see that it was actually Eiri that went with Taki in order to protect the villagers while protecting Suzaku at the same time. Shuichi was the only one not shocked about it, knowing that it was his beloved monk the entire time. It seemed like it was Eiri that won the battle until Suzaku transformed back into his phoenix form and destroyed the paper scroll, knocking Eiri back. Taki smirked.

"You thought you could restore Suzaku to his normal self just by using mere paper scrolls?" he laughed, "He's not like Seiryu. He has more Dark Venom in him then Seiryu had so it's impossible to get rid of it. Nothing can help you can him from becoming a slave of the Dark Venom."

"That's what you think!"

Everyone looked over at the entrance to see the real Mika standing there. Taki was about to attack her until Shuichi and Suguru ran in his way. She ran over to Suzaku and tried to carress his face before he pulled away.

"Stay away from me you imposter." he yelled.

But Mika continued to try to carress his face. "Darling, it's really me."

"I don't believe you."

Mika sighed. "Then I'll call you by the name only I know; your real name. Would you believe me now, Tohma?"

Suzaku, or Tohma, looked up at her. "Mika... It really is you."

She smiled at her beloved. "Yes, it's really me. Listen, I want you to do something for me. You are possessed by an evil being called the Dark Venom. It's making you think and do things you wouldn't normally do. I need you to fight it. That way you'll be back to your normal self. Please Tohma. Do this for me!"

He shook his head. "I don't think I can do it Mika."

"Yes you can. I believe in you my beloved."

And so, as Mika instructed, Tohma tried to fight the Dark Venom. As he was fighting, Mika looked up at Eiri and nodded at him. Eiri knew what she wanted him to do. He pulled out another paper scroll and threw it at Tohma's back. With the paper scroll and his own free will, Tohma managed to free himself from the Dark Venom's grasp and the Dark Venom came out as a dark purple mist like it did when it left Seiryu, and like with Seiryu, Tohma didn't end up unconscious. Taki realized that he was at a disadvantage now that the phoenix was freed from the Dark Venom and in a flash, he escaped. He got away again.

When our heroes got back to the village and met up with the others, they explained everything. It turned out that when everyone else wasn't looking, Eiri and Shuichi came up with a plan to save the villagers while saving Suzaku. They decided that Eiri would disguise himself as Mika so it would seem that she was going with Taki. Meanwhile, Shuichi would follow them in secret so he could see the way to Suzaku's temple and distract Taki so Eiri could cleanse the Dark Venom out of Suzaku's body. They couldn't have everyone else go with them to arouse suspiction. After all, Ayaka was the Holy Staff and if she went with them then Eiri would be found out, Hiro had recently recovered from his paralysis and he wouldn't be as powerful to help Shuichi in his condition, and Tatsuha was a coward. In order to make it so the others wouldn't find out about the plan, Shuichi made up that story. While Shuichi was telling them that story, Eiri told Mika of their plan. She was against it at first but seeing their predicament she knew she had no choice but to go along with their plan. She was to stay behind to watch the others to make sure they didn't get themselves into trouble. But then she saw Suguru head to the temple and worried. But as she realized that there was the possibility that they wouldn't be able to save Suzaku by themselves, she decided to follow while hiding at the same time.

"So now there's one more of the Four Great Yokai we need to save; Byakko." said Eiri.

"We don't know if that inugami and those other servants of the Dark Venom will return," Mika told them, "Tohma and I will fight them as much as we can to make sure we don't have a repeat of before. I have a request though. I want you to take Suguru with you. He can be very useful on your journey."

Suguru looked over at Mika. "But Milady, I've never once left your side for anything that long before."

The priestess walked over to him and pat him on the head. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. This is your chance to show those other tanuki that you can be great. What better way than to travel all over the land?"

Suguru still didn't look all that convinced, but if it was Mika that said he'll be fine then he was sure that he'd be fine. It was then agreed that Suguru would be joining our heroes as they move west to go to Byakko. But before they left, Tohma met up with them.

"I'm really sorry about all the trouble before," he apologized, "I didn't know what I was doing. Here, this is a token of forgiveness." With one breath, flames circled around Eiri and absorbed themselves in him. He at first thought that he would feel pain against him as if his skin was burnt, but nothing like that happened. He felt perfectly normal. Saying goodbye to everyone in the village, our heroes continue their quest, unaware of what they would see at the end.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's the chapter. Will our heroes reach Byakko? If so, how will this be any different from the others? Read and Review!**


	27. Monster

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! I have brought you the next chapter of Feudal Journey which begins the journey to Byakko. And like with the previous, there are going to be complications along the way. Question is what. I would be a terrible writer if I spoil so I'm just gonna go straight to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Monster

Our heroes were moving west to reach Byakko. They travelled as far as they could for so long, never stopping. However as they were travelling, Eiri noticed that Shuichi wasn't being his hyper confident self. But he knew why Shuichi was this way. It was what Taki said to the pink haired boy. Eiri knew that that had to be the cause of Shuichi's depression. After all, he was there disguised as Mika while all those things were said. During that time, the monk tried to keep control that he didn't attack Taki out of rage. Otherwise the plan would've failed. But it was still hard for Eiri to keep control while Shuichi was told lies about who he was. Eiri knew the real Shuichi and the real Shuichi was not a monster.

After walking for so long, the gang decided to rest. After all, they couldn't try to keep going and tire themselves out before reaching Byakko. Who knows how much of a fight the tiger would give. While everyone began to rest, Shuichi walked off to a hill where he sat alone in silence. He began asking himself the questions that he began to wonder after what Taki said. Was he really a monster? How many lives had he taken when he didn't realize it? Would everyone still be his friends after seeing the real him? Would he hate himself if he sees the real him? Before he asked anymore questions, he noticed Eiri walking over to him and sitting beside him. They just sat there in silence.

After a while of silence, Eiri knew that they needed to talk eventually. He took a deep breath. "Shuichi..." he began. But before he could continue, Shuichi cut him off.

"Am I a monster?" the pink haired boy asked as he looked up at the monk with his beautiful violet orbs, "I know you know what I really am and you were there when Taki said I was one. You're the only one I could ask and know you'll answer me honestly. I don't want to know what I am; I still want to figure it out myself, but I just want to know this much. Am I really a monster like Taki said? Have I really taken innocent lives?"

Eiri looked over at Shuichi. He knew that this was something he had to be serious about. No mean words or anything; just a blunt yet respectful response. He looked deeply into the boy's beautiful eyes and responded truthfully.

"No Shuichi," he clearly spoke, "You're not a monster. You're nowhere near being called that. You are not someone that would cause endless and needless bloodshed. Although it is true that you have killed people without really knowing about it, but you had taken their lives either to protect yourself or others. Never had I seen you kill someone for no particular reason. What he said was wrong. I wouldn't even be here talking to you if I believed you were really a monster. And I mean it." He pulled the boy close to him and held him tight. Shuichi began holding him close with the same force. They just sat there for a while holding each other with their feelings locked tight against each other. After a while they knew that the others would worry about them so they decided to go back to where camp was.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown, Taki sat before his master who hid in the shadows. The inugami could tell that he was furious. And who could blame him. The Dark Venom had perfect hold of Suzaku and Taki was unable to stop the monk from freeing the phoenix. He knew he had to calm his master down.

"You mustn't worry," said Taki, "We may have lost both Seiryu and Suzaku and we cannot even find Genbu but at least we still have Byakko."

"You imbecile!" his master hissed, "Don't you realize that monk is capable of foiling my plans? No matter what it is obvious that he will be able to defeat me. He will free Byakko and he would be smart enough to ruin me and my devious plot. If I don't destroy him soon, _I_ will be the one destroyed."

"Well my lord, maybe we aren't thinking far enough. Maybe using the Four Great Yokai against the monk when that is who he's trying to release from the Dark Venom might not be the best plan. Maybe we should find a yokai powerful enough to fight against the monk, a yokai he can't fight against."

He couldn't see within the shadows but Taki could tell that the other had a plan. "That's it! And I know just the one. Yes, the monk wouldn't be able to fight against that yokai. Not only that but that yokai would be the most powerful in my army of yokai controlled by the Dark Venom. Yes, it's perfect!" And the voice laughed as he knew he would finally defeat the monk.

Back with our heroes, they had already finished resting and were ready to continue on to Byakko. Shuichi was a lot cheerful now after his talk with Eiri and he was ready to continue on with the others. They moved through the land to the west, but kept their guard up as they moved. Byakko is the last one of the Four Great Yokai possessed by the Dark Venom which means that the being will be more defensive. They continued walking with their weapons out just in case; Eiri had the Holy Staff out in front of him with Ayaka within, Shuichi had the Demon Sword out with Hiro within, Suguru had his giant shuriken out ready, and Tatsuha was prepared to run and hide the moment he sees danger.

They were all right to be prepared in case something tried to attack them. An army of hebi popped out of nowhere. They were of different sizes. Some were the same size as an ordinary snake while others were giants. But Eiri knew that their strength was nothing compared to Yuki, as Yuki was a powerful hebi before Eiri defeated him. The fight began. Eiri took care of them with his prayer beads and chants as he believed they weren't important enough to use his paper scrolls for. Shuichi used the Demon Sword to slash through them all as he was strong enough to slash the giant ones right in half. Suguru were able to get rid of his share of hebi by throwing his shuriken and slashing them all as it reached them. And then Tatsuha was just hiding in the bushes waiting until it was all over.

After all that was dealt, the hebi were defeated. Eiri began to notice something. The hebi were blindly attacking them. They attacked them as if they were ordered to or something. All he knew was that it wasn't of their free will. Were they possessed by the Dark Venom? No, it didn't seem like it. Suddenly he heard a scream. His eyes followed the scream to Shuichi. One of the smaller hebi that came out of nowhere had snuck behind the pink haired boy and bit him right on the neck. Shuichi tried to pull it away but its hold of him was stronger and tighter then Shuichi's own strength. Eiri ran over as fast as he could and together with Shuichi they managed to pull the hebi away. Suguru then threw his shuriken and slashed it in half on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Eiri asked Shuichi, concern was barely evident in his voice.

Shuichi looked up to him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," he answered, "I just don't understand why it did that."

"I believe it's the case of taking the enemy out one by one," Suguru responded, "The less in a group, the more vulnerable it is for attacks. I've seen this done while I was still with Milady."

Hiro, who with Ayaka had already came out of their weapons, began thinking about something. "I don't trust that after that bite Shuichi is fine," he told him, "I have a feeling that if that wound remains untreated we may have problems."

"But I'm really fine Hiro," Shuichi assured him, "It felt like nothing more than a pinch. And besides, I'm sure it'll heal by itself. All my previous wounds have healed pretty quickly. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean look at it! It doesn't look like it's going to harm me any further."

Hiro wasn't convinced that it was nothing but he knew that Shuichi wasn't going to consider getting it treated due to its appearance and the lack of pain. He knew nothing good was going to come from this so he decided to keep his eye on his friend just in case. And so, our heroes continued west to Byakko. Little did they know that the corpse of the hebi that bit Shuichi had a dark purple substance dripping from its fangs.

Back with Taki and his mysterious master, they watched everything happen within what appeared to be a crystal ball. The inugami looked nervous. "I guess your plan has failed," he stuttered.

But the voice began to laugh. "What made you think those mindless hebi were supossed to defeat them? They were just beings I created to obtain possession of the yokai who shall destroy the monk."

Taki was surprised. "And who is this yokai that you desire possession of? Who is this yokai that you say is powerful enough to defeat the monk?"

"What do the inugami fight?" the voice asked back, "What tries to rid them from Japan?"

And it was then that Taki realized. "Wait a minute! Are you talking about that runt? You're insane! He's not even a full yokai. He'll be able to break free from his possession whether the monk cleanses him or not."

"That will not be possible," said the voice, "The Dark Venom inserted in his body is the strongest of all. It cannot be broken by any means of cleansing. The only way he can be freed from this Dark Venom is if he dies! But the monk won't dare kill him, so he'll kill the monk. He'll become a monster and kill him! Slash him! Burn him! DESTROY HIM!" Laughter echoed in the air as they knew the monk had no way out of this predicament.

**Pinkshuchan: This is not good. What's to happen next? Read and Review!**


	28. Love Or Death

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

Love Or Death

A few days had passed since the hebi ambush and our heroes noticed some things different about Shuichi. His eyes weren't as bubbly and full of life as they had always been. They seemed to be almost cold and dead, like as if his life was sucked right out of him. And when they ate meat, Shuichi would tear at it like a wild animal would do while eating. It had to have something to do with the bite the hebi gave him. They began to think that Hiro was right that they should've checked the wound. Shuichi was definitely not himself. They knew they had to see how they could get the old Shuichi back.

It was the day the full moon would rise. Eiri and the others knew it was a good idea to to rest for the night as they knew about Shuichi's 'condition' during the full moon. Shuichi was surprised that they would even consider it but didn't bother to ask. Instead he walked away and muttered "Stupid weaklings" which in turn shocked everyone. Why would Shuichi call them weak? Eiri knew that he would have to check on Shuichi before the full moon or who knows what would happen.

After they all ate, Eiri went looking for Shuichi. He found him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, looking over at the direction they were headed. The way ahead was filled with so many trees. It would be a wonder if they would manage to continue on in there without being attacked. Like with what happened when the army of hebi attacked them a few days ago. It was tough but they managed to defeat them all. However, that surprise attack on Shuichi did something to him. Eiri walked over to the pink haired boy and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shuichi?" he spoke up, "Are you alright?"

Shuichi looked up at him with his cold looking violet eyes. "Of course I am," he responded in a somewhat harsh tone, "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

This was not him. This was not the Shuichi he knew. The Shuichi he knew was always so cheerful and kind; never cold and distant like like... well, like Eiri himself. What had changed the sweet pink haired boy he knew and loved so much? He was determined to find out.

"What the hell is your problem you damn brat!" Eiri growled, "I'm trying to help and that's how you talk to me? If that's how you're going to talk to me I'm heading back to the camp." He was about to walk away until he felt Shuichi grabbing his hand.

"Yuki wait!" he cried. Eiri looked back at him to see what he wanted. Shuichi sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. It's like there's something in me that's... I don't know... turning me into someone else. I don't why though," Tears began to fall from his eyes. "But I'm scared. I have this really bad feeling that something bad will happen. And I worry that I won't be able to stop it."

Eiri, knowing that this was his Shuichi, pulled the boy close to him and held him tight. He had a feeling that this wasn't to last though. He had seen Shuichi switched from being himself and not being himself. This could no doubt be one of those times. He knew it would be. After holding each other for a while, they pulled away from each other so that they were arms' length from each other. Shuichi brought his hand to Eiri's cheek and caressed it.

"I love you so much Yuki," Shuichi confessed as he moved his hand down until it almost reached the monk's shoulder, "I love you so much it hurts. But... It's a shame you have to die!"

And just before Eiri could react to what Shuichi had said, the latter took a firm grip on the monk's neck and began to strangle him, making it hard for him to breathe. Eiri tried his hardest to make Shuichi let go but he just wouldn't budge. He was about to run out of air until something hit Shuichi on the arm, making him let go. Shuichi looked at what was thrown at him to see that it was a stone. He looked in the direction of where it was thrown from to see Hiro, Ayaka, Tatsuha and Suguru.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." said Hiro.

"Shuichi what the hell are you doing?" Tatsuha yelled, "I thought you loved Bro?"

Shuichi just stared at them before lowering his head. All was silent. But then, small silent chuckles were heard from the pink haired boy. They began to grow and grow until they had become maniacal laughter. He raised his head and his face possessed the darkest look no one had ever seen from him. After a while, he stopped and looked up at the sky. No one knew what was up there that had obtained Shuichi's attention and looked up. The moment they looked up they knew that things were going to get worse.

The full moon was rising.

Eiri and the others were at a disadvantage. Shuichi's transformation began. But something was wrong. Though he did transform into a kitsune, there were easily recognizable changes. His fur was not silver but had turned jet black. His paws and the tips of his ears that were usually black turned into a dark grey. His beautiful amethyst eyes turned blood red. Something was definitely wrong.

"Master Shuichi is a kitsune?" Suguru gasped, "Black kitsune are a bad omen!"

But Eiri knew that Shuichi was not really a black kitsune. All the times they met when Shuichi was in his kitsune form he was always silver. Something had just turned Shuichi into a black kitsune. But what? It was then that the monk saw something drip from Shuichi's fangs and it wasn't saliva. It was some kind of dark purple substance. Eiri then knew what had happened. The hebi that attacked them were full of Dark Venom, and when one of them bit Shuichi, he was infected by it as well.

Shuichi began attacking the others, but the others wouldn't fight back. This was Shuichi after all. There was no way they were going to hurt their friend, even if he was possessed by the Dark Venom. But the kitsune wouldn't stop attacking them. He would try to bite them, claw at them, burn them with his kitsune fire, anything. The others still wouldn't fight him. Eiri pulled out his paper scrolls and threw them at Shuichi to try to cleanse him, but the kitsune was always able to destroy them. This began to frighten Eiri. If he couldn't save Shuichi from the Dark Venom by using his paper scroll then what could he do? What could he do to save the one he loved from his possession? It seemed that Shuichi would not stop attacking them until he managed to take their lives away. And with the way things were going, it was most likely that they were going to die by Shuichi's claws.

But then, what appeared to be tree roots rose up from the ground and began holding the kitsune down. Eiri and the others didn't know what could have caused this.

"I am very disappointed in him," a familiar eerie voice spoke from behind them, "I did not think he would be able to get possessed by the Dark Venom so easily."

Everyone turned around to see Granny standing there. Her old wrinkled face was blank under the moon's light. She began walking towards them while staring at the kitsune.

"The Dark Venom that had been placed within him is stronger than any of the Dark Venom within the Four Great Yokai," she continued, "I believe that the source of the Dark Venom had an interest in him, considering what he is. It must've been determined to put him under the Dark Venom's control. Because of the amount of Dark Venom that has tainted his body and soul, mere Buddhism cannot free him."

"So then what do you suggest Old Hag?" asked Eiri, "How can we save him?"

"You may not like what I say."

"TELL ME!"

Granny looked over at Eiri and saw the fear in his golden tear filled eyes. She could see the pain and suffering that the monk was feeling for his beloved. She was glad that the monk had really grown, however, she knew the words that would come out of her mouth would break his young heart.

"In order to save him from the Dark Venom, we have no choice but to kill him."

Eiri's eyes widened. Was she serious? She couldn't be. He looked over at the others. They were all petrified with shock. It seemed that only he would be able to stop her. She began to walk towards Shuichi until he ran in front of her. He was not going to just agree to have Shuichi killed. After all that's happened between them, why would he want to say goodbye to him like this.

"Wait Old Hag!" he cried, "There has to be another way!"

The old woman glared at him. "Step aside young monk!"

"NO! I'm not going to let you kill him. I refuse to kill him. He's too important to... He's..."

Eiri fell to the ground; tears began to tickle down his face. He couldn't take it. He had almost lost Shuichi too many times already. They had been through too much together. After everything that happened to them, he was not willing to lose him now. He then felt a rough bony hand carress his cheek. He looked up to see Granny giving him a melancholy smile.

"Dear young sweet monk," she spoke softly to him, "I understand how important he is to you and why you don't want to lose him. But answer me this. Would you rather he stay alive and suffer for all eternity or do you want him to die and be free from regret?"

Eiri lowered his head back down. It was true that he didn't want Shuichi to suffer but still... He heard the footsteps of Granny walking over to Shuichi. He did not bother to look at her method of killing him. He didn't even want to watch Shuichi's death. But there were no screams or cries or anything. Eiri curiously looked behind him to see the tree roots had released Shuichi and that his body laid there, unmoving. The monk ran towards him and held him close. He wanted a chance to hold him one last time.

As he held him, Shuichi was turning back to his original kitsune state. His paws and the tips of his ears were returned to their usual black colour and his fur returned to silver again. But even though the body was back to normal, Eiri knew that the soul will never return. He held Shuichi closer to him as he knew this was their last time together. Granny placed her hand on Eiri's shoulder and chuckled.

"You can relax young monk," she tried to calm him down, "Do you not realize that he had not been touched? That there is no wound? He is going to be just fine."

Eiri looked up at her in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his voice still wavering from the tears.

"Did you really think I was going to make his death permanent? I like him far too much to do such a thing. No, I have only removed his Hoshi No Tama and have killed him temporarily just enough that all the Dark Venom would leave him body. That's all."

"What?" Eiri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shuichi was only temporarily dead? "What's a Hoshi No Tama?"

"This is," said Granny as she held up the giant pearl necklace, "You didn't think it was some ordinary necklace did you? No, this is a Hoshi No Tama, the source of a kitsune's life and power. We just put it back around his neck and he'll be back to his normal self. But we must hurry before the death becomes permanent."

More tears began falling down Eiri's face, only this time they were of happiness. His beloved was going to return to him. He let go of Shuichi to let Granny put the Hoshi No Tama back around Shuichi's neck.

"He'll just be sleeping for now, but he'll wake up after a while," Granny assured everyone. Eiri brought Shuichi close so the kitsune's head was resting on his lap. As Eiri watched Shuichi sleep and began stroking his beautiful silver fur, Granny walked over to the others and whispered, "Let's leave them alone for a while." They began walking back to the campsite while Eiri stayed at that spot with Shuichi back close to him.

Meanwhile, Taki watched as his master became furious at the lost of what could've been his greatest weapon. The master would not stop swearing at the top of his lungs. The inugami tried to calm him down.

"Please my lord I'm sure that that damn kitsune wouldn't have been that great anyway," Taki tried to assure him, "I mean, he's nothing compared to lots of yokai in your possession."

"YOU IMBECILE!" his master hissed louder than he ever did, "You do not realize the power he has because he is not a true kitsune. He could've been a great addition to my army. He could've been able to kill that damn monk. But now I've lost possession of him all thanks to that damn old bitch."

Taki looked over at his master with curious eyes. "My lord? If I may ask, who is this old woman?"

"You do not know her? Everyone in Japan both human and yokai know her name. She is the woman who created the Four Great Yokai in the first place. She is the protector of Japan and the mother of one of Japan's greatest human heroes."

Taki's eyes widened. "You don't mean she's...!" He fell down to the ground. If she was really the monk and the kitsune's ally, then that mean that they would get closer to destroying the Dark Venom and ruining his master's plans. Taki was determined to stop them at any means neccessary, no matter who is on their side. Most of all, he wanted to destroy his greatest enemy of all, the kitsune Shuichi.

**Pinkshuchan: So what did you guys think of that chapter? To tell the truth, as I was typing this story I started crying and on my own fanstory. Then again it was pretty emotional. Anyways, Read and Review!**


	29. The Truth

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I have brought you the next chapter of Feudal Journey and this is one of the most important chapters in the entire story so it's a good idea to pay attention. But enough talk. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 28

The Truth

Shuichi began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes slightly. He found himself waking up with his head leaning on something. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was, it was warm, so warm he wanted to snuggle his head against it.

"I see you're awake." Eiri's voice brought him to his senses. Shuichi looked up to see said monk looking down at him, stroking the younger's head. Although his voice hid any emotion, Shuichi could still see worry in his eyes. Did something happen?

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked. But for some reason the moment he asked, Eiri's eyes widened in shock. Shuichi didn't know what was wrong. "What is it? Is it something I said? Please! You can tell me."

"Shuichi," Eiri spoke up, "You're speaking? While you're in..."

Shuichi didn't know what Eiri was talking about. "What do you mean?" he asked, "Is it wrong for me to speak?"

"I-It's not that," Eiri tried to defend himself, "It's just... sigh... I guess today is the day you find out the truth. Sit up!"

Shuichi didn't know why Eiri wanted him to sit up but complied, only to see that he was taller than the monk and he was just sitting. He began asking so many questions that Eiri couldn't even put in a word. Instead, he guided Shuichi to a river and made the younger look in. But the face he saw wasn't the face he was familiar with. It was not the face of an 18 year old boy with shoulder length pink hair and a very feminine face. Instead, it was the face of a silver kitsune. If it wasn't for the violet eyes, Shuichi wouldn't believe that he was looking at himself. But he knew that he was looking at himself. It was no lie.

Suddenly, his head began to hurt. He lowered his head onto the ground and placed his paws onto it. So many thoughts began rushing through his head. Somehow they felt nostalgic. He realized that they were memories. His memories. The memories that were trapped within him in kitsune form. Lots of memories were there. Some were happy, some were sad. But he began to remember everything. The next thing he knew, he was crying. He knew why he was crying; because he learned the truth. Remembering everything was just too painful for him. He felt a hand carress his back and looked up to see Eiri worried about him. He got up and faced him.

"Yuki?" he asked, "You knew this entire time about what I am right? What am I?"

Eiri lowered his head. "I thought you might've been another ordinary kitsune at first," he spoke honestly, "But after hearing some things, I found out that you are indeed no ordinary kitsune. You are a kitsune hanyou, a half being. Half human, half kitsune. Kitsune hanyou are usually born having two separate memories, each representing one half of the hanyou. But when they reach a certain age, the memories merge together, making the kitsune hanyou's memories one and show the hanyou as both a human and a kitsune."

Shuichi just sat there, letting his tears fall. It wasn't the fact that he was a kitsune hanyou that made him this upset. He knew that had to be the explaination as to why he felt like he was human yet a yokai at the same time. The reason why he was crying was because of a memory that he finally remembered. He looked over at Eiri.

"Yuki?" he sobbed, "I remember. I remember everything. I remember that my mother always told me to take those walks because of my kitsune form and that my Hoshi No Tama was to protect me. I remember the night when we first met. I got separated from my mother and got my foot caught in that rope trap. That's when we first met. I was scared of you at first but when you came towards me and freed me I realized that you were good. It was at that moment that I wanted to be with you forever. But I always had to leave because my mother always told me to stay away from any humans or yokai when the sun begins to rise. I now realize that it's because of my transformation as a human.

"But then that day came; the day we had been separated from each other for ten years. It was the day I received my Hoshi No Tama. As a kitsune, I was told that for my first eight years my mother was my life. If she died when I still didn't have my Hoshi No Tama then I would die as well. But it was that day when she gave me my Hoshi No Tama. I think it might be because she knew what was going to happen.

"Remember those nightmares I told you about? They weren't something my subconscious made; they were the things that happened to me that night. When I went to see you, you held me close and I never wanted this moment to end. But then the monks came and took you away. I cried for you until the monks came back with dogs. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them. I tried calling for help but no one could hear me. As I ran, one of the dogs scratched my back. I was so scared. But then I began to fly. This was the first time I've ever flew my entire life. But I was flying. It was then that I felt that scorching pain on my back and it was a paper scroll. No doubt this paper scroll was the cause of why my scars from that night are still there. But I began to fall to where the monks and dogs were waiting for me. I fell and fell and fell until I felt something grab me and take me away from the monks.

"It was my mother. She came to save me. I was so happy that she heard my calls. But the monks and the dogs were still after us. My mother told me to run away and go to a place where I would be safe. I didn't want her to go but she went anyway. I couldn't run away as I saw what my mother was doing. She fought the monks and the dogs but they were all too strong for her," Tears began to fall heavily down Shuichi's furry cheeks. "I watched as the monks paralyzed her and killed her. I watched as the dogs began to tear at her flesh and chew on her bones. It was at that moment that I knew she was gone. There were so many times as a kitsune that I wanted to blame you for what happened to her. But I couldn't. I knew you weren't a part of it. You aren't like all those other monks. You're different. And I love you for that."

Granny's words were true. Eiri was different from the other monks, in a good way. And because of it, he now had someone like Shuichi to stand by his side. He walked over to the kitsune and held his in his arms, comforting him. What else could he do? Shuichi's memories had returned and they led to painful memories about his mother. The only thing he could do is just hold him and help relieve him of this pain.

"She only did what a mother should do."

Eiri and Shuichi looked over to see Granny walking towards them. "It is a mother's job to protect her young from things that would harm them," she continued, "This is said by a fellow mother myself. I'm sure that you would do the same if you followed her footsteps."

"Granny?" Shuichi began to question, "Who are you exactly? I may not have had control of my body but I remember what happened to me when the Dark Venom had a hold of me in my kitsune form. Your powers and your scent tell me that you are not human. You are a yokai aren't you?"

Granny chuckled. "It is true young kitsune," she replied, "Indeed I am a yokai. But there was a reason why I never told you this nor my name. I was not sure you would trust me if I told you my name. My name is well known all over Japan. I've been living on this earth for as long as Japan had been created. I am Yama-uba."

Both Eiri's and Shuichi's eyes widened at her name. "Yama-uba?" asked Eiri, "As in Yama-uba the nature woman? The same Yama-uba that was rumoured to be the mother of the famous hero Sakata Kintoki, also known as Kintaro?"

"The very same young monk," said Yama-uba, "I've been keeping my eye on you both for quite a while now. I have faith that together you may save all of Japan and possibly the entire world from the Dark Venom. I believe that the Dark Venom may be planning to create an enormous army with all the yokai it possesses. Though I believe it is focusing on the Four Great Yokai. They have not found Genbu and Seiryu and Suzaku have already been released from their possession. The only one left to help is Byakko."

"I'm sure we'll be able to succeed." said Eiri.

"Maybe but maybe not. While Genbu is well known for his intelligence, Seiryu is well known for his bravery, and Suzaku is well known for his beauty, Byakko is well known for her speed. She might not be as easy as her brothers."

"She?" asked Shuichi, "You mean Byakko's a girl?"

"Did you really expect that they would all be male? But yes, Byakko is a girl. I remember when I raised them. They all started off as ordinary animals but after dealing with so much, they reincarnated into powerful invincible yokai, protecting Japan from anything bad that could happen. I just never expected something like the Dark Venom to cause all this trouble. It's a good thing the venom can only possess you once."

"So if we cleanse Byakko, then the Dark Venom is unable to possess her again?" asked Eiri, "Still, it will take us a while to reach her."

"Not with your kitsune friend beside you," Yama-uba pointed out, "He has regained all his memories as both a human and a kitsune. Does it not occur to you that he can switch between both forms?"

"So I can be human or kitsune anytime I want?" Shuichi cried in joy.

"Well, there are limits. Your kitsune powers strengthen and weaken depending on the lunar cycle. They become their strongest when the moon is full and they are at their weakest when the moon is not. In other words, you are full kitsune when it's a full moon and you're a full human during the new moon. Daytime does not count in this cycle."

"So you're saying that even if it's the morning or afternoon before the full moon or new moon I can still transform between human and kitsune but when it becomes night and a full moon or a new moon is shown I'm stuck as one or the other right?" Shuichi tried to understand.

"Precisely young kitsune," said Yama-uba, "But remember that during the new moon, none of your kitsune abilities work. You won't have your strength, your speed, nor your regeneration. So be careful when you get into battle."

"I promise Yama-uba."

"Good," The old woman turned around and began walking away, "We must part ways for now, but I'm sure we'll see each other again after you save Byakko." And then she disappeared, leaving the monk and the kitsune to absorb all she told them.

**Pinkshuchan: Well I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way. Until the next. Read and Review!**


	30. Hunted

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone this is Pinkshuchan here! Summer has ended and I'll be really busy, but I'll still be working hard to get the chapters in so you can continue to enjoy my stories. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Feudal Journey. Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

Hunted

Day had finally come at last and Eiri and Shuichi told all that happened the night before to the others; Shuichi's rememberance, Granny's real identity, and some important facts about the Four Great Yokai, mainly Byakko, and the Dark Venom. Things began to be suspicious for our heroes. Why did the Dark Venom want to create an army? What would it accomplish? And why was it so important to obtain the Four Great Yokai? They knew they had to figure out why and fast.

Shuichi took into consideration of what Yama-uba had told him. Believe it or not, she was right when she said that he could switch between human form and kitsune form. This had been the first time he'd ever seen himself in kitsune form in the sun let alone his first time changing from one to the other. There was only one problem. He only had room for one person on his back in his kitsune form. Hiro and Ayaka weren't going to be a problem as they were able to float right behind them, but how was he going to fit Eiri, Tatsuha, and Suguru on? Tatsuha groaned.

"How can Shuichi lifts up all of us?" he asked, "He may need to carry us one at a time. Me first!"

"That won't really be a problem," said Suguru, "In case you've forgotten, although I am not as big as the other tanuki, I'm still a tanuki, which means that I can shapeshift." And so, Suguru began to focus and turned into a giant bird with some tanuki features. This was convenient for the others. Now there was only the matter of who would be riding on Suguru and who would be riding on Shuichi. Tatsuha looked over at the silver kitsune.

"Okay Shuichi," he began, "Do you matter who rides you or do you know who you want to-"

"I'm not going to let you ride me Tatsuha." Shuichi told him sternly.

"Then how about you ride me?" Tatsuha smirked. Realizing that what the kappa meant was completely different from what he said, Shuichi shuddered at the thought that followed and Eiri smacked Tatsuha right in the head. He would've done more considering that Tatsuha was pretty much useless in the team, but there was a possibility that the kappa would be useful for something. He wasn't sure what but he knew that he would be useful somehow. Like if anything happens to them and there's no food around. Roasted kappa may not really be good, but it's delicious when you're starving. So it was agreed that Tatsuha was to hop onto Suguru and Eiri would ride Shuichi. They rose up into the sky and went west to where they would find Byakko.

They seemed to get really far before something happened. Something quick and rapid ended up trying to attack them. They could not see what it was, but they noticed that a bang always sounded as they were getting attacked. All the attacks coming after them caused them to separate. Eiri and Shuichi were flying from one side while the others were flying on the opposite side. The monk and the kitsune tried to fly as fast and far as they could but whatever was coming after them was faster. They decided to duck into the trees so whatever it was wouldn't follow after them even if they did go in after them.

They were safe.

As soon as they reached the ground within the forest, Eiri jumped off the kitsune's back and Shuichi transformed back into his human form. The pink haired boy wondered what it was that attacked them and why. Eiri, however, had figured it out as soon as he saw leftover ash.

"We were attacked by someone's rifle," Eiri spoke bluntly.

Shuichi looked at him with big confused eyes. "A rifle?" he asked, "What's that?"

"It's a weapon humans have created to help with hunting for food or for killing enemies," the monk explained, "It's a weird weapon but it's effective. But when it shoots a bullet," He motioned to the ash on the ground with his hand. "It leaves ash lying around. We could have been shot at by being mistaken for birds. However, I don't think it was some mere accident. No, I think someone had the intention to go after us and shoot us with the rifle."

"So you think that there's someone hunting us?" Shuichi tried to think. "I don't get it Yuki. If it was a human, wouldn't he be after any yokai in his sight?"

"That's the thing. Yokai wander around a lot and they wouldn't fear going off against a human. If that were the case, we would've heard a gunshot before almost being shot at ourselves. We're being hunted down."

Shuichi began to look worried. "I hope the others are ok. We don't even have Hiro and Ayaka with us."

"Well then, we'll have to depend on our other abilities to get by until we find them. You still have the dagger the priestess Mika gave you when you were in her care?"

The pink haired boy nodded. "Yep. I always keep with me just in case I get separated from Hiro again."

"Good. Then let's go."

Eiri and Shuichi began walking as they looked for the others. However, the farther they went the more they felt like they were lost. By the time night fell, they began to believe that they were walking around in circles. Every direction they tried, they found themselves in a spot close to the leftover ash. So they just sat there. Eiri was sitting with his back against one of the trees and Shuichi was sitting in his lap with his arms around the older man's neck and his head nuzzled into his neck. They just sat there in silence until Shuichi felt something poking his butt. When he began to realize what it was he looked up at the monk.

"Yuki?" he got Eiri's attention, "I hope the thing pointing into my butt isn't what I think it is."

The monk blushed. "If you are asking if it's my dick then yes."

That's when Shuichi jumped off and moved far away from Eiri. "YUKI!" Shuichi yelled, "I can't believe you! How can you get horny when we are being hunted down by some human who we don't know why he's hunting us?"

Eiri stood up and tried to shush at him. "Will you try to keep it down?" he spoke softly, "Do you want us to be found? And besides, I haven't had sex in many days. It's an addiction."

Shuichi gasped. "You're worse than Tatsuha!"

"Well excuse me! I can't help it that feel weird when I'm close to you. Even now than ever."

Shuichi looked up at him dumbfounded. "What?"

Eiri tried to look away but that didn't stop his face from turning red. "Well... we've been travelling for a lot of days now... and just recently you found out that you are a kitsune hanyou. And finding out you are a creature that's somewhat rare to come by... I can't help but think... that you're... mmmmmmmph."

"I'm what?" Shuichi asked as he didn't understand what the monk was saying.

"You're... mmmmmph."

"What was that?"

"Mmmmmph."

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE!" Eiri sat down. "I said it, ok? You're attractive. I get all weird and I keep thinking all these thoughts that a monk _really_ shouldn't be thinking and-"

He was cut off with Shuichi dropping into his arms and kissing him with as much intensity as possible. Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's hips and held him firmly. When they finally pulled apart, Shuichi looked at him with adoring eyes.

"I'm happy," Shuichi sighed dreamly, "I'm happy that I can really be so wanted by you. I've never even believed it would happen, not even in my deepest dreams. I may sound stupid, but if it's possible, I'd like to be together with you even after we stop the Dark Venom."

Eiri chuckled, his blush still exposed on his face. "You idiot. Do you think that I do this with you without it meaning anything?"

The smile on the pink haired boy's face grew with joy. "I'm really happy." Eiri also began to smile, though his was smaller than the grin on the younger. But that tiny smile wasn't to last long as soon as he felt something cold touch his warm member and began to stroke it. He knew full well that it was Shuichi's hand.

"Shuichi, what the hell are you-"

But Shuichi just brought his other hand to Eiri's lips and shushed him. "We obviously can't have you be this way all night. You'll be too uncomfortable," He lowered himself so his face was close to Eiri's crotch. He opened the robes and lowered the older's fundoshi to see the big hot throbbing cock there and he kissed the tip. "Just relax and let me help take care of you."

Shuichi began to let his tongue roam over the cock and cover it with a bit of his saliva before covering it with his mouth. Eiri had shivers tingle in his body as his cock was first pulled into the cold breeze then warmed up in Shuichi's lovely mouth. But then, the tingle became shocks of pleasure as Shuichi continued to please him. The feeling was too great that he brought his hands to Shuichi's hand and firmly grabbed at some strands of hair. He was almost there. He was almost about to spill his warm bitter tasting seed into the pink haired boy's mouth. He was close. A bit more and he would be satisfied. He was about to cum...

But then they heard a rustle in the bushes. As a precaution, Eiri pulled his fundoshi back up and moved his robes back in place. Shuichi held tightly to Eiri in the fear of it being the person that was after them. What if this person found out that they were hiding there and was ready to shoot at them the moment he had their eyes on them. What were they to do? The rustling sounds became louder as whatever was coming was coming closer.

Closer and closer it was coming. Shuichi began to tremble while holding tightly to Eiri. Eiri stood his ground; ready for what it was. The moment had come. Whatever it was was finally coming out. And the moment it came out, the two could not believe what was in front of them.

**Pinkshuchan: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry to put you guys through this but I sometimes like cliffhangers. I thought it was appropiate to end this chapter with. Who or what do you guys think it is that has appeared in front of Eiri and Shuichi. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Read and Review!**


	31. Man From Another World

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter I ended it with a cliffhanger and left you guessing who or what found Eiri and Shuichi. Well, this chapter shall reveal what that is. And lots of fans are going to love it. Saying this might spoil who or what had found Eiri and Shuichi, but anything bolded that is not in the author's notes on the top and the bottom is if a character is speaking a different language. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

Man From Another World

Eiri and Shuichi watched as someone or something was closing in behind the bushes. They didn't know if it was a human or a yokai coming their way, but they knew something was coming. They stood their ground, waiting for it to come out.

And then it came out.

In front of them was what appeared to be a man, but he was very unusual looking. He didn't even look like he was from Japan. His facial structure was completely different from the typical Japanese man and it didn't look normal. He dressed like a Japanese man but it didn't seem right. The man in front of them had long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail and sharp scary light blue eyes. On his back was a giant bag filled with materials and what Eiri recognized to be a rifle. Could that be the same rifle that almost shot them before? Shuichi held onto the monk tighter and Eiri still kept his guard up against this strange looking man. The man began saying things that the couple couldn't understand. It was only then that the man realized what he was doing and began speaking Japanese.

"Sorry about scaring you both," he apoligized in Japanese with his weird accent, "I didn't mean to do so. I keep forgetting that no one here knows any English. You guys alright?"

The golden haired monk and the pink haired boy looked strangely at the foreign man. Dispite his frightening appearance, he didn't look like he was going to harm them. Shuichi released his grip from Eiri and Eiri lowered his guard.

"Who are you?" Eiri demanded, "What is your business here?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," the foreign man replied, "I'm just going around looking for something that will help me get a boat to go back home."

"Do you live past the oceans?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"**Yes**," the foreign man replied in English before switching back to Japanese, "I have travelled past vast bodies of water and conquered many storms to make it here. However in the process, the boat I came here with was destroyed by what appeared to be some kind of serpent. I was told that the people here did not know English before I came here and I was afraid that without any knowledge of this country's language I would be lost. However, I was found by some kind people who took care of me and helped teach me this language using some kind of magic. So now I can walk around and talk with those that I meet."

"Basically you came here from another world, isn't that right Mister?"

"That's right," The man walked over towards Shuichi. "Tell me, what is your name Miss?"

Shuichi cringed at being called 'Miss'. However, he knew that anyone that had just met him would mistake him for a girl. "My name is Shuichi."

"Shuichi? That is a lovely name for a lovely girl." The foreign man took Shuichi's hand, brought it close to his lips, and rested a kiss on the flesh, causing Shuichi to shutter a bit.

He was obviously not from Japan. If he was, he would've realized that Shuichi was a boy's name. Eiri's face turned red with jealousy as he saw the foreign man kiss Shuichi's hand. Nowadays he felt like he would always get jealous if anyone makes a move on the pink haired boy. But it didn't go unnoticed for the foreign man looked in his direction.

"And what about you?" he asked the monk.

"It's Eiri but a lot of people call me Yuki." he replied.

"Nice name. Fits your character. At least I think it does. Sorry, I'm not really used to knowing Japanese names yet and we've just met so I don't really know your personality. Oh well then. Nothing you can do about it."

"Well, what about you? What are you called where you come from?"

The foreign man smiled a smile that would look maniacal in the eyes of normal people. "I am Claude Winchester from the great far away country of America, but everybody calls me K. Just out of curiousity, are you both lost? Because I might be able to help you find your way. I've went through a lot of villages in my time here and I've already marked them down on this map."

"Do you know your way through this forest?" asked Shuichi.

"**Yes**, I have walked around here a lot and I already drew a map to help me get through the place."

The monk and the boy began to feel a little uneasy. True that following K would help them find the others, but what if he was the guy that almost shot them? They would be in danger. Still, they didn't really have a choice. It was either they follow him until they find the others and risk their lives, or to refuse going with him and continue to be lost, only to be encountered with a yokai unarmed and get themselves killed. They decided that they had to go with him.

They followed him through the forest, hoping that they would find the others before K notices them first. That was going to be hard of course, for K seemed to be keeping his eye on everything in his line of sight with his rifle in his hand. Every little thing that made a sound got a gunshot fired in their direction, except for the monk and the pink haired boy of course. They walked for what seemed like hours. Through the trees it seemed like it was already day. Where were the others?

"As much as I enjoy being in the company of you both," K began, "I wish we'd find your friends sooner."

"The feeling is mutual." Eiri muttered, which wasn't heard by K.

"But," K continued, "There's something important I need to do; so important that I can't tell you what it is."

"Then we won't ask." Eiri replied.

K stopped walking and looked over at the couple. "You know what? I'm going to tell you anyway."

Eiri and Shuichi just looked at him strangely. One moment he said he wasn't going to tell him and the next moment he said he wanted to? These 'America' people were sure strange.

"It seems like there are these strange monsters that lurk here in Japan," K explained, "Seeing my expertise with the rifle, it was believed that I would be the one to rid Japan of these monsters. Now what were they called again? Yookay? Yokee?"

"Yokai?" asked Shuichi.

"**Yes**. Yokai! That's what they're called. Anyways, I've been told to get rid of them. But mostly, I'm to get rid of a group of powerful yokai; a group so powerful, they can destroy Japan and the entire world. After I defeat them, I get my boat to return to America."

This made the monk and the pink haired boy curious. If there really was a group of yokai that could do such a thing as that, then they would need to know and destroy them. However, with the clues up till now, there was a chance that the group of yokai K is after is probably the answer they didn't want to hear.

"Who are they?" Eiri asked in a calm manner, when really he was a little frightened with the answer.

"Strange group of yokai, I can tell ya that," said K, "You might know the names of them better than I do. One of them is a water creature; looks like a boy with a half fish half turtle like appearance and he has a beak."

"A kappa." Eiri and Shuichi spoke simultaneously in fear.

"The second looks like a human sized raccoon, although it was dog features. It's a really skinny thing though."

"A outcast tanuki."

"Two of them look like spirits; a guy spirit and a girl spirit. They always hide in these weapon forms. The guy spirit always goes into a sword like form and the girl spirit goes into a staff like form."

"Two tsukumogami; a sword tsukumogami and a staff tsukumogami."

"This one is self explanatory. It's a silver fox."

"A silver kitsune."

"And the last one is said to be the most dangerous of them all. A shapeshifting yokai. They say that this yokai always takes the form of a young monk."

The couple were silent. K had described the group right to the end. The only thing that was incorrect was the fact that he described Eiri to be a yokai. Why would someone say that he's a yokai when he's clearly human? Unless whoever told K these things was trying to get rid of Eiri and the others. He had to know who.

"K, who told you all of this?" he asked, but it sounded more like he demanded it.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you," K replied, "Not even if you begged."

Eiri knew K's game. If he makes it seemed like he's not really interested with what K is hiding, the foreign man will tell him. "Fine, then I won't beg." said Eiri, confident that he'll get his answer.

But to his surprise, K didn't say anything more and began to walk away. Eiri and Shuichi just stood there, not sure what to do. Now they _knew_ it wasn't safe for them to travel around with K, especially with the fact that he's trying to kill them. And if they found the others with K alongside them then everyone is in danger. However if they ran off, K would realize that they were the ones he's after and go after them. Either way, they were in big trouble.

They began to follow him again, keeping a closer eye around them. They really had to look for the others before K gets a look of them. Suddenly, a strong scent came to Shuichi. Apparently regaining his memories as a kitsune had begun to awaken a lot of his fox senses. He began to smell the air. It was a familiar scent; the scent of blood. Without thinking, he began to run off.

"Shuichi!" Eiri cried, "Where the hell are you going?"

Eiri's cry didn't go unnoticed by K and he followed Eiri in the direction where Shuichi ran off. The monk began to worry. What made Shuichi run in this direction? And with K following behind him, he had a bad feeling that things were not going to go well.

The scent that Shuichi followed led him to a spot where a hebi was killed. The ones he saw that killed the hebi he was happy to see. Hiro, Ayaka, Tatsuha, and Suguru were there, also glad to see Shuichi alright.

"I'm glad you haven't got hit by the gunshot," Shuichi sighed in relief, "But we have to get out of here. There's this guy that owns the rifle that tried to shoot at us and he's been accompanying me and Yuki. I'll find Yuki and we'll try to meet back with you."

But it was too late. Eiri and K had already caught up to them. The moment Eiri saw the others, he instantly regretted following Shuichi, especially with K following him. Then again, K would've followed Shuichi whether Eiri did or not.

"**AHA**! **I found you yokai**!" K announced in English before aiming his rifle. But before he could shoot, Eiri pushed him down and knocked the rifle from his hands. K tried to make a grab at it but Eiri tried to restrain him from reaching it. If K gets the rifle back it's over for them. Then, Shuichi ran to the rifle and threw it up in a tree. There was no way that K could reach it now. With his elbow, the foreign man knocked Eiri back and reached into the pocket of his borrowed hakama. He pulled out something round with a tiny stick that was rounded with a hole big enough to fit a finger at the top and began to back away from our heroes.

"Don't take a step closer!" he warned them, "This is a powerful grenade. If I pull this key," he brought his finger in the hole of the stick, "...right off and throw the grenade towards you guys, nothing will be left of you but the leftover ash made by your bodies."

"You're an idiot," yelled Eiri, "If you start that thing you'll get killed as well."

"No I don't," K spoke confidently, "Because I'll manage to get away before you do. **I win**!"

But before he could do anything, Shuichi managed to get behind him and smacked K's head with a stick really hard, causing the foreign man to get knocked out. It seemed like they were safe.

But they were wrong.

Shuichi noticed that the stick called a 'key' had already been pulled out of the grenade. K said that that thing will turn them into ash. He began to panic. "The key's out! What do I do?" he screamed in fear.

"Shuichi you idiot! Throw it away!" Eiri yelled.

"Where?" Shuichi cried.

"Anywhere goddamnit! Just throw it away from here."

The pink haired boy did as he was told and threw it away. But because he was in such a panic, he didn't focus on where he threw. He ended up throwing it right up into the sky. Eiri grabbed Shuichi and they ducked. The others did the same. And before it hit the ground the grenade exploded. Luckily the explosion was still high in the sky so it wasn't anywhere near our heroes.

They were safe.

But now they had another problem. Who knows how many of those grenades K has. If he wakes up he may try to get at them again. And even if they got rid of all the grenades in K's possession, who knows what other tricks he'd have in store. They had to do something about him. Suguru thought about killing him but Shuichi disagreed and argued about that K wasn't anything controlled by the Dark Venom nor could he ever be a victim of it. Although Eiri agreed that Suguru's option would make them much safer, Shuichi's point of the valid one. Whether that man tried to kill them or not, he was still human and thus immune to anything done by the Dark Venom. Everyone else also agreed with Shuichi's statement. They then decided to restrain him.

Tatsuha found an old rope while he and the others were separated from Eiri and Shuichi. He figured that it would come in handy. Who would've thought that he would've been right. Eiri took some of the rope from Tatsuha's hand and they began to tie the foreign man up. Right after they were done, K woke up and saw the rope.

"Hey! What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?" K yelled, trying to break free.

"Sorry, but we can't have you keep hunting us down," Eiri replied. He then looked at the others and replied: "Let's go!" Everyone began following him away except for Shuichi. Being the kind hearted kitsune he was, he couldn't bear to see someone innocent tied up. Sure, he tried to kill them, but only because he knew the foreign man was tricked into it by someone in hopes to get back home. If he was in K's position, he would've felt the same.

"Shuichi, what the hell are you doing?" Eiri called out to him, "Let's go!"

"Yuki, we can't leave him here like this." Shuichi spoke bluntly.

Eiri walked over to the pink haired boy and looked directly in his eyes. "Shuichi, I know the type of person you are and the person you are hates to see anyone suffer. But we have no choice. We don't know what that man's capable of."

"Exactly! We don't know what he's capable of. But maybe his skills could be useful. Why don't we take him with us."

Now the monk believed that his pink haired lover had lost his mind. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? THAT BASTARD TRIED TO KILL US!"

"But maybe if we show him our true intentive and why we're fighting, he won't try to kill us anymore."

Normally Eiri wouldn't dare to do something that risky. However, he had to admit that Shuichi was right. Although it is risky to bring someone who's trying to kill them along with them, he did admit that K's techniques were very powerful and less time-consuming if handled properly. He glared at Shuichi.

"You and your big heart," he muttered before looking over at K, "Ok, here's the deal. We'll let you free and we'll help you get a boat so you can try to return to this 'America' place. In return, you come and fight alongside us. Your skills would be greatly needed."

"Why the hell should I help you monsters?" K growled.

Eiri's glare darkened and he crossed his arms. "I don't really think you have a choice. If you don't cooperate, we'll leave you here all tied up. With all the yokai that reside in forests, no humans dare to come here and you may end up dying here without food or by becoming some yokai's food. Either way, you'll die here if you don't agree to join up with us."

"Nothing you threaten me with will change my mind." K was blunt.

Eiri sighed. "Well, I tried. Have fun dying in this forest!" He was about to walk away until Shuichi grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Yuki! You can't just walk away!" he whined.

"Well what can I do?" Eiri growled, "He doesn't want to accompany us."

Shuichi looked back at K with pleading tear filled amethyst eyes. "Please K," he begged, "We don't want you to die here."

"That makes one of us," Eiri muttered, earning a smack in the head from Shuichi, "OW! I think you've been influenced by Yama-uba too much."

Shuichi ignored him and continued. "The thing is, the stuff you've been told about us are lies. I know it may sound hard to believe from what you've been told, but it's all true. None of us want to hurt anyone innocent and Yuki's not even a yokai. He's human just like you. If he really _was_ a shapeshifting yokai like you've been told, he would've done so by now, especially when you tried to kill us. And if we really were cold hearted yokai that would kill without hesitation we would've killed you by now instead of just merely tying you up here."

"We had the option to do so." Eiri let out.

Shuichi gave him a dark glare. "But we were against it," he hissed back at the monk before looking back at K, "Because you were innocent. I bet if we had met and you hadn't been told those things, you wouldn't have tried to kill us, right?" K was hesitant but he gave a small nod. "So we didn't kill you. Please K. Side with us and we'll show you we're not like those lies said we were. Please give us a chance."

K tried his best to keep his stubborn look. However, Shuichi's big tear filled eyes were making it impossible to do so. He was fighting an impossible battle, one that he couldn't win to. "Too... cute... to say... no to... Alright! I'll join you guys. But if it turns out that you're lying, I get to kill you without hesitation. Got it?"

Shuichi smiled and tears of joy filled his face. "Thank you! And yes, you can kill us if we turn out to be lying."

Eiri just stared at Shuichi dumbfoundedly. Not only did he convince K to join them, but he also made a deal that they die if K thinks they're lying. Things were really becoming uphill from here.

**Pinkshuchan: YAY! K is in the group. I wanted to find a way to add him in for the longest time but I couldn't figure out how. Good thing I did some research to help me. Will it really be a good idea to have K in the party the way he is? Will our heroes end up more in the safe or the danger zone. Read and Review everyone!**


	32. Unwanted Truth and Mysterious Warning

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I now have the next chapter of Feudal Journey done. Though it's been hard keeping up with all my stories because of school and the fact that I'm now drawing pictures and posting them on DeviantArt. They are mostly Gravitation pictures of course but I'd occasionally post up OC pictures as well. Please check them out if you want. They're still under the same username; Pinkshuchan. I may even make pictures based off of my fanstories here on Fanfiction. You never know. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

The Unwanted Truth and the Mysterious Warning

Now with the foreigner K by their side, our heroes continue on their way west to Byakko. During the few days they travelled, Shuichi finally had the courage to tell K that he was actually a guy, but upon telling him K began shooting things to get over his shock. Luckily he didn't hurt anyone in the group. Eventually, K had gotten over it and he and Shuichi ended up becoming very close. Too close in fact that Eiri wanted to kill K with his mind.

It seemed that the monk's jealousy was growing the farther they went. First he was jealous of Shuichi's friendship with Hiro dispite the fact that the latter was a spirit within a sword. Then, he got jealous when Shuichi kissed the Azure Dragon of the East Seiryu aka Ryuichi. But the only reason Shuichi kissed Ryuichi in the first place was to help and protect Eiri while he tried to cleanse the Dark Venom from within the dragon. And now, Eiri was getting jealous with Shuichi spending a lot of time with K.

After K was told that Shuichi was a guy, the two of them always spent time together every chance they got, especially when the group desides to take a break of travelling. First, there was the time when Eiri saw as K was telling Shuichi stories about America and what it's like to live there. Shuichi replied that he wished someday he could go there and K answered that as soon as he got his boat and had the chance to travel back and forth between the two countries, he would take Shuichi with him one day.

Then there was the time Eiri found K teaching some new fighting skills to Shuichi. He said it was 'something to help you in case someone you care about has something happen to them and they try to hurt you.' Shuichi kept explaining that he may never need it, but K kept insisting that Shuichi learn it just in case.

But the final straw was when he saw Shuichi showing K a flower. Eiri misinterpreted it as Shuichi giving it to him. Eiri then stormed in, took the pink haired boy by the hand, and dragged him away. Shuichi kept yelling at the monk in confusion as to why he would act like this in the first place.

"Yuki what the fuck is your problem?" Shuichi continued yelling, "Would you stop pulling me and tell me what's wrong?"

Eiri stopped walking as soon as he found a spot where they couldn't be interupted. "What the fuck's _my_ problem?" Eiri mimicked Shuichi, "What the fuck's your problem? Why the hell were you giving him a flower?"

"I was only showing him what type of flowers grow here in Japan," Shuichi tried to explain, "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

Eiri remained silent. He was just so furious with how he felt. He felt like he was in possession of Shuichi and everyone is trying to act him to get him. He hated this feeling. He hated that he would feel this way even though he knew Shuichi could actually leave him. Shuichi understood what the silence meant.

"Yuki?" Shuichi spoke up, "You're not... jealous, are you?"

Eiri looked at him with wide eyes. "W... Why the hell would I get jealous? I'm never jealous. There's no reason to get jeal-"

"Yuki!" Shuichi took Eiri's hands into his own and glared at him. "I really can't believe you would keep getting jealous even after everything we've done together. Don't you get it? I love _you_ and only you. No one can ever replace you in my heart. If I wasn't really in love with you or if I was in love with someone else, I wouldn't even be standing here telling you this. Don't you trust me?"

"Then why have you always been with K after he joined us?"

"Unlike you or the others, I'm trying to show him that we aren't his enemy. Or have you forgotten? Yuki, you don't know how hard it is for him to be here in Japan. He came here to a place he's not familiar with and he's trying really hard to get back home."

"What's so important that he needs to get back home?" Eiri asked in curiousity, "Everytime he talks about it, it seems like he's trying to get back in a hurry."

"Well he is," Shuichi sighed, "He has a wife back in America. He's told me so many stories about her; what she's like, all the things she and K had done together, everything. At the time K had to leave America and come here to Japan, she became pregnant with his child. That's why he wants to return home as soon as possible. He wants to be back home when his child comes to life and he wants to be there for his wife when that time comes. He misses her, Yuki, and he's determined to do whatever he can to go back. Wouldn't you want to do the same if that ever happened to you?"

Eiri stared into Shuichi's eyes. He saw truth within them. He never knew he would always accuse the owner of those eyes with ever doing anything to hurt him. From the first moment they met, he had always seen Shuichi's love for him in his eyes, even though he never noticed until that night when they first made love. Eiri pulled Shuichi close to him and held him tight. The latter held on just as tightly.

"Yuki," Shuichi continued, "I will never leave you. Even after we save Japan from the Dark Venom I will never leave. I shall always stay here with you. Don't forget that."

The rest of the time they held each other, they remained silent; like the sound of anything other than nature's music would disrupt this romantic moment. Of course it couldn't last forever, for they heard a familiar voice call out to them. They looked to see that it was K.

"How long had you been there?" Eiri asked, annoyed.

"I've been here long enough to hear your conversation," K replied honestly, "I have something I need to tell you both. For the last few days, I have seen that you haven't done anything to hurt the innocent. All the innocent we pass you just walk by, and only attack yokai that attack you. Everything that I've seen within those few days and with what I've seen now have given me the conclusion that you were really telling the truth. So, I ask for your apologies, for had I known, I wouldn't have attacked you like I did."

"It's alright," said Shuichi, "You were in desperate need to get back home to your wife. You don't need to worry."

K nodded. "Thank you. But that wasn't all I wanted to say," He looked over at Eiri. "Yuki, before you asked me who told me to go and kill you guys and I kept it secret. Well, I think you should know who it is in case we ever encounter them.

"Fifteen days ago, I had been travelling in search of someone who could help me get a boat to return to America. It seemed like I wouldnt' be able to find anyone and not ever make it back to America to see my beloved wife Judy again. But then, a group of men found me and took me to this place. I believe they called it 'Kyoto'."

"Kyoto?" Eiri interupted in surprise, "That's the place where I come from. I had been raised there by a group of monks who were led by my father. That group of monks is the only one in Kyoto."

K looked at Eiri with shock. "Really? And they are the ones who raised you?" He sighed. "I don't know if this makes it easier or harder to tell you."

"What do you mean?" asked Shuichi.

"**Well**... how do I put this? It was a group of monks that resided in Kyoto that told me about you guys and told me to destroy you."

"That's impossible!" Eiri snapped, "Why the hell would they want to kill me? That can't be the truth."

"I'm sorry, but it is," said K, "Believe it or not, it was that group of monks that live in Kyoto that told me to kill you guys. They live in a temple that's close to the lake where people had said this snake yokai was killed at. They said a young monk killed him."

That sounded _exactly_ like the temple Eiri lived at. But it didn't make any sense. He didn't want to believe that the same monks that raised him wanted to kill. But what could he do? If K's words were true, then that was the case. But why would they want to kill him? He needed to know. He was determined to know. But when the thought to go to Kyoto reached his head, Shuichi walked over to him and placed his hand on the monk's shoulder.

"Yuki, we can worry about it later," he told him, "We need to reach Byakko before anything happens."

Although Eiri didn't want to leave this matter alone, the pink haired boy was right. Who knows what would happen if they left Byakko alone. They didn't know what she would try to do or who she could hurt. He agreed and the three of them went back to the camp.

They continued on their journey the next day. Although it would be faster to move on air, they didn't risk getting attacked by flying, so they just walked. The forest they were walking in looked tranquil and peaceful, but as they moved farther west, they saw that the forest looked ruined. The trees were hollow and rotten with not a single leaf on its branches, the grass was brown like it had not been treated for days, and there was not a single creature that roamed. They had a feeling that they were getting closer to Byakko. They continued walking until they heard a voice echoing around them. Our heroes put up their guard, ready for whatever would jump out at them.

And something did jump out at them. It appeared to be a hooded figure completely covered from head to toe. The figure faced them and stood there, as if not wanting to fight. The figure then began to speak.

"Listen to me and listen good," the figure spoke up, "You must turn back. It is not safe for you to be here. You must go before danger falls upon you."

K walked up to the figure. "Oh yeah? What gives you the right to order us around?" he yelled at the stranger.

"Many have roamed these parts and have not lived to tell the tale," the figure replied, "They all met their death the moment they meet the tiger."

Tiger? Then Byakko was farther ahead. They knew they had to reach her soon before more victims fall by her claws. K walked closer to the hooded figure. "Why should we believe someone who doesn't even show his face?" he asked as he took the hood off, only to fall scared at what he saw.

The figure before them had no face.

"What the fuck is that thing?" yelled K.

"It's a noppera!" Ayaka cried, "A noppera-bo!"

"But why is one here?" asked Hiro.

"Leave!" the noppora warned them again, "Leave now before it's too late!" And so, the noppera disappeared. The group stood there, unsure of whether they continue forward or not. Why did the noppera not want them to continue forward? They knew they could fight Byakko so the warning was pointless to them. Still, it was strange that a noppera would be here warning them to leave while he himself stay. They decided to continue forward, dispite his warning.

They continued moving forward. They kept their eyes out for anything that would try to attack them, mainly Byakko herself. They walked and walked until they reached a giant tree. This tree was not like the others around it, for unlike the trees surrounding which were dead and rotten, this giant tree still had life in it with its leaves and its fresh smell. Why was this tree different from the others?

Suddenly, they heard giant footsteps followed by a dark roar. The group got their guard up, but before they could do anything, a mist appeared before their eyes. The scent was alluring. They didn't know what it was. They then heard a thump. They looked over to see that Tatsuha had fallen asleep.

"Tatsuha!" Eiri growled at him, "This isn't the time to fall asleep."

But he noticed that the kappa was not the only one. Suguru began falling asleep as well. K then followed, then Hiro and Ayaka. Apparently the mist had a scent that puts all who absorb it to sleep. Eiri tried to cover his nose with his sleeve. He and Shuichi were still the only ones conscious.

"Shuichi, don't absorb the scent," he cried, "Who knows what will happen if we do."

"Yuki..." Shuichi spoke weakly, "I think... I'm... ... ..." And Shuichi became another victim to the mist. Eiri ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Shuichi, wake up! You can't... let it... take... you... ... ... ..." And before he knew it, Eiri had also began to slip unconscious by the scent of the mist, unaware and unprotected to what would happen to them.

**Pinkshuchan: Whatever shall happen next? Only I know, but you'll all have to wait for the next chapter. I'll have it done as soon as possible. Read and Review!**


	33. Wandering Through the World of the Dead

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, K revealed the people responsible for trying to make K almost kill Eiri and the others and they ended up trapped in an alluring mist that knocked them out unconscious the moment they got close to Byakko. What had happened to them? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32

Wandering Through the World of the Dead

Eiri woke up to the strangest feeling. He didn't feel cold, but he didn't feel any warmth either. As a matter of fact, he couldn't feel anything. He sat up and looked around. The entire place looked like an abandoned war field filled with so many corpses. How did he end up here from the forest leading to Byakko? He looked up at the sky and found something very unusual. The sky was neither a bright blue nor a dark black or any ordinary colour you'd normally see. The sky was a ghostly white, far whiter than an ordinary fogged sky. He thought that he saw a rainbow in the sky but it seemed like it was a giant one hiding. What appeared to be will-o-wisps were floating in the air; some were silent and just followed the other will-o-wisps and others looked like they were screaming and trying to break free from what was pulling them. Not only that, but the moon was up in the sky and it kept changing from new moon all the way to full moon within one minute. What was going on?

But that was not enough for Eiri to panic about. The others were no where to be seen. He didn't really give a damn about Tatsuha and K because they were both idiots and he despised them enough to want to murder them. He didn't know much about Suguru but after seeing what he could do, he knew the tanuki would be able to take care of himself on his own. And he really didn't worry at all about Hiro and Ayaka because they were close to indestructible. What the monk was worried about the most was Shuichi. He knew that Shuichi could somehow get himself into serious trouble and would be in need of Eiri's help whether the boy was in kitsune form or not. He also worried that Shuichi would be scared and need someone to hold him to comfort him while he's looking for Eiri and he was worried K or worse, Tatsuha would be there with him to comfort him. Eiri was determined to look for Shuichi before the American or the kappa gets the chance to be too close.

As he got up and walked around, he heard beautiful singing. He remembered the time he had to look for Shuichi after the inugami had destroyed the village they were visiting. He wondered if maybe that was Shuichi. He didn't know _why_ Shuichi would sing in a creepy place like this but he was willing to take every chance he got to find the pink haired boy. He followed the direction of the voice to a very unusual pond.

The pond water was not transparent and didn't reflect the sky. It looked like it was moss green. Eiri felt like he wanted to throw up after seeing it before his eyes. But the pond was not the only thing within his sight. There singing and dancing on the pond water appeared to be a young woman. She too looked unnatural. She had long silver hair flowing on her back and she wore a white kimono. He couldn't tell what colour her eyes were due to the distance and the fact that she had her eyes closed but her skin was as white as snow. But the most bizarre thing about her was the fact that Eiri could see right through her. He began to wonder if maybe she was a yurei. There was only one way to find out. As soon as she finished her song and walked off the pond water that was his chance to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you in any case in need of assistance to pass to the other life?" he asked her in curiosity.

The woman looked at him strangely with her big beady dark eyes until she realized what it was and gasped. "You do not realize where you are now kind monk?" she questioned him, "It is not I who needs to escape from this place but you, for you are here in Yomi."

"YOMI?" Eiri fell back at the name, "Are you saying I'm in the world of the dead? Dammit! How the fuck was I brought here anyway? Did I die?"

"No, you are not dead," the woman replied, "Your body is not transparent nor is it in the form of a will-o-wisp so you can't be a spirit. But it's not rare nowadays for living humans to be brought here by Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, the Master of Earth, and the fastest of the Four Great Yokai. She sends anyone who trespasses on her land into Yomi, where they are forever trapped to become spirits themselves."

Eiri cursed. Byakko really _was_ the one responsible for all the lives taken on those who enter her land? No doubt it had to be the work of the Dark Venom. There was no way she was ever like this before it possessed her. He had to help her break free from her possession before she sends anymore to Yomi. But first, he had to find the others and escape before they become spirits. He was about to leave until the spirit stopped him.

"Wait kind monk!" she cried out to him, "Allow me to help you escape. There is a gate you must go through in order to return to the world of the living. However, I'm afraid that I do not know where it is. Nonetheless, I shall accompany you until you find it."

Eiri looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you wish to help me?" he questioned her, "Are you one of those whom Byakko had brought to this world and you wish to save me from the same fate?"

"No," she replied, "I'm merely a spirit that had died when it was my time. However, I sense that you have a power too great that can protect the world of the living. I sense that it is not your time to die so I shall help you, knowing that I am helping someone that may save all."

Eiri didn't understand this spirit's intention but he knew he didn't have any choice. He didn't know his way around Yomi and he knew that that whether he decided to refuse her offer to let her come with him or to let her come and she turns out to be an evil spirit, he would still become a spirit himself anyway. So he had to take her along in the case that she turns out to be telling the truth and absolutely willing to help him.

He sighed. "Suit yourself." He replied. And so he began to wander with the spirit following him, wondering where the others were and where the gate out of Yomi was.

Far away from Eiri, Shuichi also woke up in Yomi. The pink haired boy had no idea where he was; why he was even here. And he began to panic when he didn't see the others with him. He had to find them. He tried to turn into kitsune form so he could find them better, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't transform. He didn't know why. It wasn't the new moon. At least he didn't think it was. Nevertheless, he would have to try to find the others on foot. He just hoped that he would find them soon. Who knows what would happen if they didn't find each other in time.

Even farther away than Eiri and Shuichi somewhere in Yomi, the others woke up to see that they were separated from said monk and kitsune hanyou. They didn't know where the hell they were and where Eiri and Shuichi could be. But the moment they looked up at the sky and saw the will-o-wisps, Hiro and Ayaka knew where they were.

"Unfortunately, it appears as though we have been sent here to Yomi." Said Hiro, unsure on how the news would affect the others.

Suguru was surprised but he didn't look worried, K didn't even know where Yomi was, and Ayaka just flew there. Tatsuha was the only one panicking about it.

"WHAT?" he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE IN YOMI? DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE DEAD? NO, THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT! I'M TOO YOUNG AND GORGEOUS TO BE DEAD ALREADY!" Before he could panic any more, Suguru slapped him. Tatsuha looked over at him. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You are not dead Master Tatsuha," Ayaka responded, "None of you are. We were merely just sent here by something. If you really _were_ dead, you would become a spirit which would take a transparent human form like Hiroshi and I are or you would turn into a will-o-wisp form like the spirits above us. However, there is a case that you will transform into spirits if we don't find a way to escape soon. We need to find Master Eiri and Master Shuichi fast."

"A fantastic idea Miss Ayaka!" K exclaimed, "And the fastest way would be if we split up. This place looks too big for one group to search for two missing individuals. They might not even be together. We wouldn't be able to find them in time before turning into spirits if we don't follow through."

"Agreed," said Hiro, "Ayaka and I should be the leaders of the group. Unlike you, we have been here many times during the time we were still with the Four Great Yokai so we know our way around this place. Ayaka, you take Tatsuha and Suguru. K will come with me. Let's go!" And so they split up in search of their missing comrades.

Eiri continued on with the spirit guiding him. He couldn't help but worry for Shuichi's safety. Every time they were apart, bad things always happened and Shuichi would be in danger. He didn't want that to happen again. As he walked with that gloom expression, the spirit stopped and looked over at him.

"What is wrong?" she asked him in concern, "You look so sad."

"It's nothing," Eiri replied, "It's just… I have some comrades out here that I need to find before I leave this place. I know they are here; I can feel it. But I can't find a direct location on where they could be. It's like as if it's blocking my ability to sense their auras' location."

"It is the power within Yomi. Only the spirits here can use their abilities to their advantage. Living humans and yokai that are brought here cannot, for the evil spirits that dwell here do whatever it takes to keep the living to add their souls with those that have already died."

"Nonetheless, I have to find them. I need to."

The spirit looked at him with curiosity. "Could it be that one of those comrades of yours is your lover?"

The monk's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Merely a guess," she replied, "I can see in your eyes that it is the look of love. Love, I find, is more powerful than anything in the entire world. It can even save the one you love most."

Eiri chuckled. "A wise old hag had also told me that. Having two people tell me that it's that powerful makes me believe it is."

"Believe me when I say it is," said the spirit, "I sacrificed my own life to protect the one that meant the most to me and I know that I did the right thing by doing so. Though I can't help but wonder how he has been since I've died. Actually, I'm worried about him. He had always been different from everyone else and it was impossible for him to find a friend. But I hope that would've found someone who would look past those differences and love him for who he is."

The monk was confused. "But I thought _you_ were his lover."

The spirit giggled. "No, I'm not his lover. I'm his mother. He is my own flesh and blood," She sighed. "However, I do wish to see him again. That would make me happy."

"How long have you been here in Yomi?" asked Eiri.

"I do not know. I could've been dead for days, weeks, months, years. But the moment you are dead, time no longer exists. There is no day or night or light or dark when you're dead. All you know is that you are just that; dead."

He felt sorry for the spirit. She could've been dead for a long time and she wasn't sure how her son was doing. He could be dead, but then she would've possibly known. He would've wanted to ask her who he was but she looked depressed enough. So he decided to keep quiet about it and they continued to look for Eiri's comrades.

Shuichi didn't know how long he was walking nor did he know where he was walking. All he hoped was that he would find the others soon. Everywhere he walked, it looked the same. Nothing looked different. It was as if he was walking in circles. He grew tired. He felt like he was weakening but he refused to give up that easily. He knew he would find them soon, he just knew it. But he didn't even know where he was going.

Suddenly, he heard a couple of faint voices calling out. He didn't know who the voices belonged to. But when he heard them much more clearly he knew who they were. He called back to them.

"I'm over here!" he cried, "I'm here! I'm here!"

He heard someone coming in his direction. He couldn't tell if it was one person or two. But he got his answer when they got to him. The voices belonged to Hiro and K. They were relieved to see that Shuichi was ok. But the excitement didn't last for long, for a creature that looked like a giant dark shadow swiftly appeared in front of them and blocked any means of escape.

Eiri was ready to give up walking until he heard some voices calling out to him, and he knew none of them belonged to the spirit that wandered beside him. They were familiar. He called back to them to find out that the voices belonged to Ayaka, Suguru, and Tatsuha. He was glad to see them, but his joy vanished when he saw that Shuichi was not with them. But then he heard a scream; a familiar scream. Eiri knew who that scream belonged to. There was no one else who sounded like that.

"Shuichi!" he cried as he rushed in the direction of the shriek. The others followed him in worry, leaving the spirit by herself as she grew far more pale upon hearing that name.

"Shuichi?"

Eiri and the others rushed to Shuichi's side to see him with Hiro and K cornered by what looked like a giant shadow. Eiri tried to use his paper scrolls and his prayer beads but the scroll would just disintegrate before they were even halfway towards the spirit and the beads would zap them every time he tried to chant with them. He wasn't the only one having troubles. Ayaka couldn't use her magic, Suguru couldn't throw his shuriken properly, and Tatsuha was just too useless to even try. K couldn't open his bag, and Hiro couldn't properly slash through the enemy. But worse of all, Shuichi had reached a state where he couldn't even stand. The shadow had the advantage against them, for it knew that they couldn't win.

But then a silver flash flew towards the shadows and pierced right through it. The shadow looked like it was in terrible pain from whatever attacked it. But what? When the sliver flash stopped moving, it was something that everyone was shocked to see. Right in front of them was a silver kitsune, similar to Shuichi, except it was transparent and had five tails. The kitsune also looked like it was female.

"Leave evil spirit!" the kitsune roared, "Leave and let me never see you again or you will deal with a lot more from me." The shadow did not think twice about what was done and left. The moment the shadow left, Shuichi managed to get up and run into Eiri's arms. Eiri looked over at the kitsune to see that she had transformed into the spirit that was helping him. It was then that he realized that she was a kitsune spirit, but he had a feeling that the reason why she saved them was not the same as before. Shuichi looked at the spirit in front of him and could not believe his eyes. One look at the spirit made the pink haired boy feel like he was about to break. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he saw the face of someone he never thought he'd ever see again.

"Mother?" he cried as he ran out of Eiri's arms and ran into the spirit's. The spirit in return held him just as tightly.

"Shuichi," she whispered, "I'm so happy to see you again," She pushed him back to get a full look of him. "You've grown so much to be so beautiful. How old are you now?"

"I'm 18, mother." Shuichi replied.

"18? Ten years since."

Before they could talk anymore, the earth below them began to shake violently. It was hard for them to keep their balance. The spirit's face showed that she knew what was happening. Her face showed fear and anxiety, knowing that nothing good was to come of this.

"The other evil spirits must've found out about this," she explained, "You mustn't stand here. You must run to the gate that will take you back to the world of the living."

"But what about you?" Shuichi asked in worry.

"I'm already dead. They cannot do anything to erase me just as much as I can't to them. However, if they catch you they will turn you into spirits and you'll never be able to go back to the world of the living again. I'll try to stall them as long as I can while you head to the gate. It's right through that path up north. Now hurry!"

"Mother!" Shuichi cried for her, but before he could do anything to stop her Eiri snatched his hand and led him down the path with the others. The spirit just stood there with confidence in her eyes.

"Shuichi, young monk," she spoke out loud even though they were too far to hear, "I sense great power within you both. No doubt you will be able to save the world of the living from _him_. You must live and bring peace back to Japan once again."

They didn't stop running forward despite Shuichi's cries to go back. It was a good thing Shuichi couldn't use his kitsune abilities or it would be Shuichi dragging Eiri around and not the other way around. They ran as fast as they could until they saw a bright light ahead of them. It was the gate back to the world of the living. It looked like it was about to close. If they didn't hurry they would be trapped forever. They ran and ran until they managed to make it through.

They had returned to the world of the living.

They looked behind them to see double doors in front of what appeared to be an abandoned shrine. So that was the entrance into Yomi. They looked around to see how far they were before they were brought into the world of the dead, only to see that they were on the other side of the forest. Tatsuha was happy to be back in the world of the living and began kissing the ground in excitement. The only one who didn't look relieved to return to the world of the living was Shuichi, for in Yomi for that he was finally reunited with his mother. Eiri could see the sorrow in his eyes and placed his hand on the pink haired boy's shoulder. The moment his hand made contact, Shuichi turned around and wrapped his arms around the monk, letting his tears fall. The latter just stayed there, using his body to help his beloved calm down.

But then a noise was heard from close by. Our heroes looked in the direction of the noise to see the noppera-bo from before. "I warned you what would happen if you moved forward," he told them, his voice somewhat wavering like he was worried, "Byakko will not allow trespassers in her domain. You must leave before she comes back."

"Wait a minute!" Eiri spoke up, "How do you know the tiger that's been sending trespassers to Yomi is Byakko?"

The noppera felt embarrassed. "Oh, well I've heard some things and I think I heard a person call her that once."

"And once more thing; how do you know that Byakko is female?"

"Again, I've heard some things."

It was Suguru's turn to catch on to some things about the noppera. "You know Byakko personally, don't you? In fact, you're not even a real noppera. You're a mujina."

The noppera covered what would've been his face with his hands and wiped it upwards to reveal what looked like the face of an old badger. "How did you know I was a mujina?" he asked the tanuki.

"Your tail was showing."

The mujina turned his head around to see that his tail was indeed showing. He laughed nervously. "Well, when you're as old as I am you tend to forget about a lot of stuff," he replied, "You caught me, I'm no noppera-bo. I only took the noppera form to scare people away from here."

"But why?" asked Ayaka.

"Don't you remember my warnings and what just happened to you? Byakko sends any trespassers to Yomi. I was afraid to see innocent people sent to Yomi for no apparent reason so I took the noppera-bo form to scare them away."

"Then how come you weren't one of those sent to Yomi?" asked Hiro, "She would've if she heard you were interfering with what she was doing."

"It goes a long way back. I was a couple years younger but I was still an old mujina. I was travelling until some terrifying oni came and tried to attack me. I was not as young as I used to be and I knew I didn't stand a chance against them. It was only then that I saved by Byakko. The moment I saw her in her tiger form, I fell for her beauty. The oni were defeated and I thanked her. But then the most remarkable thing happened. She took on a human form and took my paw into her human hands. Her human form was just as magnificent as her tiger form. She told me that she had been lonely for a long time and asked if I would stay with her for eternity. She promised me that I would never have to worry about my age or anything. I was surprised that someone as beautiful as her would really want to be with an old fart like me but I told her yes.

"The two years had passed and I was happy being with her. Believe it or not, I fell in love with her, not just because she accepted me as the old mujina I am, but because she would always tell me how much she enjoyed my company. I admired her beauty, her intelligence, and her remarkable energy. You might not believe this, but this forest used to be the most beautiful in all of Japan, but it became like this the moment Byakko began to change.

"I didn't know what had made her change into what she has become, but all I know is that she was no longer the Byakko I loved. She would destroy everything in her path, she would talk so coldly towards me, and you've already seen what she does to people that enter this forest. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see my beloved again."

Shuichi walked over to him and placed his hand on the mujina's shoulder. "Don't worry," he assured him, "We know how to return her back to normal. We'll find her and turn her back to what she used to be."

The mujina smiled. "You are a sweet young girl," he told the pink haired boy, making him cringe for what he was called, "But you see, there is only one place she would most likely be and you won't be able to reach her there without someone who knows how to enter it."

"Well then, why don't you take us to her?" asked Eiri.

The mujina began looking nervous. "I can't do that. If Byakko found out, she'd kill me."

"Then use your noppera-bo form. She might not know it's you."

"Believe me, she'll know. She knows all my tricks."

"Then we'll have to hurry and get the Dark Venom out of her before she tries to kill you," said Shuichi, "No matter what, we have to free her from it."

It was agreed. The mujina would have to some way get them inside so they could get to Byakko and cleanse her from the Dark Venom. They had already gone so far; they weren't going to give up now.

**Pinkshuchan: Throughout writing this chapter, I was debating whether I add the noppera-bo's ****true identity or not. I ended up deciding to put it in so next chapter would focus more on freeing Byakko from the Dark Venom. Will our heroes succeed? Read and Review!**


	34. Byakko the White Tiger of the West

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey guys! This is Pinkshuchan! This is it! We finally reach Byakko, the last one of the Four Great Yokai that our heroes have to cleanse. But does that mean the story is close to the ending? No siree! We are nowhere close to the ending. This is actually the longest story I have ever written. But don't worry; it's not going to go overboard and be really long. I'm just letting the story go off in its own direction and flow that way. It will end when it feels like it'll end. I just hope that you'll continue reading until the end. But enough talking! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 33

Byakko the White Tiger of the West

Our heroes followed the old mujina through the dead forest in hopes to where they would find Byakko. They followed him until they reached the giant tree that they were at before the mysterious mist came. The fact that this was the only tree within the entire forest that had life and the fact that Byakko made her move when they came close to it made the conclusion that this tree was where the tiger lived. However, there wasn't any holes anywhere on the tree. How were they going to get in? The mujina walked around the tree until he found a bush beside the tree. When he moved the tree aside, there was an entrance to the tree behind it. They followed him into the hole and down the wooden stairs until they reached the bottom. The walls were wooden but they were bright. The only light within was the light from the sun turned green as the beams shined through the bright dark green leaves. They hid behind a wall in realization that someone was inside.

Standing there was a beautiful woman with long lavender locks flowing down her back and wearing a long white robe. They guessed that that was Byakko's human form. No doubt that she was very beautiful, especially since she is the only female of the Four Great Yokai. The mujina gave the sign that they were to remain behind that wall until he was able to distract Byakko enough that she wouldn't notice them and try to stop them before they could release the Dark Venom from her body. He then walked out and walked over beside her.

"I'm home my dear." the mujina stuttered.

Byakko looked over at him with bright blue eyes. "Tetsuya, where have you been?" she asked, "You know I hate being kept waiting."

"I'm sorry my dear," he continued, "I couldn't find any of those berries you like. The entire forest is in ruins."

"Do I look like I care?" she asked, "It was too much work to keep this forest in green. Besides, I'm too busy focusing on getting rid of any humans that come in the way of the plan."

The plan? What was she talking about? Before anything else could be done, Tatsuha looked like he was ready to sneeze. Apparently one of the branches was hanging inside the tree and began tickling his beak. Before he could sneeze and ruin everything, K and Suguru covered his beak. Luckily it worked because Tatsuha didn't look like he needed to sneeze anymore. But it was too soon to be relieved for instead of Tatsuha, Shuichi sneezed one that was too quick to catch. Eiri froze at the realization and looked from behind the wall; hoping that Byakko didn't hear them. Unfortunately they were not so lucky.

"Who is there?" she growled as her eyes changed from blue to red and she changed from a beautiful woman to a beautiful giant white tiger, "Show yourself or prepare to feel my claws!"

There was no use hiding behind the wall anymore now that they were caught. They knew they had no choice but to fight her before cleansing the Dark Venom out of her. If they could at least prevent her from attacking Eiri and have him use his paper scrolls to reach her, then that would be enough to save her. They jumped out and began to distract her while Eiri got ready to cleanse her. They tried to use any attack that would stun her but not hurt her as they didn't want to upset the mujina. However with every move they made, she dodged them. One by one she knocked down K then Suguru then Hiro then Ayaka. Tatsuha didn't help at all because he was too busy being a coward. But instead of standing there being useless, he helped Eiri with the paper scrolls. The only one left standing to distract Byakko was Shuichi, who had already transformed into his kitsune form in order to be somewhat equal to her. Claws against claws, fangs against fangs, they fought. Both were determined to not lose; both were determined not to fall to the other. Shuichi was determined not to lose because he didn't want to fail and Byakko didn't want to lose because of dark intentions put into her head by the Dark Venom.

The battle was harsh all the way through. But eventually, Byakko won and Shuichi fell to the ground. Eiri wanted to run to Shuichi's side but he had to get the paper scrolls prepared first. Once she was done, she glared at the mujina.

"Tetsuya you bastard!" she roared, "What is the meaning of this? Are you the one that led them here? I should kill you for that!"

But before she could lay a paw on him, she heard whimpering. Shuichi was trying to get up. She admired his strength, but they both knew that he couldn't win against one of the Four Great Yokai. Even though his strength would fail him with every attempt to get up, his gaze never left the tiger.

"Why do you try to kill him?" he asked, "Everything he has ever done he has done out of love for you. Even now… he's doing everything he can to save you. Don't you love him as well?"

Byakko was silent as Shuichi's words rang through her head. Yes she loved him but she had to...! Pain began rushing up to her head. She was beginning to fight the Dark Venom within her. Harder and harder she fought, trying to protect her beloved mujina from being killed from her own claws. Eventually, the Dark Venom won and she walked over to the kitsune hanyou out of rage.

"You damn kitsune mutt!" she growled, "You dare order me around? Me, Byakko, the White Tiger of the West, the Master of Earth, and the fastest of the Four Great Yokai? You shall pay!" But then something pushed her down and knocked her unconscious. No one there knew what was so powerful enough to push her down. But Eiri and Shuichi realized what it was when they looked behind them. A familiar wrinkled old face stood there with her unkempt grey hair, her worn out kimono and her wooden cane.

"Yama-uba!"

Indeed, it was Yama-uba standing there. Apparently she had been watching everything that had happened the entire time. It was as if she knew that Byakko was going to give them more trouble than with Seiryu and Suzaku. She walked over to the tiger and shook her head.

"I had put so much faith in you," she spoke to the tiger, "I thought that you would be as strong if not stronger than your brothers Sakano, Ryuichi, and Tohma. But seeing that you had summated to the Dark Venom easily I guess I was wrong, Noriko. However I plan to give you one more chance, as this world cannot survive without you," She looked over at Eiri. "You must hurry and cleanse her. I don't know when she will wake up."

Eiri nodded and placed the paper scroll on top of her. Like with Seiryu and Suzaku, a purple mist came out from within her. The moment it did she woke up, but she was a lot calmer than she was when the Dark Venom was within her. The mujina cried with joy as he saw his beloved be herself again. But that wasn't the only change that happened.

The entire forest which looked like it was nothing but dead came back to life the moment Byakko was free from the Dark Venom. The bark regained its strength and bright green leaves grew back on its branches. The dark forest became green again and the animals that once lived there came back. Now that Byakko was cleansed, the forest knew that it had regained its life for good.

Once everything was back to normal, Yama-uba began tending to everyone's wounds. Luckily none of them were fatal. When Yama-uba began tending to Byakko, the tiger looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Mother Yama-uba," she sobbed in a soft voice, "I'm really sorry. I wanted to be as strong as my brothers, but I let _him_ take control of me. I'm sorry."

The old woman shushed her. "Don't be sorry my sweet Noriko," she tried to calm her down, "The Dark Venom may had grown too strong for you to fight it. It wouldn't have become too much for you if we were able to make it sooner."

Noriko smiled at her words. She was glad that the woman that raised her when she was just a cub still believed in her. However, the discussion between them had made Eiri curious. Who was this _he_ that the tiger mentioned. He asked her and everyone listened.

"_He_ is the source of the Dark Venom," Noriko replied to his question, "I always thought the source would be some nest or something but the moment I saw _his_ face, I knew that it was true. The Dark Venom came from his body and from the body of his children. He plans to use the Dark Venom on the yokai and create some kind of catastrophe. The problem is that I don't know what it could be."

"You said you saw his face. Who is he? Who is the mastermind behind everything that had happened to the yokai and why they are attacking innocent humans?"

Noriko told them the name. Ayaka gasped. Hiro's eyes widened. Tatsuha shrieked. Suguru stood there in silence. K had absolutely no idea what was so shocking. Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand. But none of their reactions could compare to Eiri, for the monk was petrified. By hearing that name, he began to doubt his own existence; he began to feel like everything that had been happening to him had been nothing more than a lie.

Far away, Taki trembled with fright for what his master's reaction would be. He had said so himself that if the monk had cleansed all the Four Great Yokai, his plans would be ruined. He was expecting that his master would curse and feel like he would need to escape.

However to Taki's surprise, his master began laughing. He did not get what was so funny. The Four Great Yokai were free from the Dark Venom and the monk and his companions were on their way to find him and destroy him. So how come he was laughing.

"My lord?" Taki began getting his master's attention, "Are you alright? You are so close to ruin yet you are laughing."

"At first I thought that by losing the Four Great Yokai, I would lose the war to that damn monk," he hissed, "However, I still have more tricks up my sleeve. While you were too focused on the Four Great Yokai, I had obtained more servants to my army and I had created more of my children. If what I have planned goes accordantly, I will be the one victorious," He slithered out of the darkness and exposed himself to the light. He was a ginormous hebi with dark purple scales and sharp poisonous fangs. He stood there in all his greatness to show how powerful he really was. "It won't be long until my victory is claimed and this land becomes mine to control."

Taki bowed before him. "Yes my lord," he replied, "Once the monk and his companions are gone and you wipe all the humans from existence, you will be the great ruler of all, my Lord Yuki."

**Pinkshuchan: DUN DUN DUN! Just when you think you can't get surprised any farther, you get surprised. Yuki is alive the entire time, making Eiri doubt his own existence. What will happen? Read and Review!**


	35. The Decision

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter our heroes had saved Byakko and found out the identity of the source of the Dark Venom. But now Eiri is beginning to feel like his life has no meaning. What will happen to him now that he knows the things he had known in the most important parts in his life had been nothing more than lies? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

The Decision

Things had been very quiet since everyone found out that the one behind everything the Dark Venom had done was Yuki, who was supposed to have been dead six years ago. Then again, there was nothing _to_ say. Somehow he managed to escape death and had been manipulating everything without their knowledge. It was harsh for everyone knowing that Yuki, who is also known to be a powerful yokai although not as powerful as the Four Great Yokai, would still be alive the entire time and try to destroy them all.

But none were suffering more than Eiri, for he felt like his entire existence had been nothing more than a lie. If the monks are really trying to have him dead and the yokai he thought he killed was really alive, then he felt that his journey had been pointless from the start. The reason why he went on this journey in the first place was because he had supposedly killed Yuki and the monks believed in him enough to send him all over Japan to rid evil that would pose a threat. Nothing good really came out of it.

Well actually, one thing good had come to him. And it was coming his way.

Shuichi had come up behind Eiri while he was sitting alone deep in the forest. Seeing that the monk had been there by himself got the pink haired boy to worry. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning his head into the older man's nape.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi whispered softly, "I know you're upset, but please let it go. No one wants to see you suffering this way Yuki."

Normally whenever the boy tried to calm him, Eiri would comply and cheer up. However, this time he only got angrier. He forced Shuichi's arms to let go of him and he just glared at him. "Why do you call me that?" he began yelling, "The only reason why I was called Yuki in the first place was because everyone thought I killed him and they used that name on me to give Japan encouragement. But Yuki is alive; you were right there to hear it. But yet you still call me Yuki as if the real Yuki was still dead. Why? WHY?"

Shuichi had cringed when Eiri began yelling at him. When the yelling had stopped, the boy just lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs. He was silent for a bit and Eiri was ready to walk off. But then he heard a tiny voice from Shuichi.

"I know," he responded, "I know that Yuki is still alive. I know that I heard that he was still alive. I know that you didn't really destroy him. But even though you never destroyed him, you did defeat him. If he really thought that you were weaker than him, he would've killed you instead of faking his own death," He raised his head, showing confidence in his eyes. "No, I believe that you are stronger than him. He would've been dead if he hadn't have found a way to escape. And that's why to me, you'll always be Yuki, the monk that defeated the powerful yokai Yuki when he was still so young," He stood up and walked towards Eiri, placing his hand on the monk's cheek. "And no matter what, whether you are the hero of Japan or just another monk, you'll always be the man I love."

Shuichi moved himself closer to Eiri and began kissing him. Eiri complied, pulling Shuichi close to him, stroking the soft pink strands of hair that fell as soon as the ribbon that held them up became undone. As soon as they pulled apart, Shuichi looked up at Eiri with hopeful amethyst eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, his voice sounding almost melodious.

Eiri sighed. "Yuki's revival is still a little hard to get over, but not too hard to keep me from continuing this journey," He turned his head to the right, looking up at the sky. "The monks back at Kyoto might know something about it. I'll head for Kyoto tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow." said Shuichi.

The monk looked back at the boy. "No, you can't. None of you can come with me to Kyoto."

"Why not?"

"You and the others are yokai. The monks will try to destroy any yokai in sight, believing that all are evil. And K was sent by them to try to kill us. They see him and everyone will get in even more danger. I can't take you with me."

"That's easy to say about the others, but unlike them I can just come with you in human form instead of yokai form."

"Yes, but you're forgetting one important thing; the full moon. The full moon might rise but the time we make it to Kyoto. I don't want to risk getting you and everyone else hurt."

"But Yuki, you can't head to Kyoto by yourself. What if a strong yokai tries to kill you?"

Eiri smirked. "Huh. What happened to 'You are stronger than Yuki?'"

"I'm not saying you couldn't beat them. I just worry about what might happen to you if a powerful yokai comes along and you don't have anything to defend yourself. What if you're injured when they attack you? You're not invincible."

"Nonetheless I can't bring you and everyone else with me just to save my own skin."

Shuichi sighed. "How about a compromise?" he asked, "Everyone won't come with you to Kyoto, but you bring Ayaka with you. At least then I'll know you'll be safe. She would be able to look like some ordinary staff when she's there with you and if something _does_ happen to you, she can protect you. Either that or I'll follow you there whether you tell me to or not."

Eiri glared at him. "You're not going to stop until I agree to your little compromise, are you?" He sighed. "Fine. I'll take Ayaka with you. But only her and I can't see you coming to Kyoto with me. Understood?"

Shuichi took out his hand. "It's a deal?"

The monk took Shuichi's hand into his own, sealing the deal. But the moment they held each other's hands, Eiri pulled Shuichi close to him and forced him against a tree. He then began to roam his mouth down Shuichi's nape and down his chest.

"Yuki? What are you doing?"

Eiri looked at him and smirked. "Well, we might not see each other for a while so we might as well do this before we go our separate ways." He undid the obi around the boy's waist and let it fall, exposing the youthful beauty of the boy's body. The kimono slipped under Shuichi's shoulders, leaving him completely naked except for the fundoshi.

"You know what to do." Eiri implied.

Shuichi hesitated for a while but eventually he nodded. After all, it had been a while since they made love and they might not get another chance. He grabbed onto the edges of the fundoshi at the sides of his waist and pulled it down, revealing the one thing that proved he was a man. Eiri stood up and admired the beautiful creature in front of him that was Shuichi. He slipped off his own robes and took off his fundoshi. Both men were now naked under the light of the moon.

They moved closer to each other and pulled themselves into a deep kiss that proved their undying love for one another. Words could not express the feelings they felt in each other's arms. Different emotions began swimming in their minds; love, compassion, desire, lust. The feelings one would get for meeting their destined other. As their lips were caught up with these feelings, their hands began roaming each other's bodies, making sure that their hands would remember the other's body no matter what.

After a while they pulled apart, staring at each other with lust. Both bodies were absorbed with pleasure as both of their manhoods grew hard. Shuichi turned around and bent over so his butt lifted up. "Please Yuki," he begged, "I'm going insane. I need you inside me right now."

Eiri didn't need to be told twice, for the moment Shuichi finished speaking, he moved his cock right inside the throbbing butt hole. Shuichi cried the moment he felt the pain of having his hole stretched, but Eiri waited until the boy was used to it. Once Shuichi had caught his breath and got used to the feeling, he gave Eiri the okay. The latter began moving himself back and forth inside Shuichi with the rhythm of their breathing. As they kept moving, Eiri leaned forward so he could kiss Shuichi's shoulder blade. It wasn't long until they both came, though Shuichi came before a few times before Eiri. They continued making love in different positions and they didn't stop until the moonlight disappeared and was replaced with sunlight.

Day had finally come. Eiri was lying on the ground on his back with Shuichi lying beside him in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes. Today was the day. They got their clothes back on and met up with the others. Hiro, Ayaka, Tatsuha, Suguru, and K were standing there with Noriko, Tetsuya, and Yama-uba beside them. Eiri and Shuichi explained the plan of Eiri going to Kyoto and why he had to go alone. But they didn't forget to add the compromise that only Ayaka was to go along with him. They could tell that she didn't want to leave the others alone, especially Hiro. But she knew her duties as the Holy Staff and that she had to serve Eiri. In the end, it was agreed that Eiri would leave with Ayaka to Kyoto. But before they could leave, Noriko stopped them.

"Wait!" she cried to them, "I'm really sorry for hurting you guys. Allow me to give you something to help you against Yuki in apology for my actions." She blew a kiss in Eiri's direction and leaves began dancing around him. The leaves were then absorbed into him. He guessed that she gave him some of her power, same as the others did.

Eiri bowed in thanks for her kindness then he looked at everyone. When his eyes gazed onto Shuichi, the latter ran into his arms. "Please promise me that we'll see each other again after you go to Kyoto." he hoped.

Eiri placed a kiss on Shuichi's temple. "Relax will you? I'm not going to fall that easily." With that said, he took the Holy Staff which held Ayaka with it and headed to Kyoto, hoping he'll learn something while he's there.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww! The gang had temporarily split up for answers. It's interesting that Eiri had left home by himself with the Holy Staff and will be returning with the Holy Staff in hand. Then again, Ayaka wasn't discovered as the spirit within the staff so the return will be somewhat different. Read and Review everyone!**


	36. Kyoto

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey there! It's Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Eiri, along with Ayaka, left the others to go to Kyoto. What will await them there? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

Kyoto

Eiri had walked for days heading to Kyoto and he wasn't even close to getting there yet. Lots of yokai tried to attack him while he travelled by foot but he was lucky that Ayaka was able to protect him within the Holy Staff. Apparently, it seemed like the yokai were growing stronger. It made him worry if, possibly, Yuki was going to be stronger too.

After walking for a bit, he decided to have a rest. There was still a bit of distance between where he was and Kyoto. He began setting up camp for the night, making sure he got enough rest for tomorrow. Ayaka watched as the monk began setting everything up; a question she had been meaning to ask popping into her head. When Eiri was done, he sat down. This was when Ayaka asked him her question.

"Master Eiri," she began, I've been wondering about this ever since we left Master Genbu's temple. With all four of the Four Great Yokai's temples, they each gave you a bit of their power, yet I've noticed that you've never mentioned about using it. May I ask why, master?"

Eiri looked up at her. "I've never mentioned anything about it because I don't think there was really any means of mentioning. From the moment Genbu's powers went inside of me, I felt strength so powerful that it seemed like it was consuming my entire body. It was the same when the other three gave their powers to me. It's like it attached itself to my soul. From the moment I felt these powers, I knew that they would be too strong to control if I _did_ use it. It may even be too powerful to the point that it may take away my own life. I don't plan on using these powers for a while. I plan to save them for when I face Yuki. I can tell that he's become stronger since the last time I fought him. It makes me wonder if I can handle fighting against him by myself."

"You are strong Master Eiri. Even if your strength is nothing compared to Yuki, you're not alone. All the others would be with you, especially Master Shuichi. I can see that his feelings for you are pure and his feelings are nothing more than a flame that will grow yet never burn out. That is what I think."

Eiri sat there for a moment before nodding his head and going to sleep. As he began to fall asleep, he began to wonder how Shuichi was doing. But he knew that he would be reunited with him soon enough as soon as he went to Kyoto.

Day had come fast and Eiri and Ayaka continued on their way to Kyoto. They travelled as far as they could until finally, they had made it. It looked exactly like Eiri remembered it to be. It looked so peaceful with its bamboo fountains and its glorious sakura blossom trees. However, the aura surrounding Kyoto felt dark to Eiri for some reason. He didn't know why. He decided to keep an eye out just in case. He kept walking until he reached the place he grew up.

He had reached the temple.

It was exactly like it was when Eiri left. The temple stood with all its glory and looked the most tranquil of it all. And yet for some reason, Eiri felt that it was also the darkest. He continued forward to see that he wasn't alone here. The monks had come out, surprised to see him return with how long he had been gone. He went up to one of them and asked where he could find his father. The monk he asked replied that Eiri's father was praying under the statue of Buddha. Eiri already knew where it was as part of his training involved him praying in front of Buddha and went on his way. And believe it or not, there he was, praying at the statue like he was told he was. Eiri's was an old man with a completely shaved head like all the monks but wearing a black and orange monk's robe. Noticing the golden haired monk's presence, he looked behind him and stood up; a smile making its way onto his face as he saw his son again.

"Eiri," he spoke up as he walked towards his son, "You have finally returned to Kyoto. I take it that means all of the yokai have been defeated?"

"Father," Eiri began, "When I left Kyoto, it was so I could defeat all the yokai in Japan. But during my travels, I had seen that it is not the yokai themselves that are trying to kill all the humans, but something else," He would've told him that it was Yuki but he didn't want to alert his father to thinking he was incompetent. "I came back here to Kyoto because of something important I need to know that had been interfering with what I was told to do.

"A few days ago, a man that came from an entirely different world far beyond the oceans that surround Japan came to me and tried to kill me. I managed to survive, but when I asked why he tried to kill me, he replied that monks that live here in Kyoto in the temple close to the lake told him to go after me and kill me. I want to know what is going on."

The old monk's smiling face became stern once he heard everything Eiri had to say. "That is preposterous," he replied, "Why would my monks send some foreigner to kill the only one who can save us from extinction? He may have been lying to you Eiri. That way you would turn on your own family." He began walking away to his favourite sakura tree while Eiri followed.

"But how can a man who has no idea of the world he's in know to actually kill someone here let alone a specific person?"

"He may have been possessed by a yokai. You know that there are some that can do that."

"If he was really possessed by a yokai I would've sensed it by his aura. But I find that the aura here seems to be… darker than usual. Did something happen?"

Eiri's father froze in place for a moment before looking back at him. "It must be your imagination. Yokai are known to pull tricks on us humans."

"Not all yokai are after humans. Some of them want to help us."

"Eiri!" the old monk raised his voice as he turned around and glared at his son, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again; no yokai would want to help humans!"

"You don't know that!" Eiri began raising his own voice, "You've never even left the temple. There are yokai that want to help us. They're just afraid to show themselves. They hide away from us because of people like _you_ who believe that all of them are responsible for what's happening."

"EIRI!" Now he was furious. "I DIDN'T TEACH YOU TO CORRECT MY TEACHINGS! EITHER YOU COOPERATE TO EVERYTHING I SAY OR LEAVE."

Eiri stood there glaring at the old monk for a while before saying one more thing. "You're nothing but a stubborn old bastard." He then walked away, knowing that he wasn't going to be of any help.

That night, Eiri stayed at one of the houses outside of the temple. The owner that lived in that house didn't mind him staying there at all until he was ready to leave. Throughout the night, he was in the room provided for him, preparing in case something was to happen. Ayaka was still in the staff, unsure if anyone would come in to see Eiri.

"I have a really bad feeling," Ayaka told him truthfully, "There are yokai possessed by the Dark Venom here. Their strength had grown here. They may be too powerful for you alone."

Eiri nodded. "I know," he replied, "The aura around Kyoto is strong. It may even be strong enough to wipe out the entire village. We'll need to hurry," He picked up the staff and walked out of the room. He encountered the owner of the house, who was an elderly man with a long white beard, and bowed. "I thank you for letting me stay here. I shall return shortly once I deal with something."

"You mustn't young monk," the old man cried out, "Those who exit out of their homes when the moon rises deal with dire consequences."

This piqued Eiri's curiosity. "What kind of consequences?"

"Apparently, 20 days ago, yokai began attacking people as soon as the moon rises. They were really unusual looking yokai though. They look like humans with demonic features. Anyways, since they came no one dared to go outside at night. Those that did… well, let's just say that they were never seen again."

"And they've been roaming around for 20 days? Didn't the monks try to stop it?"

"Now that I think about it, they didn't. One day I went to see them about it and asked for their help on the matter. They didn't believe me, saying that they never saw any yokai attack Kyoto. They thought I was crazy. I know I'm not crazy. There were innocent lives taken because of those yokai and I want to see it stopped. No one is safe because of them."

This was when Eiri pieced everything together. He knew what was going on. He ran out the door and was about to run to the temple until he saw the yokai the old man was talking about. He was right when he said that they looked like they were humans with demonic features. The yokai had dark grey skin and pointed ears. They had claws and fangs and they were fully naked. But what had interested Eiri about the yokai was that they were all male and they had some hair on their arms, their legs, and the privates, but they didn't have any on their head. Upon seeing Eiri, they jumped at him and tried to eat him. But using the Holy Staff, he managed to push them back. He ran as fast as he could to the temple as the blood red full moon glowed above the village, knowing that that was where everything was taking place. He ran through the temple grounds until he reached the Buddhist statue and there, kneeling before it, was Eiri's father. He stood up.

"I see you returned Eiri," the old monk spoke up, "Have you finally reconsidered what I said?"

"No," Eiri replied, glaring at him, "And I don't need to, especially since a yokai possessed by the Dark Venom is already in front of me."

The old monk began to chuckle and it grew and grew until it became full out maniacal laughter. Then, his head began turning 180 degrees until it was directly facing Eiri. His laughter did not cease. Soon, his skin began changing into a dark grey and he began gaining claws and fangs. Soon enough, he became one of the yokai. His head turned back to the front as it began facing Eiri, an evil grin stretching across his entire face.

Eiri's eyes narrowed. "So it _was_ you," he growled, "What happened to my father and the other monks? Where did you take them?"

The yokai laughed. "I didn't take them anywhere. These bodies are the real deal. Makes it seem… more realistic… like they are really with you but not."

"YOU BASTARD!" Eiri was ready to charge right at him but the yokai was quicker. Before he knew it, he crashed right into the statue. He didn't break it, but he looked back to see the yokai laughing at him.

"You cannot defeat me that easily Eiri," he laughed, "I'm far more superior than you."

"SHUT UP!" Eiri's anger was getting the best of him. Sure, the monks made his life miserable and they tried to kill Shuichi, but they still raised him. He would be damned if he would let the yokai defeat him. He went after the yokai and chased him around the temple grounds until they found all of the other yokai. The yokai grabbed Eiri and restrained him, causing him to accidentally throw the Holy Staff and make himself completely defenceless.

The yokai that took over Eiri's father, who Eiri guessed to be the leader, laughed. "You really are pathetic right now Eiri. The fact that you let your anger take over your power. However," He raised Eiri's head so he looked up at him. "You do have quite a remarkable power. Master Yuki will be filled with joy once you become a yokai and join his side."

Eiri's eyes widened. "What the hell? How can you turn me into a yokai? It's not possible."

"Oh but it is. It's a little thing I like to call 'possession'. The stronger the power the yokai has over you, the more you become a yokai. Soon, you'll become just like us, serving Yuki and destroying all the humans," Eiri tried to break free but the yokai holding him were too powerful. The yokai leader had the monk's head held so he looked straight at him. "Now look closely in my eyes and we shall give you a yokai of your own to take over you."

Eiri tried to look away, close his eyes, anything to prevent himself from being possessed, but the power was too great for him. He soon found himself being pulled into the yokai's control. He kept trying to resist but it was no use. He was about to become one of them soon.

At least, he was almost about to.

Before the yokai managed to fully control Eiri, some of the yokai began falling one by one, wounds made right where their hearts were. Eiri was free, but how was he saved? He then saw Ayaka flying back to him followed by a few more familiar faces.

There following Ayaka was Shuichi and the others.

Shuichi was flying in his kitsune form with K on his back and Hiro flying beside him with Suguru and Tatsuha riding on his back flying behind them. Eiri was glad to see them. He noticed that Tatsuha was crying about something. Eiri guessed it was because he didn't want to join battle. It was understandable considering how big a coward he was. As they flew towards him, they fought any of the yokai in front of them. K used his rifle and his grenades, Shuichi used his kitsune fire, Hiro would swoop down and slash the enemies, and Suguru couldn't do anything because of Tatsuha. K and Shuichi flew down to Eiri.

Eiri couldn't believe it. "You're here!"

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go without me here did you?" asked Shuichi.

"But what about our deal? I said that-"

"You said that you didn't want to see me follow you. You never told me to _not_ follow you."

Eiri looked at him for a bit before sighing. "Well, I guess it's better that you found a loophole and followed in time to help save me than to not follow me at all and lose myself to the Dark Venom.

They looked at the yokai leader who looked like he was furious. "Why you! You ruined my plans! Doesn't matter! If I can't have you join us, I'll have you all destroyed!" His rage caused him to grow until he was ten times Eiri's height. This was going to be a hard battle.

K jumped off of Shuichi's back. "I believe this is your ride." K replied.

Eiri looked up at the yokai leader. This yokai had taken his father's body and claimed it as his own. He didn't know if he could fight a yokai that had possessed his father's body. But this yokai also killed the other monks and took the lives of innocent people. Who knows how many lives this yokai would take if they didn't stop him. Knowing his decision, he jumped onto Shuichi's back.

"Let's go!" he told Shuichi, "Let's get that bastard!"

Shuichi nodded before he began to fly and headed towards the yokai leader. Because of his great height, the yokai leader had an advantage in strength. However, Shuichi was swift and every attack that the yokai tried to pull the kitsune hanyou would be able to dodge it. Shuichi tried to use his kitsune fire on him but the yokai was so big the flames had no effect on him.

"I don't get it!" Shuichi gasped, "How do we beat him?"

Eiri tried to think. He looked over at Shuichi and began remembering something he learned about kitsune. Kitsune, as a rule, increase spiritual energy. Eiri, as a monk, uses spiritual energy to fight. This gave him an idea. There was a powerful sutra Eiri knew about that could defeat a yokai like the yokai leader easily. Eiri never used it though because it required a lot of spiritual energy. But with Shuichi beside him, he began to believe he could pull it off.

"Shuichi, I need you to get closer to him." Eiri told him.

The kitsune looked back at him. "You got a plan?"

"I'm not sure if it will really work but it's worth a try. Get closer to him!"

Shuichi nodded and flew closer to the yokai. This was Eiri's chance to defeat the yokai leader. He pulled out a paper scroll and began pouring all of his energy into the scroll. Shuichi looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"There is a sutra that's far powerful than anything I have ever used before. It's too powerful for me to use alone, but with you I can do it."

Shuichi's eyes sparkled at what the monk said. "Aww Yuki!" he sighed dreamily, "Is it because our love conquers all?"

"No, because as a kitsune you can raise spiritual energy and I need that extra boost."

The sparkles in his eyes were gone but his smile didn't. "Close enough. Here we go!" Shuichi helped give some of his energy to Eiri while the monk poured all his energy into the paper scroll. Once he had put it all in, he threw the paper scroll at the yokai leader. The yokai began feeling an exfoliating pain and he began to shrink back to normal size, changing back into human form. Shuichi lowered himself to the ground and Eiri jumped off, heading to where his father laid. He opened his eyes and they were the eyes of the old monk. He looked up at his son.

"Eiri," he called to him weakly, "I don't think I'll make it. The yokai's power was… too great for me to fight," He looked over at Shuichi who had walked beside the golden haired monk. "This is…!"

"Yes," Shuichi replied, "I'm the kitsune you and the other monks here tried to kill. You ended up killing my mother instead, even though she and I did nothing to hurt you."

"I am sorry. I guess Eiri was right. I guess there are yokai that are trying to help us. I realize this… as I lay on my death bed."

Eiri shook his head. "Don't die you old man!" he snapped at him, "You're too important in Kyoto to die now. The people need you."

The old monk looked over at his son. "Eiri… there's no point. I've lived long enough… I knew this day would come… the day when a yokai takes my life. I'm… really sorry Eiri. But… I still have something important to tell you… before I die… Yuki… he had created powerful yokai to serve him and try to kill you… They are tough… but I'm sure you can defeat them… Please… save all of us from Yuki… not just humans… but yokai too…then… … everyone… will be… at peace… … … …" As he breathed his last words, his head tilted to the side and his eyes and mouth remained open as his chest and heart remained still.

The old monk had died in front of them.

Eiri lowered his head, hiding the pain on his face. And to think that before this battle happened, the golden haired monk called him a stubborn old bastard. Shuichi moved closer to him and nuzzled his head against Eiri's. The latter looked up and wrapped his arms around the kitsune's neck, hiding his tears in his chest. Shuichi wrapped one paw around his beloved monk and held him close. The old monk would not be forgotten.

**Pinkshuchan: Poor Eiri. It's hard losing someone you love, especially if you said words you regret you ever said to them before they died. I'm sure we all might have been there. Read and Review everyone!**


	37. The Sakura and the Chrysanthemum

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter was a sad chapter, but now I have a sweet chapter here. Here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 36

The Sakura and the Chrysanthemum

Eiri stood before the graves of the monks that died from possession of yokai and being slain by Eiri and the others. It was lucky that not all of the monks were possessed, for some were hiding in the temple's secret hiding places. With the amount of monks still alive and not possessed, the temple could still run. But the fact that many, including his father, were taken over by yokai, it was depressing. He stood at their graves which were close to the biggest sakura tree in all of Kyoto. He believed that they deserved a proper resting place.

"It seems that the Dark Venom is now possessing yokai with the ability to possess humans. Very interesting."

Eiri rapidly turned around and looked at the direction of the voice to see Yama-uba standing there. He lowered his guard and looked back at the graves. "You show up in the weirdest times Old Hag."

"I only show up when it seems my assistance is needed," Yama-uba replied, "That doesn't mean I'll show up every time you need help."

"Then why show up at all?" Eiri asked, feeling confused and yet curious by her words.

"I'm more like a guide towards you and your comrades. When it seems that your hopes and your determination have fallen, I am here to raise them back up so you will have the confidence to fight Yuki."

Eiri glared at her. "How can you do something like that?" he yelled at her, "Can't you see what Yuki has already done? He has more than a million yokai on his side all over Japan, and he took so much from me. He took my family and he took my pride. There's no reason to fight."

"Oh? I'll have to disagree with you. On the contrary, you still have one reason to fight." She gestured her hand to one of the sakura petals that was heading to where Eiri remembered was where the temple's yellow chrysanthemums were. Guessing this was one of Yama-uba's ways to 'guide' him, he followed the petal into the chrysanthemum field. Once he reached it, he saw the answer of what Yama-uba meant, for there, standing in the field, was Shuichi holding one of the chrysanthemums. The monk walked over to the kitusne hanyou only to have the latter face him and smile. Eiri walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked the pink haired boy.

"I was just admiring the chrysanthemums," Shuichi replied, "They remind me of you. Their colour is the same colour of your hair."

"I highly doubt that just because their colour is the same of my hair that they are similar to me. Chrysanthemums are a symbol of a long healthy life. I don't think that may be the case in our predicament."

Shuichi stood up and looked at Eiri directly in the eyes. "True, but what about the sakura? I've seen them all around Kyoto but I don't know what they mean."

"Sakura's are the symbol of the transience of life. When the sakura petals fall, they symbolize the lives of fallen soldiers that had died in battle."

"Complete opposites?"

Eiri nodded. "That's why the chrysanthemums are far away from the sakura."

Shuichi looked away. "They don't have to be."

Now Eiri was confused. He looked over at the pink haired boy. "What do you mean?"

"It's like with humans and yokai," Shuichi began, "They are complete opposites but yet they are at the same time very similar. Yokai look and live differently than humans, but at the same time they have similarities. It's the same with you and me."

Eiri shook his head out of disbelief. "Interesting, but I can't see how the sakura and the chrysanthemum can work out that way."

Shuichi began to think. "Well, they're both on life right? The sakura is the sign of a short term life and the chrysanthemum is the sign of long life. Some people die earlier than others and some later. But we all still live; we just don't have the same times of death. And you said that fallen sakura petals are a sign of the fallen soldiers that died fighting. Well, they fought and died so everyone in Japan could have a longer life."

Eiri looked up at the sky. "I never really thought about it that way."

Shuichi looked back at him with a confident look on his face. "Yuki, let's make a promise! Once the war is over and the Dark Venom is gone for good, let's plant a seed that would make the biggest sakura tree in the world and plant yellow chrysanthemums around it, as a sign that even though there were lives that were taken because of the war, they would be able to be in peace as those that are still alive can live a long life."

The monk shook his head. "I highly doubt that people can get that message just by looking at a sakura tree and some chrysanthemums."

"Still, it would be something good to do," He took Eiri's hands into his own. "Please Yuki! It would be beautiful."

Eiri sighed. He didn't get what was so important about it. But then he looked deep into Shuichi's eyes. He looked confident that they were going to defeat Yuki and the Dark Venom; confident enough to _know_ they were going to defeat the Dark Venom. Eiri was beginning to feel a little confident himself. He now knew what Yama-uba meant. He still had one reason to try to beat Yuki and that was because of Shuichi. Eiri knew now that he must fight for Shuichi's happiness and Shuichi's happiness was the happiness of all of Japan.

Eiri began remembering realizing that he _can_ defeat Yuki. As long as he had Shuichi and the others with him, he would be able to overcome everything Yuki throws at him. After all, it was because of everyone that he was able to save the Four Great Yokai from the Dark Venom. It was because of them that he was able to defeat the yokai that possessed his father even if he couldn't save the old man himself. And his father's final words before he died; he told Eiri that he was sure his son could defeat Yuki. That was enough for Eiri to stand back on his own two feet again. And Shuichi's promise was another confidence booster.

Eiri nodded. "Alright," he replied, "We'll defeat Yuki and then plant that sakura tree and those chrysanthemums."

Shuichi's eyes sparkled before he wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist, leaning his head on the monk's chest. The latter wrapped his arms around the other in a tight embrace. They stayed this way until they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Hey! Bro! Shuichi!" they could hear Tatsuha calling to them, "C'mon! That old bitch Yama-uba said we need to get a move on before anyone else gets hurt by the Dark Venom." A yelp followed that call in which they could only guess that Yama-uba didn't appreciate being called an 'old bitch' and whacked him in the head with her cane.

Eiri and Shuichi looked back at each other before leaving the chrysanthemum field to meet up with the others. Once they got there, they began to wonder where they should go. Eiri closed his eyes and began focusing all his energy, trying to find the destination they need to go to find the yokai his father told him about that Yuki created. The aura pointed in the direction he remembered was where the village of Izu was. The others agreed to Eiri's suggestion and went in the direction of Izu.

Meanwhile, Yuki had noticed what Eiri and the others were going to do and laugh. "That monk must be joking if he thinks that he can defeat the yokai I created," He slithered through the halls of the dark castle he was in into a room filled with spider webs. "You are first. Destroy that monk and the kitsune hanyou! I don't care about the others. They're not important. But the golden haired monk and the silver kitsune hanyou must be destroyed before it's me that's destroyed. Now go!"

"Yes Master Yuki!" the being within the room replied before walking away. Yuki chuckled as the yokai went to do his bidding. Soon, there would be no one to stand in his way.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I feel that things are going to get tougher for our heroes. How many of the yokai has Yuki created? Will Eiri be able to defeat those yokai? Read and Review everyone!**


	38. Return to Izu

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here with the next chapter of Feudal Journey. It's been a while but I'm finally back onto this story. Last chapter, Eiri and Shuichi made a promise for when they defeat Yuki and the Dark Venom (which will be important later on so please keep that in mind) and along with the others, they headed off to Izu. What will await them there? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 37

Return to Izu

Trying to stop Yuki from his evil plot, our heroes continued heading to Izu to follow the strong dark aura surrounding it, fighting any possessed yokai that came in their way. Although he had regained confidence to continue on the journey, Eiri was still thinking about his father's last words. Yuki had created powerful yokai to serve him along with the yokai he's already possessed. He knew they were going to be stronger than any enemy they've ever fought but probably not as strong as the Four Great Yokai. He wasn't sure if that was going to make the journey a little easier or just as hard.

On and on they continue to walk, using the dark aura and the path before them to lead them to Izu. The walk gave Eiri a bit of nostalgia. He remembered when he walked to Izu with the staff he was given before realizing that it was actually Ayaka within the Holy Staff and a silver horse that helped him travel around until it was eaten by inugami. When they reached the crossroad, Eiri remembered when he first met Yama-uba by coming to her mysterious hut when it began to rain. That was how this journey truly began. It was because of Yama-uba's words that he got this far. It was even because of her that he was able to be reunited with Shuichi again after so long. These memories and others were some that Eiri just couldn't forget.

After walking for so long, they had finally reached Izu. It didn't look like it changed from when Eiri was there last but he knew that appearances can be deceiving. He began to wonder if Itsuki, the boy that involved during the time with Jorogumo, would know if something out of the ordinary would be happening. He knew the place he would most likely be and walked there.

The Joren Waterfall; it brought a lot of memories for when he was in Izu. This was when Itsuki became a victim to Jorogumo who was the first yokai Eiri had seen been possessed by the Dark Venom. But after he managed to break her free from her possession by killing her, before she died she asked Itsuki for himself and his children and his children's children to take care of her children, in which one of them would be able to take care of the Joren Waterfall in about four hundred years. He figured that Itsuki would still keep his promise, so he would possibly be at the waterfall. Eiri headed to the waterfall with Shuichi while the others went to find a place where they could rest while in the village. Luckily, Suguru was able to turn human and Tatsuha was able to hide his form in a cloak so no one had to worry about evil demons trying to attack them.

Eiri and Shuichi walked until they reached the waterfall, which looked the same the last time Eiri was there. And as expected, Itsuki was there, watching over the egg sack. Eiri walked forward while Shuichi just watched from a distance. Once the monk was close enough for Itsuki to see, the boy jumped in surprise and bowed.

"Master Monk," he cried in joy and surprise, "It has been a while. I'm glad to see you again."

Eiri stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you bowing?"

Itsuki stood up straight. "I'm really sorry Master Monk," he replied, "Bowing is meant to be a proper way to greet someone and with how important you are to Japan, I thought that it would be the proper thing to do."

"Yeah, but I'm not your ordinary monk," said Eiri, "So bowing is not proper to me."

"But you _did_ save everyone here in Izu! You earn the respect that people give you when they bow."

Eiri decided that it was no use talking Itsuki out of it so he just kept quiet on the subject. "By the way, has anything unusual happened here in Izu since I was last here?"

Itsuki was confused. "Anything… unusual? Not that I know of. Then again, I've been coming here to the waterfall to watch Jorogumo's egg sack. They're going to be like this for four hundred years. Which reminds me, my father brought me here to Izu to find a bride. Maybe I should find one so I'll have a child to watch over the egg sack when I pass on."

"Who will you find?"

"I don't know. Any bitch who can give me a child is fine by me."

Shuichi, who could hear the conversation from where he was, was outraged with what Itsuki said and stormed over to him. "How dare you you bastard!" he growled, "I hate people that use people for their own selfish needs and don't think of the needs of others. What if you find that someone and you only use them just to get you a child? How would they feel? And maybe they just can't provide you with a child. Would you just dump them because they can't do what you want? It sickens me!"

Eiri and Itsuki stared at Shuichi with shock; Itsuki because he was told off by a complete stranger and Eiri because he didn't expect Shuichi would come tell him off like that. Shuichi was catching his breath from all that rage he had before he realized what he had done. He was about to apologize until Itsuki beat him to speaking.

"You are absolutely right," he responded truthfully, "Indeed, it is not kind to use someone for selfish needs. And my needs are selfish in its own way, even if it's because I made a promise to the one I loved before she died. Jorogumo wouldn't have wanted me to use someone just to do what she wanted. She would've wanted me to be happy with a good life. In fact, I'm starting to think that what she was trying to say was that she wanted me to live on with my life but still wanted to be a part of me by having me watch her children until they grow up within four hundred years," He looked over at Shuichi. "Thank you. If not for you I wouldn't have seen any errors with my life and it would've been disastrous for both myself and Jorogumo's children. But if I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Shuichi," the pink haired male replied, "I'm travelling with Yuki to save Japan from evil."

Itsuki shook his hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Shuichi. I'm sure Master Monk is glad to have you around," He looked up at the sky. "It's already getting late. Were you both just dropping by or are you staying for a bit?"

"We think that there might be a yokai here ready to attack this place when least expected," Eiri replied, "So we're staying here unless anything changes."

"If that's the case then you both can stay with me until your job here is done."

"Thanks but we have more companions with us back at the village looking for a place to stay."

"That's fine. At least you're back and here to rid another evil here. That's good."

Suddenly, Eiri felt pain strike him at the back of his neck. He rubbed it as it burned. It was unexpected and came to him like a mosquito came to him, but he knew it was no mosquito bite. Shuichi looked at him with worry.

"Yuki, are you ok?" he asked in concern.

The monk looked at his companion and nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's probably nothing."

"Your face didn't look like it was nothing. You looked like you were in serious pain."

"Should we possibly treat it back at my place?" asked Itsuki.

"There's no reason to treat it," Eiri replied, "It was only a slight pain. I may have got it during the time I've been travelling. It's no big deal."

Itsuki believed what Eiri said and went back to the village, but Shuichi was not easily fooled by his words. He knew that it wasn't a pain from travelling. Besides, how would Eiri get pain on his neck through travelling? He just moved closer to his lover.

"Yuki are you sure you're okay?" he asked once again.

"Of course I am!" Eiri snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you?" He then realized how he spoke in front of him. "I'm really sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi only stared at him with worry. "I'm only concerned about you," he explained, "Remember last time I said I was okay when Hiro asked if I was after I got bitten by a hebi? I ended up almost becoming a servant to the Dark Venom myself."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between us. You are a kitsune hanyou, half human half yokai, and I am a full human. The Dark Venom only possesses yokai."

"Yes but you remember what happened in Kyoto right?" asked Shuichi, "Yokai possessed by the Dark Venom managed to possess the monks. You said so yourself that they tried to possess you as well right? Well maybe this might be them trying to possess you."

"But all of the yokai that possessed the monks are dead. They can't possess me from the dead." The monk was beginning to walk away as his belief stood strong. But the hanyou in his human form refused to believe that just from that pain Eiri felt there was no way something bad was going to come out of it.

Little did he know that there was someone watching them in the shadows.

He followed Eiri back to the village and went to the house the others managed to find for them to stay at. But Shuichi couldn't help but worry if it happens that something bad _would_ happen to the monk. Shuichi wouldn't be able to help him. Tonight was going to be a new moon which meant that he would temporarily lose his kitsune powers. He even learned that because he would be full human because of the new moon, he can't even touch let alone wield the Demon Sword, which means that he would be completely defenceless. He wanted to help Eiri with whatever may happen, but he couldn't in the state he was in.

When Eiri went to go check on things back at the waterfall, Shuichi told everyone what happened when they were there; about their meeting with Itsuki, the outburst Shuichi made on him, and the sudden pain Eiri felt on the back of his neck. Hiro began to think.

"I think this may be the same situation as what happened when the hebi bit you before," he exclaimed, "Only this time, it's not the Dark Venom that would possess him directly."

"Then what do you think it is Hiro?" asked Shuichi.

"Remember when Eiri's father mentioned something about powerful yokai created by Yuki? I think this may be one of them."

"Wait a minute!" Tatsuha cried out, trembling, "W-What makes you think i-it is one of those p-powerful yokai? H-How do you know it's not just some typical weak ass yokai like the ones we fought on the way? And by 'we' I mean 'you'."

"Well, Master Eiri did say that the dark aura he felt here was stronger than anything he felt before," Ayaka reminded them, "An aura like that that could only belong to a yokai created by Yuki."

"I agree," said Suguru, "If that's the case, then Master Eiri would be in great danger."

"**Ah yeah!**" K cheered as he pulled out his rifle, "We're going to kick some more yokai ass!"

Everyone nodded except for Shuichi, who stood up and walked out. He walked until he saw a river in front of him and sat in front of it. He sighed as he looked down at his reflection. His depression wasn't because of Eiri getting in danger, at least not completely. There was something that he remembered that the others didn't and that they would end up in a disadvantage. He heard footsteps coming over towards him and saw through the river that it was K.

"**Hey kiddo!**" he spoke out to him in English before switching to Japanese, "Something wrong?"

Shuichi stood up and looked over at him. "Am I the only one who realizes that the yokai would try to possess Eiri tonight?"

K was confused. "Why do you think that?"

"Think about it! We just got here and we're a little exhausted from all the travelling we did. We walked and fought so much that no rest we took was enough to replenish our strength. Also, tonight is the new moon. I won't be able to help you fight. It'll be you and Suguru against a possessed Yuki."

"What about the others?"

"Hiro and Ayaka aren't at full power without myself and Yuki to control them and do you really think Tatsuha will fight?"

The foreigner nodded. "I see what you mean!" Shuichi just sighed in worry. K placed his hand on the pink haired boy's shoulder. "Shuichi, don't you remember what I taught you before? If there is a chance you have to fight Yuki, just give him a good smack in the head and yell 'Snap out of it!' That would help get him back to normal."

Shuichi shook his head. "K, I really don't think that would work if he got possessed."

"It doesn't hurt. Besides, it worked when I had to fight my buddy. It might work for you too. If not, then you're pretty much fucked unless you have another plan to snap him out of it. Now come on, even if it isn't fully, you need to get some rest to help you for the battle ahead." He lead Shuichi back inside, having him rest even just a little if it meant that he would be stronger for the fight that may come ahead.

Meanwhile with Eiri, he was at the waterfall keeping an eye out for any yokai that may have a surprise. He kept watching through his energy as he had done better at mastering his senses should any evil arrive. But he was beginning to feel quite a headache. It hurt like crazy. He tried to rub his temples to ease the pain but it wouldn't work. The pain was only starting to increase. He tried to fight the pain but it was growing stronger and stronger.

"My my my. You're quite the stubborn monk aren't you?"

Eiri turned around to see a half woman half spider standing before him. She looked a lot like Jorogumo did but with shoulder length black hair instead of long. He tried to pull out of his paper scrolls but before he could do so, his body froze. He tried with all his might, but it was as if he was losing the willpower to do so. He looked over at the yokai before him and glared.

"Who are you?" he asked her, his voice fading, "What is going on?"

The spider woman just laughed. "Jorogumo, the yokai that watched over the Joren Waterfall, was the first yokai you fought that was possessed by my master's venom," she began to explain, "I was created by him from the memories you had fighting her. However, unlike her, I am pure evil. I am Tsuchigumo!"

Eiri continued to try to get himself to move, but no matter what he couldn't move and the pain in his head was growing with every attempt he made, making it unbearable. The pain made him want to scream but he couldn't let the yokai win. Tsuchigumo continued laughing.

"It's no use dear monk," she continued, "I had my little spiders literally crawl into your skin when you didn't notice and they are eating away all of your willpower as we know it. Pretty soon, you'll be nothing more than a mindless servant, doing my bidding until I'm done with you and the spiders eat away your insides."

He could feel that what Tsuchigumo was saying was true. Indeed, he was feeling all his willpower slip away and eventually, there was nothing left to keep him from fighting her. The pupils in his eyes disappeared as he looked like he was in a trance. He stood straight and faced the spider woman with an emotionless stare.

"What can I do for you my Mistress?" he asked, his voice dull and more monotone than it was before.

Tsuchigumo walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "There is a cute little pink haired boy waiting for you back at the village. He is a kitsune hanyou, but he can't fight back because of the new moon. Bring him here alone and KILL HIM!"

"Yes my Mistress!" the possessed monk replied before heading back to the village where Shuichi was and like Tsuchigumo said, unable to fight back without his kitsune powers.

**Pinkshuchan: Uh oh! This is bad! What will happen next? Read and Review!**


	39. Will of the Heart

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter of Feudal Journey, Eiri got possessed by one of Yuki's yokai, Tsuchigumo, and she has ordered him to get Shuichi to the Joren Waterfall and kill him. How will Eiri and Shuichi escape this? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

Will of the Heart

Shuichi woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He was confused as to who would do that. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Eiri standing above him. Shuichi was not sure why Eiri wanted him to wake up unless there was trouble.

"What is it Yuki?" he asked wearily, "Has something happened?"

Eiri just stared blankly at the pink haired male, making the latter feel uncomfortable. Something was definitely wrong. Just by Eiri's facial expression, Shuichi could tell he wasn't himself. He began to worry.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked again.

The monk still had that blank expression, but this time he spoke up. "We are to go to the Joren Waterfall," he replied in a monotonous voice, "We are to go."

Shuichi sat up and looked up at him. "What do you mean? Is the yokai planning something there?"

"We are to go to the Joren Waterfall," Eiri repeated, "We are to go."

The pink haired boy was really starting to get annoyed. "Yuki, if the yokai _is_ there planning something, I'm not the one to call to take care of it tonight. You know that better than anyone! If the yokai's there, it's better to get K and Suguru. They're the only ones capable of this tonight."

But before Shuichi could do anything, Eiri snatched Shuichi's arm, making a firm grip on it, and began dragging Shuichi out. "We are to go to the Joren Waterfall. We are to go."

Shuichi tried to release himself from Eiri's grip, but the golden haired male was bigger and stronger than Shuichi, especially in the kitsune hanyou's condition. "Yuki, let me go!" he cried, "Let me go!"

The monk would not listen. Instead, he continued to drag the pink haired boy in the direction of the waterfall. Shuichi wished that it wasn't the new moon. If it wasn't the new moon, he wouldn't have to worry about Eiri being stronger than him. Speaking of strength, Shuichi noticed something in Eiri's strength. Was it just him or did it feel like the monk had grown stronger? Then again, he might've grown stronger the time they were fighting yokai. However, how would Eiri have grown stronger with his fighting style?

As Eiri dragged Shuichi in the direction of Joren Waterfall, Hiro and Ayaka, who had been keeping a lookout, had awaken the others and they followed in secret. They followed them to the Joren Waterfall until they were nowhere to be seen. This confused them.

"Where did they go?" Ayaka cried.

"I don't know," Hiro replied, "But they couldn't have gone far."

Tatsuha groaned. "This has to be the worst day of my life. Here I am, standing here late at night when I could be asleep, and worst of all, THERE ARE NO CUCUMBERS TO SUFFICE MY HUNGER!" He began running around in frustration until he bumped into something he really shouldn't have bumped into.

He bumped into nothing.

At least it looked like nothing. Hiro flew over to where Tatsuha was and placed his hand to where he saw what Tatsuha bumped into. His suspicions were correct. He looked over at the others.

"This is a cloaking barrier!" he told them, "Eiri and Shuichi might be behind it. That might be why we can't see them, because they look invisible to us because of the barrier."

"Isn't there a way we can get through the barrier?" asked K, "Shuichi is there by himself with a possessed Eiri and an evil yokai and he has nothing to protect himself."

"None of us here have the ability to break the barrier. The only one able to break the barrier would have to be Eiri, but with him possessed, there's no way we can help Shuichi, as much as I want to." And so, they agreed that they will stay close to the barrier until it breaks, that is _if_ it breaks, in case they get the chance to help out.

Back with Shuichi, the pink haired boy was still being dragged by Eiri into the Joren Waterfall. He had a really bad feeling with what was to come, knowing that he may get himself into almost being killed. The moment they reached the waterfall, the monk let go of Shuichi and just stood there. This scared Shuichi, as he didn't know what Eiri was going to do now that they were at the waterfall.

"I see you succeeded in bringing him here Monk. Good job!"

Shuichi looked in the direction of the voice to see a half woman, half spider standing there, smirking at them. He had a feeling that she was the strong aura Eiri sensed. The pink haired boy pointed over at her to get the monk's attention.

"Yuki, look!" he cried, "She has to be the yokai you sensed here! She's standing right there! Get her!" But the monk just stood there, staring blankly at nothing. Shuichi spoke louder. "Yuki! You need to defeat her before she kills us!" Eiri continued to just stand there. Shuichi didn't really know what was going on. It was one thing for him to pull Shuichi to someplace dangerous and with a mysterious strength the latter knew he never had before, but to see an evil yokai there and not try attacking it was a completely different story.

The spider woman chuckled. "It's no use fox boy! His free will has been eaten by my spiders. He can't do anything except obey my every command. For example," She picked up a sword that was hidden behind a rock and threw it so it lied in front of them. "Monk, you know what to do. Kill that kitsune hanyou!"

Eiri picked up the sword and held it in front of Shuichi's face. The latter knew what that meant; he had to escape. He ran to the path that leads back to the village but he ended up bumping into nothing. He wasn't sure how he bumped into nothing but he heard the spider lady laugh.

"Did you really think I would make it that easy for you to stay alive?" she asked him, "I made that cloaking barrier so no one can come in and you can't come out."

'Dammit!' Shuichi cursed in his mind, 'What do I do now?'

He wasn't able to continue thinking for long, for the possessed Eiri was right behind him, ready to slash him into pieces. Shuichi tried to dodge but the possessed monk managed to make a deep cut on the pink haired boy's right shoulder. Not only was Eiri stronger but he was faster too. What was going on?

The spider lady just laughed harder. "By the way, my spiders not only drained all his free will, but made him twice as strong and twice as fast as he normally was. But you should be able to beat him with your kitsune strength and speed. Oh, wait a minute! I forgot! You _can't_ because it's the new moon! Admit it fox boy! You can't defeat me, Tsuchigumo! There are two things you can do, kill the monk or let yourself get killed. Either way, you're both gonna die. If you kill him, I'll end up killing you myself. If you let him kill you, the spiders inside of him will eat all his insides until he is nothing more than a rotten corpse. In the end, you both die! Mwhahahaha!"

Shuichi knew that she was right. In the end they may both die, but he was going to keep trying to get Eiri to snap out of his possession. He was sure that there was still enough free will in Eiri to fight back. He just knew it. He ran, trying to think of a way to bring his beloved Eiri back until he remembered what K told him earlier. It was crazy, but it was worth a try. Shuichi ran back towards Eiri and yelled "YUKI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" as he gave him a big smack on the head. The monk stood still for a bit. Did it work? Only when the monk continued trying to kill Shuichi that he noticed that it didn't.

"K YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULDN'T WORK!" he yelled as he continued running for his life. However, because he didn't properly look at where he was going, he tripped over a stone with the bottom buried in the earth and fell face first to the grassy ground. He turned his body around to see Eiri standing over him, the arm holding the sword high in the air, ready to kill Shuichi. The blade swung down, ready to end Shuichi's life anytime. The pink haired boy's tears fell as he closed his eyes tight and cried "YUKI!" His life was about to end.

But Shuichi didn't feel anything.

Was he dead? Did Eiri succeed in killing him? He opened his eyes for the answers to see that he was still at the waterfall, still alive. But why? How? Wasn't Eiri going to kill him? He looked up to see Eiri still standing above him but with one change.

The hand holding the sword meant to kill Shuichi was just slightly above the latter's head, trembling. The hand looked like it wanted to cut Shuichi's head into two, yet it didn't. Both Shuichi and Tsuchigumo didn't understand what was going on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, "Kill him! Kill him right now!" The possessed monk held his arm back once more, correcting what happened the last time, but unlike last time, his arm wasn't moving back down from its position. They then realized what was going on.

Eiri's free will was returning and he was fighting against Tsuchigumo's possession.

"Impossible!" the spider yokai cried, "All the spiders inside of him ate all the free will inside his mind! He shouldn't have any left!"

"His mind?" Shuichi questioned her as he stood up, "That's where you're wrong. His free will doesn't come from his mind. His free will comes from his heart!" He slowly walked over to Eiri, who was still fighting his possession, and held onto him. "Yuki, you're still in there, aren't you? You're stronger than her! You can beat this battle! I know it!"

But Shuichi could see struggle coming from Eiri. Although he was fighting as hard as he could, the possession was still stronger than him. The pink haired boy knew that he would have to help Eiri fight the possession before it completely took over him again, and this time for good. The question was how. The method K taught him didn't work so what could he do? He then got an idea. He wasn't sure if this would really work, but it was worth a try, especially since this may help strengthen the free will in Eiri's heart. When he got the chance, he ran towards Eiri and held onto him.

"Yuki!" he cried while holding onto him, "Fight her! I know you can do it! Please!"

But the possession was still winning. It seemed like there was nothing that could save Eiri now. But Shuichi wouldn't give up. There was only one more thing he could do. He leaned closer to the monk and kissed him. Eiri stood still, unable to properly react to it. Tsuchigumo was convinced that she still won.

Suddenly, black mist began pouring out of the monk's body and tiny screams could be heard. Tsuchigumo knew what it was. The power from Shuichi's kiss caused Eiri's heart to grow stronger than ever before and the black mist with screams were the souls of the spiders that were destroyed by all of the monk's free will. Once the kiss broke, Shuichi looked up into Eiri's normal eyes. Eiri then looked at Tsuchigumo and pulled out a paper scroll.

"Tsuchigumo," he spoke up to her, "You will suffer greatly for what you tried to do; possess me into doing something against my free will, and try to kill me and Shuichi." He threw the paper scroll and began to chant, causing the spider yokai to scream before she became a dark mist similar to her children.

Shuichi smiled weakly at Eiri. "Yuki," he said softly, "I'm glad… you're okay… …" Before he could say anymore, he collapsed to the ground. Eiri rushed over to him and held him. He held the injured boy in his arms when he heard some voices and a smack onto the ground. He looked over to see the others there with Tatsuha on the ground.

"Hey, what do ya know?" Tatsuha laughed, "Your plan worked after all K!"

"That wasn't K's plan that broke the barrier," Hiro responded, "Look!"

They looked over to see Eiri there with Shuichi in his arms. They wasted no time and helped Eiri get the pink haired boy back to the village. Eiri was worried that Shuichi could possibly die from fighting him in the state he was in. He hoped that the boy wouldn't die. He couldn't bear the thought of being the killer of the one he loved.

When they reached the village, Itsuki met up with them to see Shuichi injured in Eiri's arms. He told them that he knew some first aid stuff upon all the travelling he did with his father and told them to let him have a look at Shuichi.

It took an hour for Itsuki to look at Shuichi's wounds and wrap bandages where there were cuts, especially on Shuichi's shoulder. He went over to Eiri and told him what he saw.

"You don't have to worry, Master Monk," he assured him, "Your friend is just fine. He had some deep cuts like the one on his shoulder, but they seem to be healing very quickly, especially for a human."

Eiri was confused for a bit as to why Shuichi's wounds could be healing fast until he looked up at the sky. Morning had already come, meaning that Shuichi's kitsune powers had returned. He was relieved. He really thought he might've hurt Shuichi to the point of death. But that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty about not listening to Shuichi and letting himself get possessed by the spider yokai only to almost kill his beloved.

"Still, there's one thing that puzzles me," Itsuki continued, "It's not ordinary for someone to heal as quickly as your friend unless they are yokai. But that would be impossible. You said before that you will only kill yokai."

Eiri began to panic. "Uh… well uh… you see… it's like this… uh…" But the monk noticed that the boy in front of him was smirking.

"He's a yokai, isn't he?"

He was caught. "Well, yeah, he's a yokai but-!"

"I KNEW IT!" Itsuki jumped for joy. "I JUST KNEW IT! You said before that you didn't care for yokai, but you do. You do! You do! The proof is right there!"

"Yeah, yeah! Can you please stop?" Eiri growled out of annoyance.

Itsuki stopped, noticing that he was really getting to the monk. But he also saw a look on the monks that was a look he too was familiar with. "But he's not just some ordinary yokai to you, is he? You love him, don't you?" Eiri just kept quiet, looking away and thinking about Shuichi. Itsuki placed his hand on Eiri's shoulder. "Don't worry Master Monk! I know how you feel. Don't forget that I fell in love with a yokai too. You must be lucky to be with someone like him, especially since he's a yokai that will fight beside you no matter what."

Eiri looked back at the boy. "He's not a yokai to be exact," he corrected him, "He's a hanyou."

"A hanyou?" Itsuki asked, "Hanyous aren't rare but they aren't all that common either. In fact, I believe I've heard before from Jorogumo that millions of yokai are born every year, but out of all of them, one of them is a hanyou. He might not be the only hanyou out there."

"I just hope that if we do meet hanyou out there, they aren't ones that will try to attack us." Eiri replied.

It was decided that until Shuichi's wounds had completely healed up, which would probably take about a day or two, the others would stay at Izu and relax in the village. It didn't seem like Yuki would try to attack them again for a while. Once Shuichi was completely healed, they left Izu and continued onto their journey.

**Pinkshuchan: Hehe! There's gonna be more coming up. I would've added more to this chapter but some of it I'm gonna save until the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	40. Survivor

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan has returned with the next chapter of Feudal Journey. In the last chapter, Shuichi managed to save himself and Eiri from Tsuchigumo, one of the powerful yokai created by Yuki. Eiri, in result, felt guilty for what happened, even though he couldn't control what happened. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

Survivor

Days had passed since they left Izu and Eiri and the others moved east as they continued their journey. They had bumped into a traveller same as them that told them that he ended up here after he left a village not that far from where they were a few days ago. They decided to go there in case any powerful yokai; yokai most likely created by Yuki, were there. Yet as they continued onward, Eiri couldn't let go of the guilt he felt for Shuichi back at Izu. He couldn't let go about what he almost did. He almost killed Shuichi, the most important thing in the world to him. How could he not feel bad about that?

The monk was the only one that was quiet in the group. This caused a bit a tension with the others, especially Shuichi. They all began to worry about him, but Shuichi was the only one who thoroughly understood what the problem might be. Nonetheless, he slowed down so he walked the same pace as Eiri and spoke up to him.

"Are you okay Yuki?" he asked in concern.

The monk just stayed silent. He knew that if he said something about what was troubling him, Shuichi would keep saying something like 'It's not your fault.' So he kept quiet. That didn't mean the pink haired boy was going to give up on getting the older man to tell him what was bothering him. He ran in front of Eiri and turned into a kitsune, making sure to block Eiri's way forward.

"Get out of the way Shuichi!" he growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" the kitsune snapped back.

"Shuichi, something going on?" Hiro called out from ahead.

Shuichi just looked over at him. "Don't worry about us!" he called back, "You guys go on ahead! We'll meet you there. I can follow your scent if needed."

The others didn't bother to ask what it may be. Instead, they just walked on; knowing Eiri and Shuichi would catch up when they're ready. Once the others were far ahead, Shuichi faced back at Eiri. "Care to tell me what it is?"

Eiri shook his head furiously. "It's none of your business!" he replied as he tried to push his way past Shuichi. But the kitsune would not allow it. He was going to find out what the problem was-!

He then realized something. "Yuki," he spoke softer, "Could it be that you're depressed with what happened back at Izu?" Eiri's eyes widened, but he didn't respond. Shuichi could tell he hit the bullseye. "Yuki, you know it wasn't your fault-!"

"I knew you would say that," Eiri muttered, interrupted Shuichi, "That was why I didn't want to tell you. Sure, I was possessed, but I didn't do anything to free myself from it. I could've fought back just as I was forced to kill you, but I didn't."

"You don't think I felt that way too?" The monk looked over to see tears coming out of the silver kitsune's eyes. "You don't think I felt that way when I was possessed by the Dark Venom, how weak I felt when I saw myself trying to kill you and the others when I couldn't even do anything to tell myself to stop? I hated that I tried to kill you and I've had so many thoughts in my head telling me that I should leave you and the others because of what I did. But I didn't. Even though I almost tried to kill you, I know that it wasn't part of my will, and because of that, if I make my heart stronger, then I can do anything to help and protect you."

Eiri just stood there, gaping at what Shuichi said. There had been so many times when the monk felt that his lover was stronger than him, able to overcome anything thrown at him. But now, he realized that the latter had the same insecurities as him; that he had moments when he blamed himself for people or himself getting hurt. He walked over to the kitsune and wrapped his arms around the soft silver furry neck, resting his head against Shuichi's.

"Shuichi," he spoke up softly, "You know that it wasn't your fault when the Dark Venom possessed you and forced you to try to kill us."

"Exactly," said Shuichi, "And so it wasn't your fault when the demon possessed you to and made you try to kill me. So let's just forget these things happened and just continue on. Soon, you and I, along with the others, will defeat all the yokai created by Yuki and Yuki himself, getting rid of all the Dark Venom, and then, we'll plant a big sakura tree with yellow chrysanthemums."

Eiri agreed and got onto Shuichi's back, riding him to catch up with the others. It didn't take that long though because they weren't that far ahead, or maybe it was because Shuichi was too fast to outrun. When they had caught up, Eiri got off Shuichi's back and the kitsune turned back into his human form and they headed for the village.

But things were not good when they got there. They reached the area where the village was supposed to be only to find a valley of burnt wood, broken stones, and corpses all over the place. Some of them looked like destroyed houses that still look like they would be in tact.

This had to be the ruins of the village they were told about.

"Wait, I don't get it!" said Tatsuha, confused, "Wasn't this place supposed to be a beautiful village? Did that traveller we meet trick us?"

"I don't think so," Suguru replied, "We only met him a few days ago after walking for many days after leaving Izu. These humans looked like they were killed recently. I would guess they were killed last night."

"If so, what killed them?" asked K.

Shuichi looked around and began sniffing the air. He then kneeled to get close to a few corpses before sniffing them out. Eiri figured the pink haired boy knew something. "What is it?"

The kitsune hanyou stopped sniffing and looked at the others. "Suguru is right that they had to have been killed last night. Their blood is spilt everywhere. Yet even though the scent of human blood taints the air here, I can faintly sense some traces of yokai blood, oni to be exact."

"So this village was destroyed by oni?"

"I would guess. But something else isn't right. For me to even _sense_ oni blood here with lots of human blood clogging my senses, there would've had to have been lots of oni blood spilt."

Eiri began to think. "We should probably split up. If we're lucky, we might be able to find survivors who can tell us what happened. When we're done searching, we'll meet back here."

And so they split up to search, each one going their own direction. All of them searched and searched, but none of them really found anything but the destroyed houses and the rotting corpses drenched in blood and covered with flies. Not a single survivor in sight.

But then, Shuichi found something. He looked down at the ground to see a few giant bodies; bodies that looked like they wouldn't belong to any human. He took a closer look at them and sniffed their corpses.

They were oni corpses.

Why were there oni corpses? Was it possible that something destroyed the oni right after they destroyed the village? If so, why? He figured it had to have been a yokai that killed them, so why would this yokai want to kill the yokai destroying the village?

Suddenly, Shuichi heard sobs from close by. Unsure of what it was, he cautiously walked to where he heard the sobs to see a small tunnel in the ground. He looked in it to see what looked like a child stuck in there. He had found a survivor. The child form noticed Shuichi and moved back a bit, trying to keep out of reach from the pink haired boy. Shuichi could sense the boy's fear and tried to calm him down from where he stayed.

"It's alright," he assured the child in a motherly tone, "I'm your friend. I want to help you. I'm not here to harm you in any way."

The child just stared up at Shuichi. Slowly, the child began to trust the latter's words, and eventually moved closer to be taken out by Shuichi. The kitsune hanyou took a good look at the child. The child looked like a small 8 year old boy with short bright light brown hair and big blue eyes. He wore a jinbei a darker brown than his hair and his feet were bare. He was covered in dirt and blood from head to toe and had a few cuts on him, but he was pretty much alive.

Shuichi put him down so he could stand on his own only to find the boy fall as soon as he had nothing holding him up. He looked at the boy only to notice that there was a big wound on his knee that was so bad it was bleeding. He looked around for something to help ease the bleeding until he saw some cloth that looked saved. He ran over to it and ripped a piece off big enough to wrap around the boy's knee. He then went back to the boy and tended to the wound.

"Are you the only survivor in this village?" he asked the boy as he finished tending to the wound, "Do you know anything about what happened in this village?" The boy only lowered his head. Shuichi sighed before trying to stand up. But the boy grabbed his leg.

"Please don't leave me!" the boy sobbed in a soft almost quiet voice, "Please don't leave me alone here!"

Shuichi knelt down to him. "I won't leave you alone here," he replied calmly, "You'll be safer with me than left alone here." He picked the boy up and carried him back to where he was to meet the others.

As for the others, they were already back to their meeting spot, talking about what they found. They all had the same answer; they couldn't find anything other than corpses and burnt down buildings. It was when they saw Shuichi holding the little boy that their luck had changed. That little boy _had_ to be the only survivor left in the entire village. But how could one little boy save himself from an oni attack when everyone else in the village couldn't?

Shuichi explained everything about how he found the boy and what little he found out. The boy was a little shaken with their being strangers around him, but he found himself calmer being held in Shuichi's arms. When asked about what happened to the village, he explained that he didn't remember anything. The only thing he remembered was falling asleep as soon as night fell, and when he woke up the next day, the village was destroyed and everyone was dead. He trembled out of fear upon seeing everything and eventually fell into that hole he knew nothing about. He thought he was going to die until Shuichi came and helped him.

Eiri sighed. "So it's unknown why the oni came here and why. This feels like something done by the Dark Venom, but it doesn't seem like it."

Shuichi looked over at the monk. "Yuki, what are we going to do about him?" he asked in worry, "He's too young to take care of himself and it's too dangerous to leave him here."

"It'll be too dangerous for him to come along with us as well," Eiri replied.

"At least if he's with us we can take care of him and protect him from anything coming after us. Please Yuki! We can take him with us then find a safe village that will take care of him. This is really all I ask."

Naturally bringing a child with them would be risky, but Shuichi was right about one thing; it wasn't a good idea to leave a child alone, especially at a place recently attacked. He sighed. "Alright," he replied, "We'll take him with us. But as soon as we reach a village we'll dump him there, got it?" He then led the others out of the village. Shuichi was the last to leave with the boy in his arms; the latter staring at the village one last time before it left his sight forever.

**Pinkshuchan: A mysterious little boy. Will he be a good thing to take with them or a bad thing? Who knows? I'm not going to tell. Anyways, Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
